Pokémon La Hoja Dorada
by PairrenStar
Summary: Mundo alternativo: Al fin ha llegado el gran día en que Naruto Uzumaki recibirá a su primer pokémon y se convertirá oficialmente en un entrenador pokémon. Acompaña al rubio en su viaje lleno de aventuras y problemas junto a su equipo pokémon y descubre si podrá cumplir su sueño: ser el campeón de la liga pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ;) este es mi primer fic, por lo tanto espero que sea de su agrado. Intentare subir los capítulos siguientes lo más pronto que pueda, aviso para que no se sorprendan en caso de que pasen 2 semanas o mas y no haya capitulo nuevo debido a que la universidad siempre atraca a uno pero igual hare lo posible XD.

Ahora pondré alguna info acerca del fic:

Primero, a diferencia del juego y no me acuerdo si en el anime existían pero, en este fic si existirán los animales comunes y corrientes. La razón; es que la primera vez que supe que en vez de comer pescado frito comían Magikarp frito fue…. Ustedes me entienden.

Segundo. Los guiones (-) representan el inicio de un dialogo y cuando vuelve a aparecer el guion es porque comenzara la redacción.

Tercero: las comillas ("") aunque no las ocupe mucho representaran el dialogo mental de un personaje (pensamientos)

Cuarto: los pokemons a diferencia del juego podrán aprender más de cuatro ataques ya que así considero que harían las batallas más interesantes y épicas.

Las otras anotaciones son muy obvias así que ya no malgastare el tiempo. XD

Sin más que agregar, aquí dejo el fic.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pokémon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.

CAPITULO 1

El inicio de una gran aventura

En la habitación de una casa que se encontraba en el encantador pueblo Konoha, un reloj que se encontraba sobre un mueble blanco comenzó a sonar cuando la hora dio las 6:20 de la madrugada. El sonido era molesto, pero al peculiar chico que se encontraba acostado en ese cuarto no pareció molestarle, al contrario, el se levanto de la cama inmediatamente mostrando su rubio y puntiagudo cabello y sus notorias líneas con forma de bigotes en sus mejillas, apagó el despertador y comenzó a dar saltos y gritos de alegría.

-Hoy es el día, hoy es el día, hoy tendré a mi primer pokémon.- gritaba el rubio a los cuatro muros de su cuarto despertando a los demás habitantes del lugar. Al vestirse salió como un cohete de su cuarto y estuvo a punto de salir de su casa si no fuera porque una femenina y somnolienta voz lo detuvieron.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano Naruto? el profesor Hashirama comenzara a entregar pokemons a las 8 am.- Kushina, la madre del recién nombrado, estaba hablando desde la entrada de su habitación, la cual, estaba entreabierta dejando ver a la mitad de la figura de la pelirroja, la cual se encontraba dando un ligero bostezo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero el profesor solo tiene para entregar 54 pokemons, tres por cada inicial, debo apresurarme si deseo obtener el que yo quiero antes de que alguien más lo agarre.-

-De todas formas es demasiado temprano y si vas a ir ahora por lo menos ve a darte una ducha, porque después de que obtengas a tu pokémon, dudo que te pases por aquí.-

-No mamá, no tengo tiempo para pequeñeces, tengo que salir ahora.- La rebeldía del rubio comenzó a descender cuando noto una pesada y fría mirada proveniente de la pelirroja asiendo que los pelos de este se erizaban más de lo que ya estaban.

-Naruto-kun, podrías hacerle caso a tu linda madre e ir a tomar una ducha, ya tienes doce años y ya deberías tener un hábito de higiene ¿puedes hacerlo?¿de todos modos tienes tiempo de sobra no?- El tono sarcástico de Kushina hiso que al rubio se le congelara la espalada, pero por suerte se encontraba tras él, el pokémon de Kushina.

-_ROAF.- _El ladrido del Herdier de Kushina destrozo el hielo que cubría la espalda de Naruto logrando que este saltara y pudiera salir de su petrificación e hiciera caso a su madre.

- ¡Herdier! ¡No me ladres de la nada que me causaras un infarto! Está bien mamá, iré a darme un baño, pero después no me frenes por favor.

-De acuerdo pero después de bañarte debes comer algo, te preparare el desayuno.

Naruto estaba a punto de responderle a su madre pero al ver la sonrisa siniestra que esta le estaba propinando decidió no hacerlo. Después de bañarse y vestirse con su distinguido traje de color naranja y azul, Naruto tomo su bolso, el cual ya estaba preparado con algunas golosinas, Bayas, ropa para cambiarse y una carpa individual, y salió disparado de su casa mientras Kushina y Herdier lo veían alejarse.

-Ese hiperactivo idiota, ni siquiera se despidió, y eso que todavía es temprano.

-_ROAF_, _ROAF_- El pokémon perruno ladró mientras sostenía en su hocico una caja de lo que parecía ser una especie de agenda electrónica.

-Valla, se me olvido entregarle la agenda x2014, gracias por recordármelo Herdier pero, ya lo perdimos de vista, tendremos que ir a buscarlo y entregársela cuando nos topemos con el.-

…

Mientras, en las calles del pueblo de Konoha, Naruto iba corriendo sin detenerse mientras se comía un pan y saludaba a la vez a los ancianos que se levantan a esa hora a barrer o regar el jardín.

-Maldición, ya son las siete y cuarto, los demás novatos comenzaran a llegar pronto, eh, un momento, ese es.- El rubio se detuvo al ver que un chico que él conocía y no le agradaba mucho, se encontraba a unos pocos metros de él caminando rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Hashirama. El chico al sentir la presencia del rubio se dio vuelta y su mirada choco con la de Naruto. El chico llevaba un corte de cabello casi largo color negro azabache y un con un conjunto de ropa que consistía en una remera azul de manga corta, con el cuello alto y en la espalda un estampado de un abanico parecido a una pokeball normal, unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y unos tenis azules similares a los de Naruto.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama tan temprano perdedor?- pregunto el recién aparecido, logrando que unas venas se hincharan en la frente del rubio.

-¿Y tú qué haces fuera de la perrera Sasuke Uchihuahua?

-Es Uchiha maldito idiota! Bueno como sea. Es raro verte tan temprano, ¿debes estar muy ansioso de recibir a tu primer pokémon no?- Habló el recién nombrado intentando cambiar el tema.

-Pues claro! Esta es una de las pocas razones por la que yo me levantaría temprano, si hasta me he bañado. Tú te bañaste no? Lo digo porque después empieza nuestro viaje como entrenador pokémon y no creo que haya tiempo para bañarse después.

-Por supuesto que me he bañado, no soy tan sucio, siempre me baño todos los días, comparado contigo, apuesto que fue tu mamá la que te obligo a tomar un baño.

-Q-Qué? Tch, pues claro que no, lo hice por iniciativa propia.- decía el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, caminemos hacia el laboratorio, mira que faltan 30 minutos para que empiecen a llegar los demás novatos. Por cierto ¿ya has pensado en cual inicial vas a escoger?- preguntaba el moreno un poco más calmado mientras caminaba rumbo al laboratorio del profesor y el rubio caminaba a su lado pero sin quitar la faceta de desagrado de su rostro.

-Pues, me vas a decir que es muy obvio o sobrevalorado el pokémon, pero desde pequeño siempre he querido a un Charmander.

-Sí, tienes razón, casi todos los novatos se decantan por un Charmander, es el inicial más sobrevalorado, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un mal pokémon.

-y tu cual vas a escoger señor de peinado poco común?- pregunto el rubio en un tono burlón logrando que el Uchiha volviera a su temperamento anterior.

-Para tu información mi peinado es original comparado con el tuyo, señor que se cree super saiyajin. A mí no me costó mucho escogerlo. Yo elegiré a Froakie, pues me encanta el tipo siniestro y la ultima evolución de Froakie; Greninja posee ese tipo, además posee mucha velocidad.

-Froakie, eeeh.. Yo pensé que ibas a escoger a Torchic, como lo hizo tu hermano cuando él empezó.

-No voy a negar que Blaziken es un buen pokémon, pero no quiero ser esos típicos hermanos menores que le copian todo a su hermano mayor.

-Así que el señorito no quiere ser la copia del campeón de la liga del año pasado.- Naruto volvió a hablar de forma burlesca pero Sasuke por esta vez mantuvo su habitual serenidad que normalmente solo se quiebra cuando esta cerca del rubio, sobre todo porque después Naruto siguió hablando con un tono más normal en vez de su habitual burla. –Pero no crees que Greninja a pesar de ser tipo agua tiene una liguera desventaja contra el Blaziken de Itachi, lo digo porque su Blaziken es muy fuerte y además posee el tipo lucha, por lo cual es peligroso contra los pokemons de tipo siniestro como Greninja.

-Pues para eso debo conseguir un equipo pokémon bien estratégico y fuerte, además el poder de Greninja radica en su velocidad. Y no solo debo entrenar a mi Greninja para que pueda contra un Blaziken, sino para que pueda con todo lo que se le cruce en el camino, incluso con un Charizard.- Lo último el Uchiha lo dijo en un tono desafiante, el cual no fue tomado de buena manera por el rubio. Dispuesto a comenzar una guerra de palabras agresivas, Naruto comenzó a retar al moreno pero fue interrumpido por este mismo.

-Óyeme bien Sasuke Uchihuahua, cuando recibamos nuest…

-Mira idiota! Ya llegamos al laboratorio- Interrumpió el moreno el reto del rubio, el cual observo hacia donde el Uchiha señalaba, no era nada más que el laboratorio del profesor Hashirama, el cual obviamente debido por la temprana hora se encontraba cerrado. Naruto por su parte, no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a la entrada mientras que Sasuke solo se limitaba a seguirle los pasos.

-¡Profesor Hashirama!¡soy Naruto Uzumaki y el chihuahua!¡venimos por los pokes!

-¿A quién le dices chihuahua? Y por si no te has dado cuenta idiota, soy más alto que tu, zanahoria rubia.

-No me llames zanahoria, a nadie le importa que seas más alto que yo y, y, y,….. El profesor se está demorando.

-Obviamente se va a demorar si solo lo acabas de llamar, debe estar recién levantándose o en el baño….. Vuelve a llamarlo.

-No necesito que me lo ordenes, ya lo había pensado. ¡Heeeeeey profesor! ¡Hemos venido por los pokemons! ¡Abraaa la puertaaa, Profesooooooor, salga del baño!

-No estoy en el baño, estaba levantándome jóvenes pesados.- Decía el hombre recién aparecido desde el interior de laboratorio. Era un hombre alto, de piel morena, ojos marrones, un oscuro y largo cabello que llegaba hasta la cintura y llevaba puesto un delantal de laboratorio sin abrochar.

-Buenos días profesor Hashirama-Saludaron al recién aparecido los dos jóvenes como si nada e ignorando las escusas del profesor.

-Bien chicos, yo avisé que comenzaría a entregar pokemons a las 8 de la mañana, ahora ¿saben qué hora es?

-las 7:25 profesor, pero nos..- En ese momento Sasuke fue interrumpido por el rubio que comenzó con un penoso discurso para poder convencer al profesor de que hiciera una excepción con ellos y los atendiera temprano.

-Profersooooor, quiero que sepa que usted es el mejor profesor del mundo, he estado esperando desde que tengo 4 años para este día, y como entenderá con suerte he podido dormir, por eso le ruego si puede hacer una excepción conmigo y de paso ya que esta aquí, sea misericordioso y ayude a ese pobre vagabundo.- Dijo el rubio mientras señalaba a Sasuke y al profesor se le formo una pequeña gota en la nuca.

-¡Oye!- Fue todo lo que pudo alegar el Uchiha, pues el profesor iba a comenzar a hablar y a diferencia del rubio Sasuke es un poco más respetuoso con la gente mayor.

-Está bien, pasen, si los atiendo ahora no molestaran después.- los dos jóvenes aspirantes a entrenador miraron con cierto reproche pero el profesor solo rió a la reacción de los chicos.-Era broma chicos, por favor no pongan esas caras, vamos pasen.- Al ingresar, los chicos vieron un pasillo lleno de pinturas de otros científicos y pokemons, floreros y al terminar este, un salón con un hermoso árbol blanco con hojas de igual color. En el salón se encontraban 4 puertas, El profesor Hashirama ingreso a la segunda del lado derecho y los chicos lo siguieron y al cruzarla, estos pudieron ver por primera vez el interior del laboratorio, habían un montón de computadoras y otros aparatos que cuyo funcionamiento los chicos no entendían, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron unas 18 mesas con 3 pokeball cada una. Tanta fue la emoción que subió a la cabeza de Naruto, que sus ojos parecían que brillaban con luz propia, y se le caía la baba como si fueran el caudal de un rio furioso, mientras Sasuke lo miraba con cierto asco.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa¡ ¡ahí están, ahí están¡

-Pareces una fangirl ¿Lo sabes?- A Sasuke se le formaba una que otra gota en la nuca al ver las reacciones del rubio, pero por dentro también se sentía emocionado al saber que su futuro pokémon sería uno de los que se encontraban en esas pokeballs. Cuando Naruto ya estaba un poco más calmado, el profesor comenzó a exponer los motivos de este dichoso día, sobre todo para los jóvenes presentes.

-Chicos necesito de su atención, como sabrán Este mundo está habitado por unas criaturas llamadas Pokémon. La gente y los Pokémon conviven ayudándose unos a otros. Algunos juegan con los Pokémon, otros luchan con ellos. Pero aún hay muchas cosas que no sabemos. Quedan muchos misterios por resolver. Por eso estudio a diario los Pokémon. Y de ahí entran ustedes, a cada entrenador le entregare uno de esos aparatos que se encuentran en esa mesa negra.

-¿De qué se trata profesor?- Pregunto Sasuke mientras el Prof. Hashirama tomaba 2 de estos aparatos extraños y les entregaba uno a cada uno, era una especie de tablet con una tapa de color rojo la cual llamó mucha la atención del rubio.

-Este maravilloso aparato es un invento mío, la POKéDEX! ¡Ésta registrará automáticamente datos sobre los pokémon que hayáis visto o capturado! ¡Es una tecno-enciclopedia!... Quería hacer una guía de todos los Pokémon del mundo... ¡Era mi sueño! ¡Pero ya estoy algo viejo y no puedo hacerlo! ¡Por eso quiero que ustedes y cada entrenador novato hagáis realidad ese sueño! ¡Adelante, id en su busca! ¡Será una gran proeza en la historia de los Pokémon!¿Están dispuestos a cumplir esta tarea?

-¡sí!- respondieron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo mientras que el Prof. Hashirama esbozaba una sutil sonrisa.

-Bien, jóvenes aspirantes, ahora llega el momento que más han esperado, es hora de que elijan su primer pokémon.- El profesor se encontraba señalando hacia las pokeballs que contenían al futuro compañero de aventuras, batallas, tristezas y alegrías de nuestros héroes, mientras que Naruto tenía estrellitas en los ojos y no dejaba de temblar, Sasuke a su vez estaba más calmado, pero se le notaba en el rostro que estaba muy emocionado. -Vamos quien será el primero en dar un paso al frente y escoger un pokémon.- el profesor se estaba preguntando quien sería el primero en avanzar y que clases de pokémon elegirían, hasta que vio como el rubio avanzaba hacia delante pero luego se detuvo para tomar la palabra.

-Bien, yo como persona cortés que soy, voy a dejar que los chihuahuas elijan primero.

-Bien, y las zanahorias escuálidas vienen después.- Sasuke avanzaba hacia las mesas mientras que el rubio lo miraba con cierto recelo y el Prof. Hashirama solo se limitaba a observar de forma curiosa la mesa hacia donde se dirigía el Uchiha, hasta que vio que el moreno quedo parado frente a una mesa que tenía el nombre de Froakie tallado en ella. "Así que elijes a Froakie eh, que curioso" se dijo a si mismo el afamado profesor. En la mesa se encontraban tres pokeballs, una al medio, otra a su derecha y otra su izquierda. Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, Sasuke se decidió finalmente por tomar la pokeball de la derecha.

-Así que escogiste el Froakie de la derecha, bien, ¿ahora qué esperas? sácalo de su pokeball.- El profesor estaba emocionado, (siempre lo está cuando le entrega un Pokémon a un novato) Sasuke en cambio se sentía orgulloso de su elección incluso antes de conocer como seria su pokémon. Sin más tiempo que gastar Sasuke decide llamarlo para que luego sus ojos brillaran casi tanto como le brillaban a Naruto anteriormente.

-¡Sal, Froakie!- Al arrojar la pokeball, esta se abrió y una luz blanca broto de ella para luego mostrar a un Pokémon con forma de sapo.

_-KERO, KERO_.- El pequeño Froakie hacia su característico sonido mientras miraba atentamente a lo que era ahora su actual entrenador. Sasuke a su vez, intentaba no mostrar sus sentimientos como lo hacia el rubio, pero cualquiera que lo conociera bien, se daría cuenta perfectamente que el joven Uchiha se encuentra más feliz que nunca.

-Bien, Sasuke-kun, ahora eres oficialmente un entrenador Pokémon ¡felicitaciones! Ahora Sasuke, Naruto, por favor abran su pokédex, apunten la pantalla transparente hacia el Froakie de Sasuke y presionen en el centro de la pantalla táctil.

-¡Si profesor!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Apuntaron con el pokédex hacia el pokémon recién aparecido y ejecutaron las instrucciones que les dio el profesor. Inmediatamente pudieron observar en la pantalla touch una imagen de Froakie y una voz comenzó a nombrar y describir las características del dichoso pokémon

-**Froakie, el pokémon rana burbuja. Las burbujas que tiene en el pecho y en la espalda le protegen de los ataques rivales, aparte de que estas pueden agrandarse hasta cubrirle toda la cara, principalmente cuando se siente bien. Froakie es tan ligero como fuerte y puede saltar muy alto. A veces parece que siempre está distraído, pero, en realidad, vigila con mucha atención a todo lo que le rodea. Al evolucionar, pierde esos dedos tan anchos de las manos y las patas para ser más ágil.**

-¡Increíble, no solo describe al pokémon, sino que también da información de cuánto mide y cuanto pesaría normalmente un Froakie!- Exclamaba el rubio mientras leía la información que le daba su aparato recién adquirido.

-Genial,.. Froakie ven, ¡sube!- El pokémon al escuchar al moreno salto hacia él y se acomodo entre el hombro y el cuello largo de su remera, luego Sasuke comenzó a darle pequeñas caricias en el cuello. Por otro lado, Naruto se sentía ligeramente incomodo respecto a la manera en que el Uchiha llamó a su pokémon.

-Oye Sasuke ¿no piensas ponerle un nombre a tu Froakie?- Esa pregunta el moreno no se la esperaba. Miro por unos segundos a su pokémon y después de pensarlo bien decidió dar una respuesta apropiada.

-No soy muy bueno poniendo nombres, así que lo dejare así por ahora, además, cuando vea que ningún Greninja pueda con el que mi Froakie se convertirá, ahí pensare en darle un nombre para que se diferencie correctamente de los más débiles.- El tono arrogante de Sasuke no le agrado para nada a Naruto el cual simplemente lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las mesas que contenían a las pokeballs.

-Oh, ya vas a escoger a tu compañero Naruto-kun?- Naruto se paro frente a una mesa que tenia tallado el nombre de Charmander, dio un medio giro para mirar al profesor y propinarle una amistosa sonrisa, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la pokeball que se encontraba en medio de la mesa.

-EEE, Naruto, ¿estás seguro de que quieres ese pokémon? Lo tomaste muy a la ligera.

-Si profesor, solo tenía que tomar una de los tres pokeball, no había mucho que pensar, ahora es momento de ver a mi nuevo compañero…¡Sal Charmander!.- Al arrojarla al aire, la pokeball se abrió y de ella emergió una brillante luz blanca con un tono anaranjado para después dejar ver a una lagartija de color naranja y con una viva llama en la punta de su cola.

-¡_CHAR!_

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Qué monada!¡Tengo un Charmander!- El rubio no aguantando las ganas, tomo en brazos a su nuevo pokémon y riendo comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra las del pequeño Charmander, que para su alegría este también comenzó a sonreír.

-¡WAAA! Me sonrió, profesor, porque dudaría en escoger este pokémon si es una monada, mire como ríe.- No había duda para el profesor, Naruto se veía muy contento y el Charmander prácticamente se encariño de forma instantánea con el rubio.

-Bien, Charmander, tu nombre será….Balrog, como el de El Señor de los Anillos.- En ese momento el Charmander dejo de sonreír y miro con cierto enojo al rubio. Naruto por su parte al notar esta reacción sintió como si esa mirada intentara decirle algo.

-¿Eh? ¿No le gustó el nombre?

-De hecho Naruto-kun, ese fue el motivo por el que te pregunte si querías a ese pokémon. Veras, todas las pokeballs que están en medio de las mesas contienen en su interior pokemons hembras, así que el porqué a tu Charmander no le gusto el nombre es muy probable que sea debido a que tu Charmander es una chica.- Naruto al escuchar eso, se le abrió tanto la boca que cualquiera lo confundiría con un Exploud. Por otra parte, Sasuke se encontraba riendo casi a carcajadas.

-jajajaja, ¿Naruto desde cuándo es que juegas con muñecas?

-¡Tu cállate!-

-Naruto-kun, deseas quedarte con esa Charmander o quieres cambiarla?- El profesor miraba atentamente al chico que sostenía al pokémon de fuego, le intrigaba mucho saber qué decisión tomaría el rubio. En cambio el rubio solo miro fijamente a los ojos del pokémon por unos segundos el cual lo miraba atentamente y de repente se giro hacia donde se encontraba el profesor.

-Sabe, profesor, no importa si el pokémon es hembra o macho, lo que importa son las aventuras y batallas que tendremos juntos, yo ya escogí a esta Charmander, y pienso quedarme con ella.- Al terminar, el Prof. Hashirama sonrió y la Charmander solo miraba feliz a su nuevo entrenador.

-Bien, ahora que se que eres una chica te daré un nombre y este será…. Saki.

_CHAR_.- Al escuchar su nuevo nombre la Charmander volvió a mostrar su sonrisa lo cual provoco que el rubio juntara sus mejillas nuevamente.

-Saki eh, ese nombre pega mucho con ella, se lo pusiste por su sonrisa ¿cierto? Para continuar, porque no intentan registrar también a Charmander en su pokédex. – De inmediato los chicos apuntaron con su pokédex hacia Saki y esta comenzó a describir la información del pokémon de fuego.

**-Charmander, el pokémon lagartija. Como sus evoluciones Charmeleon y Charizard, tiene una pequeña llama en la punta de su cola. La intensidad con la que esta arde es un indicador del estado físico y emocional de este Pokémon. Cuando la intensidad de la llama está baja, su salud puede estar en riesgo. Cuando arde con normalidad, Charmander está saludable y alegre. Cuando la llama de su cola arde con más intensidad, es porque está enfadado, y si la llama de su cola se vuelve azul es porque encontró un rival fuerte y digno de él. Si la llama desaparece o se apaga, Charmander moriría. Charmander no muere necesariamente si cae al agua, pero permanecer en ella por más de unos minutos puede ser fatal. En la lluvia no le pasan grandes cambios ni se debilita, pero las gotas de agua que caen en él provocan vapor.**

-Valla, así que tengo que ponerle atención a su cola. Descuida Saki, no dejare que en ningún momento baje la llama de tu cola.

-Bien. Ahora que cada uno tiene a su compañero, es hora de que inicien su aventura, ahí afuera hay muchos pokemons y aventuras esperándolos, y….. ¡Salgan rápido antes de que lleguen los demás novatos y vean que ustedes entraron antes de tiempo y yo no quiero malentendidos!- Grito el profesor de una manera algo infantil. Lo que genero que una gota se asomara en la nuca de cada entrenador mientras estos salían despavoridos del laboratorio respondiendo al mismo tiempo los pocos peculiares retos del adulto.

-¡Si profesor!

…

Después de salir del laboratorio, cada uno tenía a su pokémon fuera de su pokeball, Sasuke tenía a Froakie en su hombro derecho y Naruto tenía a Saki en su nuca mientras se afirmaba de su cabeza y apoyaba sus patas en sus hombros. Ambos iban caminando hacia la salida del pueblo y conversando no de una manera muy amistosa, sus pokemons en cambio, solo miraban curiosos la relación que se llevaban sus entrenadores.

-Oye Sasuke. ¿Echamos un duelo?

-No. Todavía somos muy novatos. Déjame decirte que aunque seas un completo idiota eres mi rival, y si voy a tener una batalla contigo quiero que sea una digna.

-Así que ahora el Uchihuahua da ese tipo de escusas para escapar de mí. Vamos, no seas cobarde.

-Ya te lo dije, somos muy novatos, además si nos enfrentáramos ahora, sin entrenar, es obvio que ganara el pokémon que tenga la ventaja de tipo, ósea mi Froakie. Y seria aburrido enfrentarse a alguien que solo piensa con sus puños.- En ese momento Naruto dejo de caminar y coloco a Saki en el suelo la cual lo miraba extrañada para después con unas cuantas venas inflamadas en su frente, el rubio encaró al moreno.

-¿Dices que pienso con mis puños? pues pongamos mi puños a prueba.- Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke para dejar a su pokémon en el suelo y ponerse frente a frente con el rubio. Los dos pokemons iníciales se encontraban nerviosos mientras observaban el cruce de miradas de sus entrenadores. Una batalla estaba a punto de empezar, y no se trataba de una batalla pokémon.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear? Enano.

-Ara ara. Mira Kushina-san, ahí están.- Al escuchar esa voz, Sasuke se quedo quieto y pálido como si hubiera visto un basilisco. Naruto por otro lado, debido a la repentina reacción de su rival, giro un poco hacia donde provenía la femenina voz y pudo divisar a 2 mujeres, sobre todo una en particular que llevaba una larga cabellera rojiza. Naruto al verla solo sintió las ganas de tomar a su Charmander y salir corriendo a quinientos setenta kilómetros por hora, pero era demasiado tarde, pues ya había sido visto por su querida madre.

-Con que ahí estas, ¿Se están llevando bien ustedes dos cierto?- Kushina al terminar esbozo una sonrisa que cualquiera la clasificaría de bella, pero Naruto sabía que esa tierna sonrisa iba con una amenaza escondida.

-Sasuke, no me dijiste que ibas a estar con Naruto-kun pero yo ya me lo sospechaba ya que ustedes dos son tan amigos. Hablaba con su típica voz llena de ternura la madre del moreno Mikoto Uchiha. Pero por alguna razón esa voz tan amable, le causaba un cierto terror a Sasuke.

Los dos jóvenes entrenadores, como si ya lo hubieran ensayado anteriormente, posaron su brazo sobre el hombro del otro y alzaron sus puños libres en señal de que formaban parte de una perfecta amistad para así satisfacer a sus madres y evitar un latoso y largo regaño. Tras el acto de los chicos, Mikoto solo sonreía aparentemente feliz, Kushina solo los observaba con una leve sospecha y los dos pokemons solo los miraban con un poco de vergüenza ajena.

-Ara ara, es lindo ver que se llevan tan bien.

-Si mamá, este rubio me hace reis con sus boberías. Me sigues tocando y te juro que te teñiré el cabello de color verde para que así te parezcas mas a una zanahoria.- le decía al rubio con una vos baja para que las dos damas no lo escucharan. Naruto a su vez, le respondió de igual manera.

-Descuida enfermo, estar abrazándote para mí es la cosa más asquerosa que me puede estar pasando.

-Ahora, cuál de esos pokemons es el tuyo Sasuke.

-_KERO._- El pokémon acuático se presento con orgullo a el mismo poniéndose frente a la señora Uchiha, mientras ella le sonreía de manera tierna.

-Ara así que escogiste a una ranita azul, bien por ti hijo.- Al parecer Mikoto no sabía muchos acerca de los pokemons, lo que provocó que una gota se asomara en la nuca de Froakie y en la de su entrenador.

-entonces eso significa que este Charmander es tuyo Naruto.- Kushina tomo a Saki en brazos y comenzó a revisarla con la mirada mientras que Naruto sintió que debía quitarle su pokémon a la pelirroja, Saki en cambio miraba curiosa a los ojos de Kushina.

_-CHAR?_

-Aaa, pero que mona es esta chica.

-Eh? ¿Cómo supiste que era hembra mamá? no le revisaste acaso su…

-Nada de eso. Se reconocer a una dama cuando la veo a los ojos. Toma.- Kushina le paso devuelta su Charmander y esta se acomodo nuevamente en la nuca del rubio.

-Mi Charmander por si acaso se llama Saki.

-Saki, es un lindo nombre. ¡Ah! se me había olvidado, toma se te olvido llevarte esto en la mañana.- Kushina saco de entre uno de sus bolsillos una caja que parecía llevar un raro artefacto electrónico y se la dio al joven Uzumaki.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes? Es la nueva agenda x2014. Con ella puedes escribir y guardar notas, registrar a una persona que también tenga la agenda para después enviarles mensajes o hacer una video llamada, también está el mapa de la región y la ubicación de todos los gimnasios. Por cierto mamá ¿para qué me buscabas?- Sasuke se estaba haciendo esa pregunta hace ya rato. Porque era muy raro que su madre solo lo buscara para ayudar a su amiga a encontrar al rubio.

-¡Ah! Es porque se me ocurrió comprarte algo y en el camino me encontré con Kushina-san que decidió acompañarme y comprar lo mismo que yo. Por eso los estábamos buscando.- En ese momento, las damas sacaron una pequeña y delgada caja dorada cada una y se la pasaron a los chicos. La caja era dorada con una pokeball bordada en su tapa. Naruto abrió la suya y vio que por dentro habían ocho orificios con una extraña forma.

-Mamá. ¿Acaso esto es?

-Sip, es un porta medallas, ahí podrás guardar todas las medallas que vallas ganando en tu viaje. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, necesitaras dinero para empezar tu travesía. Sé que ya tienes dinero, pero nunca esta demás tener un poco más de sobra ¿no? Así que no me lo niegues y recíbelo. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, necesitaras de estas cositas.- en ese momento Kushina toma 5 pokeballs y se las entrega al rubio (además del dinero) -Y recuerda Naruto, cada vez que realices una batalla pokémon que no sea de gimnasio o liga, se debe apostar dinero, son las reglas de combate, y la manera en que se ganan la vida los entrenadores novatos, recuérdalo.

-Gracias mamá. Y descuida, yo y Saki nos convertiremos en los siguientes campeones de la liga, ¡créelo!- Naruto y Saki sonrieron al mismo tiempo y esta ultima levanto su brazo derecho dando así una pose de victoria mientras se encontraba en la cabeza del rubio. Sasuke por otro lado, solo suspiro con cierto nivel de superioridad, mientras que las damas solo mostraron una pequeña mueca de alegría, excepto que Mikoto parecía más como si se estuviera riendo de la divertida pose de aquella Charmander y su entrenador.

Después de acompañar a sus hijos a la salida del pueblo, Kushina y Mikoto se despidieron de ellos cuando ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Ya que para la siguiente ciudad se encuentran dos caminos, Naruto y Sasuke habían decidido por razones obvias tomar caminos diferentes. Sasuke se fue por la ruta 12 que daba hacia un pequeño parque pokémon y un pueblito, en cambio Naruto se fue por la ruta 13, la cual pasaba por una pequeña pradera para luego dar con un bosque llamado Gantetsu.

-(suspiro) Ya se fueron.

-Y pensar que para lograr su objetivo tendrán que combatir contra tu esposo en algún momento.

-Cuando eso suceda me gustaría verlos.- Kushina al perder de vista a su hijo sintió un ligero aire de nostalgia y se sintió algo triste y a la vez orgullosa. Dio media vuelta para encaminarse a su hogar, Mikoto al verla pudo notar que ella se sentía un poco deprimida, ella se sentía igual, solo que ella ya había sentido esa sensación antes con su primogénito.

….

Eran cerca de la 10 de la mañana y Naruto se encontraba ya en el interior de la pradera que daba al bosque Gantetsu. La pradera era demasiado grande pero al fondo se podía divisar sin ningún problema el bosque, habían pocos árboles, una que otra roca y el pasto por lo general llegaba hasta la rodilla del rubio pero habían zonas que eran la excepción y solo cubrían las rodillas de la pequeña Charmander. Por lo que Naruto decidió que era el lugar perfecto para iniciar un pequeño calentamiento antes de iniciar definitivamente su gran aventura.

-Mira Saki, allá en el fondo se encuentra el bosque Gantetsu, muchos pokemons nos estarán esperando.

-¡_CHAR!_

-Por cierto Saki, aun no he visto que ataques conoces pero supongo que sabes lo básico, ¿conoces arañazo?

-¡_CHAR!- _En ese instante Saki realizó un movimiento de guadaña y de un zarpazo cortó la hierba alta que se encontraba delante de ella.

-Bien hecho, ahora intenta hacer ascuas. ¡Dale a esa roca!- En el instante que Naruto apunto a la pequeña roca, Saki inhalo por un segundo y luego escupió como si fuera una bala una pequeña bola de fuego, la cual después de impactar con su objetivo dejó una mancha negra que cubría casi la totalidad de la roca.

-¡Que buen disparo! Saki tienes muy buena puntería, esa roca esta como a doce metros y tu disparo demoro dos segundos en llegar.- La pequeña pokémon sonrió con un poco de vergüenza y se empezó a rascar la nuca. –Ahora Saki ¿conoces placaje?- la Charmander respondió moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Bueno, tendré que enseñártelo. Aunque no es un movimiento propio de un Charmander no quiere decir que tú no lo puedas aprender, aunque no tendrá la misma potencia que un placaje de un pokémon que está hecho para realizar el ataque. Es un movimiento bastante sencillo pero no por eso va a ser un movimiento débil, de hecho es ideal para los pokemons novatos. Mira consiste en embestir a tu adversario usando el peso de tu cuerpo y la velocidad como fuerza de ataque, por lo general con ese ataque derribaras a tu oponente y te dará la oportunidad de propinarle un arañazo o darle un ascuas a quemarropa.

-_CHAR_- Saki con suerte había entendido algo y Naruto lo noto con solo ver su expresión. Así que tuvo que pensar en usarse a el mismo como demostración.

-Mira Saki, voy a embestir a ese árbol, prácticamente el ataque va de esto.- Naruto corrió hacia el árbol, dio un pequeño salto y lo embistió con tal fuerza que algunas hojas y ramas cayeron. Saki mientras tanto lo observaba atentamente.

-Me salió por lo menos decente, ahora Saki intenta hacerlo. No importa si no botas tantas hojas como yo, lo importante es que lo hagas con la fuerza apropiada.

-_CHAR, CHAR-_ Saki corrió a toda velocidad y embistió al árbol de la misma manera que lo hizo el rubio pero con suerte cayeron dos hojas.

-¡Bien! Lo estás haciendo bien Saki, pero debes aplicar un poco mas de fuerza, vamos, inténtalo de nuevo.

-_CHAR- _Saki volvió a embestir al árbol pero esta vez con más fuerza, logrando votar 9 hojas más que la vez anterior, pero esta vez votó más que solo hojas. Un Pokémon morado con forma de ratón cayó desde lo alto del árbol dejando sorprendido al rubio y a su pokémon, al parecer estaba comiendo huevos del nido de algún ave.

-¡Un Rattata salvaje! Bien lo registrare en mi pokédex.- Naruto saco de su bolsillo el aparato entregado por el profesor Hashirama y apunto con este al pokémon ratón, mientras que Saki miraba curiosa los colores y el funcionamiento del artefacto.

**Rattata, el pokémon ratón. Hacen sus nidos en casi cualquier parte. Son Pokémon omnívoros que pueden alimentarse con casi cualquier cosa. Los colmillos de Rattata crecen continuamente durante toda su vida, por lo que para mantenerlos de un tamaño confortable deben roer objetos duros. Con los colmillos afilados que tienen muerden cualquier cosa a la que puedan atacar. Pese a que Rattata es una presa muy común y tiene muchos depredadores en la vida salvaje, en batalla hace gala de vitalidad y resistencia. Son pequeños y muy rápidos. Rattata es cauto como él solo, hasta cuando duerme mueve las orejas para oír todos los ruidos.**

-Saki ¿No crees que es un buen oponente para empezar?

-_CHAR- _La pequeña pokémon de fuego se paro delante de su entrenador a espera de órdenes. El Rattata miraba atento a la Charmander que tenía enfrente, estaba molesto, no solo por la caída, sino que también debido a que le interrumpieron cuando él se encontraba disfrutando de la comida.

-Saki, atenta a cualquier movimiento, sobre todo ten cuidado de sus colmillos.

-_CHAR- _Saki estaba quieta. Analizando todo posible ataque del pokémon enemigo, cuando de repente, el Rattata se lanza al ataque con la técnica recién aprendida de la Charmander.

-_RAIT._

-¡Evádelo y arañazo!.- Antes de que el pokémon ratón impactara con Saki, esta lo evadió sin ningún problema. El Rattata sorprendido, giró su cabeza para observar a la pokémon, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos milisegundos hasta que un zarpazo de parte de Saki dio directamente en la frente del pokémon salvaje, mandándolo de boca contra el suelo. Pero el Rattata reaccionó de inmediato y con sus patas delanteras se propulso hacia Saki, propinándole dos patadas en el abdomen con las patas traseras, luego el pokémon repitió su ataque de placaje.

-¡Evade saltando y ascuas¡- Saki volvió a seguir las ordenes y dio un perfecto salto sobre el Rattata y le disparo una bola de fuego, pero la distancia jugo a favor del pokémon salvaje y este la evadió sin dificultades, y poco antes de que Saki tocara suelo, el Rattata se dirigía hacia ella pero esta vez no parecía un placaje, sino que esta vez iba a morderla con su gran colmillo, pero su intención fue percatada por el rubio.

-¡Evade hacia la izquierda y arañazo!- esta vez la evasión de Saki fue perfecta y le dio el tiempo suficiente para dar un perfecto golpe en la mejilla del pokémon ratón haciendo que este girara sobre si en el aire, este intento equilibrarse en el aire y lo logró, pero en el momento que toco suelo, el Rattata perdió el equilibrio y esto fue notado por Naruto que no perdería esta oportunidad.

-¡Saki, placaje y continúalo con un arañazo!- la pokémon cargo a toda velocidad y embistió al pokémon ratón propinándole un buen golpe, luego aprovechando la distancia, Saki realizo un movimiento de arañazo muy parecido a un uppercut dándole así en la mandíbula y hacerlo girar nuevamente en el aire.

-¡Ahora Saki, ascuas!- Antes de que el Rattata cayera al suelo, Saki escupió una pequeña bola de fuego que dio de lleno en la cara del pokémon enemigo quien, después de caer al suelo, este quedo inconsciente. Naruto después de ver que el Rattata ya no podía continuar, grito de alegría. No solo había derrotado a un pokémon y podía capturarlo, sino que la primera batalla que tuvo Saki fue una victoria. Naruto corrió a abrazar a su pokémon y esta se veía igual de contenta que su entrenador. Pero era hora ya de agregar a alguien más en el equipo. Así que Naruto tomo una de sus pokeballs y se preparo para lanzarla.

-Bien hecho Saki. Ahora voy a capturar a ese Rattata y agrandaremos el equipo.

-¡_CHAR!-_ El rubio tomo posición y movió el brazo para lanzar la pokeball, pero, antes de que este la lanzara; de repente y como una bala, un Pidgeotto descendió desde los aires y se llevo al Rattata para quien sabe que. Naruto y Saki quedaron con la boca y ojos bien abiertos, no podían creer que su oponente desapareciera de tal manera y así como si nada.

-Yo había oído que los Pidgeotto son uno de los depredadores de los Rattata pero nunca pensé en verlo directamente.

-_CHAR- _Saki se sintió un poco deprimida al ver como termino su adversario, pero luego su espíritu alegre volvió cuando Naruto la trato de animar.

-Bueno, nuestro viaje es muy largo y recién estamos comenzando. Continuemos con nuestra aventura Saki.

-¡_CHAR!_

-Bien, Bosque Gantetsu ¡Allá vamos!

_**Continuara*****_

Gracias por leer, si te gusto por favor suscríbete, (espera esto no es you tube, olvida lo que dije) El próximo capítulo vendrá pronto así que no se alarmen. Por favor (no es una obligación) intenten dejar sus reviews y sus opiniones para saber si debo mejorar en algo (soy un novato) si se preguntan porque le di a Naruto una Charmander hembra, bueno es porque el primer pokémon que tuve fue una Charmander (en pokémon rojo fuego) y también porque haría la historia un poco más interesante desde mi puto de vista claro. Y como no soy muy bueno para las despedidas… Adiós, que tengan un buen día, o en caso que sea de noche, buenas noches…..Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola hola que tal! Aquí estoy de nuevo y como prometí un nuevo capítulo de Pokémon. La hoja dorada**. **Si, el segundo capi llego muy rápido, el secreto está en que… Antes de subir el primer capítulo el segundo ya estaba en proceso. Sí, soy un maldito tramposo. Y no es sorpresa que no hayan tantos reviews, pues solo subí el primer capítulo hace apenas dos días pero en fin, que me estoy yendo hacia otro lado. Les dejo aquí con el segundo capítulo.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pokémon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.

CAPITULO 2

Zoroark y el equipo Akatsuki

Eran las 10 de la mañana en el pueblo Konoha. Las personas hablaban unas con otras alegremente mientras iban de compras o salían a dar paseos, pero una chica de doce años en particular no se encontraba muy contenta que digamos. Al contrario se podría decir que estaba desesperada mientras pedaleaba a toda velocidad en su bicicleta.

-Buenos días Hinata-san- Le saludo una anciana que se encontraba barriendo la entrada de su casa.

-¡Lo siento no tengo tiempo!- Le grito a la anciana mientras la ojiperla pasaba de largo dejando una polvareda tras ella.

-Vaya, si que va apurada. Mira todo el polvo que levanto, y eso que ya estaba a punto de terminar de barrer.

"Maldición ¿Porque me quede dormida? No debí quedarme viendo televisión hasta tarde" Hinata, se había quedado claramente dormida en uno de sus días más importantes de su vida, el día en el que le entregarían su primer pokémon. Eran pasado de de las diez de la mañana y el profesor había comenzado a repartir los pokemons a las ocho de la mañana (aunque realmente comenzó a las siete y media de la mañana gracias a ciertos muchachos)

Al llegar a la entrada del laboratorio, Hinata se topo con que no había nadie esperando al profesor Hashirama. Lo cual era esperado ya que los demás debieron de haberse ido.

-Espero que aun le queden pokemons.- La chica después de bajarse de su bicicleta se acerco a la entrada del laboratorio y golpeo la puerta unas cuatro veces pero no hubo respuesta desde el interior. La ojiperla volvió a golpear la puerta pero esta vez con más fuerza y antes de terminar de golpear la puerta se abrió dejando ver al profesor Hashirama.

-¡Buenos días! Tú debes ser hi-hi-hi.

-Hinata Hyuga profesor. Buenos días- Hinata se encontraba un poco tímida, pues había llegado tarde y no conocía al profesor lo bastante bien para saber cómo reaccionaría este.

-Hola Hinata-san, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde?

-B-Bueno, yo eh, lo-lo siento. La Hyuga realmente se encontraba nerviosa y literalmente se le estaban asomando algunas lágrimas en los ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza mientras que el profesor se quedo quieto como una rama.

-¡Tranquila! Que me haces quedar como si yo fuera una persona malvada. ¿Conoces el dicho más vale tarde que nunca? Aun me quedan pokemons. Puedes pasar.

-¡Gra-Gracias profesor!- Hinata se limpio los ojos y acompaño al profesor hasta el laboratorio principal, que es donde se encuentran los pokemons iníciales. La ojiperla estaba maravillada por todos los aparatos electrónicos que se encontraban en el lugar, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que dé a pesar de la hora, de cincuenta y cuatro pokeballs, quedaban aun diecinueve. Hinata estaba pensando en que a lo mejor ella no era la única que había llegado tarde y eso la tranquilizaba demasiado pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio al profesor Hashirama acercársele con un extraño objeto electrónico con forma de tablet.

-Hinata-san, antes de que escojas a tu pokémon tengo que entregarte esto.

-¿Qué es esto profesor?- Hinata veía curiosa el objeto que se encontraba ahora en sus manos pero lo que le pareció más curioso fue la reacción del profesor al escuchar su pregunta. Este se veía casi deprimido y solo faltaba que se agachara en un rincón del laboratorio.

-¿Pasa algo profesor?

-Bueno, he estado explicando lo que es ese aparato a cada entrenador que ha venido aquí desde ya muy temprano y es agotador repetir lo mismo una y otra vez en menos de tres horas. Además nadie parece recordar que el día que fue anunciado por televisión que se entregarían pokemons iníciales también entregue algo de información acerca de este aparato. Pero es hora de ir al grano. Este aparato es la afamada pokédex y fue inventado por nadie más que por mí. ¡La función de la pokédex es registrar automáticamente datos sobre los pokémon que hayáis visto o capturado! Es algo así como una tecno-enciclopedia. Mira, mi gran sueño trataba en realizar una guía de todos los Pokémon del mundo. Pero ya estoy algo viejo y no puedo hacerlo ¡Por eso quiero que tu y cada entrenador novato hagáis realidad ese sueño! Ahora viene una gran pregunta ¿Estas dispuesta a viajar por cualquier parte del mundo no solo en busca de pokemons, sino que también para aprender de ellos y en busca de una gran aventura?-

-¡Si profesor!

-Bien, ahora es la hora de que elijas a tu compañero pokémon, Hinata-san. Aunque claro, ya no quedan muchos pokemons de los cual elegir.- El profesor se puso preocupado por la novata, pero para su sorpresa ella estaba extrañamente calmada. Ella se acerco a una mesa donde quedaban solo dos pokeballs.

-(Suspiro) que bien que aun quedaba del pokémon que yo quería.- Hinata tomo la pokeball que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa, la cual tenía tallado el nombre de nada menos que Snivy.

-Vaya ¿ya venias con la mentalidad de elegir a Snivy? Porque no la sacas de su pokeball e intenta darle un nombre. Porsiacaso es hembra.

-Eh, ¿es hembra?... Pues no se qué nombre ponerle pe-pero.- En el momento que Hinata dejo de hablar y miró al profesor, el cual solo estaba sonriendo, la ojiperla decidió que no era momento de preocuparse por el nombre y que debería conocer ya a su nueva compañera. -¡Sal! ¡Snivy!- Al arrojar la pokeball esta se abrió y de ella se desprendió una luz verdosa para después mostrar a una esplendida Snivy con las manos apoyadas sobre su cintura.

-¡_SNAIB!_

-¡AA! Es muy linda.

-Hinata-san. Intenta usar la pokédex. Solo apunta con la pantalla a tu pokémon y presiona sobre la pantalla táctil en el lugar donde se encuentra tu Snivy.

-OK- Hinata tomo su pokédex y apunto a su pokémon. El aparato comenzó a describir con un tipo de voz extraña y femenina a la pequeña Snivy y la ojiperla quedo tan maravillada que sus ojos tenían el brillo de una estrella.

**Snivy. El Pokémon serpiente hierva. Su cola, en forma de hoja, es la encargada de realizar la fotosíntesis. Si se queda sin energía, ésta se dobla hacia abajo. Suele vivir en las selvas, en tribus lideradas por Serperior. Son bastante comprensivos siendo salvajes. Se dice que cuando son salvajes, también tienen la capacidad de adaptarse mejor al medio que les rodea. Son muy elegantes, y fuertes, por eso no aguantan perder de ninguna manera. Tiene una gran inteligencia y una imagen muy elegante. Cuando le baña el sol, sus movimientos se vuelven mucho más críticos y su rayo solar puede ser peligroso. Puede resultar ser un Pokémon muy orgulloso pero cuando se le entrena bien será un Pokémon muy fiel. Cuando va evolucionando sus brazos van encogiendo y pierde sus extremidades inferiores en su tercera y última evolución.**

-Ah! eso quiere decir que cuando lucha bajo los rayos del sol se hace mas fuerte?- la ojiperla estaba más entusiasmada que nuca. Por fin era una entrenadora como su primo Neji Hyuga (que por cierto no la despertó siquiera) y al igual que él, podía al fin salir a aventurarse como lo hiso Neji el año anterior. Después de guardar su pokédex en su bolso, Hinata tomo una especie de pastel de fresa con crema de vainilla y se dispuso a dársela a su pokémon.

-Mira Snivy, un pokélito de fresa ¿te gustan verdad?- la chica de cabello corto y azulado acerco el rosado pastel a su pokémon. La cual, curiosa, se acerco lentamente a oler el pastel y en cuestión de segundos se lo arrebato cuidadosamente con las manos a su actual dueña para luego devorárselo con delicadeza.

-Al parecer es muy educada ¿usted le enseño a ser de esa manera profesor?- Le pregunto al hombre la ojiperla mientras que ella sonreía mientras veía a su Snivy comer.

-No, para nada. Yo no tengo mucho contacto con los pokemons iníciales para así evitar que se encariñen conmigo y no quieran viajar con un entrenador. Aparte de eso, Hinata-san ¿has decidido que nombre ponerle a tu pokémon?

-eeee... no aun no lo he decidido. Prefiero esperar a que pase algo y ahí tendré que ponerle un nombre. Tengo la corazonada de que tiene que ser así. La chica tomo en brazos a su pokémon que ya había terminado de comer y le acaricio la frente. El profesor Hashirama sintió que la muchacha ya estaba lista para partir y no solo eso, ya que sintió que tenía que ir al baño y no podía con la chica dentro del laboratorio.

-¡Felicitaciones Hinata-san! ahora eres oficialmente una entrenadora pokémon, muchas aventuras tendrás de ahora en adelante, espero que tú y tus pokemons sean muy unidos y que siempre tomes las decisiones correctas. Adiós y que tengas una gran aventura.

-Gracias profesor. No espere mas para ir al baño que yo ya me voy.

-Eh? ¿Cómo supiste que tenía ganas de ir al baño?- El profesor comenzó a asustarse un poco. ¿Cómo era posible que la Hyuga supiera que él tenía que ir al tocador? eso para el Prof. Hashirama le causaba un gran misterio y de asustado paso a estar curioso y ansioso.

-P-Pu-Pues vera, la manera en que usted mueve las piernas y su cara azul lo delatan profesor.

-Oh, así que era eso.- El profesor se sintió un poco decepcionado y un poco idiota debido a su comportamiento mientras que a la Snivy se le formo una pequeña gota en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Ya es hora Hinata-San. Bueno debió haber sido la hora hace rato.

-Si..¡Adiós profesor!

-Adiós Hinata-san.- El profesor observaba a la chica de cabello azulado correr por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida. Y en el momento que ella salió, el profesor partió corriendo derechito hasta el baño a una velocidad increíble para un humano.

...

Ya afuera del laboratorio, Hinata coloco a su pokémon en la canasta de su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear rumbo a su casa.

-Bien Snivy, ahora voy a presentarte a mi familia. Es algo parecido a una familia noble y puede que la apariencia de mi padre te de miedo pero son buenas personas. Y mañana partiremos hacia el bosque Gantetsu.

-¡_SNAIB!_- La chica y su pokémon miraron Hacia el despejado cielo muy motivadas, preguntándose qué clases de aventuras le deparara el futuro y que clases de personas y pokemons irán conociendo.

...

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde en el bosque Gantetsu y una cabellera rubia y puntiaguda se mecía a través de los arboles que bailaban al son del viento. El joven entrenador Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba caminando por la senda del bosque en busca de algún pokémon que capturar. Caminando a su lado se encontraba nada más ni menos que Saki, la Charmander del rubio. Ambos, a pesar de estar caminando y buscando en el bosque por más de dos horas y no haber capturado pokémon alguno ya que todos se les escapaban antes de iniciar un combate, seguían caminando con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Ves Saki! eres tan genial que los demás pokemons salen corriendo porque te tienen miedo.

-_CHAR,...CHAR ¡CHAR!- _Saki apunto con su pequeña mano hacia un árbol que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos. Naruto entrecerró sus ojos y pudo divisar a un pokémon con la apariencia de un pequeño zorro amarillo con una pequeña coraza de color marrón. El pokémon estaba aparentemente durmiendo apoyado en un musgoso tronco de un gran sauce.

-Un ¡un Abra!- grito el rubio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo a su afamada pokédex para así registrar al recién nombrado.

**Abra, el pokémon zorro psíquico. Abra se pasa la mayor parte del día durmiendo (aproximadamente 18 horas), ya que si no lo hiciera perdería temporalmente gran parte de sus poderes telequinéticos. Por ello, sólo se despierta para comer, al igual que Snorlax. Sin embargo, mientras permanece dormido es capaz de combatir y ver gracias a su capacidad telequinética, la cual le permite saber lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Esta capacidad también le permite leer la mente de su adversario y teletransportarse voluntariamente a otro punto del espacio, lo que lo convierte en un Pokémon muy difícil de atacar. Si Abra es bien entrenado para ello, también puede teletransportar al mismo tiempo a varias personas si lo tocan. En estado salvaje es muy difícil de atrapar, ya que suele usar su teletransporte para escapar. **

-¡Saki! ahora es nuestra oportunidad. ¿Estás lista?

-_¡CHAR!_- La pequeña Charmander asintió con su cabeza y adopto una postura de combate lista para recibir las órdenes de su entrenador. Naruto al verla esbozó una leve sonrisa y miró fijamente al Abra que yacía durmiendo en el árbol y que al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio y la pokémon de fuego, pero lamentablemente eso era lo que el rubio creía.

-Muy bien Saki. ¡Usa as...- Naruto se detuvo en medio de su orden y su pokémon ni siquiera le reprocho, pues al igual que el ojiazul, Saki miró perpleja al ver como el Abra que tenían en frente de ellos comenzó a brillar como si fuera una gran y valiosa joya para luego desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, maldición! uso teletransporte. Otro pokémon que se nos escapa.- Naruto exclamo hacia el cielo con un pequeño berrinche mientras que la Charmander pateaba una pequeña piedra. Naruto por casualidad observo la dirección en la que cayó la piedra recién pateada por Saki y para su sorpresa a unos poco menos de veinte metros de esta, se encontraban dos pequeños pokemons de apariencia lobina y de color negro grisáceo y cada uno con un copito en forma de moño con las puntas rojas sobre sus cabezas.

-No puede ser. Son, son Zoruas. Mira Saki son Zoruas.

-_CHAR-_ Saki al dejar de ver los Zoruas que estaban escondiéndose bajo las raíces de un gran árbol y voltear hacia Naruto, esta vio como se formaban estrellas en los ojos de su entrenador lo que logro que apareciera una gota en su pequeña cabecita. Naruto por otra parte volvió a sacar su pokédex y apunto con la pantalla hacia los pokemons oscuros.

**Zorua, el pokémon zorro pillo. Suele vivir cerca de su evolución Zoroark, éste es muy protector cuando se trata de Zorua; por ello básicamente se suele ocupar de él en sus primeros meses de vida, y cuando Zorua haya alcanzado el suficiente nivel como para impresionarlo, será entonces cuando Zoroark decida desaparecer para poder comprobar si Zorua se puede ocupar de sí mismo. Tiene un collarín de pelo en el cuello, un poco más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo, el cual será su pelaje permanente cuando evolucione a Zoroark. Sus ojos son azul claro y cuando va usar su habilidad se vuelven celestes y brillan, cosa que se acentúa cuando evoluciona. Son muy traviesos y pueden crear ilusiones. Los más aptos pueden transformarse en humanos o en otros Pokémon. Se defiende del peligro ocultando su verdadera apariencia.**

-Uno es macho y el otro es hembra, gracias a la pokédex me es más fácil reconocerlos. Deben ser hermanos, Saki ¿no crees que esta es una buena oportunidad?... Uh...¿qué sucede?- El rubio miró más detalladamente a los dos Zoruas y vio que los dos se encontraban heridos, en especial la hembra, la cual se encontraba en muy mal estado y por este motivo el Zorua macho la estaba cargando sobre su lomo.

-Vaya, no puedo luchar contra esos pokemons si se encuentran en ese estado.. Vamos Saki, tengo medicina y una que otra baya que pueda ser útil.

-_CHAR._- El rubio se agacho y extendió su mano hacia su pokémon y esta escalo su brazo hasta llegar a sus hombros y se coloco tras la nuca del joven entrenador, luego Naruto camino a paso moderado y sereno hacia los pokemons heridos. El Zorua macho al percatarse que el rubio se estaba acercando, este adopto una posición hostil y comenzó a gruñir provocando que la Zorua hembra, la cual se encontraba inconsciente, abriera lentamente sus ojos y así saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Eh?. Tranquilo, tranquilo. No voy a hacerles daño.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES MAS! ¡ESTUPIDO HUMANO!

-Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHH? what the fuck? ¿Puedes hablar?.- El rubio estaba estupefacto y salto por la repentina sorpresa que acababa de llevarse provocando que Saki se sacudiera y casi se soltara, pero esta se afirmo del cabello de su entrenador tan fuerte que se lo tiro y este sintió tal dolor que derramo una pequeña lagrima y esta recorrió su mejilla. Naruto miró a La Charmander con un cierto reproche pero esta miraba al pokémon perruno muy sorprendida lo que hiso que el joven entrenador mirara fijamente de nuevo al pokémon salvaje. El pequeño Zorua le había hablado, pero ¿cómo? El Zorua en ningún momento dejo de gruñir y por lo tanto en ningún momento abrió su boca para así poder hablar, y eso solo aumentaba la sorpresa del rubio, pero...

-No, yo no puedo hablar. Solo me estoy comunicando contigo por medio de una ilusión auditiva, estúpido humano.

-Cierto. Verdad que los Zoruas pueden hacer eso mediante ilusiones... Eh? ¿A quién le dices estúpido? y yo que venía con las mejores intenciones.

-A ti te digo ¿hay otro humano aquí? idiota si no te alejas yo... espera que estás haciendo?- El pequeño Zorua vio atónito como el rubio se acerco a ellos y tomo a la Zorua hembra, luego el rubio saco una baya de su mochila y se dispuso dársela a la pequeña lobina pokémon.

-Ten, come, es una baya Zidra. Si te la comes reducirá el dolor y aumentara la velocidad de curación de tus heridas.- La Zorua que se encontraba siendo abrazada por el brazo derecho del joven entrenador miró detalladamente la fruta que le estaban obsequiando y luego voltio su mirada hacia el Zorua macho buscando alguna aprobación en el pero solo vio que este la miraba nervioso a ella y al humano que la sostenía. Al no encontrar una aparente opinión por parte del pokémon lobino que se hallaba en el suelo, esta voltio hacia el rostro del humano y vio que este estaba mostrando una cálida sonrisa lo que provoco que a la Zorua le brillaran estrellitas en los ojos y sin ningún remordimiento y de improviso, pego un gran mordisco, devorando la mitad de la baya de un solo mordisco. El Zorua macho al ver como su compañera estaba siendo alimentada por un humano se puso un poco celoso y molesto. Comenzó a ladrar como si estuviera retando al rubio y a la pokémon que este sostenía, pero el pokémon lobino se quedo callado cuando vio que después de terminar de comer esa fruta el rubio saco de su bolso otras dos frutas; una era idéntica a la que se comió la Zorua y la otra tenia la forma de una ciruela pero a la vez tina un gran parentesco con los limones.

-No te enojes, ya dije que iba a ayudarlos. Ten esta Baya Zidra es para ti, no estás tan herido como tu novia, por eso a ella le voy a dar una Baya Ziuela.- Decía el rubio mientras la Zorua que tenía en brazos se comía la Baya Ziuela sin ningún problema, mientras que el macho solo miraba con sospecha la fruta que le estaba regalando el rubio. Pero después de ver a la pokémon que lo acompañaba comer tranquilamente y que sin ninguna explicación para él, esta se estaba recuperando rápidamente, por lo cual acepto la baya que le ofrecía el joven entrenador y se la quito rápido de sus manos para comérsela en un solo bocado.

-No es mi novia, estúpido humano. Es mi hermana. Por cierto, explicaste que es lo que hace la fruta que acabo de comerme, pero no has explicado que es lo que hace la fruta que le diste a mi hermana. Aun no confió en ti.

-Así que son hermanos, ¡lo sabia! Bueno, lo que hace la Baya Ziuela es curar problemas de estados como envenenamiento, problemas de parálisis, quemaduras, etc. Por lo visto la zona más dañada de esta pequeña es su pata delantera derecha. Tendré que aplicarle una poción.- Saki bajo de la cabeza del rubio para facilitarle el trabajo mientras que los dos Zoruas veían al entrenador sacar una especie de botella en aerosol de color blanca y purpura con la cual Naruto comenzó a rociar sobre la pata lastimada de la pokémon salvaje.

-Oye, humano. ¿Qué es eso?

-Es medicina en aerosol, si la rocío sobre su herida que por cierto parece una quemadura, esta purificara la costra y aumentara la aceleración de curación. Y ahora para proteger la herida voy a vendarla.- El rubio volvió a sacar algo de su mochila pero esta vez saco una gaza enrollada y la envolvió en la pata lastimada de la Zorua, la cual Naruto ya la había dejado en el suelo.

-¿Cuántas cosas traes en el esa bolsa?¿Eres acaso Santa Claus?- Pregunto el Zorua salvaje con un tono de burla provocando una pequeña risa de las dos pokemons hembras que se encontraban en el lugar, en cambio el rubio solo sonrió sínicamente mientras se le hinchaba una vena en el lado izquierdo de su frente.

-Veo que ya te has recuperado pequeñín, por cierto, tú has hablado mucho, pero tú hermana no a dicho ninguna palabra hasta ahora.

-Mi hermana no es muy buena con la ilusiones como yo, por lo que no sabe comunicarse con los humanos como yo lo hago.

-Con qué es eso. Entonces, ¿puedes hablar con tu hermana y decirme algo que ella quiere decir?- Decía el rubio con mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Porque tendría que decirte eso?- Respondió con otra pregunta en un tono desafiante la petición del joven entrenador.

-Porque..ku. Haaa (suspiro). Yo les di de mi medicina y... bueno. Parece que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo. Voy a presentarme; yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y ella es mi compañera Saki, la Charmander más poderosa de esta zona.- Al ser presentada, Saki posó sus manos sobre su cintura y levanto la cabeza adoptando una pose como si se tratara de alguna leyenda. Naruto después de ver divertido a su pokémon, voltio la mirada hacia los Zoruas esperando una respuesta por parte de ellos pero no encontró ninguna.

-Eeee. Esto... Se supone que ustedes ahora deben presentarse. Al menos tú que puedes comunicarte con humanos debes presentarte a ti y a tu hermana.

-Nosotros no tenemos nombres. Eso es de humanos.

-Eh ¿no tienen nombre? ¿Porque? ¿Entonces como se llaman entre ustedes?

-Pues mi mama me llama _ROARR _y a mi hermana la llama_ ROOAR _y nosotros la llamamos _ROAARR_.- Naruto arqueo la ceja y miró de reojo al Zorua parlante y de repente le salto una risilla. El Zorua simplemente se molesto por la actitud del rubio y por sobre todo su rostro, el cual tenía una forma graciosa y una mirada traviesa.

-¿Así se llaman? esos son los sonidos normales de un pokémon. Si lo colocas como nombre suena muy gracioso.

-¡Nosotros los pokémon así nos comunicamos! Si lo pones como nombre creo que así nos dicen en zoruaniense.

-PUF..¡Puajajajajajajajjajajja! Zoruaniense, ¿existe esa palabra siquiera pequeñín? jajajaja.- El comentario del rubio y sus burlas pusieron nervioso y sonrojado al Zorua salvaje, mientras que su hermana y la Charmander se reían levemente siguiéndole el juego al rubio. El pokémon lobino, que después de unos segundos se cansó de la pesada burla del humano con vestimentas naranjas, este se lanzó sobre él y lo mordió en el brazo derecho.

-¡Aaaaaaaa, duele, duele, duele.- El rubio corría en círculos mientras mecía al Zorua que, a pesar de no estar mordiéndolo muy fuerte, este no soltaba el brazo del extrovertido entrenador. La Zorua solamente reía muy divertida a los dos chicos que tenían armado un gran escándalo en ese lugar mientras que Saki solo miraba un poco avergonzada el acto de su entrenador. Pero al notar que el Zorua se estaba tomando muy enserio el ataque y estaba mordiendo muy fuerte a Naruto según ella, esta adopto una posición de ataque. Naruto se percato de la acción que estaba tomando su pokémon, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que ponerse más serio y detenerla.

-Eh? ¡Saki, cálmate! ¡No es necesario que te comportes así! relájate. Y tú también deberías calmarte un poco amigo. Vamos, dejare de burlarme.- Naruto le propino una cálida sonrisa al Zorua que seguía apretando el brazo del joven entrenador, pero el mordisco fue perdiendo fuerza y el lobino opto por soltar al rubio.

Después de unos segundos y al ver que el Zorua macho y su Charmander se habían calmado, Naruto se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y saco de su mochila un emparedado hecho por su madre esta mañana, el cual comenzó a comérselo. Después de dar los primeros mordiscos, Naruto se sintió un poco hostigado y vio que las dos pokemons femeninas lo estaban mirando con unos ojos de perrito hambriento, ojos que pusieron en aprietos al rubio por lo que decidió partir el emparedado y darles una porción a cada una. Naruto miró al pokémon macho y este lo estaba ignorando mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Sucede algo zoruaniense-kun?- Naruto no obtuvo respuesta por parte del pokémon macho, en cambio la pequeña Zorua se posó con sus patas delanteras sobre la rodilla del rubio y lo miraba con una mirada tierna mientras mecía su cola de un lado a otro como un perrito feliz. Naruto al verla sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, a lo que a la pokémon salvaje aparentemente le gusto y se echó encima del regazo del rubio para que este le acariciara el lomo. Saki por su parte, al ver tal acto se posó sobre la pierna libre de Naruto para que este también le acariciara, por lo que Naruto tuvo que acceder a acariciarla. Mientras tantos el Zorua macho miraba incrédulo lo que estaba pasando, se preguntaba cómo era que esas pokemons mostraban tal confianza a ese humano y sobre todo su hermana, como era posible que después de todo lo que habían pasado, esta se mostraba tan cariñosa y afectuosa con un humano que acababa de conocer.

-¡_ROAR, ROAAR, RAO!._- El pokémon lobino le ladró a su hermana como si le estuviera reprochando algo, mientras que ella solo lo miró molesta y con las mejillas un poco infladas para luego responderle.

-¡_ROOAAAR, ROAR, ROAR, ROAOR!_

_-¡ROAR, RAOAR!- _El Zorua macho le respondió a su hermana ya aceptando (pero no del todo) la actual actitud de ella. El era muy cauteloso y sobre protector, pero él sabía que no es muy buena idea tener en contra a su hermana.

-Oye, zoruaniense-kun. ¿Se puede saber de qué hablaste con tu hermana?- El pokémon recién nombrado miró con enojo al rubio, pues no le gustaba para nada ese apodo y menos que proviniera de ese humano. El no tenía ganas de responderle al rubio pero cuando vio que su hermana lo estaba mirando con una mirada que pondría a cualquiera con los pelos de puntas, no tuvo otra alternativa más que responder.

-Pu-pu-pues... Pues yo solo le dije que ella se estaba confiando mucho y que no debería ser así de descuidada. Pero ella me respondió que tú eres agradable y confiable y que soy yo el que está exagerando las cosas.- El pokémon salvaje estaba mirando hacia otro lado, pues, no quería ver la cara del rubio mientras él decía eso. Por otra parte, Naruto solo se limito a ver a la Zorua que descansaba en su regazo y le propino una pequeña sonrisa, después miró hacia su Charmander y le surgieron un montón de preguntas sobre ella.

-Hey pequeñín. ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con Saki?- El Zorua y la Charmander miraron extrañados al mismo tiempo al rubio que solo daba una mueca y se rascaba la nuca.- Es que, me preguntaba que pensaba Saki de mí, es solo eso. ¿Podrías hacerlo?- El Zorua dio un suspiro y miró sin girar su cabeza hacia la pokémon de fuego que estaba sobre la pierna del rubio, esta se encontraba mirándolo también, y al notar que este se preparaba para darle la señal para hablar, esta se irguió y espero la palabra del pokémon salvaje.

-¡_ROAR!_

_-CHAR, CHAAR, CHAR CHAR, CHAAR CHARR CHAR, CHAR.- _El rubio no quitaba la vista de su pokémon, pues desde que la obtuvo nunca la había escuchado hablar tanto, y ahora la tenia ahí, sin parar de hablar y tenía su distintivo rostro sonriente.

Después de que Saki terminara de hablar llego el momento para que el pokémon lobino le tradujera. Naruto se preparo para ponerle atención, mientras que la Charmander se sentó sobre la pierna desocupada del rubio.

-Ella dice que eres muy agradable y especial. Ella estaba muy nerviosa por saber qué clase de entrenador le tocaría, y cuando te vio a ti y la trataste con tanto cariño ella se puso muy feliz, al contrario de que cuando ella nació, dice que su mamá fue una Charizard muy estricta.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero la mamá de Saki era estricta eh. ¿En donde habré escuchado eso antes?- Naruto miró hacia el cielo y se puso a pensar en una persona en particular debido a lo contado recientemente.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina de una espaciosa casa ubicada en el pueblo de Konoha, se encontraba una pelirroja preparando Pollo al curry.

-¡Achoo! ¿Eh? ¿Y ese estornudo a que vino? De seguro ese Naruto ya debe estar extrañando en su querida madre, y eso que ni siquiera ha pasado un día desde que se fue de viaje.

-_¡ROAF!_- El Herdier que se encontraba en ese lugar le ladro a su dueña para avisarle que se le estaba quemando el alimento por ponerse a pensar en otra cosa.

Devuelta con nuestro hiperactivo entrenador, este estaba observando cómo jugaban Saki y la Zorua a un juego parecido a las traes mientras que el hermano de la ultima las miraba ya más tranquilo que antes.

-Hey, pequeñín. Hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde que me tope con ustedes.- Al oír la seriedad de la voz del rubio, el Zorua levanto a sus orejas y voltio su mirada hacia el y noto inmediatamente que el rostro del joven había cambiado a una temple más seria.

-Pues veras, no hay muchos pokemons que sean depredadores de Zoruas. Ahora lo otro que se me ocurre es que hayan sido atacados por un pokémon que defendía su territorio, pero tampoco creo que un pokémon ataque tan salvajemente a dos Zoruas para dejarlos como estaban ustedes, sobre todo a tu hermana, además la herida que tenía en su pata era una quemadura, por ende fueron atacados por un pokémon de fuego y uno muy poderoso, ahora yo tengo entendido que en este bosque no habitan pokemons de fuego por lo que creo que fue un pokémon entrenado. Ahora, dudo que el entrenador que está detrás de esto sea uno normal, si lo fura así, no los hubiera atacado y dejado en ese estado, por lo tanto debe ser alguien malvado y creo que por esa experiencia viene esa actitud que tomaste conmigo.- El Zorua estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez estaba serio, y su hermana, que no estaba muy lejos jugando con Saki, gracias a sus caninas orejas pudo escuchar todo lo que dijo el rubio a la perfección. La Zorua se acerco y sentó a un lado de su hermano y lo miró seriamente mientras que el la miraba como si estuviera buscando o esperando algún tipo de señal.

-_ROAF.-_ La pequeña lobina ladro y su hermano agacho su cabeza y dio un pequeño suspiro, pues los dos hermanos habían decidido contarle al rubio el motivo de que ellos se encontraran en esas condiciones.

-¿Te llamabas Naruto verdad? por lo visto no eres tan tonto como pareces. No estás tan lejos de la verdad, de hecho me sería favorable que Saki-chan se coloque al lado tuyo ya que así me será más fácil crear una ilusión.- Naruto no entendió muy bien del todo lo que trataba de hacer el pokémon parlante, pero decidió confiar en él y le ordeno a su Charmander que se sentara a un lado de él.

-¿Ahora para que usaras una ilusión? zoruaniense-kun

-Voy a contarte lo que nos sucedió a mí y a mi hermana. Pero lo hare atreves de una ilusión para que lo veas más detalladamente, y por eso pedí que Saki-chan estuviera cerca de ti para poder crear la imagen en su mente de una manera más fácil.- Naruto se puso un poco nervioso, no todos los días alguien jugaría con tus ojos y tu mente. Pero no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en ello, al fin iba a saber lo que le ocurrió a esos dos exóticos pokemons.

-Puedes empezar Zorua.- Dijo el rubio dando así la señal para que el recién nombrado comenzara con su ilusión, el cual solo dio una pequeña sonrisa que llamo un poco la atención de su hermana, pues, en todo el rato que llevan entablando con el rubio, es la primera vez que este no le llamaba por un sobrenombre. Después de sonreír, al pokémon lobino se le iluminaron los ojos con un resplandor azulado dando así con el inicio de la ilusión.

Era de noche y el lugar del suceso era otro sitio del bosque Gantetsu, Naruto vio a los dos Zoruas corriendo desesperados hacia un lugar abierto y alejados del sendero, pero atrás de estos los seguía una no muy herida Zoroark que se encontraba evadiendo y desviando los ataques de aire lanzados por un veloz Skarmory que les seguía el rastro a los tres pokemons salvajes sin mucha dificultad. Al llegar a un pequeño lugar abierto y sin árboles, la Zoroark se coloca frente a frente contra el pokémon de acero dejando atrás de ella a los pequeños Zoruas. "Ya veo, esa debe ser su madre, pero esto es extraño. Sé que un Skarmory es muy resiste contra los ataques de tipo siniestro, pero no debe ser mucho problema para una Zoroark" Pensó el rubio mientras miraba la contienda desde un ángulo que le permitía ver todo. De repente el Skarmory ataco sin previo aviso agitando sus alas y enviando ráfagas de aire que parecían la hoja de una espada hacia la Zoroark.

"Ese debe ser el ataque llamado Aire afilado" La mente del rubio estaba metida en el combate, cuando de repente, las garras de la gran pokémon comenzaron a brillar y de unos tres zarpazos desvió los ataques hacia algunos árboles dejando unas marcas de corte tallados en ellos. Inmediatamente después de desviar el ataque del pájaro de acero, la Zoroark aun con sus garras brillando, esta salta a una increíble velocidad hacia el pokémon volador el cual se sorprende. Pero antes de llegar hasta el Skarmory, la Zoroark es alcanzada por un gran puño rodeado de fuego que impacta de lleno en su estomago y que provoca que todo el aire que se encontraba en ese lugar se sacudiera fuertemente y mandara a volar a la gran pokémon lobina cayendo cerca de los cachorros que esta protegía.

Naruto quedo sorprendido no solo porque no se esperaba ese ataque, sino que también la magnitud de ese golpe fue inmensa y el pokémon que poseía tal fuerza no era nada más que un imponente Emboar. El poderoso Emboar se encontraba ahí parado mirando con cierto nivel de superioridad a la pokémon que se encontraba en el suelo que solo le regresaba la mirada mientras que el Skarmory se encontraba volando a la derecha del pokémon llameante.

-Sería mejor que ya no te resistas, así esto sería más sencillo.- La misteriosa voz le pertenecía a un hombre que se encontraba entre los árboles y se acercaba a la zona del combate para posicionarse entre el Emboar y el Skarmory. El hombre era alto de una tez blanca, ojos marrones y un peinado parecido al de Naruto solo que de un color anaranjado. En su rostro tenia múltiples piercings, y llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color negra con unas nubes rojas dibujada en ella. El tipo llamo mucho la atención del ojiazul, no por su extraña ropa, no por llevar todos esos piercings, sino que por su fría mirada, una mirada que pondría los pelos de punta al más valiente, una mirada que demostraba que su corazón, si es que todavía tenía uno, ya estaba demasiado congelado para mostrar compasión o amistad por algo o alguien y Naruto se preguntaba cómo alguien así puede ser un entrenador pokémon y eso ponía al rubio muy nervioso.

La Zoroark en cambio al ver aparecer a ese hombre, se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y le propino una fría mirada con ira contenida en ella para luego rugirle con furia.

-_ROAAAAAAAAARR__._

-Veo que no entiendes por las buenas, que mal.- Decía el hombre mientras cerraba los ojos y sus dos pokemons se preparaban para el ataque.

Zoroark concentro gran parte de su poder en sus brazos y estos comenzaron a emitir una aura morada y brillante haciendo que el suelo en el que esta se encontraba comenzara a temblar. Por otro lado el pelinaranja parecía conocer ese ataque a la perfección y dio la orden a sus pokemons para que estos entraran en acción.

-¡Skarmory, usa Protección! ¡Emboar, usa Llamarada!- Los pokemons del pelinaranja comenzaron a concentrarse en sus respectivos ataques y de repente la Zoroark golpea el suelo con fuerza provocando una explosión de ondas expansivas de color purpura, que se dirigían sin piedad y a toda velocidad hacia el hombre y sus pokemons. Naruto, aun sabiendo que todo era una ilusión, por mero instinto este se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo debido al devastador poder que emergía ese ataque, pero eso no era todo, luego de unos pocos segundos, el rubio abrió los ojos y vio que el ataque de la gran lobina estaba siendo detenido por una especie de barrera formada por el Skarmory, y además, la llamarada lanzada por el pokémon de fuego se estaba abriendo paso a través de la energía purpura lanzada por la Zoroark, aunque esta estaba perdiendo velocidad y también se estaba desasiendo hasta que el ataque de la lobina se detuvo y la llamarada se dirigía hacia ella pero con la forma y fuerza de un ascuas normal, por lo que la Zoroark solo se limito a desviarla hacia el cielo con un zarpazo. Pero el hombre inmediatamente ordeno el siguiente ataque.

-¡Emboar, usa Nitrocarga!

-_BUUAAAAR-_ El Emboar se cubrió de fuego y embistió a toda velocidad, pero la Zoroark lo esquiva sin mucha dificultad y mientras esta en el aire, comienza a formar una esfera de color purpura muy oscura en su hocico.

"E-Ese ataque es.. Bola sombra" Pensó el rubio para ver como la lobina disparaba esa oscura bola contra el llameante cerdo, pero este la evadió y la bola siguió su curso hacia Naruto, que casi le da un infarto pero, a causa de que era una ilusión, a él no le sucedió nada.

-¡Emboar, usa Puño fuego!- El pokémon ígneo envolvió su puño derecho en llamas y cargo contra la pokémon salvaje, pero esta uso doble equipo y lo embistió a una gran velocidad provocando que el Emboar retrocediera y, la Zoroark tomo esa abertura y arremetió contra el pelinaranja, quien, ni siquiera se inmuto y dio la orden a su pokémon de acero.

-Protección.- En ese instante el Skarmory creó la barrera a una gran velocidad, rodeando con esta no solo al mismo pokémon de acero, sino que también a su entrenador. Pero esto no le importo a la gran lobina, en cambio esta envolvió su brazo derecho con un aura oscura y esta se concentraba en sus garras haciendo que estas brillaran con una luz oscura y ataco con un poderoso zarpazo, golpeó la barrera que se entrometía en su camino provocando unas fuertes corrientes de aire producto de la colisión.

"Ese ataque, es sin lugar a dudas Tajo umbrío" El rubio estaba sorprendido por el nivel de la batalla, sin lugar a dudas los pokemons del tipo de pelo naranja eran fuertes, pero la Zoroark no se quedaba atrás, cuando de repente, después de unos segundos desde que chocaron ambos ataques, la barrera comenzó a agrietarse y finalmente romperse producto de la fuerza de la pokémon salvaje, logrando que no solo el rubio quedara con la boca abierta, sino que, aunque no era tan evidente como Naruto, el hombre también mostraba signos de sorpresa.

La Zoroark mira con furia al hombre que tenia frente ella y sin pensarlo dos veces vuelve a lanzarse al ataque, pero esta vez es detenida por un agarre del fuerte brazo del Emboar que la sostenía de la melena con forma de cola. Cuando la lobina mira hacia atrás para cruzar los ojos contra los del cerdo ígneo, este la levanta por los aires con gran fuerza y la azota contra el suelo. Pero inmediatamente esta se pone de pie y realiza un ataque de garra contra el Emboar, pero este la detiene afirmándola de la muñeca y la aprieta con gran fuerza, logrando que la expresión de dolor fuera completamente visible en el rostro de la Zoroark. Pero esto, solo era el comienzo del final del combate.

-Puño incremento.- Al escuchar la orden de su entrenador, el puño izquierdo del Emboar (pues el derecho estaba afirmando a la Zoroark) Comenzó a emitir una luz amarilla muy brillante y que lograba que el aire se dirigiera hacia él, pero en cuestión de segundos, el pokémon de fuego golpeo a la pokémon salvaje en el estomago, logrando que esta se levantara por los aires, pero esta seguía en el mismo sitio, pues el Emboar seguía afirmándola con su mano derecha. Pero al parecer, el pelinaranja no estaba contento con que la Zoroark siguiera de pie.

-¡Puño incremento dos veces más!- El puño libre del cerdo ígneo comenzó a brillar nuevamente para después encestar un golpe más fuerte que el anterior en el mismo punto golpeado anteriormente, logrando que la Zoroark botase saliva y se levantara un poco más alto en el aire asiendo que el Emboar la soltara, dejando así, el puño derecho de este libre y, aprovechando que la lobina se encontraba en el aire, el Emboar dio un pequeño salto y con un derechazo cargado de energía brillante y más fuerte que los dos golpes anteriores, la golpeara en la mandíbula como si de un uppercut se tratase, que, producto de este golpe, el pasto que se hallaba debajo de los dos combatientes fuera podado.

Después de dar unos cuantos giros en el aire, la Zoroark cayó cerca de los cachorros prácticamente inconsciente. Los dos Zoruas miraban a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos, no podían creer que la pokémon mas fuerte para ellos había sido derrotada, y tal imagen ponía a Naruto un tanto incomodo, pero eso no era todo lo que quedaba por mostrar. De repente, la pequeña Zorua envuelta en su furia arremete contra el Emboar provocando una sorpresa en este, en su hermano y en el rubio. El emboar miró hacia abajo el cómo se acercaba la pequeña lobina y se preparo para contraatacarla, pero esta aumento repentinamente su velocidad con un doble equipo y aparecieron dos copias de esta confundiendo a su oponente y con gran rapidez quedo frente el rostro del pokémon de fuego. Al cruzar miradas con el enemigo, Zorua da unos giros en el aire para aumentar su potencia de golpe y sus patas comenzaron a emitir una luz azul y con esta golpeo dos fuertes zarpazos en el rostro del Emboar, que a pesar de todo solo movió su cabeza y miró a la lobina con enojo y decepción para después propinarle un puñetazo normal mientras esta estaba en el aire y mandarla contra el suelo.

El Zorua miraba con miedo las acciones tomadas por su hermana, mientras que ella se levantaba y miraba sin ningún temor los ojos fieros del pokémon ígneo. Mientras tanto, el pelinaranja veía tranquilamente y sin expresión alguna las actitud de su pokémon, hasta que dé un salto, la Zorua mordió fuertemente el antebrazo izquierdo del Emboar y no lo soltaba a pesar de la fuerza con la que este agitaba su brazo, hasta que ya harto de la lobina, el cerdo rodea su puño derecho en llamas y golpea a la Zorua de lleno dañando mayoritariamente su pata derecha y la manda a volar para que esta callera semiinconsciente en el suelo.

Al ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo, el Zorua corrió hacia ella para atenderla pero de repente sintió que alguien se acercaba y no era nada más que el Skarmory, quien los miraba como si fueran un par de débiles. El lobino se armo de valor y creó una ilusión para distraer al ave de acero, pero este estaba muy nervioso y los pokemons del hombre de chaqueta negra parecían estar acostumbrados a las ilusiones, por lo que estas no tuvieron ningún efecto y el Skarmory ataco lanzando espadas de aire hacia los dos cachorros. Al ver que su hermana se encontraba incapaz para evadir, el pequeño pokémon se posiciona frente ella para recibir el ataque de viento. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que algunas hojas de viento golpearan a la lobina dejándola mas herida de lo que ya estaba, por lo cual, el Zorua con todas sus fuerzas se posiciona frente a su hermana dispuesto a defenderla. Pero al Skarmory no pareció importarle y ataco a gran velocidad, pero, antes de llegar hasta los cachorros, el ave de acero es impactado por un poderoso ataque desde arriba y lo manda contra el suelo para que luego el autor del ataque callera sobre él y con sus manos afirmara las alas del pokémon. El Skarmory alcanzo a voltear un poco su mirada y vio que el atacante no era nada más ni nada menos para la sorpresa de los presentes la Zoroark, la cual estaba preparando la bola sombra para dar un tiro a quemarropa, pero es interrumpida por un potente puñetazo de fuego en su mejilla que la manda contra el suelo para que luego el Emboar presionara su peso en el brazo derecho y afirmara con fuerza a la gran lobina que yacía en el piso sin fuerzas pero aun consiente.

-Corre. Llévate a tu hermana y corre.- Claramente no estaban ablando en el idioma humano, pero a causa de la ilusión Naruto podía entender lo que la madre pokémon decía. En cambio el Zorua miraba con llantos a su madre desesperado, pues su madre y su hermana habían sido derrotadas y el solo era bueno en las ilusiones por lo que no sabía qué hacer, pero abandonar a su madre era algo que él no quería.

-¡No mamá, no te dejare aquí!- decía el Zorua mientras se atragantaba con sus propias lagrimas.

-¡no! ¡Tienes que largarte de aquí! llévate a tu hermana, estaré más tranquila sabiendo que ustedes no sufrirán el mismo destino que yo así que por favor, toma a tu hermana y corre.- El Zorua mira fijamente en llantos a su madre por unos pocos segundos, y rápidamente toma a su hermana, la pone sobre su lomo y sale corriendo mientras sus lagrimas bailaban al son del viento, tratando evitar mirar atrás, porque si lo hacia se arrepentiría y defraudaría a su madre.

Naruto en cambio miraba la escena furioso, impotente. Tenía unas ganas enormes de intervenir en la batalla pero él sabía que era una ilusión, por lo tanto el no podía hacer nada más que observar, pero eso ya había pasado, y Naruto estaba pensando en muchas cosas cuando de repente la ilusión comenzó a disiparse hasta volver al lugar en el que se encontraba originalmente.

Naruto y los Zoruas se miraron fijamente y el silencio reino por unos segundos, pues después de lo visto daba mucho que pensar, pero el rubio no sabía por dónde empezar, hasta que el Zorua macho rompió el silencio.

-Me da algo de vergüenza, pues prácticamente llore mucho ahí. Pero que te quede claro que yo soy mejor en las ilusiones que mi hermana, pero cuando hablamos de combates, ella es mejor que yo, ella salió muy herida ya que se lanzo a la batalla aun sabiendo que el enemigo era muy fuerte.- La Zorua se sintió un poco ofendida y mordió con cierta ternura la oreja de su hermano, provocando la risa de Saki y su entrenador, pero después de escuchar al pokémon salvaje, el rubio intento subirle los ánimos a los dos hermanos.

-Sabes, llorar a veces no es tan malo, lo importante es que estuviste ahí con la frente en alto e hiciste lo correcto, y tu hermana no es tonta por atacar a alguien más fuerte que ella. Por la situación en la que se encontraban y aun viendo el poder del enemigo, ella fue a defenderte a ti y a tu madre, eso la convierte en alguien muy valiente. Y para qué hablar de tu madre, aun estando en desventaja numérica y de tipo ella lucho con todo para defenderlos, sin duda alguna ustedes y su madre son dignos de mis respeto y admiración. ¿Cierto Saki?

-_CHAR._- La pequeña Charmander respondió mirando con arto orgullo a los dos lobinos haciendo que estos se sintieran incómodos y se les asomara una pequeña lágrima en los ojos.

-Gra...as.- dijo suavemente el Zorua macho mientras miraba el suelo.

-Eh? ¿Qué dijiste Zoruaniense-kun?

-Gracias.- La respuesta del pokémon hiso sonreír a los demás presentes, de hecho para subirle los ánimos, el rubio estaba a punto de decir algo, pero de repente unas dos personas que estaban conversando aparecieron de entre unos árboles y cruzaron la vista con el rubio.

La pareja estaba conformada por un tipo que rodeaba los 19, 20 años, de ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro. La otra persona era una chica de unos catorce años, ojos marrones, larga cabellera de color rosa y llevaba puesto un sombrero negro con vendas a los lados. Cada uno llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra con nubes rojas idénticas a la del entrenador del Emboar. Además, el hombre llevaba una bolsa en su mano izquierda.

Naruto y los pokemons reconocieron inmediatamente la vestimenta de los tipos, por lo que el joven rubio se puso en alerta y no miró de una muy buena manera a los recién aparecidos lo que llamo la atención de estos.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?

-¿Que quienes somos? parece que este chamaco necesita una lección ¿no?- Dijo el rubio de larga cabellera, mientras su compañera esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y los dos, simultáneamente, iniciaron una especie de lema para presentarse comenzando por la chica.

-¡Prepárense, pues el cielo será cubierto por la gran nube roja!

-¡Y más vale que teman, pues hacemos lo que se nos antoja!

-¡Para salvar al mundo como si fuéramos canción!

-¡Y unir los pueblos con nuestra organización!

-¡Para exterminar la injusticia con la verdad y el amor!

-¡Para llevar nuestros ideales con arte hasta las estrellas!

-¡Tayuya!

-Dei.

-El equipo Akatsuki arrasando con el tiempo y la luz.

-Ríndete ahora o prepárate para luchar.

Naruto y los tres pokemons que se encontraban atrás de él sintieron un poco de vergüenza ajena y se les formo una gota en la nuca de cada uno. Pero Naruto no se dejaba engañar, puede que no tengan la misma presencia de superioridad que emanaba el pelinaranja que vio en la ilusión, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que formaban parte de la misma banda, por lo que debía tener mucho cuidado.

-No sé qué clase de estupidez acaban de realizar, pero si se que ustedes no son buenas personas, así que será mejor que me digan que sucedió con el Zoroark que capturaron anoche.- les reprocho el rubio causando asombro en los dos Zoruas y una sonrisa en la pequeña Charmander.

-¿Quien te crees que eres mocoso? Somos el temible equipo Akatsuki, y ni te creas que daremos algo de información sobre nuestros asuntos.- Respondió con furia la joven pelirrosa.

-La Zoroark que nuestro líder capturo anoche está encerrada en una jaula que se encuentra en la zona en la que esta fue capturada. Nuestro líder se fue y nos dejo el trabajo a nosotros. Hmm.- Respondió el tipo rubio de pelo largo, provocando una cara de WTF en Naruto y en la pelirrosa.

-De-De-Deidara-senpai, ¿que-que estás haciendo?

-Que importa si se lo digo o no, de todas formas el no podrá hacer nada, además por lo visto tiene un Charmander, porque no intentas arrebatárselo, aparte esos Zoruas deben ser los cachorros de la Zoroark que tenemos encerrada, por algo sabe lo de anoche, por lo que creo que esos Zoruas no son del y son salvajes.- Decía el hombre de chaqueta negra con una voz un tanto siniestra. Pero Naruto no se inmutaba y los seguía mirando con unos ojos amenazadores.

-Ehhh, ¿así que quieres que tome ese Charmander? bien, tu lo pediste idiota.- La pelirrosa saco una pokeball desde su chaqueta y la arrojo al aire para mostrar el pokémon con el que iniciaría el combate.

-¡Sal, Misdreavus!- Grito la chica para que luego apareciera un pokémon fantasmal con un especie de rosario rojo en su supuesto cuello.

-_MUMAAA._

-Eh? un Misdreavus..Genial.- El rubio con tan solo ver a un nuevo pokémon se emociono y saco la pokédex de su bolso para registrarlo.

**Misdreavus, el pokémon fantasma chirrido. A este Pokémon fantasmagórico le gusta asustar a los niños que van solos por la noche, aunque sólo lo hace por diversión propia, normalmente usa como arma sus gritos, que a su vez es lo que más los caracteriza. Las perlas de su cuello son su fuente de poder, si alguna se cayera, la fuerza de Misdreavus se debilitaría, por eso cuando le atacan las cuida con gran esmero para que no las dañen. Puede crear grandes ilusiones, de las cuales muy pocas pueden ser descubiertas. Algunas personas aseguraban que todos los Misdreavus eran hembras debido al collar que poseen o la apariencia en forma de un cabello femenino, de igual modo también opinan lo mismo de Mismagius, pero este hecho fue desmentido. A algunos entrenadores le parece un Pokémon muy hermoso y a otros les parece un Pokémon espeluznante por lo cual muchas veces se sienten rechazados.**

-Genial, ¿no crees que es un buen oponente Saki?- Al terminar de hablar la Charmander se posiciono entre el pokémon enemigo y su entrenador lista para el combate.

-Eeee...Esto, enano. Se supone que no deberías emocionarte al ver a mi pokémon.- La pelirrosa sentía respeto por su compañero, pero a veces su actitud hacia que esta pensara que él era estúpido, y ahora al ver a ese muchacho, se preguntaba si los rubios realmente eran estúpidos.

-Jajajaja. Me da risa el que trates de enano o mocoso a ese niño, si a la vista se nota que solo le ganas por uno o dos años de edad.- Deidara se gano una mirada asesina por parte de su compañera, pero este la ignoro no sin antes sentir un escalofrió. -Además ahora resulta que ese chico tiene una pokédex, se supone que ese aparato el Profesor Hashirama se les entregaría a todos los novatos de este año, por lo que hemos sacado un premio doble, no solo tendremos un Charmander y dos Zoruas, sino que también una pokédex.- Término de decir el tipo de chaqueta negra.

"¿Qué? ¿También van por la pokédex? realmente me he metido con unas personas peligrosas, pero no importa, voy a darles su merecido" El rubio no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, pues era el contra dos criminales, y quien sabe que harían ellos si el perdiera, pero eso nunca paso por la cabeza del rubio, pues el no iba a dejar que lo intimidaran.

-Bien, para asegurar la victoria yo también entrare en la batalla Tayuya. ¡Ve Voltorb!- Al lanzar la pokeball, de esta apareció un pokémon con forma esférica con un hemisferio de color rojo y otro blanco, muy parecido a una pokeball normal.

"Así que estos tipos no tienen planes de luchar limpiamente, me lo veía venir. Aunque podría registrar a ese Voltorb en la pokédex pero no hay tiempo, esos tipos ya van a atacar." Naruto estaba en lo cierto. Los tipos de chaqueta negra que tenía enfrente ya estaban a punto de atacar, mientras que el miraba atentamente los movimientos de estos y sus pokemons. Saki mientras tanto se mantenía firme mientras teína enfrente de ella a dos pokemons rivales, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por lo que solo le quedaba confiar en la estrategia del rubio, hasta que sin previo aviso, la batalla empezó.

-¡Misdreavus, usa Bola sombra!- Al escuchar a su entrenadora la pokémon fantasma creo en su en su boca una esfera oscura y la disparo a gran potencia en dirección a la Charmander, pero esta siguió rápidamente las ordenes de su entrenador.

-¡Saki, bloquéala con Ascuas!- La Charmander disparo con mucha velocidad y precisión un proyectil de fuego que colisionó con el ataque oscuro, provocando una explosión y creó una cortina de humo y debido a que Saki estaba muy cerca, esta fue rodeada por el humo y la polvareda quedando prácticamente invisible. Pero para Deidara no ocasionó ningún obstáculo e hiso que su pokémon atacara pero Naruto también reacciono muy rápido.

-¡Voltorb, usa Rayo!

-¡Saki, esquiva y usa dos veces Ascuas!

El rayo del Voltorb pasó por la polvareda disipándola y destruyendo el suelo, pero Saki lo esquivó sin ningún problema saltando hacia un lado atacado con un primer tiro de fuego mientras estaba en el aire, pero el pokémon esférico lo evadió rodando hacia un lado. Saki que ya estaba en el suelo, antes de disparar su segundo ascuas calculó hacia donde estaba girando el adversario. Rápidamente y antes de que el pokémon enemigo terminara de girar, la Charmander disparo su segundo tiro con gran potencia, impactando de lleno en el sorprendido Voltorb, hasta que de repente, Tayuya grito tomando por sorpresa a Naruto y a su pokémon.

-¡Misdreavus, dale con Golpe bajo!- En el momento que Saki bajó la guardia, la fantasmagórica pokémon se acerco a ella y le propino un fuerte golpe que desprendió una pequeña onda oscura en el choque, haciendo que la Charmander retrocediera un poco pero la Misdreavus quedo muy cerca de Saki, por lo que Naruto lo aprovecho y ataco.

-¡Ascuas!- Grito el rubio y la pokémon ígnea ataco con una pequeña pero potente bola de fuego que impacto en lo que se podría considerar su pecho, haciendo que esta, como estaba flotando en el aire, saliera volando hasta quedar cerca de su entrenadora.

Los Zoruas miraban sorprendidos la habilidad que mostraba la Charmander, pues a pesar de estar dos contra uno, ella no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Mientras que Tayuya miraba muy seriamente y casi enojada a la pokémon de fuego y a su entrenador, Deidara en cambio, se podría decir que tenía un rostro que mostraba felicidad pues, se estaba divirtiendo con esta batalla.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece si usamos esa formación? Tayuya. Hmm.- Dijo el sonriente hombre de larga cabellera.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, Deidara-senpai.

"Que estarán tramando esos dos"-Saki, atenta.- El rubio no tenía un buen presentimiento, por lo que miraba con mucha atención y analizaba cada movimiento realizado por sus oponentes. En cambio los pokemons que se encontraban atrás del rubio miraban la batalla sin saber qué hacer. El Zorua macho miraba con cierto miedo y se le hacía muy parecido a la batalla que presencio la noche pasada, mientras que su hermana miraba muy atenta y muy seria, hasta que la batalla se reanudó.

-Voltorb, avanza.- Ordenó tranquilamente el miembro de Akatsuki.

-¡Saki, prepárate!- La pequeña de fuego miraba atenta como el Voltorb que se encontraba a unos 14 metros se acercaba a ella, pero de repente el movimiento del otro adversario llamo su atención.

-¡Misdreavus, ponte delante de Voltorb y usa Golpe Bajo!- La fantasma obedeció a su entrenadora y se puso delante del pokémon eléctrico y comenzó a cargar contra la Charmander que se encontraba a unos 6 metros de ella.

"Así que esa era su formación, distraerme con el Voltorb para que luego ataque la Misdreavus. Eso no funcionara con Saki. Misdreavus es rápida pero no podrá evadir un Ascuas a poca distancia, por lo que debe acercarse mas a Saki" -¡Saki, Avanza hacia ella!- La Charmander se acerco sin dudar hacia su enemiga, hasta que quedaron a una distancia de poco menos de un metro, por lo que Naruto ya iba a preparar su jugada, pero...

-¡Misdreavus, sube!

-¡Voltorb, usa Rayo!- Los dos Akatsuki gritaron al mismo tiempo y sus pokémon realizaron sus respectivos movimientos tomando por sorpresa al rubio y a su pokémon.

-¿Qué? ¡Saki, evádelo!- Grito el rubio pero el ataque fue demasiado rápido y el rayo dio de lleno en la Charmander arrojándola hacia el suelo dejándola indefensa contra la fantasmagórica pokémon que se encontraba cerca de ella, cosa que puso nervioso a Naruto.

-¡Misdreavus, acábala con Bola sombra!- La pokémon fantasma comenzó a crear la bola y apunto contra la Charmander que se encontraba tendida en el suelo, pero de repente, la Misdreavus fue interrumpida por nada más que uno de los Zorua que la mordió justo en la parte que parece cabello y la arrojo contra el Voltorb, haciendo que callera encima de este. El rubio miró atónito lo recién ocurrido y pudo divisar que la pata derecha del Zorua atacante estaba vendada, por lo que se trataba de la Zorua hembra, la que, había sorprendido y dejado con la boca abierta a todos los presentes, sobre todo a su hermano.

-_ROAR, ROOAR, ROAR ROAARR ROAR._- Comenzó a ladrar la Zorua que se encontraba a la izquierda de Saki (la cual ya se había parado) y dándole la espalda al rubio mirando con unos ojos fieros a los pokemons rivales y a sus entrenadores.

-Zoruaniense-kun ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Pregunto el chico de ropas naranjas.

-Ella dijo que tú tienes buenas habilidades de batalla, así que ella está lista para recibir tus órdenes y ayudar en la pelea.-La respuesta que le dio dejo sorprendido a Naruto, a quien nunca se le paso por la cabeza usar a uno de los Zoruas. En cambio, el Zorua miraba con preocupación a su hermana, la cual pareció notarlo y giro su cabeza para mirarlo y darle una pequeña sonrisa, con la cual lo tranquilizo un poco.

-E-E-Ese Zorua hablo, ¿lo viste Deidara-senpai? ese Zorua hablo.- Tayuya había quedado con la boca abierta, nunca había oído hablar de un pokémon que conociera el idioma humano, a excepción tal vez de los legendarios. Pero su compañero en cambio, se encontraba muy sereno ante esta situación, incluso se podría decir que se encontraba maléficamente emocionado.

-Tranquila. Es muy bien sabido que los Zoruas y Zoroark son buenos en las ilusiones, y algunos son tan buenos que son capases de hablar por medio de estas. Hmm. Eso quiere decir que ese Zorua es bueno. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. Hmm.- Decía el rubio enemigo con una sonrisa maléfica que puso incomodo al pequeño lobino.

A causa de la conmoción que causo el Zorua parlante, a Naruto le dieron el suficiente tiempo para armar una estrategia contra la formación enemiga ya que, por lo poco que ha visto, ya conoce por lo menos dos ataques que la Zorua sepa, pero con esos ataques le bastaba para iniciar el contraataque.

-¡Oigan idiotas, ahora que somos dos contra dos se acobardan que no hacen ningún movimiento, o es que de verdad son idiotas!- Les grito el joven entrenador.

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota maldito enano?, seguimos siendo dos entrenadores contra uno, por lo que tienes la de perder! ¡¿No has escuchado el dicho dos cabezas piensan mejor que una?!- Le grito la pelirrosa algo cabreada.

-¡Si, conozco ese dicho, pero también se sabe que una cabeza piensa mejor que dos cabezas huecas!- Le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa burlesca provocando mas enojo en la chica.

-¡Ya me has cabreado maldito mocoso! ¡Misdreavus usa...!

-Tranquila, te está provocando, no sería bueno que te distraigas por pequeñeces, Ciertamente él es muy hábil, pero nosotros somos dos, por lo que podemos dar indicaciones a nuestros pokemons mas rápido de lo que él lo hará, esa es nuestra ventaja y quedo demostrado cuando casi derrotamos a esa Charmander si no fuera porque intervino esa Zorua. Además parece que el muchacho ya tiene ideado un contraataque, así que te necesito concentrada.- Deidara interrumpió e intento calmar la cólera de la pelirrosa mientras miraba con su distintiva sonrisa que ya estaba sacando de quicio a Naruto, que ya estaba a punto de tirarle en la cabeza la primera piedra que encuentre en el suelo, pero de repente, Deidara le ordena a su eléctrico pokémon moverse, y la batalla se reanuda.

-¡Voltorb, muévete hacia tus adversarios!

-¡Misdreavus, ponte enfrente de Voltorb y cúbrelo!- Los pokemons comenzaron a hacer su movimiento y avanzaron hacia las pokemons que estaban al mando de Naruto, pero era hora de que el atacara.

-¡Saki, Zorua, Corran en círculos y eviten que la Misdreavus tape al Voltorb, Zorua corre a un lado y pegada de Saki y eviten separarse!- Las dos pokemons comenzaron a correr alrededor de sus enemigos y así tuvieron a la vista al pokémon eléctrico que estaba siendo eclipsado por la fantasma, por lo que rápidamente los pokemons de los Akatsuki intentaron seguir a sus enemigas, pero ellas rompieron la formación de la que hacían gala.

"¿hooo? Buena jugada, mientras ellas corren rodeando a nuestros pokémon, tendrán a la vista a los dos y así evitar un ataque sorpresa como el que realizamos antes. Pero veamos cuanto te dura niño" Después de hablar en su conciencia, Deidara miró a su compañera y esta capto la señal y ambos volvieron a dar una orden simultanea.

-¡Voltorb, gira rápido hacia tu izquierda!

-¡Misdreavus, flota hacia tu derecha!- Los dos nombrados se movieron rápidamente y formaron una fila frente a sus adversarias que aun seguían corriendo intentando hallar una apertura, y a diferencia de la vez pasada estos atacaron en conjunto.

-¡Misdreavus, atínales con Bola sombra!

-¡Voltorb, usa rayo enfrente de ellas!- Ambos pokemons atacaron al mismo tiempo a sus adversarias. La bola sombra iba hacia ellas, pero como estas seguían corriendo de seguro la evadían si seguían adelante, pero si lo hacían, serian alcanzadas por el ataque eléctrico. Pero Naruto se había dado cuenta de esto e inmediatamente, aunque era algo arriesgado, aposto todo en que las pokemons a las que el comandaba pudieran lograrlo.

-¡Pónganse frente el rayo! ¡Saki, usa Ascuas contra el rayo!- Las dos pokemons ignoraron el ataque de la Misdreavus y se posicionaron frente el rayo de tal manera que la lobina quedo detrás de la Charmander y esta última, disparo un Ascuas contra el rayo provocando una pequeña explosión producto de la colisión, aunque el rayo fue más fuerte y siguió su trayectoria hacia ellas aunque ahora iba con mucha menos potencia.

-¡Saki, desvíalo hacia la Misdreavus!- El último grito llamo la atención de los Akatsuki, mientras que las garras de la mano derecha de la Charmander comenzaron a brillar, y justo cuando el rayo estuvo a punto de impactarle, esta lo desvió con un fuerte zarpazo hacia la fantasma enemiga, por lo cual, Tayuya se puso algo desesperada.

-¡Evádelo!- La pokémon fantasmal por producto de la sorpresa, esta la evadió con dificultad y el Voltorb miraba lo sucedido con asombro, por lo que crearon una abertura de pocos segundos que Naruto no dejaría pasar.

-¡Zorua, usa Doble equipo y embiste a Voltorb! ¡Saki ayuda a impulsarse!- Al escuchar al rubio, Saki movió su brazo hacia atrás y la Zorua salto y se apoyo en este para luego empezar a emitir una luz azul por todo su cuerpo y se veía como si otros Zoruas emergieran de su cuerpo, luego la Charmander empujo a la lobina salvaje mientras que esta se impulsó de su brazo saliendo disparada a una gran velocidad, velocidad de la cual el pokémon esférico no pudo prevenir y recibió de lleno la rápida envestida y salió rodando por unos metros por producto de esta.

-¡Zorua, aprovecha tu velocidad y ve hacia la Misdreavus!- La lobina que aun seguía con la luz del doble equipo, salto a toda velocidad hacia la Misdreavus que estaba flotando y que ya se estaba preparando para el contraataque.

-¡Misdreavus, usa Bola sombra!- Grito la pelirrosa

-¡Saki, intercéptalo con Ascuas!- La fantasma comenzó a preparar su ataque contra la lobina que se acercaba con gran rapidez, pero como estaba en el aire era un blanco fácil, sin embargo, el ataque de la Charmander tiene menos tiempo de preparación, por lo cual la Bola sombra y el Ascuas salieron de sus respectivos usuarios al mismo tiempo, colisionando y creando una cortina de humo entre la Misdreavus y la Zorua, hasta que la pokémon salvaje cruzo como un cohete la humareda logrando así quedar a veinte centímetros de la pokémon de la pelirrosa antes de que el rubio diera la siguiente orden.

-¡Zorua, mordisco!- y la lobina mordió con mucha fuerza en la mejilla de la Misdreavus haciendo que esta pegara un pequeño chillido de dolor.

-¡_MUMAA!-_ El chirrido de la fantasma se sintió fuerte en todo el sector del combate mientras que Tayuya miraba atónita el ataque que sucedió en cuestión de segundos, hasta que Naruto decide terminar con el pokémon enemigo.

¡Zorua, arrójala hacia Saki! ¡Saki, salta y usa Ascuas!- La lobina hiso caso y después de zamarrear a la pokémon que mordía mientras estaban en el aire, la arrojo hacia su compañera, la cual salto hasta quedar a cuarenta centímetros de su enemiga. Ambas, Misdreavus y Charmander se miraron a los ojos por unos milisegundos, hasta que Saki rompió el momento disparándole una bola de fuego en pleno rostro, haciendo que la Misdreavus saliera volando hacia el suelo y lo chocara con fuerza levantando una polvareda, hasta que después, la cortina se disipo mostrando a una inconsciente y derrotada Misdreavus.

-¡Misdreavus!- Grito la pelirrosa con algo de angustia.

-Bien uno menos- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras la Charmander y la Zorua se colocaron frente el dándole la espalda.

La pelirrosa, que miraba con odio al rubio, tomo su pokeball y con esta regreso con una luz roja a la derrotada Misdreavus a su interior.

-Nada mal muchacho, no es tu pokémon pero esa Zorua sigue a la perfección tus órdenes. Muchacho, ¿alguna vez has visto una verdadera obra de arte?- Dijo el rubio de chaqueta negra con una malvada sonrisa ganándose la atención del rubio, que lo miraba seriamente y no respondió la pregunta del Akatsuki.

-No respondes muchacho, lo tomare como un no. Si es así te mostrare lo que es una verdadera obra de arte. Hmm. ¡Voltorb, acércate lo más rápido que puedas a ese muchacho y usa Explosión!

-¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio al ver como el esférico pokémon se acercaba a él y comenzaba a emitir una potente luz mientras que los pokemons lo miraban asustados.

-¡Saki, regresa!- Grito el rubio levantando su pokeball y esta desprendió una luz roja que absorbió a la Charmander dentro de ella. Luego Naruto tomo a los dos Zoruas en brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero el Voltorb ya estaba a unos cuatros metros de él cuando sucedió.

-¡Mira enano, el arte es una creación fugaz, el arte es una explosión!

BOOOM. La explosión se escucho por gran parte del bosque, fue tal que a pesar de que Naruto había logrado alejarse aun mas del Voltorb antes de que este usara su ataque, fue alcanzado por la onda expansiva y cayó muy fuerte en el suelo para que después fuera cubierto por una expensa nube de humo y tierra.

-Esta vez sí que te excediste, Deidara-senpai. ¿Al menos traes una poción o bayas para curar a tu Voltorb?- Tayuya le pregunto a su compañera mientras miraba la gran nube que tenía enfrente.

-Sí, si tengo. Pero eso no es lo importante en este momento. Hay que ver qué fue lo que ocurrió ahí adelante. ¡Sal, Staravia!- Deidara lanzo otra pokeball y de esta salió un pokémon pájaro de estatura media y de color gris.

-_STAARR._

-Staravia, usa Despejar, y disipa esa nube.- El ave comenzó a agitar fuertemente sus alas creando unas ráfagas de viento que desvanecieron la espesa nube mostrando así lo que ocultaba. El Voltorb se encontraba inconsciente en un agujero formado en el centro de la explosión mientras que Naruto se encontraba...

-Oh, así que aun sigues de pie. No me extraña pues alcanzaste escapar por poco de esa explosión, pero por lo visto no te salió tan barato. Hmm.- Los rubios cruzaron una fría mirada, solo que Deidara se encontraba sonriendo sínicamente mientras que Naruto estaba agotado, algo magullado, respiraba pesadamente y tenía a ambos pokemons lobinos en sus brazos, que, a pesar de que Naruto le dio la espalda a la explosión para protegerlos, estos se hirieron igualmente por producto de la fuerza destructiva de esta.

"Maldición. Eso estuvo cerca, de no haber sido porque me aleje lo suficiente en el momento dudo que lo estuviera pensando ahora. Ese tipo realmente está loco. Y más encima aun le queda otro pokémon, y uno evolucionado, mientras que Saki y Zorua ya están agotadas, solo me queda una cosa por hacer." Naruto realmente estaba en una mala situación, quien sabe con qué otro truco saldrían los Akatsuki. Por lo que la única alternativa que le quedaba a Naruto para salir de la situación era una que nunca le ha gustado realizar...Escapar.

-Zoruaniense-kun, ¿podrías cubrirme la espalda?

-¿Eh?- Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el Pequeño lobino antes de que Naruto se echara a correr sin soltar a los pokemons que cargaba hacia los arboles, ganándose la sorpresa de los tipos de chaqueta negra.

-¡Deidara-senpai, se escapa! ¡Haz algo! ¡Haz algo!- Gritaba la pelirrosa al ver que el chico que la había sacado de sus casillas se estaba alejando

-¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Staravia, atrápalo!- El pokémon alado comenzó a seguir al rubio a toda velocidad pero su tarea se dificulto al momento que este salió del sendero y comenzó a correr en medio del bosque, pero eso no iba a impedir la tarea del ave.

-¡Zoruaniense-kun!

-¡Si, lo sé!- En ese momento, antes de que el Staravia los alcanzara, los ojos del Zorua macho comenzaron a emitir un brillo azul y este creó una ilusión, la cual consistió en hacer invisible un árbol que se encontraba en el camino del pokémon alado. El Staravia vio a su objetivo al frente, y acelero para envestirlos, pero de la nada choco de cabeza con un muro invisible, el cual después demostró ser un gran árbol de unos treinta metros de alto por lo menos. Los Akatsuki vieron como el Staravia cayó al suelo para luego levantarse confundido, por lo que se acercaron a curiosear y se encontraron con que el joven entrenador había desaparecido.

-¿Qué? ¿Se escapó? ¿Cómo pudo escapar tan rápido?- Tayuya estaba furiosa. Lo único que quería era darle su merecido al rubio y hacerlo llorar, por lo que se preguntaba cómo era que un novato pudiera burlar a dos Akatsuki así de rápido.

-Debe ser la ilusión del Zorua.

-¿Eh?- la pelirrosa miró fijamente a su compañero, pues al parecer, este tenía las respuestas a lo recién acontecido. Y no le gustaba admitirlo, pero ella aun era algo novata.

-El que Staravia haya chocado con un árbol invisible y que de repente ellos desaparecieran debió ser obra del Zorua, no se me ocurre otra cosa. Además, mientras hablamos aquí ellos ya se debieron haber alejado lo suficiente, por lo que la ilusión de aquí puede que ya ha desaparecido.- Respondió Deidara mientras tenia la mirada perdida en el bosque.

-¿Y por qué no le ordenas a Staravia que los busque desde el cielo?- Pregunto la chica algo molesta.

-Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo. El bosque Gantetsu es conocido por ser muy frondoso y porque sus árboles son muy grandes y no dejan ver el suelo desde arriba. Además hay que volver donde tenemos encerrada a la Zoroark. Si vamos hacia allá, nos toparemos con el muchacho nuevamente.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?- Frunció el ceño la pelirrosa.

-Lo vi en su mirada, es el típico chico que se las da de héroe, y para satisfacer a los Zoruas, el va acudir a la Zoroark, y a nosotros a la vez.- esto último Deidara lo dijo con una sonrisa malévola y los dos Akatsuki comenzaron a prepararse para dirigirse hacia la Zoroark cautiva.

...

Mientras tanto, lejos del sendero. Naruto iba corriendo con los dos Zoruas aun en brazos.

-Naruto, Ellos aun tienen a nuestra madre ¿Tu qué vas a hacer?- El Zorua miraba atentamente la cara del rubio intentando buscar alguna respuesta que lo tranquilizara, ya que el saber que su madre aun se encuentra en el bosque y puede hacer algo para rescatarla le llenaba de esperanzas.

-Pues el tipo fanático de las explosiones dijo que su jefe, el cual creo que es el que tiene al Emboar ya no está y que ellos ahora están a cargo de su madre, pero necesitamos recuperar fuerzas. Zoruaniense-kun ¿Tu aun recuerdas donde queda el terreno de anoche?

-Sí, no me sé muy bien el camino pero con mi olfato seriamos capases de llegar sin problemas, pero... ¿Estás seguro de querer ayudarnos? Ya te hemos metido en muchos problemas.- Dijo el Zorua con algo de culpa y con las orejas algo caídas, pues el al principio no trato de una manera muy agradable al joven humano, pero aun así este los ha protegido como si realmente fueran alguna especie de familia.

-Sí, no te preocupes. No tengo pensado abandonar a alguien que necesita ayuda. Sea humano o sea un pokémon. Puede que nuestro oponente sea fuerte, pero estoy seguro de que cuando liberemos a su madre, ella nos ayudara y tendremos la victoria asegurada, les prometo que la rescatare, créanlo.- Decía el rubio ya con su reconocida sonrisa que contagia de alegría a cualquiera mientras iba corriendo. Pero de repente y sin previo aviso, aparece de entre unos arbustos una mujer de cabello rubio que iba en dirección contraria de Naruto. Los dos, al no poder evitar la sorpresa, chocaron dándose un cabezazo en la frente, cayendo cada uno de espalda, mientras que los Zoruas que cargaba cayeron de pie.

-Hay, que fue eso- Decía Naruto mientras se frotaba la frente y se levantaba para ver con quien choco.

-Lo-Lo siento ¿estás bien?- se disculpo la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo. Ella tenía aparentemente 29 años. Llevaba el pelo largo, rubio y lacio atado con vendas tensas y los ojos oscuros. Llevaba los labios pintados de color rojo. Vestía una blusa de manga corta negro y violeta, pantalón negro, tanto de los cuales tenía un diseño similar a las nubes en ellos de color púrpura y guantes sin dedos de una cadena con perlas blancas alrededor de este.

-Ehh, si estoy bien. Lo siento, fui yo quien no vio por donde iba.- le respondió el rubio algo avergonzado.

-¿Eh? No me mientas, estas muy magullado y herido ¿Que fue lo que te pasó? Déjame ayudarte.- le reprocho la mujer que después saco una venda y un poco de medicina de la mochila que esta traía y comenzó a curar al joven entrenador.

-Naruto, esta humana se ve que es buena, podría ayudarnos.- Comentó el Zorua que se puso a un lado de los dos rubios llamando la atención de la mujer.

-¿EEEEEEEEHHHHH? El-El-El pokémon hablo.

-Tranquila, no es que haya hablado, si no que ha creado una ilusión y gracias a ella se comunica con los humanos. Por cierto, no me he presentado; yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, ellos son dos Zoruas hermanos que estoy cuidando, ambos son salvajes, y esta es mi compañera Saki.- Al presentar a su pokémon, Naruto saco a su Charmander de su pokeball y esta dio un pequeño saludo y vio a la mujer rubia con mucha curiosidad.

-AHH.. Pues yo soy la oficial Yugito Nii, ¡A tu servicio!- La rubia se puso firme y coloco su mano sobre su frente al terminar de presentarse. Naruto al escuchar que ella era policía, se le pusieron los pelos de punta (aun más de lo que ya los tenia) y comenzó a reír alegremente ganándose la curiosidad de la oficial.

-¡Una oficial! Yugito-san, sabe, necesito su ayuda. Vera, estos Zoruas salvajes y su madre fueron atacados por unos criminales de chaqueta negra, estos capturan pokemons de una manera detestable y atacan amenazando con robar las pertenencias y pokemons de otros entrenadores, pero lo que yo necesito es rescatar a la Zoroark que ellos tienen enjaulada.

-Espera, espera. ¿Estos tipos usan chaqueta negra con nubes rojas y se hacen llamar el equipo Akatsuki?- Preguntó la rubia antes de que el joven siguiera con su historia.

-Sí, esos mismos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- responde el rubio.

-Es que yo estoy en este bosque porque voy tras ellos. Veras un tipo joven de cabello largo y rubio y una chica pelirrosa robaron esta mañana tres pokemons del centro pokémon de ciudad Cascada. Los entrenadores hicieron la denuncia y según testigos ellos han cruzado toda la ruta 14 hasta llegar a este bosque. ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de su actual paradero Naruto-kun?

-Sí, yo sé donde se encuentran esos tipos, de hecho estaba pensando en ir a enfrentarlos.- Respondió el joven con un semblante muy serio y lleno de confianza, ganándose así la admiración de los pokemons que lo acompañaban. Por otro lado la oficial lo miró un poco seria y preocupada.

-No. ellos son criminales, es muy peligroso para un niño como tu meterse con tipos como ellos, además, tú estabas herido, y por lo visto los pokemons que están contigo también no están en muy buenas condiciones, por lo que deduzco que te enfrentaste a ellos, perdiste y para evitar lo peor te diste a la fuga. Si es así no puedo dejarte a ir por ellos.- A Naruto no le gusto nada que la oficial le este negando la oportunidad de darle su merecido a los Akatsuki y rescatar a Zoroark ya que, él se los prometió, y el no es de esos que se da el lujo de dejar una promesa a medias, por lo que él no iba a dejar que lo dejaran de lado.

-No, yo tengo que rescatar a la madre de estos Zoruas ya que se los prometí, y no me puedo considerar hombre ni entrenador pokémon si no puedo cumplir una promesa. Yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como esos tipos se salen con la suya, no después de ver de lo que son capases. Además ellos son fuertes, yo sé como luchan y que pokemons tienen, también es peligroso para ti ir sola. En cambio si vamos los dos, podemos derrotarles y si liberamos a Zoroark, tendremos la victoria asegurada... Además yo ya había ideado un plan, por favor no eches abajo la esperanza de estos pokemons para poder recuperar a su madre.- Naruto al decir esas palabras puso en un aprieto a Yugito ya que ella no quería involucrar al muchacho, pero ella no podía negar que era casi imposible salir victoriosa, ya que tenia informado que Akatsuki no son un grupo de criminales normales.

-haaa (suspiro) Si lo pones así no me dejas más alternativa que dejarte ir, además tienes experiencia contra ellos, lo que me puede ser muy útil. Dime que clases de pokemons tienen ellos, yo tengo solo este; Sal Electrike- Yugito arrojo su pokeball por los aires y de esta salió un pequeño pokémon con forma de perro de color verde. Naruto al verlo los ojos serios que tenía antes desaparecieron y se transformaron en estrellitas, y a toda velocidad este saco su pokédex.

**Electrike, el pokémon perro calambre. Electrike genera electricidad usando la fricción de la atmósfera. En estaciones de vientos áridos, su cuerpo se inflama y lanza chispas de forma violenta. Suele vivir cerca de centrales eléctricas. Pero si hay algún humano cerca que le dé de comer, se ganará su amistad. También es un gran corredor, se escapa al ojo humano. Electrike es un Pokémon que puede vivir en casas humanas, debido a que es muy amistoso con los entrenadores que lo posean y con las personas que lo cuidan. Sabe reconocer por el olfato si su entrenador está nervioso o no, frente a una persona extraña y se pondrá entre ambos por cualquier cosa que pueda suceder, Como muchos Pokémon eléctricos, su piel está cargada de energía eléctrica.**

-Así que tienes una pokédex, eso quiere decir que eres uno de los novatos de este año. Bueno, hay que darle bayas y aplicarle medicinas a tu Charmander y a esos Zoruas.- Dijo la rubia mientras observaba a los pokemons que tenía enfrente y su Electrike los olía con curiosidad.

-EEEEE, esto.. Me quedan pocas bayas, maldición. Y pensar que las ocuparía todas en el primer día.- Decía el rubio algo angustiado mientras sacaba las pocas frutas que le quedaban en su bolso, por otro lado Yugito no aguanto ver al chico y le ofreció las bayas que ella traía.

-Ten, son bayas Zidras. Recién empezaste como entrenador y necesitaras todas las bayas que puedas.- La mujer le entrego las tres frutas al joven y este se las dio de comer a los tres pokemons. Luego ella decidió que era hora de que el rubio le pusiera al día con la información que sabía sobre el equipo Akatsuki.

-Naruto-kun. Creo que es momento de que me pongas al tanto de la situación, quiero que me digas de que pokémon usan los Akatsuki, como pelean y que estrategia usan y porque estas tan determinado a rescatar a la Zoroark y porqué te enfrentaste a ellos.

-EEHH, bueno yo... Es una larga historia, primero yo me tope con estos Zoruas y ellos estaban muy heridos, así que yo me acerque a ellos y...- Y así Naruto comenzó a contar todo lo ocurrido en detalles por cerca de veinte minutos, mientras que en este tiempo los pokemons tomaban descanso y se preparaban para la batalla que se acercaba.

-Y después me tope contigo Yugito-san.- Dijo Naruto al terminar de contar su historia.

-Ehh, las cosas sí que son complicadas. Si ese tipo de los piercing todavía está en el bosque realmente estaremos en problemas, pero si no es así aun tenemos posibilidades. Mi Electrike puede encargarse del Staravia del tipo rubio y los Zoruas tienen total ventaja sobre la Misdreavus de la chica, con el que tenemos que tener cuidado es con el Voltorb, debemos evitar a toda costa que este realice un ataque de explosión o autodestrucción.- Decía la oficial mientras se frotaba el mentón.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, como yo lo dije antes ya tengo un plan. Hay que confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

...

Eran cerca de las 4 PM en el bosque Gantetsu, en una Zona en la cual no habían árboles en un radio de 30 metros y desde ahí se podía ver el sol dominar el despejado cielo. Pero esa zona no estaba deshabitada del todo, pues se encontraba allí una extraña maquina y una rara y cubica jaula de unos 4x4 metros y que en su cerradura se encontraba una extraña computadora, en la cual se encontraba encerrada una débil Zoroark, la que después de escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose, esta miró con cierto enojo a los portadores de esas pisadas, los cuales eran un tipo rubio de cabello largo y una chica de cabello largo y rosado.

-MOO,, si no fuera porque traías contigo unas cuantas bayas y pociones quien sabe que hubiera pasado con nuestros pokemons debilitados. ¿Estás bien Misdreavus?- La pelirrosa veía el estado actual de su pokémon fantasmal que se encontraba flotando a un lado de ella.

-_MUMAA.- _Le respondió el pokémon a la pelirrosa.

-Tu pokémon está bien Tayuya, por ahora hay que preocuparse de tratar con los pokemons que hemos robado de Ciudad Cascada. Hmm.- El rubio tomo una pokeball de la bolsa que traía y se acerco a una mesa blanca para dejar encima de esta la bolsa con las demás pokeballs robadas en su interior. Luego se acerco a una extraña maquina que tenía un orificio circular que desprendía unas luces de distintos colores en el cual, Deidara deposito la pokeball que había tomado para luego pulsar un botón rojo y redondo. Después de presionar dicho botón, la pokeball insertada comenzó a brillar, causando una mueca de felicidad en el rubio, lo cual denotaba que el experimento había funcionado.

-Deidara-senpai, ¿cómo funciona esa máquina? aun soy algo novata en esto.- La chica miraba con cierta inquietud y curiosidad el artefacto que tenía enfrente, pues ella entro en el equipo hace unos pocos días y habían algunas cosas de las cuales ella no estaba al tanto.

-Esta peculiar maquina es un artefacto creado por los científicos de Akatsuki, se me olvido su nombre pero esta máquina tiene la función de crear un collar en el pokémon que se encuentre dentro de la pokeball que se deposite en el orificio. El collar creara unos pulsos electromagnéticos que llegaran en el cerebro del pokémon, alterando así sus sentidos y hará que el pokémon obedezca a todo aquel que lleve el traje de los Akatsuki. Hmm.

-Entiendo, ¿pero como usaremos esa máquina para controlar al Zoroark? ¿Hay que lanzarle una pokeball y ya está?- Pregunto la Pelirrosa que miraba a la Zoroark y esta a la vez le propinaba una mirada llena de ira.

-No. Esta Zoroark es muy rebelde y dudo que nos obedezca si solo la atrapamos en una pokeball, por lo que hay que debilitarla y después encerrarle en una pokeball y estará lista para ser controlada por la maquina.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo- Dijo una rubia mujer que apareció de la nada junto a un Electrike. La recién aparecida tomo la bolsa que contenía a los pokemons robados y se preparo para el combate, sorprendiendo así a los criminales.

-Electrike, usa rayo y destruye la computadora de esa jaula.- Grito la rubia.

-¡_RAUUUR!- _El pokémon verde lanzo un potente rayo sobre la computadora y esta se fulmino en cuestión de segundos, ganándose así la sorpresa de Tayuya y la rabia de Deidara.

-No te saldrás con la tuya maldita, Ve Voltorb.- Deidara arrojo su pokeball y de esta salió el esférico pokémon que se preparo para el combate, pero antes de que la batalla iniciara, La rubia y su pokémon se echaron a correr hacia el bosque dejando atónitos a los Akatsuki.

-¡Deidara-senpai! ¡Se está escapando con los pokemons!

-Ya lo sé, no la dejemos escapar.- Dijo Deidara para luego partir corriendo tras ella y Tayuya le comenzó a seguirlo junto a su Misdreavus.

Sorprendida por lo recién ocurrido, la Zoroark miraba atenta la dirección en la que salieron corriendo los humanos. El silencio se había apoderado nuevamente de la zona, y la lobina miraba con tristeza a la luna que recién se estaba haciendo visible en el colosal celeste. Al ser destruida la computadora, la barrera que cubría la jaula había desaparecido haciendo que esta se transformara en una jaula normal, pero a la Zoroark no le quedaban las fuerzas suficientes para atacar la cerradura, por lo que se quedo echada ahí esperando lo peor. Hasta que de repente escucho varias pisadas aproximándose. Curiosa, la lobina agudizó su olfato y reconoció dos olores acercándose y esos olores no pertenecían a nadie más que sus dos cachorros. La Zoroark se sintió feliz, por el olor que estos desprendían quedaba claro que se encontraban bien, pero eso no quito la angustia que sentía al saber que ellos nuevamente se iban a meter en problemas por estar en ese lugar, pero algo le incomodo. Al olor de los Zoruas se le agregaba un olor más, el olor de un humano, razón suficiente para que la lobina se levantara y mirara la dirección de donde provenían los olores, para que dé entre unos arbustos, aparecieran sus dos cachorros acompañados por un Charmander y un joven muchacho de rubia cabellera.

-Bien, solo espero que Yugito-san nos gane el tiempo suficiente para liberar a su madre.- Dijo el rubio mientras llegaba junto a los tres pokemons a la jaula de la cautiva Zoroark, la cual los miraba muy sorprendida.

-_ROAAR._

_-ROOAAR.- _Los dos Zoruas se apoyaron en los barrotes e intentaron hablar con su madre. Los dos estaban desesperados y su madre los miraba con cariño y con muy poca fuerza se mantenía apenas en pie, cuando de repente, Naruto tomo una piedra y golpeó la cerradura con mucha fuerza.

-Descuida Zoroark, yo te sacare de aquí y serás libre de nuevo y podrás irte con tus cachorros.- La Zoroark miró atónita al rubio y pudo ver su sonriente rostro, su peinado era idéntico al del pelinaranja que vio anoche, pero el rostro de este humano era completamente diferente, su rostro irradiaba alegría, confianza y esperanza, y claramente eso la desconcertaba.

-Saki, usa ascuas en la cerradura.- La pequeña obedeció a su entrenador y disparo un potente proyectil contra su objetivo, el cual después nuevamente fue golpeado por la piedra que sostenía el rubio, y este pudo ver como la cerradura comenzaba a ceder.

-Saki, otra vez.- La Charmander volvió a disparar su bola de fuego y seguido de esta vino el golpe de Naruto, del cual salieron luminosas chispas debido al rose entre el metal caliente y la piedra. Y sin esperar mas, Naruto dio otro golpe y esta vez con mayor fuerza rompiendo así no solo la cerradura, sino que también la piedra que este sostenía.

La jaula había sido abierta, y con ella Zoroark estaba libre. Los pequeños Zoruas se abalanzaron llorando encima de su madre. Cada uno la abrazaba y frotaba su cabeza contra la de ella mientras que la lobina solo se limitaba a darles un débil abrazo y las lágrimas comenzaban a transitar su grisácea mejilla.

-Muy bien, ahora solo les queda escapar. No se preocupen yo les cubriré la espalda.- Dijo Naruto mientras volteo hacia atrás y vigilo que los criminales no estén cerca del lugar, pero de repente un ligero golpe se escuchó tronar desde la jaula, pues la Zoroark al intentar levantarse esta perdió la fuerza de sus patas y esta cayó golpeándose con el piso. Naruto al darse cuenta de esto, puso su mochila sobre el suelo y tomó una baya Zidra, la cual le ofreció a la gran lobina extendiéndole la mano hacia esta.

-Ten, esta fruta te hará bien.- La Zoroark miraba atentamente la mano que sostenía la baya y el rostro del muchacho, pero esta no sabía si aceptar esa fruta, debido a que el ser atacada por un humano y ser rescatada por otro la estaba dejando muy confundida.

-_ROOOAR, ROAR.- _La pequeña Zorua le estaba ladrando a su madre como si intentara convencerla de que esta acepte la fruta, mientras que esta la miraba muy extrañada y luego dirigió su vista hacia su cachorro varón.

-_ROAR.-_ Fue todo lo que ladró el pequeño lobino provocando que la Zoroark mirara la baya por unos segundos más y después decidió comérsela.

Mientras la gran lobina masticaba la fruta, Naruto observó la mejilla izquierda de esta y sin pedir permiso comenzó a rociar la poción medicinal que este traía, provocando que la Zoroark se alarmara, pero esta se calmó inmediatamente al notar que el dolor estaba disminuyendo.

-Bien, ahora solo nos toca a esperar que recuperes algo de fuerza para que puedas escapar.- decía el rubio.

-¿Escapar dices? sí que eres temerario muchacho. Hmm.- Naruto al reconocer la voz sintió como si todo se hubiera ido por el retrete. Naruto se dio vuelta y ahí estaban, los dos Akatsuki habían vuelto, Misdreavus y Staravia se encontraban a un lado de sus respectivos entrenadores, aunque estaban algo magullados, y no solo eso, Yugito estaba con ellos y esta se encontraba amarrada con los brazos en la espalda por lo que significaba que todo el plan había fracasado, pero el joven entrenador no se iba a rendir así de fácil.

-Libérenla. Ella es policía y no crean que la comisaria se quedara de brazos cruzados si ustedes hacen algo. Además la jaula de la Zoroark ha sido rota y ya no pueden hacer nada con ella mientras yo esté aquí. Así que será mejor que se larguen.- Decía Naruto con un semblante frio y serio.

-¡No te hagas el rudo con nosotros enano! ¡Somos el Equipo Akatsuki! ... Además..."¿Porque carajos estoy rodeada de puros rubios?, ¿qué es esto?"- Termino su bronca en su subconsciente la pelirrosa.

-¿Mientras tu estés aquí dices? Esa Zoroark no es de tu incumbencia mocoso. Si tanto quieres protegerla, quiero ver tu mejor intento. ¡Staravia, usa Aire afilado en la Zoroark!- Hablo con suma confianza el tipo de cabello largo.

-_STAAAAR.- _El Staravia agitó sus alas y lanzo un fuerte viento con forma de espadas en dirección a la Zoroark, que además, sus cachorros y la Charmander se encontraban frente ella para protegerla. Debido a la rapidez del ataque, Naruto sin pensarlo se interpuso entre los pokemons y el ataque del pokémon volador, dándole la espalda a las espadas de viento que le dieron con fuerza dejando una marca en la ropa del rubio. Naruto casi se derrumba producto del golpe, pero con fuerza se quedo en pie y dio una ligera sonrisa de confianza a los cuatro pokemons que acababa de proteger dejando a estos muy sorprendidos.

-¡Naruto-Kun!- fue todo lo que grito Yugito al ver tal suceso dejándola muy sorprendida y preocupada.

-Que heroico muchacho, pero eso no es más que estupidez, si no te mueves por ti solo te moverás a la fuerza. ¡Staravia, usa Picotazo en el mocoso!- Grito Deidara con cierto aire de superioridad mientras su pokémon ave volaba en dirección a Naruto, el cual no se movía pues no tenía intención de dejar que lastimaran mas a esos pokemons salvajes. Saki al percatarse de esto, con gran coraje salto por encima del hombro de su entrenador, sorprendiendo tanto a Naruto como al Staravia, el cual se encontraba a poco más de un metro del joven y su pokémon ígneo. Saki se aprovechó de esto y disparo un proyectil de fuego que dio de lleno en el rostro del pokémon ave provocando que este perdiera el control de su vuelo.

Sin esperar más segundos, Saki salto del hombro del rubio y golpeo en la mejilla del Staravia con su flameante cola como si de un látigo se tratase, mandándolo contra el suelo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el repentino ataque de la Charmander y después desviaron su atención al Staravia que yacía en el piso inconsciente.

-Saki, tu...- Decía Naruto mientras se daba vuelta y miraba como su pokémon se encontraba frente él mirando desafiada mente a los Akatsuki. Cuando de repente, a cada lado de la Charmander, se colocaron los dos Zoruas y adoptaron posiciones de combate.

-Zorua, Zoruaniense-kun, ¿qué están haciendo?- Preguntaba el rubio muy sorprendido.

-Naruto, esta vez no voy a dejar a Saki-chan y a mi hermana pelear solas, esta vez yo también luchare. Sé que no soy muy bueno en combate, pero soy bueno en las ilusiones. Tú eres bueno armando estrategias de combate, ya lo demostraste en la batalla anterior. Por eso dejare que uses mis habilidades como se te antoje, aunque tampoco te dejes llevar, idiota.- Decía el pequeño lobino.

-_CHAR..-..ROAR.-_ Dijeron al mismo tiempo las pokemons femeninas que se encontraban al frente de Naruto y le propinaban una mirada de confianza, provocando una leve sonrisa en el joven entrenador.

"Maldición. Si no fuera por la batalla que dio el Electrike de la policía dudo que Staravia hubiera sido derrotado de esa manera tan patética. Por ahora no me queda más opción que usarlo. Hmm." decía el Akatsuki en su mente mientras regresaba a su caído pokémon en su pokeball para después caminar hacia una maquina y de esta tomo una pokeball ganándose la atención de Naruto y la policía. Pero luego el Akatsuki tomo otra pokeball de su bolsillo y arrojo las dos al mismo tiempo revelando así los pokemons que estas contenían.

-¡Salgan, Voltorb, Houndour!- al arrojar las pokeballs, de una salió el anterior pokémon esférico perteneciente a Deidara, mientras que de la otra pokeball apareció un perro oscuro con una especie de casco con forma de una extraña calavera que se encontraba sobre su frente y en su cuello llevaba un extraño collar que tenía una pequeña caja mecánica que emitía una luz roja.

"Ese Houndour..No puede ser" -¡Naruto-kun! ¡Ese Houndour es uno de los pokemons robados, ese collar que llueva puesto parece que lo obliga a obedecer sus órdenes!- Le grito Yugito al joven rubio mientras ella seguía amarrada a unas cuerdas.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso por ser un pokémon que estamos controlando no piensas hacerle daño? déjame decirte que si no te tomas esta batalla enserio perderás y nos quedaremos con todos los pokemons que tienes a tu alrededor y le haremos lo mismo que a Houndour.- Decía la pelirrosa con gran confianza y mirando a su adversario con una malévola sonrisa.

-No, no es eso. Si tengo que atacar a ese pokémon lo hare, solo tengo que encargarme del collar ¿cierto?- respondió Naruto mientras sonreía y apuntaba el aparato que el pokémon perruno llevaba puesto en el cuello.

-Ahora, Zorua-chan, Zoruaniense-kun. Para poder diferenciarlos y no gastar tanto tiempo en sus nombres tendré que darles unos apodos cortos. Zorua-chan, tú serás Yami. Y tu Zoruaniense-kun, serás Yomi. ¿Algún problema? después de todo solo será por ahora.

-_ROAR._

_-_Ninguno, al menos es más decente que Zoruaniense.- Decía el joven lobino preparado ya para el combate.

-Yo me encargare de Houndour. Tu solo concéntrate en Misdreavus, Tayuya. Hmm.- Decía el rubio de larga cabellera mientras se disponía a observar los movimientos de su oponente, hasta que de repente, Naruto comenzó el ataque.

-¡Yami, usa doble equipo y acércate al Houndour! ¡Saki, cubre a Yami atacando a cualquier pokémon que se le cruce con ascuas! tu Yomi espera mi señal.- La Zorua avanzó a una gran velocidad creando dos clones de ella a su alrededor y Saki se preparaba para escupir sus proyectiles mientras que el pequeño Zorua veía como las dos pokemons iniciaban el ataque.

"Así que vas directamente a por Houndour. Veamos como intentaras derrotarlo sin dañarlo mocoso. Hmm." -¡Voltorb, usa placaje en la Zorua!- Grito Deidara mientras veía el combate con emoción.

-¡Yami, mézclate con tus clones hasta llegar a donde el Houndour!- La pequeña lobina comenzó a cruzarse en el camino de sus clones y estos hicieron lo mismo dejando confundidos a los pokemons adversarios. El esférico pokémon avanzó igualmente pero pasó a través de sus clones sin atinarle a ninguno producto de la gran velocidad de la Zorua, y de repente este es impactado por un proyectil de fuego cortesía de la pequeña Charmander que inmediatamente preparo un segundo ataque.

-¡Voltorb evádelo!- El grito de Deidara alertó al pokémon eléctrico, el cual giro hacia atrás y evadió por poco el segundo ataque de la lagartija ígnea, la cual preparo un tercer ataque pero esta vez fue dirigido hacia la Misdreavus, la cual se acercaba a la Zorua.

-¡Detente Misdreavus!- El grito de la pelirrosa logro detener a la fantasmal pokémon que vio como una bola de fuego pasaba volando con gran potencia a pocos centímetros frente ella.

Producto de las intervenciones de Saki, la Zorua ya estaba frente el Houndour y comenzó a correr alrededor de este intentado distraerlo. Mientras que Deidara ya había decidido que era hora de hacer mover al oscuro can.

-¡Houndour, usa lanzallamas!- El pokémon oscuro lanzó con fuerza una ráfaga de fuego sobre la Zorua desasiendo así sus dos clones, pero ella había desaparecido y había quedado sobre la espalda del perro.

-¡Yami, usa mordisco en el collar!- La lobina mordió con fuerza el collar pero el daño fue mínimo así que decidió emplear más fuerza pero la Misdreavus se acercaba con unas no muy buenas intenciones.

-¡Misdreavus, usa golpe bajo!- Grito la pelirrosa mientras la pokémon fantasma cargaba el ataque y se acercaba con velocidad.

-¡Saki, intercéptala!- Al escuchar el grito de su entrenador, Saki disparo un proyectil ígneo que estuvo a punto de dar en el blanco pero...

-¡Voltorb!- Deidara no necesito decir más. Su pokémon entendió a la perfección y bloqueo la bola de fuego con un potente rayo limpiándole de esta forma el camino a la Misdreavus.

Al ver que la Zorua peligraba y esta aun se encontraba mordiendo el collar del Houndour (el cual intentaba votarla mientras se sacudía), Naruto decidió que ya era momento de ocupar al otro Zorua, el cual se encontraba a un lado de él.

-¡Yomi!- fue todo lo que dijo el joven entrenador y eso bastó para que el lobino comprendiera y comenzara con su habilidad. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un fuerte azul claro llamando la atención de su hermana, la cual lo miró y pareció entender la situación.

-¡Salta Yami!- Y la lobina dio un gran salto quedando a casi dos metros del Houndour, pero la Misdreavus ya estaba muy cerca de ella y acierta su ataque, pero sorpresivamente el ataque de la fantasma atraviesa el cuerpo de la lobina y luego esta se desvanece en una sombra y después revela a la Zorua en otra posición, justo sobre la Misdreavus, dejándola en una muy buena posición para un ataque y muy confundida a la fantasma.

-¡Yami, usa golpe bajo!- después de escuchar la orden, las patas delanteras de la Zorua comenzaron a brillar y con estas dio un fuerte golpe descendente sobre la frente de la Misdreavus, mandándola a estrellarse contra el Houndour que se encontraba aun bajo ellas.

-¿Q-Que, fue lo que paso? de repente Misdreavus dio en el blanco y la Zorua desapareció y apareció en otro lado como si nada.- Tayuya estaba completamente confusa, pues ella tenía a la vista la de tener ventaja en ese movimiento pero de la nada todo se le dio vuelta.

-Fue una ilusión. Hmm.- Respondió Deidara la interrogante de su compañera.

-En el momento que la Zorua salto el otro Zorua creó una ilusión e hiso invisible a su hermana y creó una copia de ella en otra dirección, causando así que tu Misdreavus atacara a la nada y quedara indefensa.

-E-Entonces, el Zorua que está a un lado del enano es el responsable.- Decía la pelirrosa la cual se encontraba más calmada.

-Sip. Hmm. De hecho cada vez que veamos que tengamos ventaja de la batalla el Zorua intervendrá con sus ilusiones. Por lo cual es prioridad encargarse de él primero. Hmm.- Deidara miraba con cierta inquietud al Zorua macho y al collar del Houndour, que a pesar de los mordiscos este aun se sostenía del perruno pokémon.

-¡Saki, Yami, júntense!- Las pokemons después de escuchar al rubio se juntaron quedado posicionadas como el anterior combate mientras esperaban el siguiente movimiento de su oponente. Pero..

-¡Houndour, usa ascuas en el Zorua hasta que le des! ¡Voltorb, rodea a la Charmander y a la Zorua!

-¡Misdreavus, Rodéalos tu también!- Después de escuchar a los Akatsuki, los pokemons comenzaron con sus movimientos. Partiendo por Houndour, que comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego contra el pequeño lobino, el cual recibió las indicaciones de evadirlas por parte de Naruto. Indicaciones que siguió con dificultad pues él no era tan bueno evadiendo como lo era su hermana. Después de evadir dos proyectiles, el tercero hiso impacto en un costado del Zorua mandándolo contra el piso.

-¡Bien, ahora Houndour, usa golpe cabeza en esas dos pokemons!- Obedeciendo a Deidara, el perro oscuro arremetió contra las dos pokemons que se encontraban rodeadas esperando ordenes de Naruto.

-¡Saki, corre hacia él y realízale un arañazo en el collar! ¡Yami cúbrela!- Apenas escucharon al rubio, estas obedecieron sin rechistar y arremetieron contra el can mientras eran perseguidas por el Voltorb y la Misdreavus.

-Na-Naruto...- La voz llamó la atención del rubio y este vio como el pequeño Zorua comenzó a efectuar otra ilusión para cubrir a sus compañeras, pero esto fue notado por el rubio de larga cabellera.

"Con que otra ilusión, lamentablemente yo ya la vi pequeñines" -¡Houndour, golpea con tu ataque hacia tu izquierda!- La orden del Akatsuki llamo la atención de los humanos presentes, pero al ser controlado por el collar y recibir las ordenes prácticamente como si de un robot se tratase. El Houndour ataco Hacia su izquierda, donde aparentemente no había nada, pero de repente se pudo ver como su cabezazo golpeo algo, y la Charmander junto con la Zorua desaparecieron para luego aparecer frente la cabeza del oscuro perro, siendo Saki golpeada por este en el estomago y salió disparada atropellando en su trayecto a la Zorua quedando las dos tendidas en el suelo.

-¡Saki, Yami!- Fue todo lo que pudo gritar Naruto mientras veía a las pokemons levantándose con dificultades después de recibir el ataque.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Misdreavus, dales con Golpe bajo!- Grito Tayuya mientras su pokémon comenzaba a cargar su ataque.

-¡Voltorb, acabalas con Rayo!- Y el pokémon esférico lanzo su conocido ataque mientras que la fantasma se acercaba con velocidad por el otro lado para dejar entre los dos fuera de combate a las dos heridas pokemons.

-¡Muévanse!- fue el único grito desesperado que dio Naruto mientras que Yugito miraba con la boca abierta y muy aterrada el suceso. Pero en el momento que el rayo iba a impactar a la Zorua y el golpe de la Misdreavus iba a dar con Saki, ambos ataques atravesaron a sus víctimas desapareciendo en unas sombras para que después el rayo diera de lleno en la fantasmagórica pokémon mandándola contra un árbol y después caer al suelo debilitada.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, pues después del ataque, ambas pokemons aparecieron un poco más cerca del Houndour y estas no estaban tan heridas como en la ilusión. Ilusión que fue hecha por el pequeño Zorua justo después de que Saki atropellara a la Zorua, cambiando la posición de la caída para desconcentrar a sus adversarios.

-Debiste haberme avisado, Zoruaniense-kun. Me hiciste preocuparme.- dijo el rubio mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

-Si te hubiera avisado ese tipo se hubiera dado cuenta como lo hiso anteriormente, idiota.- Respondió el Zorua ya algo cansado después de realizar ilusiones de ese nivel en una batalla.

-Misdreavus, regresa... Deidara-Senpai, dale una paliza.- Decía la pelirrosa muy molesta y a la vez muy apenada.

-Descuida yo me encargo. Hmm.. ¡Has peleado bien mocoso, pero esto se termina aquí! ¡Houndour usa Ascuas en esas dos pokemons! ¡Voltorb, encárgate del Zorua y evita que realice ilusiones!

-Yomi, realiza tus ilusiones para protegerte y evitar al Voltorb, de ahora en adelante me concentrare en Saki y en Yami.- Decía Naruto decidido ya a ganar el combate.

-_ROAR._- Respondió el lobino mientras evitaba los ataques de su adversario, pues necesitó sus ilusiones para otra función en ese momento y hablar no era una necesidad ahora.

-¡Saki bloquea sus ascuas con los tuyos! ¡Yami, usa doble equipo para acercarte a él y usa golpe bajo en el collar!- Saki interceptaba una y otra vez los ataques del perro ígneo limpiándole el camino a la Zorua, la cual esta vez había creado 3 clones con los cuales ya había rodeado al can.

-Ni creas que te dejare, ¡Houndour, rostízala con lanzallamas!- El Houndour arrojo una gran ráfaga de fuego quemando todos los clones de la Zorua, pero esta salto y estaba a unos pocos centímetros de golpear el collar con su ya cargado ataque.

-¡Houndour, usa mordisco!- Y el pokémon oscuro se propuso a morder a la pequeña lobina, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla entre sus mandíbulas, una bola de fuego cortesía de Saki le dio en el hocico, levantando su cabeza hacia atrás dejando el cuello desprotegido para la Zorua, la cual no perdió la oportunidad y le dio de lleno, causándole muchas grietas en el collar.

-¡Saki destrúyelo con Ascuas!- Al escuchar la ultima orden Saki no perdió más tiempo y le dio un tiro a quemarropa en el cuello, destruyendo por completo el collar.

Todos con excepción de Naruto y los pokemons que luchaban a su lado quedaron con la boca abierta, Los Akatsuki ya no sabían que hacer, y sobre todo Deidara, ya que el a diferencia de como lo han visto los demás hasta ahora, se mostraba más cabreado. Cuando de repente, el Houndour se levanta velozmente y toma su pokeball que se encontraba sobre una mesa con su hocico y miraba con unos ojos intimidantes a los Akatsuki.

-Esto es todo Akatsuki, ríndanse y entréguense a la justicia.- Decía Naruto con una pose de héroe mientras los pokemons que batallaron junto a él se encontraban a su lado.

-Ni te creas que esto ha terminado mocoso. ¡Voltorb, usa rayo en ese enano!- La orden sorprendió tanto a Naruto como a la oficial, cuando sin vacilar el pokémon esférico lanza un rayo contra el joven entrenador, el cual solo atino a cubrirse con los brazos, pero de la nada misma, una gran lobina se interpone velozmente entre el rayo y Naruto y desvía con un fuerte zarpazo el ataque eléctrico hacia el cielo para que se perdiera a la distancia.

Todos quedaron atónitos, La Zoroark salvaje había recuperado su fuerza y había protegido al joven rubio, cuando sin previo aviso, la gran lobina creó una rápida bola sombra en su hocico y la arrojo contra el Voltorb, el cual no pudo evadirla por la sorpresa y salió disparado y se estrelló contra la maquina especial dejándola averiada y al pokémon esférico debilitado lo cual provocó que se les congelara la piel a los pobres Akatsuki.

-E-Estoooo,... ¿Qué hacemos Deidara-senpai?- Pregunto la pelirrosa con cierto nerviosismo y rostro cómico a la vez.

-EEEEEE-Esto.. Aun tenemos a los pokemons robados, larguémonos en la nave.- Decía cómicamente Deidara mientras regresaba a Voltorb a su pokeball y corría hacia un extraño aeroplano que se encontraba tras unos arbustos que, si no fuera porque lo mencionaron, Naruto no lo habría notado.

-¿Eh? ¿Un Avión?- Naruto estaba muy sorprendido por la tecnología que tenían estos ladrones.

-Realmente creen que tienen los pokemons robados, yo revisaría la pokeballs antes de irme.- Decía la Oficial Yugito Ni que para la sorpresa de todos se había desatado de la cuerda y ahora estaba de pie junto a su Electrike, el cual los Akatsuki supuestamente le habían arrebatado.

-¿Co-co-como te quitaste el amarre?... ¡además nosotros te quitamos tu pokémon, que suce!... ¡Deidara-senpai, las pokeballs de la bolsa están vacías!- Grito Tayuya muy sorprendida al ver que las pokeballs que habían robado se encontraban completamente vacías. Deidara en cambio miraba muy sorprendido y ya había captado que no tenían más opción que huir del lugar.

-Cuando ustedes me derrotaron yo cambie las pokeballs robadas por pokeballs vacías, al igual que con mi pokémon, ustedes tomaron la pokeball equivocada. Ahora en respuesta a tu primera pregunta, soy policía, aunque me lleve tiempo se como escapar de una atadura. Ahora háganse un favor a ustedes mismos y a la región y entréguense.- Respondió la rubia mientras apuntaba a los maleantes con su mano derecha y a la vez su pokémon los miraba con furia.

-¡Realmente crees que nos entregaremos estúpida, para que sepas esta no será la primera vez que tengas problemas con los Akatsuki, y los demás miembros son muy poderosos, maldi!...

-Vasta, Tayuya. La prioridad ahora es irnos de aquí. Hmm.- Interrumpió a su compañera tomándola en brazos y arrojándola hacia el interior de la cabina.

-¡Hey Deidara-senpai ¿qué haces?! ¿Eh?- Fue toda la reacción que tuvo Tayuya al ver como Deidara ingresaba también en la nave y la encendía para comenzar a despegar.

-¡Así que se escapan como cucarachas a la luz del día, no les será tan fácil, además están dejando sus extrañas maquinas aquí, por lo que podre confiscarlas sin ningún problema!- Les gritaba con gran confianza la oficial.

-¡Sabía que dirías algo como eso! ¡Pero lamentablemente esas maquinas fueron diseñadas para morir como verdaderas obras de arte!- Respondió el delincuente mientras tomaba un control con forma de lápiz con un botón en la punta, el cual es pulsado por el rubio mientras mostraba una sonrisa tétrica.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue todo lo que exclamaron los dos rubios que tenían sus pies en la tierra al ver como al mismo tiempo de que el Akatsuki presionara aquel interruptor la maquina que creaba collares y la jaula en la que se encontraba anteriormente encerrada la Zoroark estallaron en una explosión que no fue lo sumamente grande pero aun así, producto del estruendo y la repentina sorpresa, asustó a los presentes.

-¡Nos vemos, zopencos!- Gritaba Tayuya desde la ventana de la nave, la cual ya estaba flotando en el aire y se preparaba para propulsarse e irse lejos de ahí.

-¡No les dejare escapar tan fácilmente! ¡Electrike, usa rayo en esa nave!- Después de escuchar a su entrenadora, el perro verde lanzo un potente rayo que dio en una de las turbinas de la aeronave, haciendo que de esta comenzara a salir un humo espeso y un olor a goma y metal quemado.

-Ja como si eso nos hiciera algo, vamos Deidara-Senpai comienza el vuelo.- Se burlaba en el interior de la cabina la pelirrosa, en cambio Deidara solo se limito a sonreír con cierto nerviosismo mientras que su frente se tornaba con un ligero color azulado, pues el sabia que ese último ataque fue peligroso ya que logro dañar una turbina y así retrasar el despegue.

-¡Electrike, vuelve a usar rayo!

-¡Saki, usa ascuas!

-_¡ROAAAR!_

_-¡RAAUUR!_

Esta vez no solo el perro verde se propuso a atacar las turbinas de la nave, sino que también le acompaño en el ataque la pequeña Charmander y sorpresivamente el Houndour y la Zoroark atacaron con un Ascuas y una Bola sombra respectivamente.

Y así los cuatros ataques impactaron en las turbinas al mismo tiempo que la aeronave se propulso y despego alejándose del lugar a una velocidad increíble, pero debido a los ataques y el derrame de combustibles y la fuerza de la propulsión, las turbinas quedaron totalmente destruidas y el estrello de la nave era inminente.

-E-Esto, Tayuya-san, creo que debemos prepararnos para eyectar debido que esta nave está a punto de transformarse en una obra de arte. Hmm.- Tayuya solo miró con cara de obviedad a su compañero, pues las alarmas ya estaban sonando hace unos segundos y ella ya tenía listo el paracaídas.

En cuestión de segundos los dos pilotos salieron disparados desde la cabina y abrieron el paracaídas mientras veían como la nave se estrellaba contra unas rocas y explotó debido al daño de esta.

-Este ha sido el peor día de mi vida.- Se quejo la pelirrosa mientras que el rubio miraba lo que quedaba de la nave con estrellitas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde se entablo la batalla, el joven entrenador y la oficial junto a los pokemons escucharon un pequeño estruendo proveniente de la dirección en la cual volaron los Akatsuki.

-Con suerte pude escuchar algo. ¿Tan lejos llegaron?- Comentaba el rubio mientras veía los restos de humo que eran producto del despegue y de los ataques realizados por los pokemons.

-Por el poco ruido de la explosión y la velocidad a la que se fueron diría a que su nave se estrello a unos pocos más de dos kilómetros de aquí. Por ahora debo volver a ciudad Cascada y devolver a sus entrenadores sus pokemons y llamar a unos colegas para que rastreen a esos fugitivos.- Después de hablar, Yugito tomo la pokeball del Houndour y se la puso al frente de él y sin ningún problema el pokémon perruno fue absorbido por una luz roja e ingreso en la pequeña esfera.

-¡_ROOARR!_

_-¡ROAARR!-_ Gritaron los dos Zoruas al lanzarse encima de su madre para después ponerse a jugar con su melena, por otro lado los dos humanos y sus pokemons los miraban con gran alegría y a la vez con calma, pues ya todo había terminado.

-¿Que vas hacer ahora Naruto-kun?- le pregunto la oficial mientras le daba una baya a su Electrike. Mientras que el rubio miró por unos segundos a los pokemons salvajes con un poco de tristeza y alegría a la vez para después propinarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la rubia.

-Yo ya cumplí con mi promesa, ya protegí a estos pokemons y los libere de esas personas. Ahora debo seguir con mi camino, pues mi sueño es ser el campeón de la liga y no podre lograrlo estando quieto en un mismo lugar. En mi camino aun me quedan personas y pokemons que conocer y ayudar, así que creo que ya es hora de que parta.- Decía el rubio mientras que la rubia y la Zoroark lo miraban fijamente y con un ligera sonrisa, por otro lado los dos Zoruas lo miraban con tristeza y unas gotas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, lo cual fue notado por el joven.

-¡Vamos! ¡No se pongan tristes que me lo contagiarán! Fue agradable conocerlos y compartir tiempo con ustedes, aunque comenzamos con el pie izquierdo terminamos todos llevándonos bien al final. Y no importa el adiós ni los problemas que tuvimos, en las despedidas lo más importante es recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos y por sobre todo nunca olvidarlos.- Decía el joven intentando subirle los ánimos a los dos lobinos.

-Lo-lo siento.. Siento haber sido tan frio contigo en un principio.- Decía un cabizbajo Zorua.

-Descuida. Es entendible tu actitud después de saber por lo que pasaste, pero lo bueno ahora es que sabes que no todas las personas son malas. Así como hay pokemons buenos, también hay pokemons malos y lo mismo pasa con las personas. Así que nunca pierdas la esperanza. A pesar de que estés pasando por un mal momento y creas que todo se esté desmoronando, siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a extender su mano para ayudarte, y la decisión de tomar o no la mano es tuya, pero debes considerar que una vez que hayas hecho tu elección, no habrá vuelta atrás. Así que siempre has lo que creas que es correcto y sigue con la frente en alto.- Al terminar de hablar las lágrimas cubrían las mejillas de los dos Zoruas, mientras que Naruto considero que era momento de dirigirse a la gran Zoroark que se encontraba parada frente a él.

-Zoroark-san, tienes unos buenos hijos, así como divertidos ellos también son fuertes, así que la próxima vez que tengas problemas no dudes en contar con ellos. En cierto modo ustedes me recuerdan a mí y a mi madre, ya que ella es tan temeraria como tú y también lo digo por la cabellera roja. Je. Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes- Decía el rubio con una sonrisa y con la mano derecha frotándose la nuca para después invitar a Saki a subirse en su espalda, la cual inmediatamente se subió sobre este y se coloco tras su cabeza apoyando su patas en el hombro del rubio y afirmándose de su cabeza. Después de tal acción, el rubio se dio media vuelta dándole así la espalda a los tres pokemons salvajes.

-Eres un buen chico, tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Si no fuera por tu ayuda yo no hubiera podido recuperar los pokemons robados, Gracias. Ojala puedas convertirte en el campeón.- Le decía la oficial al joven de traje anaranjado, el cual solo asintió y comenzó a caminar para irse pero algo le agarro la bota del pantalón cuando él llevaba su segundo paso.

-¿que..?- No solo el rubio se sorprendió al ver que era lo que lo estaba deteniendo, sino que la Zoroark y la oficial se sorprendieron al ver como una pequeña Zorua con una venda sobre su pata delantera derecha, se encontraba mordiendo el pantalón de Naruto.

-¿Zo-Zorua-chan?

-_ROAR, ROAR ROOAR, ROAR.- _gruño la pequeña ganándose la atención del joven y la sorpresa de su hermano y madre que la miraban atónitos.

-Eh, esto..¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Pregunto Naruto intentando averiguar qué era lo que le molestaba a la pequeña Zorua.

-_ROOAR, ROAAR ROAR.- _Le hablaba el pequeño Zorua a su hermana, el cual se encontraba aun en el hombro de su madre. En cambio la Zoroark miraba atentamente y en silencio a su hija.

-_ROAR ROOAR ROOAR, ROAAR ROAR, ROAR.- _Volvió a gruñir la pequeña lobina provocando que el rubio se desesperara un poco debido a que no entendía de que estaban hablando.

-Esto, ¿de qué están hablando y porque Zorua-chan me detuvo?- preguntaba el joven con su mano derecha alzada a la altura de su rostro.

-Mi hermana quiere irse contigo, Naruto.- Le respondió el pequeño lobino al rubio sin dirigirle la mirada, pues aun se encontraba mirando fijamente a su hermana. Por otro lado Naruto quedo asombrado por lo que le dijo el pokémon ilusionista.

-¿E-Enserio quieres eso Zorua-chan? Yo creí que querías ser libre junto a tu hermano y tu madre.

-_ROAR ROOAR, ROAOR ROAR ROOAR, ROAR._- Le respondió la pequeña al rubio que la miraba sin entender mucho.

-Ella dice que esa es una de las razones de porque quiere ir contigo, es una forma de agradecerte.- Le tradujo el pokémon salvaje al notar que Naruto no entendía prácticamente nada de lo que decía la pequeña.

-_RAAOR, ROAR ROOAR ROAR, ROAR, ROOAR RAOR ROAR ROAAR ROAR, ROAR._

-Dice que quiere ayudarte a cumplir tu meta de ser el campeón de la liga y darle una paliza a los de Akatsuki si vuelve a toparse con ellos.- Volvió a traducir a su hermana el Zorua parlante, mientras que Naruto no podía comprender como todos esos ladridos que sonaban casi iguales podían significar todo eso.

-Uhmm, bueno estoo..Yo eeeeh... Es demasiado incomodo, como se supone que te agregare al equipo si están tu madre y tu hermano ahí.- decía el rubio mientras observaba a los familiares de la pokémon que quería irse con él.

-¡_ROARR, ROAR ROARR ROOAR, ROAR!-_ Rugió fuertemente la Zoroark llamando la atención de los presentes pero sobre todo dejando con la boca abierta al cachorro que se encontraba en su hombro y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la pequeña Zorua.

-¿Que dijo tu madre Zoruaniense-kun?- Pregunto el rubio después de que le llamara la atención las diferentes reacciones de los dos Zoruas.

-E-E-E..- Al pequeño lobino no le salían muy bien las palabras debido a lo sorprendido que estaba.- E-Ella ha dicho que está bien que se vaya contigo. Que te prefiere a ti que a otro entrenador.

-¿E-Enserio? bueno si así están las cosas y eso es lo que ustedes quieren yo no le veo ningún problema, aunque... ¿Qué opinas tu Zoruaniense-kun?- Pregunto esta vez el rubio al pequeño lobino que se quedo pensando por unos segundos para dar una respuesta adecuada hasta que decidió responderle de una particular forma, la cual consistió en crear una ilusión y traducir todo lo que decían los pokemons presentes. Y así cuando al Zorua le comenzaron a brillar los ojos, este comenzó a entablar una conversación con su hermana, la cual fue escuchada sin ningún problema por los dos rubios que se encontraban allí.

-Así que quieres irte. ¿Has pensado en lo que pasara con mama y conmigo?

-Mama es muy fuerte, y tú ya te has hecho más fuerte también y tus ilusiones han mejorado gracias a la batalla que tuvimos. Tarde o temprano nosotros igualmente tendríamos que partir, y yo creo que ya llegó mi hora.- Respondió la siempre sonriente Zorua que miraba con respeto y alegría a sus dos familiares. En cambio los dos humanos la miraron con asombro y al principio le costó asimilar que se trataba de una ilusión pero enseguida comenzaron a acostumbrarse.

-Je, si hablamos de fuerza tu eres más fuerte que yo, por algo eres la mayor por unos segundos. Si quieres irte y realizar grandes proezas solo hazlo, yo solo soy tu hermano y no puedo hacer nada para detenerte. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré orgulloso de ser tu hermano.- Volvía hablar el Zorua pero esta vez lo hacía regalando una tenue sonrisa a su hermana y a los demás presentes.

-Descuida, yo me encargare de dejar bien parado a los Zoruas y Zoroarks. Siempre te querré hermano... Ya Naruto-kun, estoy lista. Que conste que ya no me voy hacer de rogar, no te voy a obligar a que me atrapes.- Decía con su juguetona voz la lobina.

-Solo saca la pokeball y ya. Te estás demorando mucho.- Decía casi regañando al rubio la Charmander que se encontraba detrás de su cabeza sorprendiéndolo por hablar de repente pero a la vez formuló una risa por parte de este.

-Está bien, está bien. No me regañes de la nada que me asustas.- Decía el rubio mientras que la pequeña lagartija solo le propino una risilla.

-Bien, aquí voy.- En ese momento Naruto tomo una pokeball y presiono el botón de esta con la frente de la lobina, seguido a eso la pokeball se abrió y absorbió a la Zorua en una luz roja para que después la pokeball se cerrara con la pokémon dentro. La esfera comenzó a agitarse y su botón emitía una luz roja parpadeante, pero esto solo duro dos segundos, pues la pokeball se detuvo y sonó un pequeño ruido demostrando que la Zorua ya había sido capturada.

-Ya esta.- Decía el rubio mientras tomaba la pokeball que contenía a su nueva pokémon.

-Bien, y ahora.. ¡Sal, Zorua!- en ese instante Naruto lanzo su pokeball y de esta emergió un destello morado que termino por mostrar a la pokémon recién capturada que simplemente sonreía con mucha alegría.

-Ok, ahora como eres parte del equipo necesitas un nombre al igual que Saki. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-_ROAR- _Ladro la lobina.

-Dijo que no hay problema, y como habrás notado ya quite la ilusión anterior.- Tradujo el lobino menor al notar que el rubio miraba extrañado a su hermana por no hablar como lo había hecho antes.

-Pues siendo así tu nombre seraaa... ¿Qué te parece Yami, como el apodo que te puse antes?

-_ROAR- _ladro felizmente la Pequeña mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro. Después de recibir su nuevo nombre, la ahora nombrada Yami salto hacia su nuevo entrenador e intento colocarse sobre su hombro derecho, pero este estaba siendo ocupado por una de las patas de Saki y el espacio que quedaba no dejaba instalarse bien a la Zorua. Naruto al notar esto, bajo la cremallera de su sudadera hasta la altura del pecho y coloco a su nueva pokémon dentro de esta dejando solo su cabeza y sus patas delanteras asomándose hacia afuera.

-Bien. Ahora creo que debo irme, si sigo estando junto a ustedes creo que me voy a poner a llorar cuando me vaya.- Decía el rubio mientras miraba a los familiares de Yami y se preparaba para irse.

-Adiós Yugito-san, adiós Zoroark-san y adiós zoruaniense-kun, fue un gran agrado el haberlos conocido.- Se despido el rubio provocando una inflamación de vena en la frente del Zorua que se encontraba en el hombro de su madre.

-¿Por qué no me dices Yomi por lo menos? Zoruaniense no me gusta para nada.- Decía con algo de rabia el Zorua salvaje.

-Ehmmm, no. Zoruaniense-kun es lo que te queda.- Respondió el rubio seriamente provocando unas risillas en los demás presentes a excepción del pokémon con el que hablaba.

-Cuida bien a tu madre- decía amistosamente esta vez el rubio.

-Puedes contar con ello, idiota.- Decía el pequeño mirando con algo de admiración al rubio el cual ya había comenzado a caminar y se despedía agitando su mano derecha.

"Cuida bien a mi hermana. Zopenco."

...

Ya habían pasado cerca de cuarenta minutos desde la despedida del Naruto con los demás y este ahora se encontraba caminado por el bosque mientras atrás de él se encontraban sus dos pokemons jugando a las traes cuando de repente, un grito del rubio llamó la atención de estas.

-¡Maldiciooooón, se me olvido registrar a Zoroark en la pokédex!- El grito del rubio provoco que algunos pokemons voladores que estaban en los árboles se alejaran volando y unas cómicas gotas aparecieron en las nucas de Saki y Yami.

_**CONTINUARA*****_

Y por fin llego el final del segundo capítulo. Uf, no pensé que me saldría tan largo y espero que no le parezca latoso, pero no se preocupen, los otros capítulos serán más cortos. Digamos que este fue un capítulo especial o un capitulo doble XD. Les doy gracias a Leon Negro y a eudog3 por dejar sus reviews, realmente motiva que a los demás les guste mi historia. Sin nada más que escribir pues ya lo he hecho mucho. Me despido y ah! por favor dejen sus reviews, me serían de mucha ayuda ya que así sabría su opinión y en qué aspectos podría mejorar, y, y, y, ya me estoy alargando de nuevo. Gracias por leer, adiós y atrápenlos a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ho hola soy PairrenStar y te apuesto una cuchara a que este es el tercer capítulo de Pokémon. La hoja dorada...tu turu turutu turu... Demasiado copy paste. Hola, gracias por sus reviews, ciertamente su opinión es como un alimento y motivo para seguir con este fanfic. Si, no se preocupen, se que lo que menos les interesa es leer mis saludos y esas cosas, así que procederé a dejarles el capitulo, ahora que siga la aventura del rubio.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pokémon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.

CAPITULO 3

¡A por Eevee!

Eran cerca de la una de la tarde del día siguiente a la entrega de pokemons. En el Bosque Gantetsu y en el sendero, se encontraba una muchacha pedaleando en su bicicleta y en la canasta de esta, se encontraba una Snivy que disfrutaba del suave viento que le llegaba producto de la moderada velocidad a la que andaba su entrenadora.

-Snivy, atenta por si ves algún Eevee- Decía con alegría la ojiperla que se encontraba mirando por los diferentes lados del sendero esperando hallar alguna señal.

-¡_SNAIB!-_ decía la pequeña verde mirando con confianza a su entrenadora. Cuando de repente, unas ramas de un árbol se agitan fuertemente llamando la atención de las chicas.

-¿Eh?- Hinata miro hacia el árbol y pudo ver como un Spearow se alejó volando rápidamente y la ojiperla no alcanzo a sacar su pokédex debido a que lo perdió de vista haciendo que esta se deprimiera un poco y su pokémon acaricio su cabeza con una liana que brotaba de su cuello.

-Hemos tenido mala suerte hoy. Hemos estado en este bosque por poco más de una hora y solo nos hemos topado con pokemons voladores que apenas nos ven se escapan.- Exclamaba con las mejillas infladas la peli azul mientras que la Snivy se encontraba mirando en distintas direcciones en busca de algún pokémon cuando nuevamente sonó un ruido pero esta vez provenía de unos matorrales que se encontraban frente a ellas y cuando miraron y se iban acercando, de este salto un pequeño pokémon con la apariencia de un pequeño oso panda.

-Un, un Pancham.- Hinata apenas vio a ese pokémon, estuvo a punto de sacar la pokédex del bolso, cuando de repente, del mismo matorral salieron dos pokemons que aparentemente iban siguiendo al Pancham.

-¿Qué? Son-son un Charmander y un Zorua. Pero si esos son pokemons muy difíciles de encontrar.- Decía la chica ya muy entusiasmada mientras conducía su bicicleta con más velocidad para alcanzar a esos pokemons y así evitar que se escondieran nuevamente en lo profundo del bosque. Hinata ya estaba muy cerca cuando se preparaba para tomar su pokédex cuando de repente y nuevamente del mismo matorral, aparece un chico de cabellera rubia y ropas naranjas que dé un salto quedo frente el camino de la ojiperla.

-¡Chicas espérenme! eh?.- Alcanzo a decir el chico antes de voltear la mirada y ver como una chica de cabello azulado y ojos color perla, se acercaba a gran velocidad en su bicicleta y debido a esta no parecía poder detenerse a tiempo.

-¡Muéveteee!- Alcanzo dar un grito de desesperada la peli azul antes de presionar los frenos de la bicicleta pero esta solo derrapó y termino por atropellar al chico igualmente, quedando así los dos entrenadores y la pokémon verde tendidos en el suelo.

-Aaauch, mi espalda.- Se quejaba el rubio mientras seguía tendido con la panza arriba.

-hay, hay, hay... ¿E-Estas bien?- Le pregunto Hinata al rubio mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad cuando de repente, un proyectil ígneo cruzo por enfrente de ella y quemó la rueda delantera de su bicicleta.

-¡¿Pe-Pe-Pero qué?!- exclamo la Hyuga al ver como la goma de la rueda se fundía con el calor de las brazas mientras que el chico solo miraba sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos al responsable de ese ataque, y no era nada más que la Charmander que se encontraba persiguiendo al pokémon panda, y ahora se encontraba parada ahí mirando con enojo el medio de transporte que usaba la ojiperla.

-¡_SNAIB, SNAIB!-_ La pokémon de hierba se puso enfrente de la pokémon de fuego y ambas chocaron miradas de una manera fiera y provocaron que la atmosfera del lugar se sintiera atemorizante, pues a la Charmander no le agrado el descuido de la ojiperla mientras que a la Snivy no le gusto para nada la actitud de la lagartija ígnea, cuando de repente, la Zorua se posiciona a un lado de la Charmander y comienza a apoyarla dando unos ladridos en contra de la Snivy.

-¡Saki, Yami, paren ya con eso, fue solo un accidente!- Regañaba y detenía a la vez el chico a las dos pokemons, las cuales obedecieron y miraron curiosas la siguiente acción del rubio, la cual consistió en que él comenzó a pisar con fuerza la llanta para así poder apagarla, acción que llamó la atención de la joven entrenadora.

-De todas formas ¿Saki, por qué hiciste eso? no debes atacar a los demás sin antes conocer si son buenas o malas personas. Ahora... ¡WAAA, MI PIE!- El rubio había logrado detener el fuego de la bicicleta, pero unas cenizas le alcanzaron y la bota del pantalón comenzó a prenderse lo que provoco que él y sus pokemons comenzaran a golpear su pantalón de forma desesperada.

-¿E-E-Estas bien? ¿No te quemaste el pie cierto?- Hinata le pregunto algo preocupada al chico al ver la mancha negra que quedó en su pantalón.

-Sí, no te preocupes. No me paso nada, solo se quemo esa parte del pantalón y la mancha con suerte se nota. Mas importante, siento lo de tu bicicleta, mi pokémon lo hiso así que asumo que debo de pagártela.- Decía el rubio mientras observaba la parte delantera de la bici y notaba que no solo se quemo la yanta, sino que la cámara y los rayos también se deformaron al igual que los frenos.

-¡Ah! n-no te preocupes por eso, no es nada que no se pueda arreglar, además, fu-fue un accidente.- Hinata se encontraba sonriendo algo nerviosa, pues no era muy buena ablando con desconocidos y aunque a pesar de contradecir lo que ella dijo, en su mente se preocupaba mucho por su medio de transporte, pero no quería tener que darle problemas al rubio.

-No digas esas cosas, no voy a dejar de lado ese asunto. En algún momento debo pagarte la bici... ¡Oh! donde están mis modales, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y ellas son mis pokemons, Saki y Yami- Se presentaba a si mismo el chico y sus pokemons, las cuales miraban a la entrenadora y a su pokémon con algo de indiferencia.

-O-Oigan, ¿qué es esa actitud? Vamos, compórtense y pidan disculpas.- Las pokemons del rubio miraron con reproche a su entrenador para luego acceder y regalar unas sonrisas fingidas.

-_CHAR._

_-ROAR.- _Dijeron las dos al unísonas. En cambio la Snivy solo cruzó los brazos y giró su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Humm, esto.. Yo-Yo..Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, Es un gusto conocerte.

-Hyuga... en donde habré escuchado ese apellido... ¡AH! ¿Eres de la familia Hyuga, esa que tiene una gran mansión en el pueblo Konoha?- Pregunto el rubio algo entusiasmado mientras que la peli azul solo se sorprendió de que alguien la reconociera.

-S-Si esa misma. Pero la mansión no es tan grande. Oh se me olvidaba, ella es mi compañera Snivy.- Al ser presentada la pequeña poso sus manos sobre su cintura y sonrió elegantemente para después mirar con un poco de indiferencia a las dos pokemons de Naruto, las cuales solo ignoraron tal gesto.

-¿Eh? ¿No le diste un nombre?, aunque ahora que lo pienso, todos los entrenadores con los que me he cruzado no le han puesto nombres a sus pokemons.- Decía Naruto poniendo sus dedos índice y pulgar bajo su mentón.

-D-De hecho quería ponerle un nombre pero no se me vino ninguno a la mente. Así que espere a que sucediera algo para ponerle uno.- Hinata se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho por unos momentos hasta que dio un pequeño salto ganándose la atención del rubio.

-Hum.. Esto..Na-Naruto-kun, tú ya le pusiste nombres a tus pokemons así que... ¿Po-Podrías ayudarme a ponerle uno a Snivy?- Decía la ojiperla cabizbaja y con las palmas de su mano juntas mientras que su pokémon la miraba algo curiosa.

-¿Que te ayude a ponerle un nombre? pero creo que eso deberías hacerlo por ti misma.- Decía el rubio con la cabeza inclinada hacia su hombro izquierdo y con un semblante pensativo.

-Pe-Pero, un poco de ayuda no vendría mal, ¿que se te vino a la mente cuando les diste un nombre?- Hinata se encontraba sonrojada y nerviosa. Ella no era muy buena socializando y por lo tanto no estaba muy acostumbrada a entablar conversaciones con otros chicos de su edad y menos si se encontraban a solas, pero ella quería intentar dejar atrás su timidez, pues tenía que hacerlo si quería transformarse en una gran entrenadora.

-EEEE, Esto.. Si lo pones de ese modo creo que...- Naruto se encontraba pensando en alguna manera de ayudar a la joven novata, mientras que sus pokemons lo miraban atentamente y se reían entre ellas, pues al parecer encontraban graciosas las caras que ponía su entrenador cuando sobre esforzaba su cerebro. Hinata en cambio solo lo miraba con algo de nerviosismo, pues pensaba que no le había agradado al muchacho de ropas naranjas.

-Pues te voy a dar unos ejemplos. A mi Charmander le puse Saki porque cuando la conocí ella me estaba sonriendo y lucia muy mona, así que le puse ese nombre porque Saki significa flor sonriente o niña de bella sonrisa. Y a mi Zorua le puse Yami porque ella es de tipo siniestro y Yami es un diminutivo de oscuridad. Ahora si quieres ponerle un nombre a tu Snivy creo que deberías ponerle uno que sea acerca de su personalidad o que tenga algo que ver con algún acontecimiento.- Decía el joven con la vista perdida en el cielo mientras que Hinata se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo.

-Creo que hay algo.- Comento la ojiperla ganándose la atención del rubio.

-Si-Si quieres puedo contarte lo que sucedió después de que el profesor Hashirama me la dio.- Naruto asintió tras el comentario de la chica, la cual se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a contar su historia, la cual empezaba después del momento en el que presentó su pokémon a su familia.

**(Recuerdos de Hinata)** El lugar era el jardín interior de una gran mansión al estilo japonés feudal. Las murallas de aquel lugar tenían símbolos de ying yang pintadas en ellas. En el centro del jardín se hallaba un hermoso cerezo que hondeaba sus flores al son del viento y regalaba una cálida sombra a dos chicas que jugaban y le regalaban unos pasteles a una pequeña Snivy que sonreía junto a ellas.

-Tu Snivy es muy linda nee-chan. Cuando yo tenga edad suficiente voy a elegir un Snivy también.- Decía entre rizas la más pequeña de las chicas, la cual tenía un cabello largo y castaño y llevaba puesto un kimono negro con flores rojas dibujadas en el.

-Deberías escoger un pokémon que de verdad te guste, el año pasado dijiste lo mismo con el pokémon de Neji-san. Hanabi.- Decía Hinata, la cual tomo a su pokémon en brazos y comenzó a acariciarle su cabeza.

-Es que todos los pokemons son tan lindos. Por ahora no tengo ningún favorito, me gustan todos los que he visto, pero aun me quedan algunos años antes de escoger mi primer pokémon, así que tiempo de sobra tengo para escoger un pokémon favorito para mí.- Decía la menor de las Hyuga con una sonrisa que envidiaba los rayos del sol. Mientras tanto las Hyuga hablaban, un chico de cabello largo y castaño, y que llevaba puesto una chaqueta color beige cruzó el jardín a unos pocos metros de ellas y atrás de este, le seguía un pokémon mono con una melena de fuego, el cual se veía imponente a la vista de los presentes.

-justo estábamos hablando de ti y tu pokémon, Neji-tan.- Le habló la más pequeña al recién aparecido, el cual solo dio un suspiro por la particular forma en la que se refería ella a él.

-Ya te he dicho que no me agrada ese sufijo que le agregas a mi nombre, si vas hablarme dime Neji-san o Neji a secas preferiblemente. Hanabi.- Dijo el joven con un temple serio. Hanabi en cambio solo sonrió y le mostro su lengua al castaño en señal de burla.

-¿Neji-san, ya te vas?- Pregunto la mayor de las hermanas mientras veía a su primo cargando una mochila en su espalda y se dirigía hacia una puerta deslizadora.

-Sí, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo si decides participar en la liga. Bien sabes que este año hay 54 entrenadores novatos, y se sabe muy bien que no todos decidirán competir en la liga, pero también debes contar con que entrenadores más antiguos irán por el campeonato como es mi caso, además, solo los primeros 32 entrenadores en obtener las ocho medallas de gimnasio podrán participar en la liga, así que no puedo perder más tiempo.- Decía Neji con gran confianza e intentando persuadir a su prima para que ella decida entrar al campeonato y no optar por ser coordinadora o algo por el estilo.

Hinata en cambio se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo el ojiperla para luego dar un repentino salto al notar que este estaba saliendo del lugar.

-¡Ne-Neji-san! antes de que partas, ¿Po-podría registrar en mi pokédex a tu Infernape?- Hinata se disponía a sacar el aparato entregado por el profesor y miraba a su primo con ojos de perrito hambriento, pero no funcionó en Neji, por el contrario, este tomo una pokeball y un rayo de luz roja absorbió al simio ígneo y guardó al pokémon en esta, llamando así la atención de las dos Hyuga.

-¡Neji-tan pesado ¿Qué haces?!- Le grito Hanabi logrando que al chico le sudara la mejilla y agachara la cabeza por un segundo como si le hubieran golpeado en la nuca, pues ese golpe no era nada más que el sufijo que no le gustaba y con el que lo llamaba la pequeña. Hinata en cambio tenía los ojos llorosos de una manera cómica y sujetaba a la vez a su pokédex mientras era abrasada por su hermana, Snivy en cambio, miraba a su entrenadora algo curiosa.

-_SNAIB?_

-No es que tenga envidia de tu pokédex debido a que solo los novatos de este año tienen una, pero creo que si quieres registrar a mis pokemons, deberías hacerlo en un combate. Pero sé que en tu estado actual no eres rival para mí y mi equipo, así que si quieres enfrentarte a mí, gana todas las medallas de gimnasio y enfrentémonos en el campeonato. Adiós, nos vemos en la liga.- Termino por decir el chico que, al salir del jardín, se topo con un adulto muy parecido a él en los pasillos de la mansión, solo que el cabello de este era de color negro. Además el hombre llevaba un tablero de ajedrez en su mano derecha.

-¿Que dices Neji? ¿Echamos un duelo de ajedrez?- Pregunto el hombre recién aparecido.

-Ahora no padre, en estos momentos estoy partiendo.. Ya te dije hace veinte minutos que estaba preparándome para partir, ya que mañana comienza la temporada de medallas, y yo quiero ganar la liga esta vez.- Decía el joven muy serio y con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar para después caminar por los pasillos hasta la salida de la mansión.

Por otra parte, las hermanas vieron como Neji se alejaba por los pasillos, pues el dejo la puerta abierta para dejar pasar a su padre, y en el preciso momento en el que el joven Hyuga desapareció de sus vistas, Hinata comenzó a gritar hacia el cielo mientras se afirmaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¡Qué voy hacer! ¡Me acaba de retar a un futuro duelo! ¡¿Cómo quiere que me enfrente a él?! ¡Él llego hasta las semifinales en el último campeonato y es muy obvio que ahora es más fuerte que antes! ¡Voy a perder! ¡Me va a humillar!

-¡Cállate!- Grito Hanabi mientras le daba una bofetada algo cómica a su hermana callándola inmediatamente.

-Con esa mentalidad obviamente vas a perder si te enfrentas a él. Primero que nada nee-chan, recién empezaste, por lo que aun tienes mucho tiempo para atrapar mas pokemons y entrenarlos para que puedas vencer a Neji-tan.

-Eso es muy cierto Hanabi-chan.

-Hizashi-ojisan.

-Hizashi-ojitan.- Dijeron al unísono las dos Hyuga al notar que su tío y padre de Neji, se introducía a la conversación de las chicas de ojos de perla.

-Hinata-chan, rendirse así de fácil no es propio de un entrenador, no debes rendirte antes de que empiece el duelo. En una batalla uno no sabe lo que pueda pasar, pero solo es predecible claramente una derrota cuando uno de los contrincantes entra en ella creyendo desde un principio que perderá.- Decía Hizashi con una cálida sonrisa para intentar alentar a la peliazul mientras que Hanabi asentía las palabras dichas por su tío.

-Pe-Pero ojisan, los pokemons de Neji-san son muy fuertes, además el ya tiene experiencia en el campeonato mientras que yo soy una novata que se convirtió en una entrenadora en este mismo día.- Decía un poco apenada la ojiperla, que aunque mucho respeto sentía por su primo, le daba terror lanzar a su Snivy contra su poderoso Infernape.

-Hinata-chan, como tú dices eres una novata, mientras que mi hijo ya tiene experiencia suficiente para entrar en la liga sin dificultades, pero eso no quiere decir que tu no puedas hacerte más fuerte junto a tu equipo pokémon. Recuerda que el año pasado en este mismo día, Neji era igual que tu, un novato, y así como el ahora es fuerte, tú también puedes serlo algún día. Es cierto que si confías en tus pokemons ellos confiaran en ti, pero confiaran mas y te respetaran, si confías más en ti misma. Y por último, cuando te enfrentes a Neji o a otro entrenador, te darás cuenta que la verdadera emoción no está cuando termine la batalla independientemente del resultado, la verdadera emoción se siente durante la batalla. Por lo que no es ganar lo más importante, lo más importante es darlo todo en un duelo.- Al terminar de hablar, Hinata miro ahora con un poco mas de confianza a su pokémon, la cual la miraba muy feliz. Al ver esa mirada en su sobrina, Hizashi aprobó en su mente la nueva actitud de su sobrina hasta que recordó el propósito de porque él se acercó a las Hyuga.

-Bueno chicas, cambiando de tema, les gustaría jugar una partida de ajedrez, así yo podría ganarle a alguien y reírme en su cara.- Al escuchar a su tío Hinata simplemente puso una extraordinaria cara de póker mientras que Hanabi solo miro a Hizashi con vergüenza ajena.

-Ojitan ¿sabes que acabas de enviar por el retrete todas tus palabras geniales?- Preguntaba la pequeña mientras una gota se formaba en su nuca.

-No seas así, Hanabi-chan, yo solo quería jugar una partida de ajedrez, ya que hoy me está matando el aburrimiento.- Se intentaba excusar el Hyuga mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Yo no sé jugar. Nee-chan si sabe, juega con ella.

-Eh? Pe-Pe-Pero yo no soy muy buena.- Comenzó a tratar de escapar del reto de su tío. Pues ella sabía muy bien que después de Neji, Hizashi era el mejor jugador de ajedrez de los Hyuga.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, uno o dos juegos no lastimaran a nadie. Además no ganarás si no lo intentas.- Después de escuchar a su tío y mirar por unos segundos el tablero que este sostenía, Hinata desvió su mirada hacia su pokémon y noto que estaba curiosa por el juego que llevaba el Hyuga. Esto llamó un poco la atención de la peliazul y después de pensarlo por unos segundos, esta aceptó jugar con su tío.

-Mu-Muy bien, jugaré.

-¡Genial! Y por ser una dama te concederé las piezas blancas.- Decía un muy alegre Hizashi mientras acomodaba el tablero en una mesa de roca que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

"Bien, al ser la primera en partir podre hacer la jugada que conozco y si sale bien tendré la victoria en mi bolsillo." se decía en la mente la ojiperla mientras colocaba sus piezas en sus casillas correspondientes mientras que Hizashi hacia lo mismo.

-Ahora, comencemos.- Decía Hizashi mientras que Hanabi y Snivy miraban a los jugadores y al tablero con mucha atención.

"Es hora de mi jugada, ahora partiré contigo" Pensaba la ojiperla mientras movía el Peón que ocupaba la casilla E2 hacia la casilla E3.

En respuesta al movimiento ejecutado por su sobrina, Hizashi movió el Peón de la casilla A7 hacia la casilla A5.

"Hm,.. Ese Peón por ahora no resulta una amenaza por lo que no me preocupare por él, ahora para no llamar la atención y que piense que quiero atacar el Peón, moveré primero el Alfil" Hinata al ver la jugada del castaño, movió su Alfil que se encontraba en la casilla F1 hacia la casilla C4 mientras que a Hizashi no le pareció importarle la jugada de esta y movió su Torre de la casilla A8 hacia la casilla A6.

"Esa Torre por ahora no es un problema, así que debería seguir con mi jugada" al notar que la casilla que Hinata quería ocupar estaba fuera de peligro, esta movió su Reina hacia la casilla H5. Todo bien para la ojiperla hasta que noto una pequeña sonrisa en su tío y puso atención en su siguiente jugada, la cual consistió en mover el Caballo de la casilla G8 hacia la casilla H6, quedando así el Caballo negro frente a la Reina de la ojiperla.

Hinata miro por unos segundos el Caballo y pensó que tal vez el castaño lo puso ahí para desconcentrarla y hacer que esta tome la pieza del Caballo y así darle la oportunidad de que Hizashi tome a la reina con uno de los Peones que cubrían al caballo, pero inmediatamente después se dio cuenta del verdadero motivo de la posición estratégica que usaba esa pieza, y era al final, que su jugada había sido anulada.

-Eh? EEEEEEEH?!- Pegaba un grito la mayor de las Hyuga llamando así la atención de los presentes que la miraban curiosos a excepción de Hizashi que solo reía por la acción de su sobrina.

-Jajajajaja, Hinata-chan, el pastor ciertamente es una jugada peligrosa pero es completamente inútil si tu adversario también conoce esa jugada ya que sabe como contrarrestarla.- respondía entre risas el único hombre presente.

-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pero Hi-Hizashi ojisan..- alegaba con tartamudez y con lagrimas cómicas la pobre peliazul que veía todo su esfuerzo derrumbado, mientras que su hermana la miraba con vergüenza por la actitud de esta y a la vez Snivy la miraba con algo de pena.

Después de que la peliazul se recompusiera, y que su tío dejara de reírse, estos continuaron con el juego, que después de extensos 15 minutos, termino con la victoria del castaño, quien reconoció que no fue nada sencillo debido a que a pesar de la inseguridad de la joven, esta movía con extrema cautela sus piezas con la clara intensión de no perder ninguna de manera estúpida.

-Fiuuu, ese fue un gran juego Hinata-chan, realmente me diste un duro trabajo, jajajaja.- Se reía el castaño mientras que la peliazul miraba el tablero con la cabeza agachada y una cómica depresión que causo una que otra gota cayera por la nuca de Hanabi.

-¿Hinata-chan, quieres que juguemos otra partida?- Hinata respondió a la interrogante girando su cabeza de un lado a otro negando así un próximo juego entre los dos Hyuga participantes.

-¿Hanabi-chan, te gustaría jugar con tu querido tío una partida?

-Yo ya dije que no se jugar ajedrez y ni me interesa aprender.- decía la pequeña Hyuga mientras ignoraba la cara de perrito abandonado que mostraba su tío intentando lograr de algún modo que la castaña se apiade de él, lo cual no sucedió.

Por otro lado, Hinata desvió su mirada hacia su pokémon y notó que esta se encontraba observando el tablero con una mirada curiosa y muy radiante, notando aparte, que la Snivy miraba cada pieza con suma atención como si tratara de aprenderse algo.

-¿Snivy, quieres aprender a jugar ajedrez?- Pregunto la entrenadora llamando así no solo la atención de su pokémon, sino que también la de Hizashi y Hanabi.

-_SNAIB?- _La pokémon miró dudosamente a su entrenadora para después desviar nuevamente su mirada hacia el tablero, y después de varios segundos la Snivy le regaló una alegre sonrisa a la ojiperla mayor como si se tratara de alguna especie de respuesta.

-¡_SNAIB, SNAIB!_

-Vaya, esto sí es extraño, un pokémon interesándose en un juego de mesa. No me extrañaría si se tratase de un pokémon psíquico, pero este es un pokémon de tipo planta. Eso solo muestra que escogiste a un pokémon muy inteligente Hinata-chan.- Decía Hizashi mientras observaba con curiosidad a la pokémon de su sobrina.

-Ojitan, porque no le enseñas a Snivy-chan a jugar ajedrez?- pregunto la pequeña Hyuga mientras se servía un jugo que trajo mientras se realizaba el duelo entre su hermana y su tío.

-Pues claro que le voy enseñar, pues soy mejor que Hinata-chan por lo que yo soy el adecuado para esta tarea.- En el momento que Hizashi nombró el nombre de su sobrina, esta sintió como si una estaca de madera fuera clavada en su espalda. Hanabi en cambio, al notar esto le dio un pequeño pellizcón a su tío provocando que una pequeña gota de lagrima callera por su mejilla.

-Muy bien. Comenzare ordenando las piezas y te explicare las reglas, los movimientos y el objetivo del juego. ¿Entendiste Snivy-chan?- Le pregunto Hizashi a la pequeña pokémon.

-_SNAIB._

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo Snivy.- Le decía a su pokémon la ojiperla con su típica y suave voz que comenzaba a llenar de tranquilidad y harmonía a la pequeña.

Luego de unos dieciocho minutos más o menos de explicación, Hizashi y la Snivy comenzaron con un duelo que duro diez minutos aproximadamente, que, aunque el Hyuga no estaba jugando con todo, igualmente salió victorioso.

-Uf, aprendes rápido Snivy-chan. ¿Te apetece otra partida?

-_SNAIB.-_ la pequeña respondió inmediatamente a su adversario con una cálida y alegre sonrisa a pesar de que había perdido la partida anterior. Esto llamó mucho la atención de su entrenadora, pues la confianza que tenía en si misma parecía desbordar, muy por el contrario de la peliazul, a la cual esta cualidad le hacía falta.

Y así comenzó una segunda partida, la cual fue más reñida que la anterior y que a pesar de que le costó más trabajo, después de más de diecinueve minutos de juego, el Hyuga salió victorioso nuevamente. Hizashi incluso admitió que esta vez el jugó seriamente y aun así la pokémon logro dejarlo en jaque cuatro veces, y ese fue el principal motivo por el que el castaño le pedio otra partida, la cual fue aceptada inmediatamente por la Snivy.

Al terminar la partida, no solo Hinata miraba sorprendida el resultado, sino que Hizashi y Hanabi miraban incrédulos al tablero, y es que después de poco más de 23 minutos de juego, el resultado terminó en tablas. Hinata no podía creer que su pokémon, la cual había aprendido a jugar ajedrez hace menos de una hora, había logrado empatar con uno de los mejores jugadores de Konoha, y eso alarmo a su tío, el cual pidió otra partida.

-Snivy-chan, otro duelo por favor.

-_SNAIB, SNAIB._- La pokémon miro algo apenada al tío de su entrenadora y agito su cabeza de un lado a otro dando como respuesta un no a la propuesta del Hyuga logrando que este se deprimiera y se hincara junto a un rincón del jardín y una aura azul apareciera sobre él, Hanabi en cambio preocupada por su tío, se acerco a él y comenzó a picarle la mejilla con una rama que encontró por ahí. Hinata por otro lado miraba muy sorprendida a su Snivy, la cual se encontraba algo exhausta debido al esfuerzo que hiso, razón por la cual no acepto otra partida con el moreno, pero aun así, ¿qué tan inteligente era su pokémon? eso era algo que a la peliazul le desconcertaba.

**Fin de los recuerdos de Hinata.**

Después de contar su historia Hinata miró atenta al rubio esperando por la respuesta o acción que este pueda tomar, en cambio Naruto solo la miró algo dudoso y tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia su hombro derecho.

-Esto... Hinata-san, ¿era necesario contarme todo eso?- la pregunta del rubio solo logro que la peliazul se inquietase y comenzara a tartamudear debido a que su poco control sobre su nerviosismo descendiera de manera drástica.

-Bu-Bu-Bueno, yo, ee, te con-conté una historia un p-po-poco larga para así po-poder entretenerte por lo menos.- Hinata estaba totalmente roja, no sabía si la historia le había agradado o no al chico, es más, ella no sabía si le agradaba al rubio, y eso le ponía muy nerviosa.

-Uhm? Qué raro, cuando contaste la historia no tartamudeaste en ningún momento. ¿Estás bien?.- Naruto solo logro que la ojiperla se hundiera en su vergüenza y agachara la cabeza para que este no viera lo rojo que estaba su rostro, pero las pokemons pudieron verla y notaron que el rojo era muy fuerte, casi comparable con el color de la flama de la cola de Saki, lo cual llamo la atención de esta.

-De todas formas tu primo tiene un Infernape, ahora que lo pienso creo que lo vi en la tv mientras transmitían el campeonato pasado.

-Hm, mi primo llego hasta las semifinales, el es muy fuerte.- Respondía ya más calmada la chica gracias a que el rubio cambio de tema para su alivio. Pero aun no habían resuelto el nombre de la pequeña Snivy, por lo que Hinata tuvo que retomar el tema.

-Esto..Naruto-kun, ¿ya has pensado en algo?

-Te refieres al nombre de Snivy? pues veamos. Humm... Bueno, tu Snivy es muy inteligente, de eso no hay duda. Creo que no estaría mal ponerle un nombre acerca de su inteligencia o como ella sabe jugar ajedrez ponerle un nombre como alguna pieza o jugada, como Queen por ejemplo.- Hinata se quedó pensando en la propuesta del rubio, hasta que de tanto pensar y mendigar en lo profundo de su mente, hasta que se le ocurrió por fin un nombre adecuado para su pequeña compañera.

-Que tal Atenea? creo que es un muy buen nombre.- decía Hinata esperando alguna clase de respuesta por parte del rubio.

-Atenea eh? como la diosa de la sabiduría. No está mal pero ¿no crees que es un poco largo? Digo yo que gastarías mucho tiempo cuando tengas que darle una orden en un combate.

-Ah! para eso cuando tenga que darle una orden rápida solo tengo que decir Nea, que sería su nombre abreviado y problema resuelto.- respondía a la interrogante del rubio esta vez mas entusiasmada que antes, mientras que los ánimos de la pequeña Snivy se le subían por las nubes al saber que ese sería su próximo nombre.

-Si lo pones de ese modo creo que está bien, después de todo es tu pokémon, tú decides si ponerle ese nombre o no.- Al escuchar al rubio la ojiperla simplemente sonrió, lo que no solo sorprendió al chico sino que también a ella misma al notar que se sentía realmente bien estar con ese rubio.

-Ok, ahora Snivy es hora de que te ponga tu nuevo nombre, pero primero necesito saber si te gusta, ¿Te gusta Atenea cierto?- La ojiperla miro con calidez a su pokémon la cual le regalo una sonrisa sin igual lo que provocó que el ambiente fuera reconfortante para los presentes.

-_SNAIB, SNAIB._

-Me alegro de que te gustara. Entonces desde hoy tu nombre será Atenea.- Al terminar de darle su nuevo nombre a la pokémon, Hinata la tomo en brazos y le dio un cálido abrazo que fue correspondido por la pequeña. Las pokemons de Naruto miraron curiosas la acción de la entrenadora y su pokémon, para después dirigirle una mirada a su entrenador, el cual les regalo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acto que hiso feliz a las pokemons y estas buscaron reconfortarse en las piernas del rubio para que les acariciara el lomo, y lograron su propósito.

-Hinata-san, me dejarías registrar a Atenea en mi pokédex?

-Claro! ¿Me dejarías registrar a Saki-chan y a Yami-chan en la mía?

-No hay problema Hinata-san.- Ambos entrenadores sacaron sus pokédex y registraron en ella sus respectivos pokemons. Luego de eso Hinata miro al ojiazul buscando algún modo de seguir con la conversación pero en un instante el silencio inundo el lugar y eso comenzó a poner nerviosa a la Hyuga, pero para su suerte el chico decidió romper el silencio.

-Y estas en este bosque desde ayer?

-No, yo llegué a este bosque hoy mismo. ¿Acaso tu estas aquí desde ayer?

-Sip, Ayer apenas recibí a Saki, comenzó mi aventura, entre a este bosque y me tope con Yami, aunque fue un día muy duro no me arrepiento de haber comenzado temprano.- Hinata escuchaba atenta al chico, pero se sentía curiosidad acerca de su día, ¿a qué se refería con un día muy duro? eso era algo que le inquietaba.

-Día duro? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso fue difícil capturar a Yami?

-Veras, no es que ella me haya costado atraparla o algo por el estilo, sino que fue el como la encontré y las personas que aparecieron.- Decía el rubio con cierta ira contenida en su voz, ira que fue disimuladamente captada por la ojiperla.

-Personas? ¿A qué te refieres con personas Naruto-kun?

-Pues veras, ayer me topé con unos tipos que vestían chaquetas negras con nubes rojas, y estos tipos eran una especie de pandilla o algo parecido, la cosa es que no eran buenas personas. Creo que el nombre de su grupo era Akatsuki. Cuando yo me tope con Yami...- Y así Naruto le conto a la Hyuga lo ocurrido el día anterior, de en qué estado encontró a los hermanos Zorua y que tan malvadas eran esas personas de Akatsuki.

-Vaya, si que tuviste problemas ayer. Dudo mucho que yo hubiera podido hacer algo en esa situación, realmente fuiste muy valiente.- Decía Hinata con cierto tono de admiración en su voz.

-No es para tanto, solo hice lo que creí que era correcto. Por cierto, ya hablamos de mi así que, ¿qué hay de ti Hinata-san? ¿Porque de las dos rutas para llegar a Ciudad Cascada escogiste la ruta 13?- La pregunta del chico tomo desprevenida a la peliazul, pero sus recuerdos le hicieron despertar y dejo su sorpresa en el olvido.

-Gra-gracias por recordármelo. El motivo por el que escogí esta ruta es porque yo quiero un Eevee, y el lugar donde se han visto la mayor cantidad de esos pokemons es en el Bosque Gantetsu, este bosque. Pero lamentablemente desde que estoy en este bosque que es ya hace casi dos horas, hemos visto muy pocos pokemons y no he visto ninguna pista acerca de un Eevee.

-Así que quieres un Eevee. Si no has visto ninguno creo que eso se debe a que solo has andado por el sendero. Si quieres atrapar pokemons debes dejar el sendero y adentrarte en el bosque. Yo he estado aquí desde ayer, y uno de los lugares por los que pase antes de acampar, era una muy pequeña pradera en la cual vi algunos Eevees. Si quieres te puedo llevar hacia ese lugar.- Al terminar de hablar, Naruto se levanto y tomo la dañada bicicleta de la Hyuga para cargar con ella mientras que sus pokemons se preparaban para seguirle el paso y la chica se ponía de pie con la ayuda del rubio.

-De-Deberás harías eso? Te estaría muy agrade...- De repente las palabras de la peliazul fueron cortadas cuando ella diviso algo parado en el sendero justo detrás del chico. Naruto al percatarse de eso, volteó su mirada y pudo divisar a un pokémon que tenia la apariencia de un pequeño panda.

-Es-Es el mismo Pancham que estaba siguiendo. ¿Por qué habrá vuelto?- Naruto se encontraba alegre, hace un rato que había visto a ese pokémon y había decidido atraparlo, pero debido a cierta ojiperla el pokémon se le había escapado. Pero ahora el mismo Pancham se encontraba ahí, con una mirada desafiante como si estuviera listo para un buen combate y estuviera seguro de salir victorioso.

-Que mono se ve, voy a aprovechar de registrarlo.- Hinata tomo de su mochila la afamada pokédex y apunto con la pantalla hacia el pequeño panda, luego instantáneamente los datos de dicho pokémon comenzaron a ser revelados.

**Pancham, el Pokémon panda juguetón. Se trata de un Pokémon bastante pícaro. Este Pokémon puede caminar erguido, lo cual es usual en los Pokémon de tipo lucha. Con esa hoja característica que le asoma siempre por la boca, Pancham trata de intimidar a sus oponentes mirándolos intensamente (aunque no lo suele conseguir). Los Pancham, al igual que los Teddiursa y los Cubchoo, suelen estar acompañados por su evolución, suelen ser muy amigables y juguetones, tanto con humanos como con otros Pokémon.**

-Aquí dice que son amigables, tal vez vino a jugar con nosotros.- Decía la chica después de guardar su pokédex.

-Lo dudo. Por su mirada diría que vino a pelear.- Decía el rubio mientras sonreía confiadamente.

-Vas a capturarlo?- Pregunto la chica mientras veía como las pokemons del rubio se posicionaban a un lado de él. En cambio el rubio para responder la interrogante de la joven solo asintió con su cabeza.

"Pancham es un pokémon de tipo lucha, por lo que Yami no sería muy buena opción así que solo me queda Saki. Además sería muy injusto de mi parte usar más de un pokémon para capturarlo." Mientras Naruto se encontraba pensando, Hinata observaba atenta las acciones que este pueda tomar, pues estaba a punto de presenciar a un novato al igual que ella y con experiencia en combates, realizar un duelo.

-Saki.- Nombro el rubio ganándose la atención de la Charmander. -Tu iras primero. Atenta a cualquier movimiento.

-_CHAR.- _La pequeña se posiciono entre su entrenador y el pokémon panda, el cual seguía con una pose arrogante. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando de repente.

-¡_PROROAAAAAR!_- un nuevo pokémon rugió con fuerza y se posicionó detrás del Pancham como si estuviera protegiéndolo. El pokémon, al igual que el pequeño, tenía la apariencia de un panda, solo que este era mas grande y mucho mas intimidante.

-Es-Es-Es un Pangoro- decía el rubio algo nervio y con unas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente, mientras que apuntaba con su pokédex al gran pokémon

-Si-Si qu-que lo es.- decía Hinata en un estado muy parecido al del chico, y al igual que él, apuntaba con su pokédex al gran panda.

**Pangoro, el Pokémon panda de rostro fiero. Es la forma evolucionada de Pancham. Es muy parecido a un Bancho, debido a su forma de ser y su pelaje negro en el pecho y en la espalda que se asemeja a la gabardina semi-abierta típica de ellos. Es un pokémon gruñón, pero tiene un gran corazón y no perdona a aquellos que se meten con los más débiles. Lleva una rama con hojas en la boca, con la cual es capaz de predecir los movimientos de los oponentes, sin su hoja, su energía y fuerza se van completamente y no puede atacar o defenderse.**

-La-Las cosas se dificultaron. Que piensas hacer Naruto-kun?

-Llama a tu pokémon hacia su pokeball.

-Eh?- Hinata no entendió el porque la orden del rubio pero al ver como este tomaba de su bolsillo dos pokeballs, Hinata se hiso una idea de lo que el chico quiso decir.

-¡Saki, Yami, regresen!- De las pokeballs que sostenía Naruto se desprendieron dos luces rojas que absorbieron a las dos nombradas. Luego Naruto tomo la bicicleta de la ojiperla y giro hacia ella, la cual ya había llamado a su Snivy en su pokeball.

-Na-Naruto-kun que vas a hacer?- Le preguntaba la chica al rubio el cual la miraba seriamente, lo que la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, hasta que al fin el chico le habló.

-Correr.- Respondió el ojiazul seriamente mientras que con su mano libre tomó la mano de la Hyuga tomándola por sorpresa.

-Eh?- Fue la única reacción de la peliazul antes de que el rubio saliera corriendo con ella apenas siguiéndole el paso hacia el frondoso bosque, logrando así que el Pangoro los perdiera de vista en cuestión de segundos.

Luego de correr por alrededor de cinco minutos, los jóvenes entrenadores se detuvieron entre unos árboles para descansar y recuperar el aliento.

-Por-Porque de todas las opciones tuvimos que echarnos a correr Naruto-kun?

-Pues veras. Mires por donde lo mires nuestros pokemons no eran rivales para ese Pangoro, además hay que evitar las batallas innecesarias... Por cierto ¿en dónde estamos ahora?- El rubio miraba por todas direcciones intentando encontrar el sendero pero no hubo caso, por lo que opto por sacar a sus pokemons mientras que la ojiperla hiso lo mismo con su Snivy.

-Qué hora será?- Pregunto el Uzumaki a nadie en particular.

-Son las 14:15.- Le respondió la chica, la cual había visto la hora en su agenda x2014, aparato que llamó la atención del rubio.

-Vaya, así que tu también tienes la agenda x2014.- Decía el chico mientras sacaba de su bolsillo dicho aparato y se la mostraba a la peliazul.

-Así que tú también la tienes. Deberíamos registrar nuestros números.

-Sí, pero eso tendrá que esperar, pues debemos encontrar la pradera de los Eevees antes del anochecer y no sabemos dónde estamos, por lo que hay que encontrar el norte, que es en donde tenemos que ir.- Hinata se quedo mirando al rubio por unos segundos. A ella se le había olvidado por un rato el asunto del Eevee, sin embargo el chico seguía recordándolo y además el desprendía una sensación de calidez y confianza en contraste con la peliazul, cosa que la complementaba y la hacía sentir bien y segura, lo que logro que las mejillas de la Hyuga se tornaran con un leve color rosado.

-Maldición, las copas de los arboles no me dejan ver el sol.- Decía Naruto, quien tenía la vista puesta en el cielo, el cual era tapado por las hojas de los arboles imposibilitando dejar pasar grandes cantidades de luz solar. -Tendré que escalar el árbol.

-E-Espera Naruto-kun. ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le preguntaba la peliazul al chico, el cual ya se encontraba escalando un árbol.

-Son las 14:15 no? eso quiere decir que a esta hora el sol debería estar inclinado hacia el oeste. Y como nosotros necesitamos ir al norte, ver al sol es una buena idea.

-EEEH, esto... Naruto-kun.

-Espera un momento Hinata-san.- Decía el rubio mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la cima del árbol.

-Na-Naruto-kun.- Volvió a llamar al chico la ojiperla.

-Espera que ya estoy a punto de ver al...- En ese momento Naruto llegó a la copa del árbol y miró fijamente al deslumbrante sol, pero después de 3 lindos segundos, de los ojos azulados del rubio comenzó a salir humo.

-U..U..¡UWAAAAA!- grito el chico mientras se caía del árbol chocando con varias ramas hasta toparse con el suelo, en donde las tres pokemons y la peliazul lo miraban con una gota en la nuca.

-Mis ojos.. Me arden. ¿Por qué el sol está tan radiante hoy? ¿Cuántos grados hacen?

-Naruto-kun.- La ojiperla volvió a llamar al chico ganándose esta vez la atención de este. -Por si no lo sabías la agenda x2014 tiene incorporada una aplicación de una brújula.

-EEHHH! ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Le pregunto el rubio con una cara cómica y mientras se sobaba la espalda por el golpe que le produjo la caída, lo que formo unas rizas en Yami mientras que Saki lo miraba con un poco de vergüenza.

-Pe-Pe-Pero si te lo quería decir todo el rato pero tú me interrumpías.- la Hyuga le reclamaba algo molesta y con las mejillas infladas, pero después la desinfló al percatarse de algo. ¿Tanta confianza había tomado para hablarle así al chico? eso era algo que le desconcertaba.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos dónde está el norte. Ahora debemos ir por ahí hasta encontrarnos con un rio, al toparnos con el podremos encontrar un árbol que esta caído y hace de puente de ahí en adelante me sé el camino hasta la pradera.- Después de hablar, el rubio se puso de pie y tomo nuevamente la bicicleta de Hinata para apenas llevársela debido a su estado.

-Esto, Naruto-kun... Yo debería llevar mi bicicleta.- Hablo algo cabizbaja la chica.

-No te preocupes. Fue mi pokémon la que daño tu bicicleta, además para detener el fuego yo la descompuse aun más, así que es mi deber llevarla.

-O-Ok.- respondió tímidamente la chica, lo que fue notado por Naruto y se preocupo un poco por la actitud de esta.

-Oye ¿qué es esa actitud? No seas tan tímida y alégrate un poco más. Eres una entrenadora pokémon, deberías tener más confianza en ti misma. Mientras estés cerca de mi no te quiero ver deprimida, es una orden.- dijo autoritariamente el rubio lo que provoco que Hinata se enojara un poco.

-O-Oye! ¿Por qué me das órdenes? soy una Hyuga por si no lo habías notado.- La chica volvió a reprochar al chico con las mejillas infladas, pero no se esperaba la reacción que adoptaría este, el cual se encontraba sonriendo.

-Bien, así me gusta.- Dijo el rubio regalándole una cálida sonrisa a la ojiperla, a la cual su rostro se tiño con un fuerte color rojo y para evitar que el ojiazul la viera agachó su cabeza.

-¡Bien, en marcha; hacia la pradera de los Eevees!- grito el rubio con el puño alzado mientras comenzaba su marcha y a la vez sus pokemons lo seguían. Hinata en cambio lo observó por un instante y después notó que su pokémon la miraba algo preocupada.

-Descuida Atenea, el es confiable. Además falta poco para que tengas un nuevo compañero.

-_SNAIB!.- _Después de la respuesta de la Snivy, ambas siguieron al rubio, el cual caminaba muy alegre a pesar de los raspones de la caída y un corte que tenía en la zona de la espalda de la remera, que, según el ojiazul, esa herida se la hiso en su enfrentamiento contra los maleantes con lo que se topo ayer. El estado del rubio y su actitud despreocupada no hacían mas que preocupar a Hinata, pero ella recordó lo que le dijo el chico (más bien le ordenó) y decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez y dedicarse de lleno en su aventura.

Ambos entrenadores caminaron por cerca de una hora hasta que comenzaron a escuchar un sonido fuerte parecido al fluir de una gran cantidad de agua, por lo que comenzaron a correr hasta toparse con el glorioso rio el cual tenía un caudal muy fuerte.

-Vaya, ahora veo porque necesitamos del árbol para cruzar el rio, la velocidad con la que va la corriente hace muy difícil cruzar el rio caminando o nadando.- Decía la ojiperla algo sorprendida por la fuerza del rio.

-De hecho, eso no es lo único; la profundidad del rio es de entre los tres y cuatro metros, mientras que la distancia entre las orillas es de entre los siete a ocho metros, además de eso hay algo mas.- Decía el ojiazul, mientras miraba seriamente la fuerza del caudal.

-¿Que es lo otro?- Pregunto la chica hasta que un sonido proveniente del agua llamó su atención. Del rio saltaron dos pokemons con forma de peces, cada uno era de color azul, con el vientre de color rojo y sus aletas de color amarillo, los pokemons además tenían unos dientes muy grandes y afilados y una feroz mirada que podían hacer temblar a cualquiera.

-La otra dificultad es que en este rio hay una población de Carvanha.- Respondió el chico la interrogante de la peliazul.

-¿Carvanha? genial, voy a aprovechar de registrarlo en mi pokédex.- La ojiperla saco de su mochila su afamada pokédex y apunto con esta hacia el pokémon acuático, luego esta, comenzó a dar la información de dicho pokémon.

**Carvanha, el pokémon pez feroz. Carvanha es un Pokémon extremadamente violento, incluso más que su evolución Sharpedo. Es un pez de tamaño medio con unas enormes y poderosas fauces y una piel dura y áspera que produce daño a sus enemigos. Suelen vivir en bancos de más de cien individuos, y suelen atacar en grupo y de forma extremadamente violenta, habiendo llegado a provocar naufragios de barcos. Sin embargo se vuelven tímidos y asustadizos cuando se encuentran solos, por lo que es mejor esperar a este momento para intentar atraparlo. Carvanha nada tan rápido como una flecha, además de ser totalmente silencioso en el agua. Por esto es especialmente hábil preparando emboscadas a sus enemigos.**

-Aquí dice que viven en grupos de cien o más, pero aquí solo vimos dos.- Decía la joven entrenadora mientras guardaba su pokédex y veía a los dos pokemons esconderse en el agua.

-Los grupos numerosos de Carvanhas viven en el océano, por lo que en un rio su población se ve muy reducida, además no creo que esos sean los únicos dos que se encuentren ahí, debe haber más ocultos en el rio, eso tenlo por seguro.- Debido a las palabras del chico, Hinata miró por un instante el rio con la esperanza de ver nuevamente a estos feroces pokemons pero no hubo caso. Naruto en cambio siguió caminando por la orilla del rio siguiendo la corriente de este.

-Naruto-kun ¿estás seguro que es este el camino?

-Sip, si seguimos la corriente nos toparemos con un tronco caído justo antes de una catarata, ahí podremos cruzar el rio sin ningún problema.

-Ca-Ca-Catarata dices?- pregunto la chica algo nerviosa y casi al punto de temblar, lo que provoco unas risas por parte del rubio.

-Jajajajaja. Descuida, la catarata no es tan grande como crees.- dijo el ojiazul despreocupadamente, lo que logro que la chica se tranquilizara solo un poco.

-Bu-Bueno, si tu lo dices.

Y así los entrenadores caminaron por la orilla durante media hora hasta que al fin se toparon con el tronco que hacía de puente, pero los ojos de Hinata solo se centraron en una cosa.

-No-No es tan grande como yo pensaba pero... ¡pero aun así es grande, ¿cuantos metros de altura tiene más o menos? ¿Trece?!

-De hecho yo diría que está cerca de los quince metros.- Dijo el rubio despreocupadamente, lo que solo logró que Hinata se asustara mas.

-Bueno, ¡qué esperas, te estoy esperando!.- Decía el rubio, el cual ya se encontraba al otro lado de la orilla junto a las dos pokemons y la bicicleta para la sorpresa de la Hyuga.

"Pero este cuando cruzó, que voy a hacer? solo falto yo y Atenea... cierto, aun tengo a Atenea para que me acompañe" -Atenea, crucemos juntas el...- Hinata volteo para dirigirse a su pokémon pero tal fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla, pero le llego la calma cuando escucho el distinguido sonido de su querida Snivy.

-_SNAIB!_

-Ahí estas AteneAAAAAAAAAA!- El grito de Hinata fue desgarrador al ver como su pokémon le saludaba con su pequeña mano y le regalaba una radiante sonrisa. El problema, es que la Snivy se encontraba parada junto al rubio al otro lado de la orilla. Hinata se encontraba sola.

"¿Que voy hacer, que voy hacer, que voy a hacer?" La desesperación comenzó a aumentarse dentro de la ojiperla hasta que la voz del rubio la devolvió a la tierra con sus gritos.

-Vamos Hinata-san, ten mas confianza en ti misma, si cruzas el rio, ten por seguro que le patearas el trasero a tu primo.- Después de escuchar al rubio, Hinata se imagino a una versión chibi de ella misma pateándole el trasero a una versión chibi de su primo.

"En que estoy pensando? no es momento de pensar en esas cosas"

-¡Vamos Hinata-san, tu puedes!- Grito el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos a la ojiperla, la cual después de sacudir su cabeza comenzó a cruzar el tronco aunque bastante aterrada y maldiciendo a la catarata de mil maneras diferente en la mente.

"Vamos Hinata, tu puedes, ya vas en la mitad, tu.." Decía Hinata en su mente hasta que dio un pequeño vistazo hacia abajo y vio la altura de la caída, que a pesar de que no media más de 15 metros para ella desde esa posición parecían ser más de veinte metros, lo que provoco que se desesperara aun mas y mirara hacia el frente.

-¡¿Qué haces, Hinata-san? no mires hacia abajo!- Gritó el chico.

-¡Si me gritas eso, pierdo mi concentración y mirare igualmente hacia abajo!- Gritó frustrada la chica, la cual con suerte podía mantener el equilibrio. Naruto por otra parte miro extrañado a la chica e inclinó su cabeza hacia uno de sus hombros para luego reírse para el mismo.

-¡Hinata-san, mira hacia abajo!

-¡¿Y ahora que estás diciendo idiota?!- Grito la Hyuga ya fastidiada, pues ya bastante tenía con la presión de estar en ese lugar.

-¡¿Y ahora porque te enfadas?! ¡Aunque me gusta esa actitud!- La broma del rubio solo provocó que la chica inflara nuevamente sus mejillas a tal punto de parecer un pez globo.

Hinata miró una vez más la orilla y vio que le faltaban no más de tres metros, por lo que se armo de un poco de valor y siguió hacia adelante hasta que un golpe hiso que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la base del tronco afirmándose de este.

-¡Hinata-san!- Gritó el rubio al ver como la Hyuga se aferraba con miedo al tronco.

-¡Naruto-kun ¿qué sucede?!- grito preguntado la ojiperla casi llegando al llanto. Naruto en cambio miro hacia el rio buscando la causa del movimiento del árbol caído, hasta que vio a un Carvanha alejándose del tronco para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia la chica.

-Maldición.- Naruto corrió hacia la chica pero justo antes de que el llegara a ella, el Carvanha envistió con fuerza el tronco provocando que Hinata se soltara de su agarre y cayera por la catarata.

Hinata sintió como si todo se pusiera en cámara lenta. No escuchaba nada, no le salían palabras de su boca solo veía las gotas danzar en el viento. Ella iba a morir, pero aun así no sentía nada, solo miedo, un profundo miedo, miedo a no ver a su familia nunca más, ella quería ver que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella, quería demostrar que Neji no era el único Hyuga que valía, ella quería que su familia, se enorgullezca de ella. De pronto, una mano se acerco a la suya y la tomo de la muñeca sacándola medianamente de sus pensamientos.

-Hi...San..- Hinata escuchaba la voz de alguien, pero no podía distinguir lo que decía. -Hi...San.- Ahí estaba nuevamente es voz, pero la atención de sus oídos se encontraban totalmente en otra parte, su vista estaba casi nublada, pero esa voz, esa mano, definitivamente la estaban despertando, esa voz...

-¡Hinata-san vuelve en ti!

-Eh..Na-Na-¿Naruto-kun?- La Hyuga se sorprendió al ver al rubio, el cual se encontraba abrazando con fuerza el tronco y con su mano libre estaba sosteniendo a la chica mientras ella colgaba por la pendiente de la catarata.

-Al fin despiertas boba. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tener que salvarte sin que pongas de tu parte? realmente parecías un zombi.- Las palabras del rubio realmente sacaron de lugar a la Hyuga. ¿Realmente era el momento para hablar así?

-Na-Naruto-kun, por favor no me sueltes.

-¿Qué crees que estoy intentando hacer? Vamos te sacare de aquí.

-_SNAIB.- _La pequeña Snivy se puso a un lado del rubio y de su cuello aparecieron dos lianas de un color verde oscuro, con las cuales tomó la otra mano de su entrenadora para así ayudar al rubio a subirla.

-Atenea, gracias.- La chica veía a su pokémon con lagrimas en sus ojos, la pequeña Snivy en cambio estaba asustada, pero eso no le impedía a darlo todo por su entrenadora. Puede que la conozca hace solo un día, pero se había ganado su cariño rápidamente transformándose así en la persona más preciada para ella, y definitivamente no iba a dejar que algo malo le sucediese.

-Atenea-chan, a la cuenta de tres la subimos. Uno... dos..- Naruto no alcanzó a terminar la cuenta al escuchar un ruido proveniente del rio. Giro su cabeza y vio como el Carvanha se acercaba a gran velocidad para embestir nuevamente el tronco.

"Oh no, aquí viene otra vez".- el rubio miraba atónito al pokémon acuático acercándose sin saber que hacer hasta que de repente..

-_CHAR._

_-ROAR._

-Saki, Yami.- El rubio miraba sorprendido a sus pokemons, las cuales se encontraban sobre el tronco encarando de frente al temible Carvanha. El feroz pez simplemente ignoró a las pokemons y aceleró para dar con más fuerza, hasta que..

-_ROAR.-_ después de ladrar los ojos de Yami comenzaron a brillar con una luz celeste lo cual sorprendió al rubio, el Carvanha en cambio ignoró a la Zorua y siguió con su camino hasta que de repente chocó con algo muy duro, lo cual lo impulso en el aire y lo dejo sorprendido y muy adolorido por el golpe. confuso por lo que había pasado, aun en el aire el pez observó hacia el rio para encontrar con que había chocado, y ahí lo vio, como de la nada aparecía una roca que se había echo invisible, hay lo comprendió, había caído en una ilusión. Sin embargo esto aun no había terminado.

-_CHAR._- era el turno de la pequeña Charmander, la cual aprovechando la posición actual del Carvanha, esta disparo una potente bola de fuego que dio de lleno en el abdomen del pokémon salvaje.

-_CARR.- _El pokémon acuático cayó al rio muy adolorido, pero apareció nuevamente por la superficie y tuvo una batalla de miradas con las pokemons que lo atacaron, batalla que duró solo unos cinco segundos antes de que el Carvanha se diera media vuelta y se marchara del lugar.

"Saki, Yami, ustedes" El chico miraba muy sorprendido a sus pokemons, sobre todo a su Zorua. Se supone que ella no era muy buena con las ilusiones y ahora ahí estaba realizando una, aunque fue una muy pequeña, eso no le quitaba el merito.

Aprovechando que el pokémon acuático se había ido, Naruto y Atenea levantaron a la peliazul y la ayudaron a llegar a la orilla a causa de que sus piernas aun temblaban, por lo que apenas llegaron a tierra firme, los entrenadores se sentaron en el suelo a descansar.

-Fiuuu (suspiro) eso si que fue tenebroso. ¿Estás bien Hinata-san?

-S-Si. De algún modo estoy mas tran-tranquila ahora, aunque aún sigo algo asustada por lo que pasó.- Habló cabizbaja la chica.

-Ten en mente que ya pasó todo, dudo que pasemos por peligros como ese nuevamente, ahora solo nos queda disfrutar nuestro viaje.- Decía el rubio con una cálida sonrisa que provocó un leve sonrojo en la ojiperla, la cual nuevamente agachó su cabeza para ocultar su rostro de la vista del chico.

-Por otro lado. ¡Chicas estuvieron geniales! Yami, a diferencia de tu hermano tú no eras muy buena con las ilusiones, sin embargo acabas de realizar una, bien hecho Yami.

-_ROAR.- _Después de escuchar los elogios de su entrenador, la pequeña lobina comenzó a reír y mover su cola de un lado a otro como si de un perro feliz se tratase.

-Y tu Saki, simplemente estuviste genial, que disparo. A pesar de ser un pokémon de tipo agua lo hiciste retroceder con un ataque de tipo fuego, eso solo demuestra lo fuerte que eres.

-_CHAR.-_ Tras escuchar las felicitaciones del rubio, la pequeña lagartija rió un poco avergonzada mientras se sobaba la nuca.

La Snivy por otro lado se encontraba observando atentamente a las pokemons y a su entrenador felicitándolas, cosa que fue notada por la ojiperla.

-Tú también estuviste muy bien Atenea, fuiste muy valiente y de mucha ayuda. Gracias.

-_SNAIB.-_ Después de escuchar el agradecimiento de su entrenadora, la Snivy regaló una radiante sonrisa, lo que logró subirle el ánimo a la ojiperla.

-Na-Naruto-kun.- Dijo la chica ganándose la atención del ojiazul.

-Gra-Gracias por haberme sal-salvado...¡Achoo!- El estornudo de la chica cambió drásticamente la situación haciendo que el rubio la mirara con atención y provocara que el nerviosismo de Hinata incrementase nuevamente.

-Tu sudadera esta toda mojada, deberías sacártela o podrías pescar un resfriado.

-Eh?- Hinata miró con sus ojos bien abiertos al rubio, ¿acaso el le estaba pidiendo que se desvistiera ahí mismo?

-Que-que-que-que-que-que me qui-quite la sudadera? ¿Ahora?.- se sobresalto muy sonrojada la peliazul.

-Eeeh, pues sí. Es para que no te resfríes. ¿Acaso no llevas nada debajo?- La pregunta del chico solo logro que la ojiperla se sobresaltara aun mas.

-Cla-Claro que llevo otra prenda debajo, solo que no es una prenda que este apta para el clima fresco de este bosque o para la noche.

-De que hablas? son las cuatro de la tarde y aquí anochece a las ocho de la noche. Para ese momento tu sudadera ya va a estar totalmente seca, solo quítatela y yo la colgare en la bicicleta para que se seque mientras nos dirigimos hacia la pradera de los Eevees.- Hinata miró por un momento dudosa y nerviosa a los ojos del rubio, y al notó que este realmente tenía cara de estar preocupado por ella, por lo que termino por desistir y comenzar a quitarse su sudadera.

Después de que la chica se quitara su prenda, Naruto notó que la chica no llevaba más que una polera musculosa negra y ajustada la cual dejaba al descubierto totalmente sus brazos y parte de su espalda donde se podía ver los broches de su brasier, lo que hiso que el ojiazul tuviera un leve sonrojo, pero desapareció inmediatamente al ver la totalmente roja cara de Hinata mas la expresión de timidez y vergüenza que ella tenía.

-Pfuuu (suspiro) que se le puede hacer. Toma, si tanta vergüenza te da el andar así mejor ponte esto.- Decía el rubio mientras se sacaba su remera y se la pasaba a la chica. Hinata se sorprendió por la acción del rubio. Miro por unos segundos la remera de color naranja y por insistencia del chico decidió ponérsela, la cual le quedaba un poco grande pero se podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del ojiazul, lo que hiso sonrojar nuevamente a la entrenadora.

-Bien, ahora que está todo resuelto, nos vamos hacia la pradera, que aún queda mucho por recorrer.- Al ver al rubio seguir adelante junto a sus pokemons, Hinata lo observó por un instante y sonrió para adentro, definitivamente sentía que estando cerca de ese chico, podría hacerle frente a todo lo que se venga por delante. Y así, la ojiperla fue tras el chico para dirigirse a la pradera.

Después de caminar por el bosque por dos horas y media, los jóvenes entrenadores al fin llegaron a la afamada pradera. Era una pradera muy espaciosa, tenía más o menos un diámetro de trescientos metros y tenía muy pocos árboles dentro de ella. Hinata, la cual ya se había puesto su sudadera y llevaba a su pokémon en brazos, se encontraba muy entusiasmada, miraba de un lado a otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tratando de hallar cualquier pista del pokémon que buscaba. Naruto en cambio, el cual llevaba a su Charmander en su nuca (la manera en que le gustaba viajar a ella) y a la Zorua dentro de su remera con la cabeza y patas asomándose por el cuello de esta, se encontraba buscando tranquilamente a cualquier Eevee que se cruce a su vista.

-Naruto-kun. ¿Esta es la pradera de los Eevees?

-Sí, esta es. Por lo general a esta hora ya comienzan a esconderse pero todavía es posible encontrarse con alguno en la hierba alta. Por cierto, Hinata-san.- Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la ojiperla.

-Cuando encuentres al Eevee yo no voy a ayudarte.

-Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la ojiperla algo confusa.

-De que te ayudare a encontrar un Eevee, pero no te voy a ayudar a capturarlo. Eso es algo que tú debes hacer junto a tu pokémon. Quiero decir de que tu y atenea deben ser las que combatan, o de lo contrario si soy yo el que derrote al Eevee, yo me lo quedare.- Esto último el ojiazul lo dijo con una picara sonrisa.

-Eeeeeeh. ¿Por-por-por qué harías eso?.- Pregunto sobre exaltada la chica, a lo que el rubio solo se echó a reír.

-Tranquila, era solo una broma. Aunque la parte en la que no te ayudare a capturarlo es verdad. ¿Estás bien con eso?- pregunto el rubio con serias ganas de reírse al ver nuevamente las mejillas de la Hyuga infladas. Pero después de ponerse a pensar por lo que dijo el rubio, Hinata decidió por aceptar la propuesta del chico.

-Está bien, cuando encuentre un Eevee te demostrare que no soy tan débil como parezco.- Antes las palabras de la chica el rubio volvió a sonreír, cuando de repente escucho un sonido proveniente de la hierba. Hinata también se percató de ello y miro en dirección del sonido, y tal fue su sorpresa al ver como de la hierba alta, aparecía un pequeño pokémon zorrino de color marrón y con largas orejas.

-E-E-E-Es un Eevee!- Gritó entusiasmada la ojiperla mientras sacaba su pokédex.

**Eevee, el pokémon evolución. Los Eevee son muy raros en la naturaleza. A veces, viven cerca de las ciudades y pueblos. Es posible que Eevee viva casi en cualquier lugar, y pueden evolucionar para adaptarse a su entorno. Eevee es un Pokémon ideal como mascota, es fiel, cariñoso, alegre, juguetón, inteligente y noble, lo que lo hace perfecto para ser compañía de niños pequeños, también al ser de apariencia bella, fina y tierna es excelente para participar en los Concursos Pokémon al igual que sus evoluciones. A los niños y a las niñas les fascina por su belleza y dulzura. Eevee es conocido debido a sus numerosas evoluciones. Su inestabilidad genética le permite transformarse al ser expuesto a las piedras elementales, teniendo amistad con su entrenador o entrenar en cierta zona hará que pueda evolucionar en 8 Pokémon de distintos tipos elementales, una vez que evoluciona su carácter cambia dependiendo de la evolución.**

-A-A-Al fin te encuentro Eevee.- Decía Hinata mientras temblaba de la emoción.

-Qué esperas Hinata-san, apresúrate antes de que se te escape.

-S-si, Vamos Atenea, es el momento de capturar a ese Eevee.

-_SNAIB!-_ El pokémon salvaje miraba curioso a la entrenadora y a la pokémon verde que se le había puesto enfrente, pero al escuchar que querían capturarlo miro desafiada mente a la Snivy.

-_EIB._

"Oh, ese pokémon es valiente, ¿no va a escapar eh?" decía Naruto en su mente.

Por un momento los dos pokemons que estaban a punto de combatir se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, hasta que Hinata decidió hacer el primer movimiento.

-¡Nea, usa placaje!

-_SNAIB.- _Tras escuchar su orden, la pokémon arremetió contra el Eevee, pero este hiso gala de su velocidad y evadió a la Snivy.

-_EEEEEIBB.- _Tras evadir el ataque, el Eevee comenzó a liberar energía alrededor de este para luego que esta adoptara forma de 15 estrellas que flotaban a su alrededor.

"Ese ataque... Es rapidez" Pensó el rubio.

-_EIB.- _Después de ladrar, el Eevee lanzó las 15 estrellas a la vez contra la pokémon verde, la cual no importaba hacia donde se moviera, las estrellas la seguían.

-¡Nea, desvíalas con látigo cepa!- tras la orden de la ojiperla, la Snivy sacó de su cuello a gran velocidad dos lianas verdes, con las cuales comenzó a golpear las estrellas y desviarlas hacia cualquier parte, pero las estrellas eran muy rápidas y unas tres lograron dar en la Snivy.

El pokémon salvaje al ver que su ataque dio en el blanco, se rodio de un aura azul y comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad y se dirigió hacia la Snivy.

-¡¿Ataque rápido?! ¡Nea esquívalo!- La pokémon vio como se acercaba el pokémon salvaje y alcanzó apenas evadir su envestida. El Eevee en cambio alcanzo a derrapar antes de alejarse de la pokémon de planta y volvió a acelerar, envistiendo con fuerza a Atenea y mandándola contra el suelo.

Aprovechando el estado de su adversaria, el pokémon salvaje se preparo para morder a la Snivy, pero al percatarse de ello, Hinata pensó en el siguiente movimiento.

-¡Nea, usa látigo cepa!- Y así la Snivy volvió a hacer aparecer sus látigos. El Eevee al verla intento alejarse, pero ya estaba muy cerca y recibió de lleno los dos látigos, uno en el abdomen y otro en el rostro haciéndolo girar en el aire hasta que toco el suelo, pero este rápidamente se puso en pie.

-¡Nea, vuelve a usar látigo cepa!- Rápidamente la pokémon obedeció a su entrenadora y lanzó sus lianas al ataque, pero esta vez iban con un movimiento de corte horizontal como si de un reloj se tratase. El Eevee al ver que era un movimiento difícil de evadir, optó por saltar el ataque, evadiendo así la primera liana, pero mientras se mantenía en el aire, fue alcanzado por la segunda liana, la cual le dio en la mejilla izquierda.

Hinata al ver que su ataque surtió efecto, se preparó para lanzar una pokeball, pero declinó cuando vio que el Eevee volvió a caer de pie.

-¡Nea, usa drenadoras!- La pokémon al escuchar a la peliazul rápidamente disparó unas semillas que, a pesar de su puntería, el Eevee las evadió gracias a que usó nuevamente su ataque rápido y se dirigía a la Snivy.

-¡Nea, usa látigo cepa otra vez!- Atenea volvió a atacar al pokémon salvaje, pero este se impulsó en una piedra que se encontraba ahí y salto por sobre la Snivy, quedando a unos dos metros de ella. Y mientras se mantenía en el aire sobre la pokémon de planta, el Eevee creó esta vez 6 estrellas (debido al tiempo no pudo crear mas) y las lanzo a gran velocidad sobre la pokémon, dándole de lleno e incluso creando una cortina de humo por el poderoso golpe en la tierra, mientras que el pokémon salvaje siguió su camino en el aire hasta caer a unos 5 metros de la polvareda y girarse hacia ella.

-¡Atenea, si aun estas consiente, usa látigo cepa!- Grito la ojiperla algo aterrada, ya que no solo sabía si había perdido o no su primera batalla, si no que también significaría que no podría capturar a ese Eevee. Naruto en cambio miraba la batalla con un semblante serio, mientras que sus pokemons miraban atentas la cortina de humo que cubría a Atenea, hasta que de repente.

-¡_SNAAAIBB!-_ A gran velocidad, dos lianas salieron de la polvareda desvaneciéndola y revelando a la Snivy aun de pie. El Eevee en cambio no alcanzó a salir de su sorpresa y recibió en pleno rostro ambas lianas siendo lanzado con fuerza hacia el suelo. Pero el pokémon rápidamente se levantó y volvió a arremeter con un ataque rápido.

-¡Nea, dale con látigo cepa otra vez!- Esta vez, la verde pokémon atacó varias veces pero el Eevee evadió cada ataque y logró quedar finalmente a centímetros de ella y sin perder tiempo, el Eevee mordió la mano izquierda de la Snivy.

-_SNAIB!-_ La pequeña gimió de dolor, pues la mordida del zorrino era muy fuerte. Hinata al ver el rostro de su pokémon se preocupo demasiado, pero aprovechó que el pokémon se encontraba muy cerca de Atenea y lanzó su siguiente jugada.

-¡Nea, usa drenadoras!- Inmediatamente tras escuchar a su entrenadora, Atenea le disparo unas semillas que cayeron en diferentes partes del cuerpo del Eevee. Este al ser sorprendido por el ataque, soltó su mandíbula del brazo de su adversaria y de repente sintió como su energía fue drenada para después ver unas luces verdes dirigirse hacia la Snivy, la cual recupero un poco de su fuerza y la herida de su mano sano levemente.

-¡Ahora Nea, usa placaje!

-_¡SNAIB!-_ Tras recuperar algo de energía, la Snivy envistió con fuerza al pokémon zorrino, enviándolo nuevamente hacia el suelo y este intentó levantarse, pero le costaba mucho trabajo y esto fue notado por la ojiperla, la cual sin perder más tiempo lanzo una pokeball hacia el agotado Eevee, el cual fue absorbido en una luz roja.

Los dos entrenadores miraban atentos el tambaleo de la pokeball, Naruto miraba algo curioso mientras que Hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa. Y después de 10 tambaleos, la pokeball dejó de moverse, demostrando así, que el pokémon había sido capturado.

-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡Lo tengo, atrape un Eevee! ¡Atenea eres genial!- La chica derramaba unas cómicas lagrimas mientras abrazaba a su primer pokémon, la cual se encontraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Felicitaciones Hinata-san, ya tienes a un Eevee. ¿Acaso le darás un nombre?- Pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba a la ojiperla.

-Sip, pero primero debo sacarlo de su pokeball y curarlo. ¡Sal Eevee!- Grito la peliazul mientras alzaba la pokeball que contenía al zorrino. Y después de una luz blanca, apareció el Eevee algo cansado por el combate.

-Ten, es una baya Zidra.- dijo la peliazul a extenderle su mano al pokémon recién capturado y darle una fruta. El Eevee se acerco con dificultad, olió la baya y después de dudar por unos segundos, comenzó a comérsela para después sentir como el cuerpo dejaba de dolerle y recuperaba su energía.

-_EIB.- _Ladro el pequeño regalándole una sonrisa a su ahora entrenadora.

-Creo que le agradas. ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?- pregunto el rubio.

-Sip, y es un nombre que combina con Atenea.- Comentaba la ojiperla mientras le daba una baya Zidra a la Snivy. -Su nombre será: Helios.

-Como el dios del sol eh. Atenea y Helios. ¿Acaso eres una maniática de la mitología griega?

-Solo me gusta la literatura.- respondió la ojiperla. -Eevee ¿te gusta tu nuevo nombre: Helios?- Le pregunto la chica a su nuevo pokémon.

_-EIB.-_ respondió el zorrino con una alegre sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces desde hoy tu nombre será Helios, bienvenido a mi equipo Helios.- Decía la chica mientras le regalaba unos pokélitos de fresa a sus pokemons. Saki y Yami al ver esos pasteles comenzaron a babear, cosa que fue notada por la Hyuga y les regaló otros que le quedaban.

-Tomen, Saki, Yami. Se los merecen por haberme protegido de ese Carvanha.

-Gracias por darles de comer, yo no sé hacer esos pasteles.- Decía el rubio con algo de vergüenza.

-Descuida, esto es solo una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí.- Decía algo sonrojada la ojiperla.

-Por cierto, ese nombre; Helios. ¿Significa que vas hacer que tu Eevee evolucione en un Flareon?

-M-Me descubriste.- respondió la ojiperla sonriendo, a lo que el chico respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que piensas hacer Hinata-san?

-Que pienso hacer? pues no sé, no lo había pensado. ¿Y tú?

-Pues mi meta es convertirme en el campeón de la liga pokémon, y si quiero eso debo viajar y hacer que mi equipo sea más fuerte... oh, ya se. Si gano la liga me darán una buena suma de dinero aparte del trofeo, dinero con el que podré pagarte tu bicicleta. Bien, ahora tengo otro motivo para ganar la liga, la voy a ganar por ti, es una promesa.- Esto último Naruto lo dijo dando una radiante sonrisa que, sumado a lo dicho, hiso que la ojiperla se sonrojara y su corazón comenzara a latir de manera acelerada.

-Na-Naruto-kun.- Dijo la chica con la cara cabizbaja y totalmente roja, ganándose la atención del ojiazul.

-Pu-Pu-Puedo seguir viajando contigo?

-Eh?.- Pregunto incrédulo el rubio, pues no creía haber escuchado bien, pero esta vez Hinata levantó su rostro y Naruto pudo ver lo completamente roja que ella estaba.

-Pue-Puedo viajar contigo? Es que, viajar junto a ti ha sido divertido y... También qui-quiero vigilar que cumplas tu promesa, si eso.

-Si lo pones así supongo que está bien. Además tienes razón, viajar juntos es más entretenido. Pero si vamos a viajar juntos creo que deberíamos dejar los sufijos ¿no crees? Solo dime Naruto y yo te diré Hinata. ¿Estás bien con eso?

-S-Si, Na-Naruto.- Al terminar de hablar el corazón de la ojiperla volvió a latir con fuerza, y para calmarlo, Hinata solo enfocó su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Bien, ahora en marcha, debemos salir de aquí y encontrar una zona adecuada en donde acampar. Por cierto Hinata, ¿Tienes una carpa? Lo pregunto porque la mía es una individual- Preguntó el ojiazul, el cual se encontraba caminando junto a sus pokemons Mientras que la Hyuga se encontraba siguiéndole el paso.

-Sí, Si tengo una, la mía también es individual.- Respondió alegremente la peliazul. Después de hablar, Hinata llamo a sus pokemons para que fueran junto a ella cundo de repente, justo después de que ella se girara para verlos, un gran pokémon saltó de entre los árboles y cayó de pie justo en medio de la pradera a unos 6 metros de ambos entrenadores y sus pokemons. El ruido de la pisada del pokémon fue tal, que provoco que Naruto también se girara a verlo para después quedar sorprendido y los ojos como platos tras ver de quien se trataba el pokémon.

El pokémon tenía una apariencia parecida a la de un león. Tenía su pelaje de color marrón y sus patas eran de color blanco. Sobre su lomo tenía unas blancas crestas y un pelaje que parecía humo y sobre su rostro el pokémon tenía unas placas de color blanco, rojo y amarillo. Los jóvenes entrenadores se encontraban temblando de la emoción, nunca pensaron toparse con ese pokémon y menos en su segundo día de viaje, y sus emociones aumentaron cuando el imponente pokémon volteo su mirada hacia ellos y los miraba con una mirada serena. Fue ahí entonces, cuando los chicos, sudando y sin saber cómo reaccionar, tomaron al mismo tiempo sus respectivas pokédex y apuntaron en dirección al pokémon para así poder registrarlo.

**Entei, el pokémon volcán. Entei es un pokémon legendario de tipo fuego muy enigmático. Se rumorea que cuando ruge, los volcanes entran en erupción, y como es incapaz de contener sus tremendos poderes, siempre está en constante movimiento. En apariencia es similar a un león de pelaje marrón. Las estructuras de su lomo simularían la presencia de un volcán humeante en su espalda. Posee patas blancas y en cada una de ellas tiene una estructura que recuerdan grilletes negros. En la cara posee placas de colores las cuales asemejarían bigotes (Blancas), una especie de máscara (Rojas) y una ligera cresta que le ayuda a marcar el ceño (Amarillas). Al ser un Pokémon legendario es difícil de predecir.**

Al terminar de dar información sobre el pokémon, el Entei dio un gran salto que hiso que el viento se agitara con fuerza en toda la pradera. Los entrenadores y sus pokemons tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro para protegerse y cuando el viento cesó, los jóvenes vieron al Entei perderse a la distancia a gran velocidad.

-Vi-Vieron eso? E-E-Ese era Entei, fue fantástico!- Gritaba emocionado el rubio hablando casi igual a la ojiperla.

-A-Aun no me lo puedo creer. ¿De-De ver-verdad acabamos de registrar a un pokémon legendario?- Decía la chica que todavía no salía de su estupor.

-Tienes razón, si permanecemos juntos solo pasaran cosas interesantes.- "Me gustaría ver la cara del Uchihuahua cuando sepa que vi a un Entei"

Hinata, por otro lado se encontraba feliz, había visto a un pokémon legendario, atrapado un Eevee y un chico que recién había conocido le salvó la vida, todo en un solo día.

"Obsérvame padre, tu hija te va demostrar que ya no es la misma niña débil de antes"

Mientras tanto en otra parte del Bosque Gantetsu, a unos cinco quilómetros de los jóvenes entrenadores, se encontraban caminando por el bosque dos personas que llevaban puesto unas chaquetas negras con nubes rojas estampadas en ellas. El par estaba compuesto por una chica de cabello rosa oscuro y largo, y un tipo de cabello rubio y largo atado en una cola de caballo y con un flequillo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo.

-Esto es tan denigrante. Todo esto es culpa de ese mocoso rubio.- gruño molesta la pelirrosa.

-Tayuya, si te sigues enfadando te van a salir canas. Hmm.

-Cuando vuelva a ver a ese maldito juro que le voy a sacar sus cabellos rubios uno por uno.- Decía la chica que se encontraba imaginándose la situación de ella torturando al entrenador de ropas naranjas.

-Si le sacas sus cabellos uno por uno tardarías días en terminar y se perfectamente que te aburrirías antes de terminar. Hmm. Eh? Tayuya?- Pregunto el rubio al notar que su compañera se encontraba mirando las copas de los arboles muy sorprendida. Deidara miró en la misma dirección y vio a un gran pokémon saltando a gran velocidad entre los árboles para luego perderse en el horizonte.

-E-E-E-Ese, ese es?- Tartamudeaba la chica.

-Sí, ese es Entei, ¿pero que hace aquí? Esto se acaba de poner interesante. Hmm.

_**CONTINUARA*****_

Aquí está el tercer capítulo de Pokémon la Hoja Dorada, como dije fue más corto que el segundo capítulo pero no por eso significaba que no iba ser largo. En respuesta a algunos reviews; Sabía que alguien iba a encontrar raro lo de Tayuya, pero más que nada a ella la escogí debido a su personalidad ya que las demás villanas del canon Naruto no tenían la personalidad requerida (Cabe decir que las del relleno de Naruto no las conozco porque el relleno yo me lo salto). Naruto no irá atrapando pokemons en cada capítulo ya que los que tiene necesitan tiempo para desarrollarse y si Naruto atrapara pokemons cada capítulo los que ya tiene capturado perderían protagonismo y eso es lo que quiero evitar.

De todas formas gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews si pueden. Se despide aquí, PairrenStar, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Y no se olviden; ¡Atrápenlos a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos lectores, He vuelto, si yo, el grandioso y vigoroso PairrenStar. He aquí el cuarto capítulo de Pokémon, la hoja dorara. Sé que ha pasado más tiempo de lo normal desde que subí el anterior capitulo pero, ustedes me entienden; mis capítulos son algo largos y siempre me los releo en caso de que deba colocar alguna mejora. Además de eso están mis estudios, pero dejando eso atrás, lo bueno es que aquí está el capitulo y sé que ustedes quieren leerlo (por algo están aquí no?) así que dejare de dar escusas y les dejo con su dosis, que la disfruten.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pokémon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.

CAPITULO 4

El orfanato

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el profesor Hashirama les entregó los pokemons iníciales a los novatos de este año. Y ahora en la mitad de la Ruta 14, la cual comenzaba en el final del bosque Gantetsu, se encontraban caminando dos de esos novatos. Uno de ellos era un chico que tenía ropas Naranjas, ojos azules y una rubia cabellera erizada. El otro entrenador se trataba de una chica de cabello corto y azulado, con ojos perlados y una vestimenta que consistía en una sudadera de color crema y un pantalón ajustado de color azul marino.

-Esta ruta sí que es larga, ya llevamos una hora caminado y no nos hemos topado con nada más que campos y granjas. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al pueblo Hinata?- Decía el rubio algo aburrido a causa de no ver nada interesante en el camino mientras llevaba una bicicleta que se encontraba en mal estado.

-Según el mapa de la agenda x2014, el Pueblo Acuarela se encuentra a dos kilómetros de aquí, exactamente cruzando detrás de esa colina.- Respondía la chica mientras apuntaba una colina que se hallaba en el horizonte y en su otra mano sostenía su agenda.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que estamos más o menos a media hora de llegar al pueblo.- Decía el rubio que al saber esa noticia recuperaba algo de energía. Por otro lado, la chica se quedo observándolo por un instante mientras caminaban y se alegro un poco al ver que el chico recuperaba su habitual ánimo.

-Naruto, ¿crees que estás actualmente capacitado para enfrentarte al primer gimnasio? Lo digo porque ya eres muy fuerte.

-No lo sé, por eso nos quedamos un día más en el bosque a entrenar. Antes de llegar al gimnasio, mis pokemons se tienen que hacer más fuertes de lo que están ahora si quiero una victoria segura. Además el gimnasio de Ciudad Cascada esta todavía a unos dos o tres días de aquí, al menos que nos fuéramos en un auto. Respondía el ojiazul.

-Tienes razón, todavía nos falta entrenar.- Decía la chica con la vista perdida en la ruta, mientras que Naruto se quedo observándola por lo último que esta dijo.

-Vas a entrenar aun mas a tus pokemons? ¿Acaso quieres enfrentarte a la líder del gimnasio?- Preguntaba el chico con una picara sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé. Tal vez me decida qué hacer cuando lleguemos al gimnasio de Ciudad Cascada.- Respondía la chica con una sonrisa que solo agraciaba su fino rostro.

-Je.- Sonrió el rubio, que después de ver a la chica por unos segundos, comenzó a escuchar unos finos aleteos que no solo llamaron su atención, sino que también la de la ojiperla.

Los jóvenes entrenadores miraron hacia el cielo y tal fue su sorpresa al ver una bandada de cientos de Vivillons.

-So-Son hermosos.- Decía la chica que miraba emocionada el volar de los pokemons mariposa. Naruto en cambio solo asintió ante el comentario de la peliazul para después sacar su pokédex y registrar a los pokemons voladores, acto que la Hyuga también realizó.

**Vivillon, el pokémon Escamaposa. Es la forma evolucionada de Spewpa. Cuando Spewpa evoluciona a Vivillon, le salen unas bonitas alas cuya coloración se dice que esconde un secreto. Vivillon utiliza estas alas para esparcir escamas o desatar un fuerte viento con el que ataca a sus contrincantes. Las alas de Vivillon pueden tener distintas coloraciones denominadas motivos, que varían según el país donde haya nacido.**

-Hacia donde crees que se dirigen.- preguntó la ojiperla.

-No lose, pero creo que se dirigen a hacer sus nidos.

-Les encanta ver mariposas eh, ¿Acaso son novios?- Al escuchar la voz de alguien más los entrenadores casi saltan de la sorpresa (en el caso de Hinata muy roja por lo que escuchó) y observaron que delante de ellos, en el camino, se encontraba un chico un poco más joven que ellos. Tenía los ojos negros y el pelo marrón, corto y en punta. Llevaba un traje compuesto por pantalones marrones y una chaqueta verde de manga larga, la cual tiene una franja más oscura en el centro que divide la prenda, y llevaba una larga bufanda azul.

-Ustedes son entrenadores pokémon cierto?- Preguntó con los brazos cruzados el chico de la bufanda.

-Sí, somos los novatos de este año. ¿Acaso tú también eres uno?- Respondió y preguntó a la vez el rubio, el cual miraba desafiada mente al castaño, mientras que Hinata observaba la conversación un poco nerviosa.

-No, no lo soy. Solo tengo once años pero eso no impide que pueda tener mis propios pokemons y combata contra otros entrenadores. Ahora, quien de ustedes se enfrentara a mi equipo pokémon.- Dijo el chico con unas sonrisa y mirada llenad de orgullo. Hinata se alarmó un poco a esto, pero el ojiazul fue el que dio un paso adelante y respondió al reto del chico.

-Yo seré tu oponente. Mi nombre es Naruto.

-Bien. Mi nombre es Konohamaru. Espero que no seas un debilucho.- Dijo el chico, en cambio los viajeros se quedaron viendo extrañados al muchacho, lo que provocó que Konohamaru los mirara dudoso.

-Que-Que miran? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?

-No es que,... Tu nombre es algo raro, sin ofender, pero.. Se parece un poco al nombre del pueblo de Konoha.- Respondió seriamente el rubio pero con una mirada que obviamente no tenía nada de seria.

-E-E-E-E-Es que mi abuelo me dio ese nombre porque él y mi padre nacieron en ese pueblo. Pero eso no importa, a combatir.- Respondió algo exaltado el chico, mientras que el rubio quería puro echarse a reír, mientras que Hinata se ponía a pensar acerca del nombre del chico.

-Bien, ¿Cuánto es la apuesta?

-Perdón?- Pregunto el castaño ante la interrogante del rubio, a la cual Naruto se quedo mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pues la apuesta. Se supone que cuando dos entrenadores tienen un duelo legal, estos deben apostar una suma de dinero para que el vencedor se lo lleve. ¿En serio no conoces esa regla?- Explico el rubio algo incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando y por lo que creía que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Pues no conocía esa regla, pues este sería mi primer duelo y además... No traigo dinero.- La respuesta de Konohamaru hiso explotar al ojiazul y a Hinata le recorrió en su nuca una gota al estilo anime.

-Se-Serás idiota o qué?! ¡¿Cómo retas a alguien a un duelo si no conoces las reglas?! ¡Y además de que entraste de tal manera que parecías alguien con experiencia! Estúpido mono.

-A quien le dices mono maldito?- Gruño el ofendido castaño.

-Puffs (risa)- La Hyuga al notar que el castaño la miró, se tapo la boca intentando contener su risa.

-Qué? ¿Acaso realmente parezco un mono?- Pregunto Konohamaru esta vez dirigiéndose a la chica.

-N-No, Pa-Para nada.- Respondió agitando sus manos la peliazul, pero sus ojos estaban viendo hacia otra dirección, lo que deprimió al chico.

"No está siendo honesta. ¿Así que realmente parezco un mono?"

-Bien. Dejemos eso de lado y hablemos sobre si va el duelo o no. igualmente puedo combatir si apostar ¿sabes? ¿Qué piensas hacer, mono con bufanda?

-¡Ya deja de llamarme mono! que puedo hacer, hummmm...- Decía el chico mientras se ponía a pensar. -Ya se, ¿ustedes se dirigen a Ciudad Cascada cierto?- Los entrenadores asintieron tras la pregunta. -Bien, les ofrezco pasar una noche gratis en un hogar, no tendrán que pagar por nada ni tendrán que dormir a la intemperie, eso sí, si me ganas.

-Debería aceptar Hinata?- le preguntó el rubio a la chica.

-Yo creo que si, así podríamos dormir bajo techo y no tendríamos que preocuparnos del dinero.

-Bien, ahora solo tengo que ganarte. ¿Está bien que de mi parte apueste 500 pokéyenes?- Decía el rubio mientras hacía tronar los huesos de los dedos.

-Por mi está bien. Ahora que está todo zanjado, es hora de batallar. ¡Sal, Zigzagoon!- Grito el castaño al lanzar al aire una pokeball, de la cual se desprendió una brillante luz de color beige, que al desaparecer, mostro a un pokémon con forma de mapache y un pelaje con rayas.

-_ZIGUNN._

-Oh, un Zigzagoon, será un muy buen oponente. Pero primero.- lo siguiente que hiso el rubio le llamó la atención a Konohamaru, pues no solo Naruto, sino que la chica también saco de su bolsillo un aparato electrónico con el que apuntaron al pokémon mapache.

**Zigzagoon, el pokémon mapache. Zigzagoon habita todo tipo de espacios naturales de la región, pero ha aprendido a vivir entre los humanos, escondido en callejones y cubos de basura. Por su fácil crianza como por su gran lealtad y buena resistencia, Zigzagoon puede resultar excelente para entrenadores novatos e inexpertos, además de ser útil su habilidad recogida. Es una gran compañía de niños, al ser confiable y cariñoso. Es un Pokémon muy inquieto y curioso, aunque tímido, a diferencia de Linoone, su evolución y suele desplazarse hacia delante y hacia atrás en forma de zigzag para confundir a sus adversarios.**

O-Oigan, que es eso?- Pregunto curioso el entrenador mas joven.

-Esto es una pokédex, un aparato que registra los datos de cualquier pokémon que pongamos en su mira.- Explico la ojiperla.

-Bien, sigamos. Estaba esperando por el momento de poner a mi equipo a prueba.- Decía el rubio con emoción y una picara sonrisa mientras guardaba su pokédex y tomaba una pokeball. -¡Ve, Yami!- Al lanzar la pokeball, esta se abrió en un brillante destello morado, que al desaparecer se podía ver a la sonriente Zorua de Naruto.

_-ROAR._

"¿Una Zorua, pero si este chico comenzó a ser entrenador hace tres días, como pudo conseguirse un pokémon tan raro" El castaño estaba sorprendido, pues no esperaba que su primer adversario, a pesar de ser un novato, tuviera un pokémon tan difícil de hallar.

"Ayer, Yami estuvo entrenando un buen tiempo para poder realizar nuevamente la ilusión que le hiso al Carvanha, pero no hubo caso, simplemente no le salía, por lo que intentar hacerlo ahora no es buena opción. Simplemente debo ir con fuerza." -Yami, atenta a cualquier movimiento.

-_ROAR.- _Después de ladrar, la pequeña lobina enfocó su mirada en su oponente por unos segundos, hasta que Konohamaru decidió empezar con el combate.

-¡Zigzagoon, usa Placaje!- El mapache comenzó a zigzaguear y tomar fuerza para intentar confundir a su oponente y después golpearla pero...

-¡Yami, usa doble equipo!- Tras escuchar al rubio, la Zorua creó 4 clones.

El Zigzagoon, sin saber cual Zorua era la real, envistió y atravesó uno de los clones, quedando así detrás de la lobina, la cual ella y sus tres clones restantes voltearon su mirada hacia el mapache y sonrieron con una mueca de superioridad, lo que hiso enfadar al Zigzagoon.

-¡Zigzagoon, vuelve a usar placaje hasta que le des!

-¡_ZIGUNN!-_ El pokémon, volvió a arremeter contra la lobina, la cual solo esperó la siguiente orden de su entrenador.

-¡Yami, has que tus clones lo evadan y corre alrededor del!- Y así, antes de que el mapache impactara un clon, este lo evadió con eficacia, y de repente los clones de la Zorua comenzaron a correr rodeando al Zigzagoon, cuando de repente, el rubio decidió ir a la ofensiva.

-¡Yami, usa mordisco!

-¡Zigzagoon, desase todos sus clones con golpe cabeza!- Tras escuchar a su entrenador, la cabeza del pokémon mapache comenzó a brillar, y tras realizar unos movimientos de zigzag, comenzó a evadir y golpear los clones, solo quedaba la Zorua real, la cual no pudo evadir el ataque y recibió de lleno un cabezazo que le dio en el hombro derecho. Sorprendiéndola a ella y a su entrenador.

-¡Bien hecho, ahora, dale con un placaje!- Gritó el castaño. El Zigzagoon en cambio vio esto como una posibilidad de ganar, por lo que arremetió con fuerza contra la lobina que se encontraba aún en el suelo.

-¡Yami, evádelo y usa golpe bajo!- Al escuchar la orden del rubio, la pequeña loba sonrió por un instante y notó que el mapache ya estaba muy cerca e incluso ya había saltado para interceptarla. Pero la lobina aun sonriendo se deslizó por el suelo quedando justo debajo del Zigzagoon tomándolo por sorpresa, y en cuestión de milisegundos, la pata delantera derecha de Yami se rodio de un aura brillante y golpeo con fuerza la panza del mapache, dejándolo sin aire y levantándolo a un metro del suelo.

-¡Ahora Yami, usa mordisco!

-_ROAR.- _Aprovechando que su oponente se encontraba en el aire, Yami dio un gran salto y agarro fuertemente con su mandíbula el cuello del mapache, el cual gimió de dolor. Pero no todo terminaba ahí, pues sin soltar su agarre, Yami giro en el aire y lanzó al Zigzagoon contra el suelo, el cual se azotó fuertemente e incluso levanto algo de polvo.

-¡Zigzagoon!- Grito el castaño algo desesperado por su pokémon, pues había recibido un poderoso ataque y gracias al polvo no sabía si su pokémon había sido derrotado o no, pero de repente un sonido que el conocía lo tranquilizó inmediatamente.

-_¡ZIGUNN!-_ Exclamo el pokémon que salía algo adolorido de la polvareda.

-Je, tu pokémon es fuerte. Le está dando serios problemas a Yami.

-Gracias, tu Zorua también es muy fuerte, casi sentí que perdía ante ella.- Respondía y elogiaba a la vez el castaño. Quien miraba con respeto a sus adversarios, mientras que estos lo hacían de igual manera.

-Bien, basta de chácharas, es hora de seguir con la batalla. ¡Zigzagoon usa golpe cabeza!

-_ZIGUNN._

-¡Yami, usa golpe bajo!

-_ROAR.- _Tras recibir sus ordenes, ambos pokemons arremetieron entre si, cada uno con su respectivo ataque ya cargado y al momento de colisionar, Yami se movió a un lado haciendo que el mapache siguiera su camino quedando en una posición perfecta para el ataque, posición que no fue desaprovechada por la Zorua y le dio un poderoso derechazo en la mejilla del Zigzagoon, el cual rodo por casi dos metros en el suelo.

-¡Yami, usa mordisco!- Ordeno el rubio al notar que el pokémon adversario seguía consiente e intentaba levantarse. El Zigzagoon vio a la Zorua acercarse y miro a su entrenador buscando alguna orden que lo saque de esa situación, orden que llego inmediatamente.

-¡Zigzagoon, usa ataque arena!- Y tal como lo ordeno su entrenador, justo cuando la lobina se encontraba a veinte centímetros del mapache, este le lanzo tierra en la cara, haciendo que esta se sacudiera y comenzara a limpiarse con sus patas, momento que Konohamaru aprovechó.

-¡Zigzagoon, usa placaje!- El pokémon mapache, envistió con fuerza a la Zorua, mandándola contra el piso nuevamente. Konohamaru, esta vez estaba seguro de que era su victoria, por lo que decidió dar el golpe final.

-¡Zigzagoon, usa golpe cabeza!

-¡Yami, evádelo!- Tras el grito de su entrenador, la Zorua intentó levantarse, pero el ataque del mapache fue muy rápido y le dio en la panza, Arrastrándola por casi un metro. Naruto al ver eso, decidió hacer una jugada extrema.

-¡Yami, usa golpe bajo con tus dos patas!- Al escuchar a Naruto, Yami gruño con furia y aprovechando que el Zigzagoon aún seguía arrastrándola, sus dos patas delanteras comenzaron a brillar y con gran fuerza, golpeó con sus dos patas la frente del Zigzagoon mandándolo de boca al piso creando una gran polvareda por la fuerza del golpe, la cual cubrió a los dos pokemons.

Ambos entrenadores esperaron atentos a que se disipara el polvo, hasta que después de unos segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos, el polvo se disipó revelando así lo que había sucedido con los pokemons. Al irse el polvo los entrenadores vieron como el Zigzagoon se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que la Zorua se encontraba de pie con sus cuatro patas, algo magullada, y con su mirada fija en el pokémon abatido, para luego mirar hacia el frente y sonreír. Yami resultó vencedora.

-¡Bien hecho Yami, definitivamente te has vuelto más fuerte que antes!- elogiaba el rubio mientras que su pokémon saltaba contenta a sus brazos. Mientras tanto, Konohamaru veía con orgullo a su derrotado pokémon.

-¡Zigzagoon, regresa!- dijo el castaño mientras levantaba una pokeball y esta absorbía al pokémon mapache -Lo hiciste muy bien, te mereces un descanso.- Le susurro a la esfera bicolor y la guardo para después sacar otra. -Naruto, aun me queda otro pokémon así que sigamos con el combate.

-Por mi está bien. De hecho me pregunto con que pokémon piensas combatirme ahora.- Decía el ojiazul mientras dejaba a la Zorua en el suelo y esta se preparaba para el siguiente duelo.

-je, estas a punto de averiguarlo. ¡Sal, Aipom!- Tras arrojar la pokeball, esta desprendió un destello blanco, que mas tarde revelaría a un pokémon simio de color morado con una extraña cola en forma de mano.

_-POM._

-Oh, un Aipom. ¿Es acaso tu hermano menor?

-¡¿Cómo voy hacer hermano de un pokémon?! ¡Yo soy humano! ¡Y tú no te rías!- Le regañaba el castaño a los dos entrenadores que tenía enfrente.

-Jajajaja, tranquilo. Era solo una broma. Ahora antes de seguir con el combate déjame primero registrar a tu pokémon.- Decía el rubio mientras sacaba su pokédex y la ojiperla que aun trataba de controlar su risa, también sacaba la suya.

**Aipom, el pokémon mono de cola larga. En su delgada cola tiene una extensión con forma de mano con tres dedos, le provee tanto propulsión como balance mientras Aipom salta de árbol en árbol. Aipom tiene la gran habilidad de usar su cola con forma de mano para sostenerse de los árboles, tanto que se dice que sus manos reales son un poco torpes y débiles (esto se dice debido a que casi no las usa salvo para sostener cosas y comer; también se puede notar que no tiene dedos en sus manos). La cola le funciona para usar ataques como: rapidez, puño certero y doble golpe (este último movimiento lo aprende un nivel antes de evolucionar en Ambipom; cuando aprende este movimiento, es señal de que evolucionará pronto).**

-Un pokémon que usará prácticamente solo su cola para atacar. En ese caso. ¡Yami regresa!- El rubio alzó su pokeball y esta absorbió a la lobina para luego guardar la pokeball, acto que llamo la atención de Hinata y Konohamaru.

-¿Po-Por qué regresaste a tu Zorua a su pokeball, acaso te estás rindiendo?- Preguntó el castaño.

-¿De qué hablas? Solo la regrese porque esta algo cansada, además, esta pequeña de aquí se muere por un combate.- Decía el rubio mientras sostenía una pokeball que comenzaba a temblar. -¡Ve, Saki!- Al arrojar la pokeball, esta desprendió un destello anaranjado revelando después a la enérgica Charmander, la cual al llegar el suelo dio un suspiro que en vez de aire, salió una pequeña llamarada.

-_CHAR._

"Una Charmander? esto va ser difícil" - Decía algo serio en sus pensamientos el castaño.

-Bien ahora que están presentes los dos combatientes, prosigamos con el duelo. ¡Saki, usa ascuas!

"¿comenzó inmediatamente? Maldición" -¡Aipom evádelo!- Al ver la bola de fuego acercársele a toda velocidad, el Aipom posó su cola sobre el suelo y se propulsó hacia un lado esquivando con gracia el ataque ígneo. Saki, al ver esto, solo sonrió y espero la siguiente orden del rubio.

-¡Saki, usa placaje!

-¡¿Qué? ese ataque no es propio de un Charmander!... espera. ¡Aipom evádelo!- Grito el chico un poco confuso al ver como un pokémon usaba un ataque que prácticamente no debería aprender. Gracias a su velocidad, el pokémon simio evitó justo a tiempo la envestida de la pokémon ígnea, quedando solo a centímetros uno del otro.

-¡Arañazo!- fue todo lo que dijo el ojiazul y la Charmander dio un fuerte zarpazo que le dio en la mejilla del Aipom, el cual salió volando pero antes de caer al suelo, usó su cola para equilibrarse.

-¡Saki, usa Ascuas!

-¡Aipom devuélveselo con mega puño!.- Al ver la bola de fuego acercándose, el Simio giro sobre sí mismo y acumulo energía en su cola, con la cual golpeó la bola de fuego como si fuera una pelota de tenis regresándosela a la pokémon lagartija, la cual solo a evadió moviéndose un poco hacia un lado, pero justo en ese instante, Saki bajó la guardia.

-¡Aipom, usa cola férrea!

-_POM.- _Usando su gran agilidad, el Aipom se acercó velozmente a la Charmander y tras acumular energía en su cola y que esta tomara un brillo de color plateado, golpeó con fuerza a la lagartija haciéndola retroceder por unos dos metros. Pero tal fue la sorpresa de Konohamaru al ver que la Charmander no dejó de estar en pie en ningún momento.

"¿Qué? Ese fue el ataque más poderoso de Aipom, aunque de cierto modo supuse que el ataque no iba a hacer muy eficaz tratándose de un ataque de tipo acero" -¡Aipom usa golpes furia!

-¡Saki, evádelo!

-_CHAR.- _La Charmander evadía con velocidad los distintos golpes que le lanzaba el pokémon simio, hasta que fue notando que los ataques del Aipom comenzaban a aumentar su velocidad, cosa que el rubio también notó, por lo que decidió que era momento de detener esa molesta cola.

-¡Saki, usa arañazo y sostén esa cola!- Aprovechando que el último ataque del Aipom se trataba de un golpe descendente, Saki dio un paso hacia atrás y la cola del simio siguió su trayecto hacia el suelo, lo que fue aprovechado por la Charmander dándole con ambas manos un fuerte arañazo en la cola del Aipom.

El Sonriente Aipom dejó de tener su sonriente rostro debido al dolor de las puntiagudas garras de la Charmander, pero su rostro se puso aun más tenso al ver que la lagartija de fuego sostenía con fuerza su cola y no la soltaba por ningún motivo.

-¡¿Aipom qué haces?! ¡Sal de ahí!- Gritó Konohamaru al ver el problema en el que estaba su pokémon.

-¡Ahora Saki, dale una dosis de ascuas!- Gritó el rubio dando una pose de victoria que provoco una vergüenza ajena en la ojiperla.

Antes de atacar, la Charmander esbozo una linda sonrisa que provocó nerviosismo en el Aipom y su entrenador, el cual intento gritar una orden, pero justo comenzó el ataque de la salamandra ígnea, haciendo que Konohamaru se quedara sin voz al ver como la Charmander disparaba 6 bolas de fuego seguidas, las cuales dieron de lleno una tras otra sobre el aprisionado Aipom cubriéndolo con una densa capa de humo.

-¡Aipoom!- Gritó el castaño preocupado para que después de que Saki soltara la cola del simio, este cayera al suelo inconsciente y con su pelaje algo alborotado y oscuro debido por las quemaduras.

-O-Oye, ¿no crees que te pasaste?- Alegó el menor de los entrenadores dirigiéndole una cómica y enojada mirada al rubio mientras tomaba en brazos a su derrotado pokémon.

-Bu-Bueno, te pido disculpas. Cuando dije que le diera una dosis pensé que le daría dos o tres tiros, pero nunca pensé que le daría seis.- trataba de excusarse el rubio. -En cierto modo te pasaste un poco Saki. Con dos o tres tiros estaba bien, pero con todo lo que le diste es como la artillería que te aria usar en un pokémon mas grande y fuerte. Cuando despierte el Aipom pídele disculpas.

-_CHAR-_ Respondió la pequeña cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, pues ella pensaba que había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Tranquila, no es necesario que te enfades. De hecho peleaste bien. Una vez más demostraste de que eres sensacional, solo dije que debiste de contenerte un poquito. Pero te prometo que en el futuro tendrás oponentes con los cuales podrás ir con todo.- Después de escuchar al ojiazul la Charmander sonrió a su manera habitual para después comer un pokélito que le fue dado por la ojiperla. Naruto a su vez, miro por un instante al herido pokémon y saco de su mochila una Baya Ziuela, la cual se la obsequió al castaño.

-Ten. Cuando despierte, dásela de comer.

-¿Estas tratando de parecer genial porque tu novia está presente?- tras las palabras del castaño el rubio dio un sobresalto y en su rostro apareció un leve y apenas visible sonrojo, mientras que la peliazul se puso roja a más no poder e inclusive de su cabeza comenzó a salir humo.

-¿De-De-De que estás hablando? Hinata es solo mi amiga. No digas chorradas Mono-kun.

-¡Que no me digas mono!- Gritó cabreado el chico de la bufanda.

-Dejando eso de lado.- Habló Naruto ignorando el grito del castaño. -¿Te quedan mas pokemons o ya gane?

-No, ya ganaste.- respondió un poco frustrado el menor de los entrenadores.

-Je, mi primer duelo oficial y es una victoria. Oíste eso Hinata, tendremos donde dormir esta noche.

-Si.- respondió la ojiperla contenta por la victoria del rubio.

-Oye Mono-kun, Hay un centro pokémon en el pueblo Acuarela ¿cierto? pues pasemos por ahí antes de ir al lugar que tu nos dijiste.

-¡Que mi nombre es Konohamaru joder! ¡No me digas mono! Y si, es mejor que pasemos por el centro pokémon.

-Que enojón eres, te volverás viejo más pronto de lo que crees.- Habló pícaramente el rubio.

-¡Deja de hacerte el chulo! ¡Solo lo estás haciendo porque me ganaste!

-Saki, regresa.- dijo el ojiazul mientras alzaba su pokeball y la Charmander era absorbida por esta.

-¡Oye no me ignores!

-EEEh, chicos, po-podrían dejar de discutir- Hinata trataba de calmar tímidamente a los entrenadores pero no había caso. Simplemente uno decía algo que al otro le ofendía e instantáneamente el otro reaccionaba mal.

Y aun a pesar de sus diferencias, los tres entrenadores emprendieron su camino hacia el Pueblo Acuarela. En el trayecto, el Aipom despertó, momento que Konohamaru aprovechó para darle la Baya Ziuela y tras comerla, las pequeñas quemaduras comenzaron a desvanecerse y solo quedaron unas pequeñas heridas que sanarían después sin dejar marca.

Tras una larga caminata, los chicos llegaron al pueblo. Los viajeros del Pueblo de Konoha observaban con curiosidad las edificaciones de estilo renacentista que les rodeaban, sobre todo les llamó la atención una estatua con la forma de un Smeargle que se encontraba en medio de una plaza.

-Konohamaru-kun, ¿tú sabes por qué el Pueblo Acuarela lleva ese nombre?- Preguntó la ojiperla algo curiosa tras ver la estatua.

-Sip, este pueblo lleva ese nombre debido que el fundador era un pintor que para sus obras solo usaba acuarela.- Al escuchar la respuesta del chico, los ojos de Naruto y Hinata se tornaron completamente de un color negro y unas gotas recorrieron la parte posterior de sus cabezas.

-Que original fue ese pintor. Si yo hubiera sido el fundador le hubiera puesto; Pueblo NarutocoolMEGAx1000terminator. Ese si es un nombre cool.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Solo le agregaste cosas raras a tu nombre.- Gruño el menor de los entrenadores.

-No te enfades hombre, ¿que uno no puede bromear aquí? Oh, ahí está el centro pokémon.- Decía Naruto Mientras señalaba un edificio de murallas rojas con un estilo más moderno que las demás construcciones de alrededor. Al entrar al edificio, los entrenadores se acercaron a la recepción y fueron recibidos por una enfermera de cabellos rosa y elegante peinado, a la que después de una breve charla, les entregaron cada uno sus pokemons, los cuales la enfermera los puso en una especie de mesa con ruedas y se los dejó a cargo a una pokémon que se los llevo a las sala de recuperación, pero antes de que la perdieran de vista, al mismo tiempo el rubio y la peliazul tomaron sus pokédex y la registraron.

-**Chansey, el pokémon huevo de la suerte. Es la evolución de Happiny Es un Pokémon raro de capturar, su carácter amable hace que quiera ayudar siempre a la gente de buen corazón. Por eso, un sitio donde se pueden encontrar muchos Chansey es en los hospitales, donde ayudan a las enfermeras a cuidar los Pokémon heridos. No hay machos en esta especie, y todas llevan una bolsa (parecida a un marsupio) en su estómago, donde hay un huevo siempre, porque cuando Happiny evoluciona con una Piedra oval, Chansey no deja de poner huevos semejantes a estas piedras. Generalmente se conoce que Chansey ofrece sus huevos a los heridos para que se recuperen ya que son altamente nutricionales. Existe la leyenda de que Chansey trae la felicidad a quien lo posea.**

-¿Crees que sea mas difícil encontrar una en estado salvaje que un Zorua?- Preguntaba prácticamente al aire la ojiperla, pero los chicos sabían que esa pregunta estaba dirigida al rubio.

-No lo sé, los dos son pokemons muy difíciles de encontrar. Pero yo diría que un Zorua es más difícil, debido que se han visto más entrenadores que posean un Chansey que unos que tengan un Zorua.

-De hecho tú eres el único entrenador que he visto en persona que tenga un Zorua.- Comentó el castaño.

-¿A cuántos entrenadores has visto pasar por aquí Konohamaru-kun?- Preguntó la única chica del trío de entrenadores.

-Pues he visto varios pero últimamente he visto muy pocos. En esta semana ustedes han sido los únicos que han pasado por aquí.- Al terminar de hablar, Naruto se quedó viendo al chico por un instante curioso, pues lo que acababa de decir formuló una pequeña duda dentro de él.

-Oye, Konohamaru. Si se supone que ya has visto a otros entrenadores pero tu primer duelo fue contra mí. ¿Hace cuanto que eres entrenador?

-¿Yo? Pues soy entrenador desde hace seis días, que fue ahí cuando mi abuelo me dio a mis actuales pokemons.

-¿Acaso tu abuelo hace de todo? Fue él el que sugirió tu nombre y ahora te da pokemons antes de que estés en la edad para participar en la liga. ¿Quién es tu abuelo?- Preguntaba el ojiazul algo curioso y un poco molesto, pues a él no le agradan mucho las personas que miman mucho a sus familiares pequeños y le dan todo en bandeja.

-Sabes, no me gusta hablar sobre los asuntos de mi abuelo y mi familia. Además detesto que me traten de una manera diferente cuando saben quién es mi abuelo.- Dijo Konohamaru con la mirada perdida mientras que Naruto lo miraba serio. Por otro lado, Hinata al notar el cambio de ánimo de los chicos (sobre todo en el menor), trató de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-E-Esto, Konohamaru-kun, ¿cómo es el lugar al que nos llevas?

-Pues, es una sorpresa, pero si quieres saber un poco es espacioso, tiene un patio donde los pokemons pueden correr, jugar y entrenar tranquilamente. Hay más cosas pero voy a dejar que ustedes la vean.

-¿Es uno de los hoteles que vimos en el centro del pueblo?- Preguntó esta vez el rubio.

-Nop. El lugar a donde vamos no se encuentra en el centro del pueblo. Si ustedes pudieron observar, en uno de los límites del Pueblo Acuarela se encuentra una montaña, en la cual se encuentran unos que otros edificios y casas. Pues es ahí donde nos dirigimos.

-jooo, no me digas que en esa montaña se encuentra tu arbolito y nos quieres llevar allí, monito-kun.- Decía el rubio con una sonrisa burlesca y con los ojos entrecerrados, logrando que unas venas se inflaran en la frente del castaño.

-Maldita sea, ¡ya deja de llamarme mono joder!

-EEEE, chi-chicos, la enfermera ya regresó.- Decía la Hyuga mientras apuntaba en dirección a la mesa de recepción, en la cual se encontraba la enfermera con una bandeja que traía a las pokeball de los entrenadores.

Después de tomar sus pokeballs y salir del centro pokémon, los chicos se encaminaron nuevamente por el pueblo. Caminaron por cerca de veinte minutos hasta que ingresaron a las periferias de la montaña, ahí, Naruto y Hinata notaron inmediatamente que las edificaciones no solo eran más grandes, sino que también parecían ser más lujosas. Los viajeros estaban tan concentrados en la vista que el pueblo le ofrecía, que se sobresaltaron cuando de repente Konohamaru les habló.

-Llegamos.- Al hablar el castaño los viajeros enfocaron la vista en la edificación que se encontraba frente a ellos. Sin duda alguna era el edificio más grande y con más terreno que habían visto en todo el pueblo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo que decía el letrero que se encontraba en la entrada.

-¡O-Orfanato Sarutobi!?- Gritaron al mismo tiempo la peliazul y el rubio haciendo que le doliera el oído al castaño.

-Ko-Konohamaru, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que eras huérfano?- Decía el rubio un poco apenado y preocupado, mientras que Hinata se sentía mal por haberse reído la primera vez que Naruto le dijo mono y miraba con lastima al castaño.

-¡No soy huérfano! ¡Ya dejen de hacerse ideas equivocadas!

-¿enserio? ya me estaba preocupando el hecho de no poder llamarte mono.- Hablo suspirando de alivio el rubio.

-¡¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba?!- Gritó con una cómica boca llena de dientes afilados y con venas hinchadas en su frente el castaño.

-¿E-Entonces por qué nos trajiste a un orfanato Konohamaru-kun?- Preguntó la chica.

-El orfanato fue fundado por mi abuelo, mi tío y su esposa trabajan aquí y yo estoy de visita y les ayudo. Nada más que eso.

"Otra vez su abuelo metido en estas cosas"- Pensaba el rubio mientras que Hinata miraba con más detalle al letrero del Hogar.

"Orfanato Sarutobi..Sarutobi, en donde habré escuchado ese nombre...Espera, no puede ser." -Ko-Konohamaru-kun, po-por circunstancias de la vida, ¿es acaso tu abuelo Hiruzen Sarutobi?- La pregunta de la ojiperla formó un silencio en el lugar. Konohamaru miraba serio a la chica, Naruto por otro lado miraba confuso a los dos.

-Sí, el es mi abuelo.- Respondió finalmente el chico tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio. Hinata quedó estupefacta ante la respuesta del chico, se lo había imaginado pero aun así le costaba creer que Konohamaru fuera nieto de ese hombre. Naruto en cambio miraba confuso la conversación que tenían el castaño y la ojiperla.

-¿Quién?- Tras escuchar la pregunta del rubio, los otros entrenadores se desplomaron de espaldas hacia el suelo.

-¡¿Acaso no conoces el nombre de mi abuelo?!

-Me suena el nombre pero no recuerdo quien es.- Respondió despreocupadamente el rubio.

-Na-Naruto, Hiruzen Sarutobi no es nada menos que el organizador y director de la Liga Pokémon.- Respondió un poco sorprendida la ojiperla, pues ella pensaba que Naruto al ser un hábil entrenador que sabia muchas cosas sobre ellos y que tenía como sueño ser el campeón de la liga, sabría de quien trataba el abuelo de Konohamaru.

-Eh? ¡¿EEHHHH?! ¡Así que es por eso que tu abuelo es tan influyente!

-¿Y eso que tiene, acaso ahora que sabes quién es mi abuelo me trataras de una manera más respetuosa?- Pregunto seriamente el chico de la bufanda.

-No, a pesar de todo para mi sigues siendo un mono.- La respuesta del rubio le inflamó nuevamente una vena al castaño, pero en el fondo le agradó, pues no le gusta que lo traten de una manera respetuosa solo por ser nieto de alguien importante. Pero definitivamente no le gustaba que le llamaran mono, Por lo que iba a reclamarle al ojiazul pero de repente, se abrió la puerta del orfanato y de ella salió una persona que al notar a los tres chicos ahí, le habló al castaño.

-Konohamaru-san, ya regresaste, y por lo visto trajiste compañía.- la voz tenía un sonido suave y agradable, y la dueña no era más que una bella mujer de cabello largo y negro y unos llamativos ojos rojos. Llevaba maquillaje que consiste en lápiz labial rojo y la sombra de los ojos morado. Su conjunto de ropa consistía en una blusa de malla roja con sólo la camisa visible derecha. Sobre esta llevaba una materia que es muy amplia que se asemeja a los vendajes con un patrón en él similares a las espinas de la rosa.

-Hola Kurenai-san.- Saludó a la mujer el castaño.

-Hola, ¿se puede saber quiénes son tus acompañantes?

-Ellos son Naruto y Hinata, ambos son parte de los nuevos novatos de este año.

-Es un placer conocerla- Saludó la ojiperla haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?- Saludó el rubio mientras apoyaba su nuca en sus manos.

-Es un placer conocerlos también, mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi. Soy una de las personas encargadas del cuidado del orfanato. ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-Ah! Pues, veras Kurenai-san. Ellos...- Y así Konohamaru le contó a la pelinegra acerca de su duelo con el rubio y la apuesta que decidieron dependiendo del resultado. Y a diferencia de lo que creía el castaño a Kurenai le agradó la idea de tener visitas por lo que no hubo problemas con que los chicos se quedaran.

-Está bien, pueden quedarse, sin duda alguna su compañía alegrará a los niños. Pero tú tendrás que servirle el almuerzo.- Esto último la pelinegra se lo dijo con una cálida sonrisa que le causo uno que otro escalofrío en el castaño.

Al entrar en el hogar y encaminarse por el pasillo, los entrenadores de Konoha miraban con curiosidad los retratos y adornos de la pared, hasta que junto a Konohamaru y Kurenai, entraron a una gran sala que tenía un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver un gran patio trasero, pero lo que les llamó la atención a los viajeros, fue la enorme cantidad de niños que habían, los cuales pusieron su total atención en los tres entrenadores, en especial en uno.

-¡Konohamaru-niisan!- Gritaron alegres la mayoría de los pequeños que corrieron a recibir al recién llegado, el cual se comenzó a saludar y jugar con los niños. Esto llamó mucho la atención de los visitantes quienes miraban con simpatía la relación que tenía el castaño con los pequeños, pero de repente cambiaron totalmente su atención al ver un hombre ingresar a la sala y detrás de él le seguían dos pokemons.

-Así que ya regresaste Konohamaru. Oh ¿quiénes son tus acompañantes?- Pregunto el hombre recién llegado. El tipo tenía los ojos marrones, pelo corto de color negro y una barba. Su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta verde sin mangas con vendajes en los brazos por debajo de los hombros, un chaleco de color azul marino oscuro por debajo de la chaqueta, un pantalón del mismo color y llevaba una faja en la cintura con el kanji fuego grabado en él.

-Que tal ojisan, Ellos son Naruto y Hinata, ambos son entrenadores viajeros provenientes del Pueblo Konoha.- Respondió el castaño.

-Oh, así que de Konoha eh. Que tal, yo soy Asuma Sarutobi, soy tío de Konohamaru y uno de los encargados del hogar. Si vienen de Konoha supongo que el profesor Hashirama les entregó una pokédex ¿no?

-Sip, así es.- decía el rubio mientras sacaba su pokédex y se la mostraba al moreno.

-E-Esto, Asuma-san, ¿E-Esos pokemons son suyos?- Preguntó tímidamente la ojiperla mientras señalaba a un pequeño Espurr y a un energético Vigoroth.

-No, solamente Vigoroth es mi pokémon..

-El pequeño Espurr de allí es mío.- dijo Kurenai interrumpiendo al moreno, a lo que el Espurr al ver a su entrenadora corrió hacia ella y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Kurenai-san, Asuma-san. ¿Si no les molesta podemos registrar a sus pokemons?- Preguntó el rubio por él y por la peliazul cortésmente, cosa que extraño al chico de la bufanda.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, ¿y tú Asuma?

-Ningún problema, ¿pero para que ser tan formal? si quieren registrar a un pokémon solo háganlo.- decía Asuma mientras sonreía, y los chicos al recibir el permiso sacaron su pokédex de sus bolsas e iniciaron la registración comenzando con el pequeño psíquico.

**Espurr, el pokémon gato moderador. Este Pokémon por la forma de sus "orejas-plegadas" tiene mucha semejanza a las orejas de la raza de gatos Scottish Fold. Espurr valora mucho su independencia, así que no es raro verlo a su aire. Espurr cuenta con unos poderes psíquicos descomunales y pliega sus orejas para que no se le escapen sin darse cuenta. Sus poderes psíquicos son suficientes para lanzar por los aires objetos situados en un radio de 100 metros, pero carece de pericia para controlarlos.**

**Vigoroth, el pokémon Mono feroz. Es la forma evolucionada de Slakoth. Vigoroth es un Pokémon que se asemeja a un mono con pelaje blanco. Se sabe que pueden vivir en manadas que nunca están muy lejos de Slakoth en estado salvaje, su hábitat es fundamentalmente la copa de los árboles. Curiosamente, su evolución y preevolución no son muy activos, siempre están durmiendo, mientras que Vigoroth siempre tiene mucha energía. Es tanto así que con cualquier estímulo puede destruirlo todo haciendo girar sus poderosos brazos. En un principio es un Pokémon realmente difícil de controlar por lo que no es recomendable para entrenadores principiantes, además que la tranquilidad de este Pokémon puede volverse rápidamente caos, sin embargo, una vez bien entrenado resulta siendo un Pokémon muy fiel, poderoso y luchará ferozmente para defender a los que considere sus amigos.**

Cuando los entrenadores terminaron de registrar a los pokemons, los niños se les acercaron curiosos haciéndoles preguntas acerca de que era la pokédex, como era el pueblo de Konoha y otras cosas por estilo. Pero unos niños se acercaron infantilmente a Konohamaru pidiéndole si podían jugar con sus pokemons. Konohamaru al ver las caras de gatito lloroso que ponían los niños, finalmente termino accediendo.

-Está bien, pero no causen ningún desastre ¿Oyeron mocosos?- Ante la pregunta del castaño los niños asintieron y entonces Konohamaru tomó sus pokeballs y las arrojó al aire. -¡Salgan, Aipom, Zigzagoon!

-_POM!_

_-ZIGUNN!_

Al ver a los pokemons, los niños gritaron de emoción y saltaron a jugar con ellos. Los viajeros al ver a los niños y a los pokemons felices, pensaron que sería buena idea sacar los suyos también, por lo que tomaron sus pokeballs y las arrojaron al aire.

-¡Salgan, Saki, Yami!

-¡Salgan ustedes también, Atenea, Helios!- Dijeron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo ganándose la atención de los niños quienes veían atentamente a las pokeballs que giraban en el aire hasta que estas se abrieron y mostraron a los pokemons que estas contenían.

-_CHAR!_

_-ROAR!_

_-SNAIB!_

_-EIB!_

-¡WAAAAA! ¡Miren a todos esos pokemons!- gritó uno de los chicos muy emocionado que se acercaba a ver a los pokemons mientras detrás de él, los otros chicos los veían con estrellitas en los ojos.

Los adultos y los chicos entrenadores veían la escena con alegría, los pokemons al ver a los niños y notar que eran cuidadosos (ya que al parecer por experiencia propia aprendieron a jugar cuidadosamente con pokemons ajenos) decidieron jugar con ellos, pero de repente, el Aipom y la Charmander cruzaron miradas. El Aipom al notar a la lagartija ígnea, comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo, Saki en cambio lo miraba con una cara de póker mientras recordaba lo que su entrenador le había dicho antes.

"Cuando despierte el Aipom pídele disculpas" tras recordar lo que le dijo el rubio, Saki esbozo una leve sonrisa, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el Aipom, pero este al notar que la Charmander se le acercaba, corrió a esconderse tras las piernas de su entrenador. Esto Saki no se lo tomó de muy buena manera por lo que fue en busca del pokémon mono y este comenzó a correr y cuando volteo su vista, notó que la Charmander le estaba siguiendo por lo que una persecución comenzó en la sala.

-Tu Charmander es una abusona.- Hablaba con un poco de vergüenza el chico de la bufanda al ver como corría su pokémon.

-¿De qué hablas? Saki no es una abusona, lo que pasa es que tu Aipom es un cobarde.- Respondió el ojiazul a lo que el castaño lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

El Aipom corría lo más que podía, pero Saki era muy rápida y de un salto atrapó la cola del asustado mono, el cual no podía escapar debido a que nuevamente la Charmander lo agarraba con fuerza. Konohamaru al ver esto iba a tomar en brazos a su pokémon y salvarlo de una nueva paliza por parte de la pokémon ígnea, pero fue detenido por el rubio.

-No deberías malinterpretar las acciones de mi pokémon. Sigamos viendo que sucede.- Después de escuchar al rubio, Konohamaru miró nuevamente con preocupación a su pokémon, el cual miraba asustado a la Charmander, hasta que...

-_CHAR, CHAR_.- El Aipom miró sorprendido a la Charmander por lo que acababa de decir, la cual después de hablarle lo soltó y se dirigió en donde se encontraba la Zorua y los pokemons de la ojiperla.

-Vez, ella solo le pidió disculpas por la paliza que le dio antes. Tu pokémon solo la malinterpretó.- Al escuchar al ojiazul Konohamaru recordó que él le había dicho antes a su Charmander que se disculpara, por lo que se sintió avergonzado un poco por su actitud.

"Así que era eso eh. Aipom idiota, una chica se quiere disculpar contigo y tú sales corriendo. Solo espero que eso no me pase alguna vez a mi" Pensaba el castaño mientras miraba entre riéndose a su pokémon. El Aipom en cambio, miraba a Saki caminar, hasta que ella se junto con Yami y Atenea, las cuales comenzaron a hablar para después mirar al mono morado y ponerse a reír a excepción de Saki que miraba todavía algo molesta al Aipom. El pokémon mono al verlas se sonrojó y sintió una gran vergüenza, cosa que fue notada por Zigzagoon el cual se acerco a él y le puso una pata sobre la espalda para intentar animarlo.

Todos los entrenadores presentes mirabas entretenidos a los pokemons. El verlos jugar con los niños sin duda alguna creaba un aura de tranquilidad y paz, cuando de repente, unos niños se acercaron al rubio.

-Señor Naruto, ¿cuántos pokemons a visto?- Le preguntó uno de los pequeños.

"¿Señor? Ni que yo fuera tan viejo." -He visto unos cuantos, si quieren se los puedo mostrar en mi pokédex.- Decía el rubio con una risa fingida para después sacar su aparato electrónico y comenzar a mostrar los distintos tipos de pokemons que había visto estos últimos días.

-Y este es Entei.- Decía el rubio al mostrar al pokémon más raro e imponente que ha registrado. Konohamaru al escuchar el nombre de aquel pokémon, se acercó curioso al rubio para ver la imagen y los datos del legendario pokémon.

-¿Enchei?- Dijo un pequeño niño de pelo negro y que se encontraba al lado derecho de Naruto. El rubio al escucharlo lo miro y le obsequio una sutil sonrisa.

-No, se dice Entei.- Intento corregir al pequeño el rubio, mientras que Konohamaru le miraba por la espalda intentando contener una inminente risa.

-¿Enchei?- Volvió a preguntar el niño.

-Entei.- Volvió a corregir el rubio y esta vez con una vena hinchada en su frente y una risa fingida. El niño se quedo viendo los ojos zafiros del rubio por unos segundos y volvió hacer algo que sacó de sus casillas al entrenador.

-¿Enchei?

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo maldito crio?!- Gritó de un salto el encabronado rubio logrando que el pequeño casi se pusiera a llorar y la ojiperla se pusiera nerviosa.

-Na-Na-Na-Naruto por favor cal-cálmate, es solo un niño.

-Ten más autocontrol idiota. Ese chico se llama Kenta y el tiene un problema con la T, no sabe pronunciarla.- Trató de calmar al rubio el castaño, cosa que logró junto a la Hyuga. Tras calmarse, Naruto pidió disculpas al muchacho. Konohamaru por otro lado no perdió su oportunidad de burlarse.

-Jo, Narucho-kun, ¿Acaso no tienes paciencia con los niños? si es así no serás un buen padre.

-A mí que me importa, solo sé que tú serás un gran mono, me alegro por ti.

-tch, si serás, mejor no te hablo.- Le respondió el castaño tras la ofensa del rubio para que luego los dos se dieran la espalda y siguieran con lo suyo.

-Esos dos son muy parecidos, ¿no lo crees Asuma?- Decía entre risas la pelinegra de ojos rojos. Asuma a su vez solo se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de su cabeza, cuando de repente, por mera curiosidad, dio un pequeño vistazo hacia las pertenencias de los viajeros y puso su atención en la bicicleta, la cual no se encontraba en un muy buen estado.

-Esa bicicleta.- Dijo el moreno ganándose la atención del rubio y la ojiperla. -¿Por qué llevan con ustedes una bicicleta tan dañada?- Al oír esa pregunta los viajeros se miraron por unos segundos y decidieron contarles como se conocieron.

Tras escuchar la historia de los entrenadores de Konoha, Kurenai quedó muy curiosa de las aventuras de estos, por lo que les preguntó qué cosas han realizado en su viaje. Los chicos accedieron, contaron que las aventuras que han tenido estos últimos tres días, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a asuma y a Kurenai, fue el encuentro que Naruto tuvo con Akatsuki, y al terminar de relatar su historia, los adultos se quedaron mirando al rubio muy seriamente, cosa que dejó algo incomodo al Uzumaki.

-Así que realmente Yahiko es el líder de Akatsuki.- Comentó el moreno.

-Eh?- fue la única reacción que tuvo el rubio. Hinata por otro lado miraba totalmente confundida a Asuma.

-Ciertamente yo tenía esperanzas de que los rumores fueran falsos, pero si lo que Naruto dice es cierto, entonces eso lo confirma.- Habló esta vez la pelinegra.

-Esperen, me están confundiendo, ¿de qué hablan? ¿Quién es esa tal Yahiko?- Preguntó Naruto algo molesto por no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Asuma por otro lado, exhaló un leve suspiro y comenzó a responder la pregunta del ojiazul.

-Yahiko es el tipo de cabello naranja y con piercings que tú viste. El es el líder de Akatsuki.

-Eh? esperen. ¿Ustedes lo conocen?- Preguntó exaltado el rubio.

-Sí, el era un huérfano que estuvo aquí un tiempo hace años.- La respuesta del moreno dejó en blanco a los entrenadores de Konoha. No sabían que pensar o si pensaban en algo no podían ordenarlo, pero su atención fue devuelta cuando la pelinegra tomó la palabra.

-Cuando Asuma y yo llegamos de voluntarios a este orfanato, nosotros teníamos apenas 16 años, para ese entonces Yahiko y otros dos niños tenían 12 años y ya se estaban preparando para convertirse en entrenadores como ustedes. No estuvimos mucho tiempo con él, pero en ese entonces él era un muchacho alegre, un poco arrogante pero de todas formas un chico muy amable. El y sus dos amigos se fueron a realizar sus aventuras un mes después de que nosotros llegamos y créeme, ellos llegaron muy lejos, Yahiko incluso llegó a los cuartos de final de la liga. Después de la liga ellos se fueron a otra región, y fue ahí cuando ya no supimos nada más de ellos. Hasta que años más tarde comenzaron los problemas que tenían algo que ver con una banda de delincuentes llamada Akatsuki, pero esta no era una banda cualquiera. Ellos estaban muy bien organizados y tenían científicos muy malvados de su lado, pero los rumores de la identidad de su líder llegaron después, y ahí fue, cuando escuchamos los rumores de que Yahiko había vuelto. Pero el ya no era el mismo, el volvió como el líder de Akatsuki.- Al tomarse una pausa los chicos notaron que la mirada de Kurenai era una mirada triste, mientras que Asuma la miraba preocupado, pero entonces, la pelinegra prosiguió.

-No sabemos qué fue lo que le pasó para que su corazón se corrompiera de esa manera, solo me da tristeza el no poder haberlo guiado por otro camino. Pero ustedes.- Dijo la ojos de rubí dirigiéndose a los jóvenes novatos tomando así la completa atención de ellos. -Pase lo que pase no se corrompan. No importa que tan difícil sea el momento o la vida que tengan, siempre procuren realizar lo correcto.

-No se preocupe por nosotros. Por ningún motivo nos convertiremos en alguien como Yahiko.

-Sí, cuente con nosotros.- Agregó la ojiperla al comentario del rubio. Los dos adultos vieron a los chicos y sus alegrías volvieron al ver esas miradas llenas de determinación. Asuma iba a volver a hablar para alargar un poco la conversación, pero fue interrumpido de repente por la cocinera del orfanato.

-¡El almuerzo esta cérvido!- Al escuchar el llamado del festín, los niños se echaron a correr hacia el comedor. Mientras que Naruto y Hinata entraron tranquilamente y fueron atendidos por nada más que Konohamaru, por lo que Naruto aprovecho esta oportunidad para molestarlo.

-Oh, no sabía que los monos tenían un doctorado en garzonearía.

-Sigue molestando y no te serviré el postre.

Y así todos comieron tranquilamente, pues Kurenai se encargo de que Konohamaru se sentara lejos de Naruto y así poder comer tranquilamente, mientras que los pokemons comían unas golosinas para pokemons.

Después de comer, los niños se fueron a realizar sus actividades de aprendizaje. Naruto por otro lado se fue al patio a entrenar con sus pokemons. Saki se encontraba golpeando un saco de arena para así poder mejorar su velocidad y fuerza de sus zarpazos, el Vigoroth de Asuma al verla, se acercó a ella y se propuso a si mismo para enseñarle a dar unos golpes más fuertes.

-_VIGOR, VIGOR._- Decía el simio blanco para después golpear con mucha técnica y fuerza el saco y tras moverlo por el gran golpe, le cedió el lugar a la pequeña Charmander para que intentara repetir el movimiento.

-_CHAR, CHAR.-_ Saki repitió los movimientos del Vigoroth y golpeó el saco de arena con mucha fuerza y gracia, pero obviamente no pudo hacerlo con la velocidad, fuerza y técnica del pokémon simio, por lo que este le volvió a hacer una demostración.

-je, por lo visto Saki se consiguió un sensei. Bien Yami, sigamos con tu entrenamiento. Intenta hacer invisible esa lata de bebida con una ilusión.- Decía el ojiazul mientras supervisaba a la Zorua, la cual se encontraba totalmente concentrada para poder realizar la ilusión que realizó el otro día.

-_ROAR._- La lobina comenzó a concentrarse y enfocó su mirada en la lata de bebida. Pero al pasar los segundos y al ver que la lata seguía visible, la Zorua se detuvo un poco agotada por el sobreesfuerzo mental.

-Está bien Yami, descansa un rato.

-¿Todo bien Naruto?- Dijo la peliazul que acababa de ingresar al patio y detrás de ella le seguían su Snivy y su Eevee.

-Más o menos. Yami sigue sin poder efectuar la ilusión que realizó antes de ayer.

-Bueno, tú me dijiste que ella es más apta para el combate que para las ilusiones.

-Si lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que ella no pueda realizar ilusiones. Si ella logra aunque sea realizar una pequeña ilusión, puede ser una ventaja fundamental en un combate.- Dijo el rubio mientras miraba a su pokémon lobina y esta le sonreía.

-De todas formas no te sobre esfuerces, mira que hemos dormido estos dos últimos días en una carpa y ahora es momento de relajarnos un poco.- dijo la ojiperla mientras se le asomaba un casi invisible sonrojo.

-De acuerdo, pero por ahora seguiré entrenando un poco más a mis pokemons.- dijo el rubio mientras daba una cálida sonrisa que hiso que el sonrojo de la Hyuga se notara un poco más.

-Co-Como tú quieras. Por si acaso yo estaré tomando un baño ahora, para que sepas que voy a estar ocupada. Nos vemos después. Vamos, Atenea, Helios.

_-SNAIB._

_-EIB._- Dijeron los dos pokemons que siguieron a la ojiperla a lo largo del patio hasta entrar al Hogar. Naruto en cambio se quedó viendo a la ojiperla y se quedó pensando en lo último que dijo.

"Ahora que lo pienso.. Yo también debería tomar un baño."

Después de entrenar a sus pokemons por dos horas, el rubio decidió que era el momento para darles un descanso, momento que aprovecho para darse un baño y después reunirse con los demás. Al llegar la noche, todos se fueron a dormir, Naruto y Hinata recibieron unos cuartos que se encontraban deshabitados y cada uno durmió en uno. Las pokemons del rubio por otro lado durmieron fuera de su pokeball, Yami durmió en una cama para perros y Saki durmió en una caja con arena para así evitar que la viva llama de su cola queme algo.

Al llegar el día la vida en el hogar volvió, solo que esta vez los niños y los adultos se preparaban para despedir a los viajeros de Konoha, quienes ya estaban preparando sus cosas para marcharse del Pueblo Acuarela y continuar con su viaje.

-tomen estas Bayas, le serán muy útil en su viaje.- Decía Kurenai quien les entregaba unas cuantas bayas a cada uno.

-Muchas gracias.

-Muchas gracias Kurenai-san.- Dijeron los dos entrenadores.

-No necesitan agradecérmelo, de hecho es como un agradecimiento por haber alegrado el día de ayer a los niños.

-Por cierto.- Habló Asuma ganándose la atención de ambos chicos. -No se preocupen por la bicicleta, nosotros se la cuidaremos. Si ustedes viajan con ella no sería más que una carga.

-Gracias, se la dejo a ustedes entonces.- Dijo la Hyuga dando una reverencia para después junto con el rubio despedirse de todos, pero cuando se estaba a punto de despedirse de Konohamaru, este le propuso algo que ella no se esperaba y menos en ese momento.

-Hinata-san, tengamos un duelo.

-Eh?- Hinata miraba atónita al castaño sin mencionar que se puso totalmente nerviosa.

-Un duelo. Que tengamos un combate pokémon. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Eh? ¿Pero, pero, pero, pero,.. Pero po-por qué?- Hinata estaba temblando de miedo, mientras que Konohamaru la miraba sin inmutarse, por lo que él iba en serio y eso ponía cada vez más nerviosa a la ojiperla, pues ella no se creía apta todavía para enfrentar a alguien a un duelo.

-Pues veras, tú tienes dos pokemons al igual que yo y Naruto. Además no he visto tus capacidades para el combate así que quiero ponerlas a prueba yo mismo.

-Pero... Naruto di algo.- Dijo la Hyuga dirigiendo la mirada hacia el rubio y tratando de buscar protección en el. Pero él en cambio la miraba con una cara de póker para después sonreírle.

-Hinata, dale una paliza.- Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía inocentemente y alzaba el pulgar de su mano derecha.

La acción del ojiazul hiso que las esperanzas para evitar el duelo de la ojiperla se fueran por el retrete, pero Naruto no término ahí, pues su rostro se torno más sereno y volvió a dirigirle unas palabras.

-Velo de este modo Hinata, si no puedes con Konohamaru, no podrás con tu primo.- Las palabras del rubio le llegaron bien en el fondo a la chica. Hinata miró por unos instantes el suelo. Por un momento no pensó en nada más que en el reto de Neji y en el venidero duelo entre ambos que acechaba en cualquier momento, duelo en el que ella para poder hacerle frente, tenía que hacerse más fuerte. Fue entonces cuando recordó la promesa que se hiso a ella misma, el de hacerse fuerte para que su padre la tomara más en cuenta y que se sienta orgulloso de ella, pero más que nada, hacerse fuerte por ella misma. Al terminar de recordar, Hinata apretó los puños y levantó la cabeza y le dirigió al castaño una mirada llena de determinación.

-Bi-Bien, acepto el reto. Salgamos al patio entonces.- Al escuchar a la ojiperla, los presentes solo sonrieron y se prepararon para presenciar el duelo de los dos.

-Así que un combate, es que este chiquillo no puede dejar ir a alguien en paz.- Comentó un poco curiosa por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Bueno, yo pienso que es momento para probar una buena fumada.- Decía el moreno mientras tomaba una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo.

-Tú sí que no pierdes la oportunidad de fumar eh.- Decía entre risas la ojos de rubí mientras que Asuma solo le sonrió y salía hacia el patio junto a los niños que querían presenciar el combate, cuando de repente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una anciana ingresó al orfanato y vio a los niños y a los encargados salir, por lo que ella se acercó sigilosamente a ver qué era lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Esta vez estoy más preparado. Ahora apostare como se debe. Apuesto 350 pokéyenes.- Decía el castaño, el cual ya se encontraba en el disimulado campo de batalla.

-Po-Por mi está bien, también apostare 350.-

-Bien, ahora que todo está preparado, que inicie el duelo. ¡Zigzagoon, yo te elijo!

-_ZIGUNN- _Al salir de su pokeball, el pokémon miro a su entrenador por un instante y asintió mirándolo con una mirada llena de valentía. Hinata a su vez, no entro en detalle y lanzó una pokeball al aire para usar por primera vez a uno de sus pokemons en un combate contra otro entrenador.

-¡Helios, te lo dejo a ti!

-_EIB.-_ Al salir de su pokeball el Eevee miro a su entrenadora con ternura para después voltear y ver a su pokémon rival con una mirada llena de confianza en si mismo.

Al estar ambos pokemons en el campo de batalla, Asuma se pone entre los chicos para darles unas pequeñas indicaciones.

-Bien chicos, yo hare de arbitro en este encuentro. Sé que ya conocen las reglas pero de todas formas se las repetiré. Este es un duelo no oficial acordado por dos entrenadores, ambos ya realizaron sus apuestas, Ambos no pueden usar pociones o Bayas durante la batalla. El primero en quedarse sin pokemons que puedan continuar pierde. Y al finalizar el duelo, se debe respetar la apuesta acordada por ambos. ¿Entendieron?

-¡Sí!- Dijeron ambos combatientes al mismo tiempo

-Bien.- Dijo el moreno al dar una probada de su cigarrillo para después proseguir y dar el comienzo de la batalla. -¡Empiecen!

-¡Helios, usa ataque rápido!

-¡Zigzagoon, evádelo!.- El Eevee arremetió con gran velocidad, pero en el instante que estuvo a punto de taclear a su rival, este lo evadió dando un salto hacia su derecha, pero aun así quedó en una posición ventajosa para el Eevee, ventaja que la ojiperla no dejaría escapar.

-¡Ataque rápido y síguelo con un mordisco!

-_EIB- _El pokémon zorrino dio un potente salto y envistió con gran velocidad al pokémon mapache tirándolo hacia el suelo y, aprovechando la corta distancia, le propinó un fuerte mordisco en el lomo.

-¡_ZIGUUUN!- _A causa del dolor el pokémon mapache dio un chirrido de dolor, cosa que puso contra las cuerdas a Konohamaru, pero él no iba a dejar que su pokémon perdiera tan fácil.

-¡Zigzagoon, usa ataque arena!- Y al igual que como lo hiso el día anterior con la Zorua, con dificultad el pokémon se sacudió y soltó un poco el agarre del Eevee quedando mas cómodo y arrojarle una mediana cantidad de tierra a la cara del pokémon Zorrino.

Producto de la comezón y casi ceguera que le causaba la tierra en los ojos, el Eevee soltó al Zigzagoon y comenzó a limpiarse la cara, por lo que inicio el contra ataque.

-¡Zigzagoon, usa golpe cabeza!- Tras la orden del castaño la frente del mapache comenzó a brillar y con ella dio un poderoso cabezazo que hiso retroceder al lobino.

-¡Muy bien, ahora usa golpe cabeza otra vez!

-¡Helios, evádelo y usa mordisco!- Gritó desesperada la chica al ver que su pokémon se encontraba en dificultades. El Eevee, al escuchar la voz de su entrenadora dejó de preocuparse por la tierra y procuro contraatacar a su adversario. Sin embargo el movimiento zigzagueante del mapache le dificulto predecirlo y a causa de eso recibió un fuerte cabezazo en un costado de su abdomen, mandándolo a rodar por el suelo al menos por unos tres metros.

-¡Helios!- Gritó desesperada la Hyuga al ver como su pokémon se ponía de pie con dificultades y tenía los ojos casi cerrados y lagrimosos producto de la tierra.

-¡Bien Zigzagoon, ahora dale con placaje!

-_ZIGUN!-_ El pokémon mapache inició su carrera hacia el zorrino y este comenzaba a zigzaguear para intentar confundir al Eevee, por otro lado Hinata no dio ninguna orden, pues estaba esperando que el Zigzagoon se acercara un poco más, y justo cuando el Zigzagoon se encontraba a un metro del zorrino, Hinata dio un grito.

-¡Usa rapidez Helios!- Tras oír a su entrenadora, el Eevee creo en cuestión de milisegundos cinco estrellas que fueron lanzadas a gran velocidad e impactaron en el pokémon mapache, el cual fue lanzado contra el suelo pero se reincorporo rápidamente.

-¡Helios, usa ataque rápido!- Y a pisar de su actual vista, el Eevee comenzó a brillar con un aura azul y arremetió a toda velocidad contra el Zigzagoon.

-¡Dale con golpe cabeza!- Y a penas el zorrino se acercó al mapache, este se lanzo hacia él y le propino su conocido ataque en la frente del Eevee, sin embargo el zorrino concentró toda la fuerza de su ataque rápido provocando que los dos ataques chocaran y causaran un daño a los pokemons, los cuales por la fuerza del impacto salieron propulsados en distintas direcciones.

¡¿Helios, puedes seguir?!- Preguntaba la ojiperla a su pokémon al ver que este aun seguía consiente pero se encontraba tendido en el suelo, pero al escuchar a la chica este se puso de pie inmediatamente. El Zigzagoon por otro lado a pesar de estar muy herido se levantó sin necesidad de oír a su entrenador, pues una mirada hacia este le bastó para reincorporarse. Sin embargo al mirar más detalladamente a su pokémon, Hinata notó que el golpe hiso que la tierra de los ojos de Helios se quitara, y más sumado a la distancia que tomaron los pokemons, la chica vio una posibilidad de atacar.

¡Helios, usa rapidez!

-_EEIIB.- _El Eevee esta vez al ver que tenía más tiempo debido a la distancia, acumuló más energía y creo dieciocho estrellas, las cuales disparo con velocidad hacia el pokémon mapache.

-¡Zigzagoon, evádelas y corre hacia adelante!- Al ver las estrellas dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia él, el mapache comenzó a correr en zigzag y logró evadir las estrellas con eficacia, las cuales no siguieron su rumbo, sino que mientras giraban en el aire, estas dieron media vuelta y se devolvieron hacia el Zigzagoon.

Al ver esto Konohamaru optó por enviar las estrellas hacia el mismo Eevee.

-Zigzagoon, corre hacia el Eevee y usa placaje.

Al ver él como el mapache se dirigía hacia Helios y las estrellas iban tras él, Hinata opto por una estrategia muy arriesgada y que debía contar con la velocidad de su pokémon, por lo que aposto por todo en este último ataque.

-Helios, usa ataque rápido.- Y como si la voz de la Hyuga fuera un semáforo, el Eevee se echó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el Zigzagoon, y cuando estuvieron a punto de colisionar, Hinata volvió a dar una orden.

-¡Salta!- Justo cuando ambos pokemons se encontraban a centímetros el uno del otro, el zorrino salto por sobre el Zigzagoon y luego se apoyó en este para dar un nuevo salto y quedar dándole la espalda a un metro de este.

El Zigzagoon al perder de vista a su adversario, miró hacia atrás y lo único que vio fueron las estrellas que evadió con anterioridad dirigirse hacia él a solo centímetros de hacer impacto.

-¡Zigzagoon, desvíalas con golpe cabeza!- Gritó el castaño al notar que el mapache ya no podía evitar el ataque a esa distancia, y al momento de que las estrellas impactaran, el Zigzagoon comenzó a desviarlas, pero solo lo pudo hacer con cuatro estrellas mientras que las demás dieron en el blanco, levantando una gran nube de polvo que cubrió al pokémon del castaño.

-¡Zigzagoon!- Gritó desesperado el chico al no saber el estado de su pokémon.

-¿Pero qué? esas estrellas son imposible de evadirlas.- Comento Kurenai incrédula de lo que estaba presenciando.

-El ataque rapidez es un ataque que casi nunca faya.- dijo el rubio ganándose la atención de Kurenai y los pocos niños que sabían algo de pokemons. -Esas estrellas seguirán a su objetivo como un misil teledirigido hasta darle o hasta chocar con algo, por lo que la manera más eficaz de anular ese ataque es desviándolo o bloqueándolo.- Al terminar de escuchar al rubio, Kurenai y los niños volvieron a poner atención en la batalla.

Al disiparse el polvo se pudo observar al Zigzagoon, el cual seguía en pie, pero se encontraba muy herido y agotado. Mientras que Helios, no se encontraba mejor, ya que se encontraba muy herido y los ataques que usó gastan mucha energía, por lo que ambos entrenadores decidieron que el siguiente ataque, sería el último.

¡Zigzagoon, usa golpe cabeza!

-_ZIGUNN!_

_-_¡Helios, usa ataque rápido!

-_EIB!-_ tras escuchar a sus entrenadores, los pokemons arremetieron el uno contra otro con toda la fuerza que le quedaban, y en el momento en el que colisionaron hubo un destello que después se transformó en una pequeña explosión que cubrió de tierra y polvo a ambos pokemons.

Todos los presentes e incluso los entrenadores se encontraban pendientes de la cortina de humo y al pasar los segundos, la cortina comenzó a disiparse hasta desaparecer por completo revelando un pequeño agujero en el suelo y en él a los dos pokemons, dando así el resultado del primer combate, el cual resulto en nada más ni nada menos que en un empate al estar ambos pokemons fuera de combate.

-Los dos combatientes no pueden continuar. El primer combate termina en un empate, a ambos entrenadores solo le quedan un pokémon.- Decía Asuma al acercarse y ver el estado de los pokemons para después retirarse y dejarle el espacio al siguiente combate.

-Lo hiciste bien Helios, te mereces un descanso.- Le decía la peliazul a su pokeball después de haber llamado a su pokémon devuelta a ella mientras que Konohamaru hacia lo mismo con el abatido mapache.

-Bueno, sigamos Konohamaru-kun.- Decía la ojiperla mientras tomaba otra pokeball y la aventaba hacia el aire. -¡Ve, Atenea!

-_SNAIB.-_ Tras salir de su pokeball, la verde pokémon solo se limito a observar al entrenador adversario con una mirada arrogante, lo que hiso que una gota recorriera la nuca del rubio.

"Sabía que los Snivy tienen fama de ser orgullosos pero esa mirada me recuerda un poco al maldito del chihuahua"

-Bien Hinata-san, espero que tu Snivy esté a la altura de mi Aipom. ¡Sal, Aipom!

-_POM.-_ Al salir de su pokeball, el pokémon mono dirigió una mirada hacia su adversaria y por un momento se puso un poco nervioso al saber que nuevamente le tocaba enfrentarse a una pokémon hembra y además la mirada que esta le estaba dando no era precisamente muy agradable.

Los dos entrenadores se miraron entre si confiados en sus pokemons esperando la señal de Asuma para ordenar el siguiente ataque, cuando de repente, dicha señal llegó.

-¡Ahora, pueden seguir!-

-¡Nea, usa látigo cepa!

-¡Desvíalo con golpes furia!- La Snivy arrojó sus látigos a una velocidad increíble, pero tal cual como le indicó su entrenador, el Aipom golpeó con su cola las lianas desviándolas hacia un lado dejándole el paso libre para un ataque.

-¡Aipom, ve hacia ella y dale con mega puño!- El pequeño simio corrió a toda velocidad y cuando ya estaba a dos metros de su objetivo, cerró en un puño la mano de su cola y esta comenzó a emitir un fuerte resplandor, Hinata al ver que su pokémon aun se encontraba recogiendo sus lianas y que el pokémon rival se acercaba optó por su segundo ataque de tipo planta.

-¡Drenadoras!- Al oír la única palabra de la peliazul, Atenea disparó unas cuatro semillas desde su cuello y estas estuvieron a punto de llegar a su objetivo, pero la Snivy y su entrenadora no contaban con la rápida reacción del castaño.

-¡Destrúyelas!- Fue la única orden de Konohamaru. Y como si fueran meras hormigas contra un dedo, el mega puño de Aipom destrozó las semillas. Pero no todo se quedo ahí, pues el ataque del simio siguió su curso y estuvo a punto de dar con la serpentina verde, quien a pesar de que la Hyuga no se lo ordenó por estar sorprendida (y por falta de tiempo) evadió el golpe saltando hacia un lado y se equilibrara con una de sus lianas, las cuales ya se habían recogido para entonces, pero...

-¡Mega puño Aipom!- Gritó fuertemente el castaño y el pokémon mono dio un giro sobre si y con gran fuerza le atinó un gran golpe en el costado izquierdo de la pokémon de planta, la cual cayó con fuerza al suelo.

-¡Mega puño otra vez!- Al escuchar a su entrenador, y aprovechando que su rival se hallaba en el suelo, el Aipom dio un gran salto para girar nuevamente y así lograr que su ataque tome más fuerza, pero esto le dio el tiempo suficiente a la ojiperla.

-¡Rueda Nea!- tras el grito desesperado de la chica, la Snivy rodó por el suelo y el Aipom golpeo con fuerza el suelo, quedando su cola clavada en el, por lo que Hinata y Atenea vieron una pequeña oportunidad.

-¡Nea, usa placaje!

-_¡SNAIB!_- Aprovechando el problema en el que se encontraba el mono, la Snivy lo envistió con tal fuerza que este logro zafar su cola y rodo por los aires, pero el Aipom usó su cola para equilibrarse en el aire y cayó de pie en el suelo a muy poca distancia de Atenea.

-¡Aipom, usa cola férrea!

-_¡POM!-_ La cola del pokémon mono se cubrió en un brillo plateado y después el Aipom dio un salto hacia adelante e hiso una voltereta en el aire para ejecutar un golpe descendente.

-¡Nea, evádelo y usa látigo cepa!- Gritó la ojiperla al ver el peligroso ataque. La Snivy evadió con dificultad debido a la velocidad del Aipom enemigo, y luego atacó con sus lianas, las cuales estuvieron a punto de golpear al blanco pero, justo antes el grito de Konohamaru hiso reaccionar al pokémon mono.

-¡bloquéalas y ataca con golpes furia!- El Aipom bloqueo las lianas con rápidos movimientos de su cola y después se propuso a atacar a la pokémon de planta. Hinata al ver eso, no pudo ordenarle a su pokémon nada más que evadiera el ataque.

-¡Evádelo Nea!- La pokémon evadió difícilmente los dos primeros golpes, pero el mono aumentó la velocidad de los ataques y finalmente golpeó una cuatro veces a la Snivy, la cual comenzaba a perder fuerzas. Hinata al ver esto comenzó a temblar mientras veía a su pokémon recibir esos golpes, y por un momento ella giró su mirada hacia donde estaba el rubio y vio que él se encontraba serio. Naruto al notar la mirada de la peliazul, voltio hacia ella y vio que ella se encontraba muy nerviosa, por lo que el chico decidió calmarla con una simple sonrisa. Sonrisa que sin saber por qué calmó inmediatamente a la chica, la cual desvió su mirada hacia la batalla y antes de que la Snivy recibiera el noveno golpe, la peliazul dio un fuerte grito.

-¡Nea, afirma su cola con tu látigo cepa!- El grito de la ojiperla fue tal, que Konohamaru y su pokémon se desconcentraron por un momento, momento que fue aprovechado por Atenea, la cual enrolló una de sus lianas en la cola del Aipom y la afirmó con fuerza pese a estar muy agotada. El Aipom a percatarse de esto intentó soltarse, pero la Snivy para apoyar su agarre, posó su mano izquierda sobre la cola del mono y la agarró con fuerza.

-¡Aipom, libérate!- tras el grito del chico el pokémon morado intentó liberarse pero la Snivy no le dejaba escapar, fue entonces cuando Hinata decidió que era el momento de recuperar energía.

-¡Nea, usa drenadoras!- Al oír a la ojiperla, Atenea disparo unas diez semillas que quedaron pegadas en distintas partes del cuerpo del Aipom. El pokémon mono al verse plagado de esas semillas sintió un poco de miedo, pero de repente comenzó a sentir que su energía se iba y después de cada semilla unas luces verdes se desprendieron y flotaron en el aire en dirección de la Snivy, la cual absorbió esas luces y sentía como su energía le era devuelta.

-¡Ahora Nea, usa tu otro látigo!- Mientras aun mantenía apresada la cola de su rival, la Snivy comenzó a dar unos latigazos en diferentes partes del cuerpo del Aipom teniendo especial cuidado de no dañar ninguna semilla que este tenía.

"maldición, las cosas se invirtieron, necesito sacar a Aipom de esa situación, ¿pero cómo?" Konohamaru se encontraba como piedra. Nuevamente su pokémon se encontraba apresado de su cola. Por un momento el castaño, miro la cola y las lianas de la Snivy y volvió a pensar en una posible solución. "Necesito una idea de cómo zafarse o moverla... Un momento. Eso es"

-¡Aipom, usa toda la fuerza que tengas en levantarla y azótala al suelo!- A pesar de estar muy agotado, el pokémon mono se arrojó al suelo y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba levanto su cola y de esa manera jaló a la Snivy levantándola en el aire. Atenea miro por un instante sorprendida por toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba al Aipom, cuando de un momento a otro, el Aipom bajó con velocidad y fuerza su cola azotando en el suelo junto a ella a la Snivy.

El golpe fue tal que la Snivy soltó su atadura y quedó tendida en suelo haciendo que la peliazul se preocupara, pero pese a eso la pokémon comenzó a levantarse con dificultades, por lo que Konohamaru decidió terminar esto en el siguiente ataque.

-¡Aipom, acabala con un mega puño!

-¡Nea, evádelo!- Gritó desesperada la chica al ver que el Aipom comenzaba a acumular energía en su cola y su Snivy con suerte se mantenía en pie. Pero, justo cuando el mono se preparaba para realizar su ataque, su energía fue drenada y fue a dar directa en la Snivy, haciendo que esta recuperara fuerzas y que el Aipom quedara mas débil. Y debido a eso, el pokémon morado perdió el control de su ataque y provocó que se tambaleara y se afirmara con su cola para poder quedarse de pie con la poca energía que le quedaba. Hinata al ver esto, no pensó en nada más que contraatacar, pues era el momento del todo o nada.

-¡Nea, usa placaje!- Y tras escuchar a su entrenadora, la Snivy tacleó con sus últimas fuerzas al Aipom mandándolo contra el suelo y que rodara por poco más de un metro.

-¡Aipom!- fue lo único que atino en decir el castaño, mientras que Asuma se acercaba al pokémon para corroborar su estado.

-¡Aipom no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Atenea y Hinata!

-¡Waaaa vieron eso, Atenea-chan es increíble!- Gritó uno de los niños y a continuación, la gran mayoría de los chicos comenzaron a elogiar a la Hyuga y a su pokémon por su victoria. Hinata a su vez se encontraba abrazando a su pokémon y pidiéndole disculpas por salir tan dañada.

-Fue un buen combate.- Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la chica ganándose la atención de esta. -Ves que no eres mala. La próxima vez no tengas miedo cuando te reten a un duelo. Ten en cuenta de que eres capaz de muchas cosas.- Tras Hablar el rubio le regaló una cálida sonrisa mientras se posicionaba a un lado de ella. Hinata al verlo, se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo y después se quedo mirando a la pokémon que tenía en brazos, la cual se había quedado dormida.

-Gra-Gracias.. Por creer en mí.- le dijo con timidez la ojiperla al rubio.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué clase de amigo seria si no creyera en ti?- Al oír a Naruto, la Hyuga se sonrojó un poco y lo hubiera hecho más si no fuera porque Konohamaru se acercó despreocupadamente a la chica.

-tch. Llevo dos duelos y los dos resultaron en derrotas, Aunque admito que este fue un buen combate. Por cierto, aquí tienes tu dinero.- Al tenderle la mano a la chica y que esta tomara el dinero, Naruto le propinó una mirada traviesa al castaño, y esa simple mirada molestaba al chico Sarutobi.

-Y tú que me ves de esa manera pedazo de idio...

-Esa fue una gran batalla.- Dijo una voz que interrumpió el reproche del castaño, quien al reconocer esa voz, dirigió su atención hacia la entrada del patio y pudo ver la dueña de la voz, la cual se trataba de una señora de avanzada edad, que tenía un tono de piel pálido. Se le veían dos manchas en la piel, uno en la parte derecha de la frente y otro más abajo de su ojo izquierdo, su cabello es lila claro y llevaba en la frente un protector de trapo de color café, a los lados su cabello está suelto mientras el resto está recogido en un moño. Su vestimenta consta de una túnica de color negro, una bufanda de color abano y se le ve llevar un bolso en la parte derecha. -¿Ustedes deben ser unos de los entrenadores novatos de este año no? Y tú además desprendes una fuerte aura, veo un buen futuro en ti.- Dijo la anciana enfocando su atención en el rubio.

-E-Esto... No es por ser falta de respeto o algo pero, este es un orfanato no un hogar de ancianos, creo que se ha equivocado de lugar.- Konohamaru al ver lo que le dijo el rubio a la anciana se sobresaltó y se puso un poco nervioso, mientras que a Kurenai y a Asuma una gota recorrió la nuca de ambos.

-I-I-Idiota, ella es la abuela Chiyo, es una de las encargadas de este orfanato.

-Eh? ¿EEEEEH? ¿E-Es en serio? pues yo lo...

-No hace falta que te disculpes muchacho. Yo me acerqué porque quiero corroborar algo.- Dijo la anciana interrumpiendo las disculpas del ojiazul.

-¿A qué se refiere Chiyo-san?- Preguntó curiosa la cuidadora de ojos rubí mientras veía a la anciana acercándose a los entrenadores de Konoha.

-Tú.- Le habló la recién nombrada Chiyo al rubio. -Tú desprendes confianza y mucha determinación. Tienes pinta de ser un buen entrenador y me gustaría poner a prueba si estoy en lo cierto. ¿Qué te parece joven? ¿Te apetece tener un duelo pokémon contra mí?- Todos los presentes miraron incrédulos la propuesta de la anciana a excepción de Naruto, quien sonreía confiadamente al ver que lo estaban desafiando.

-Jo. Así que un combate... Bien, acepto.- Respondió confiadamente el rubio a la propuesta de la anciana mientras que Konohamaru miraba muy sorprendido lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Por cierto, Chiyo-san. ¿De cuánto será la apuesta?- Preguntaba el rubio mientras se posicionaba en el improvisado campo de batalla.

-No traigo dinero con migo en este momento pero te tengo una propuesta.- Dijo la anciana ganándose no solo la atención del rubio, sino que también de la ojiperla y disimuladamente la del chico de bufanda.

-¿De qué trata?- Preguntó curioso el ojiazul.

-Si tú pierdes, tú y tu amiga deberán quedarse dos días mas y ayudaran con los quehaceres del hogar. Ahora si yo soy la que pierde, tú te llevarás esto.- Naruto miró curioso a la anciana mientras ella llevaba su mano izquierda a un bolsillo y sacaba una curiosa esfera dorada y brillante que cubría casi la totalidad de su palma. Naruto al ver esa bola quedó petrificado, mientras que la Hyuga miraba asombrada la esfera que la abuela Chiyo llevaba.

-Si tú ganas, te daré esta Maxipepita. Si la vendes en una tienda lo mínimo que te darán por ella es treinta mil pokéyenes.- Al escuchar su valor el rubio comenzó a temblar y sus ojos tenían la forma del símbolo de los pokéyenes.

-Hi-Hinata, que piensas? Si pierdo tu también te tendrías que quedar.- Preguntaba el rubio mientras miraba en dirección a la ojiperla, la cual al igual que el chico se encontraba temblando.

-Pu-Pues, creo que esta vez vale la pena arriesgarse.- Decía la peliazul quien al voltear a ver al rubio, esta mostro que sus ojos también habían adoptado la forma del símbolo de los pokéyenes, provocando que a todos a excepción de Naruto, Chiyo y los niños, una gota recorriera la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Y bien chico, ¿aceptas esta apuesta?- preguntó la anciana mientras guardaba la esfera dorada y tomaba una pokeball de su bolsillo.

-Pues claro que si, además, apuesta o no nunca voy a escapar de un combate.- Respondió el ojiazul mientras alzaba su puño y apuntaba con este a la cuidadora de más veterana.

-Esa es la actitud muchacho, ahora. ¿Asuma-kun, podrías arbitrar este combate?- preguntaba la ancianita con una inocente sonrisa, el moreno en cambio, solo asintió ante la petición de la veterana. -Bien, ahora comencemos. ¡Sal Baltoy!- Tras lanzar la pokeball al aire, esta se abrió y tras un destello amarillo se pudo apreciar el pokémon de la anciana, el cual tenía la apariencia de un extraño trompo con brazos.

-_BURO-_

-¡Oh, genial, con que un Baltoy!- Exclamaba el chico mientras sacaba su afamada pokédex para registrarlo y Hinata a su vez hacia lo mismo.

**Baltoy, el pokémon muñeco de barro. Se dice que fue creado por antiguos humanos. Fue elaborado a base de barro y por algún u otro modo cobró vida. Baltoy gira todo el tiempo sobre su eje. Incluso cuando duerme, es capaz de mantener el equilibrio. Hay grandes misterios que rodean a estos Pokémon, se saben que fueron muy importantes en civilizaciones antiguas ya que se han encontrado antiguos dibujos de estos Pokémon grabados en piedra en convivencia con los humanos. Vive en los desiertos, donde se alimenta principalmente de arena o bayas, son capaces de vivir en situaciones extremas.**

"Psíquico y Tierra eh, je justo tengo a una buen rival para el" Decía en sus pensamientos el rubio mientras tomaba una pokeball y la arrojaba al aire. -¡Sal, Yami!

-_ROAR_.-

"Oh, así que piensa a usar a su Zorua. Buena elección, al ser de tipo siniestro la convierte en un peligroso oponente para el Baltoy de Chiyo-san" Pensaba en sus adentros el moreno a la vez que se preparaba para dar inicio a una nueva batalla, mientras que Chiyo miraba muy seria a la pokémon del rubio.

"Un pokémon de tipo siniestro, por lo que no podre usar ataques psíquicos. Esto se volvió complicado."

-¡Chiyo san, Naruto-kun ¿listos?!- Preguntó con un fuerte grito el moreno mientras terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo.

-lista.- respondió calmadamente la anciana.

-Siempre listo.- respondió el rubio con una confiada sonrisa. Asuma al ver que ambos contendientes se encontraban listos, dio el permiso del inicio del combate.

-Muy bien ¡Comiencen!

-¡Baltoy, usa tumba rocas!

-¡Yami, usa doble equipo!- Mientras que el Baltoy creaba unas cuantas rocas y se preparaba para lanzárselas a la lobina, Yami comenzó a correr y creaba a la vez doce clones de ella, los cuales la acompañaban en la carrera, cuando de repente las rocas comenzaron a moverse y se dirigían hacia la Zorua y sus clones.

-¡Evádelas y rodéalo!- tras escuchar a su entrenador y ver como las rocas se dirigían a ella a una gran velocidad, la Zorua y sus clones comenzaron a correr y evadir las rocas a una velocidad impresionante, sorprendiendo a los que se encontraban presenciando esa batalla. Pero aun así, a pesar de su velocidad y gracia para evadir, algunos clones fueron alcanzados por las rocas del Baltoy quedando solo seis clones mas la lobina original, los cuales se encontraban corriendo alrededor del pokémon psíquico rodeándolo en un improvisado circulo.

-Acaba con ella.- dijo la veterana sin siquiera a esforzarse a elevar la voz, el Baltoy en cambio se rodio de las rocas que aun no había lanzado y estas flotaron hasta quedar encima de la Zorua y sus clones.

"Con que está usando sus poderes psíquicos para controlar mejor las rocas, eh. Pues veamos si puede con la velocidad de Yami" -¡Yami, acércate y usa golpe bajo!- Alcanzo a gritar el rubio justo antes de que las rocas cayeran con velocidad al suelo impactando en algunos clones. Pero la Zorua esprintó con gracia y justo cuando quedaron dos clones, estos se movieron diagonalmente hacia el Baltoy distrayéndolo y dejando el paso libre para la Zorua la cual se posicionó detrás del y se preparaba para atacar rodeando su pata derecha de un brillo violeta.

-¡Baltoy, detrás de ti!- El Baltoy al dar medio giro y ver a la Zorua que estaba a un segundo de golpearle, rápidamente lanzo la ultima roca que flotaba sobre este aplastando a la lobina, pero al ser aplastada la Zorua desapareció dando a entender que se trataba de un clon sorprendiendo de esta manera al Baltoy y a su entrenadora, cuando aun sin salir totalmente de su estupor, un supuesto clon que se movía diagonalmente se acercó rápidamente y de un fuerte zarpazo cargado de energía mando a volar al Baltoy en dirección de una roca creada por el pokémon psíquico, el cual se estrello con esta y la rompió en pedazos debido a la fuerza del golpe.

-¡Bien hecho Yami!

-_ROAR- _Ladró alegre la lobina al recibir las felicitaciones de su entrenador mientras que los niños miraban anonadados a la pequeña lobina. Chiyo en cambio se encontraba seria mientras miraba a su pokémon, el cual se había reincorporado, mostrando así, que el combate aun no había acabado.

-Tu Zorua es muy hábil, pero creo que es momento de ponerme más seria. ¡Baltoy, usa giro rápido!

-_¡BURO!-_ tras oír a la veterana, el Baltoy comenzó a girar sobre su eje y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la lobina como un fuerte torbellino, pero la Zorua en cambio ni se inmutó, de hecho miraba con confianza al pokémon adversario al igual que su entrenador.

-¡Yami, encuentra una apertura y usa mordisco!

-_¡ROAR!- _Y sin perder más tiempo, la lobina esprintó hacia el pokémon oponente, y justo cuando estuvieron a punto de colisionar ataques, la anciana dio un pequeño susurro apenas audible para los demás, pero que los pokemons combatientes escucharon a la perfección.

-Levita.- Tras el susurro de la entrenadora, el Baltoy se elevo por los aires quedando a una distancia de unos cuatro metros de altura de la Zorua, quedando prácticamente a salvo de los ataques de la lobina.

-Baltoy, usa Tumba rocas y telequinesis.- Las palabras de Chiyo llamaron la atención del rubio, pues el Baltoy iba a realizar dos ataques al mismo tiempo y es más, uno de ellos era de tipo psíquico por lo que seria inútil contra un pokémon de tipo siniestro como Yami.

-Yami, evádelas.- Dijo el chico mientras mantenía su mirada el pokémon flotante, Yami en cambio evadía las rocas que se le venían con suma facilidad, Pero de repente, una de las rocas se detuvo centímetros antes de caer al suelo, y se dirigió como un misil teledirigido a la lobina, la cual con suerte se había percatado de esta.

-¡Evádelo!- El grito del rubio alertó a la lobina, la cual al agacharse y quedar casi pegada al suelo, logró evitar la roca que le pasó apenas rozando el pelaje, pero desde otro lado, y antes de que Naruto pudiera advertirle a su pokémon, otra roca floto a gran velocidad dando de lleno en la Zorua.

-¡Yami!- gritó el rubio al ver a su pokémon rodar por el suelo, pero esta rápidamente mientras rodaba se apoyó en sus patas traseras y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para realizar unas pocas piruetas para después caer de pie en el suelo y mirar fieramente a su adversario y después esbozar una sutil sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien Yami?

-_ROAR._

_-_¡Bien, usa doble equipo!

-Baltoy, usa tumba rocas.- El Baltoy al ver a los nuevos clones que esta vez eran solo nueve sin contar a la lobina real, comenzó a crear y lanzarle rocas nuevamente, pero esta vez las rocas la manejaba con telequinesis por lo que su control era mejor y a la lobina se le dificultaba más que antes el evadir los ataques.

Tras unos extensos segundos de lanzamientos de rocas, solo quedaba un clon mas la Zorua real. Naruto se encontraba pensando en cómo podría contra atacar, ya que el Baltoy se encontraba flotando a una buena distancia y Yami solo conocía ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que, después de observar por unos segundos a las rocas que aun no eran lanzadas, el ojiazul se le ideo algo, a pesar de que pueda ser muy arriesgado.

-¡Yami!- Grito el rubio llamando la atención de la lobina. -¡Usa a tu clon para confundirle y salta esas rocas hasta llegar a él!

-Ni creas que será tan fácil muchacho. Baltoy usa tumba rocas y combínalo con bofetón lodo.- Al lanzar las rocas, Yami fue evadiendo y saltando una tras otra, pero el Baltoy creó una ráfaga de tierra y lodo con la cual cubrió gran parte del campo de batalla haciendo que se dificulte el poder ver a la Zorua y las rocas que aun flotaban.

Todo se volvió en silencio. Los espectadores no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de esa densa cortina de tierra y lodo, hasta que el sonido de unos pequeños pasos y saltos se hicieron presentes, y tras un rápido movimiento, desde la nube de tierra apareció de un rápido salto la lobina, la cual se encontraba a escasos centímetros del Baltoy.

-¡Ahora Yami, usa mordisco!- Y como si usaran telepatía, la Zorua comenzó a cargar energía en sus colmillos antes de que el rubio terminara de hablar.

-¡Baltoy!- Tras escuchar a su entrenadora el Baltoy uso la ultima roca que flotaba a su alrededor y golpeó con esta a la Zorua, pero en el momento en el que hiso impacto, la lobina desapareció revelando ser un clon y dejando a todos los presentes a excepción de Naruto atónitos, cuando de repente, una segunda silueta sale dispara de la cortina de tierra, revelando a la verdadera Yami la cual llegó hacia el pokémon rival con una gran velocidad y le propino un fuerte mordisco, pero la anciana ni se inmutó ante tan sorpresivo ataque.

-libérate usando giro rápido.- Y mientras aun era presa de las mandíbulas de la lobina, el Baltoy giró como un trompo y tras la fuerza del giro la Zorua no pudo sostener su agarre y termino soltándose, pero antes de salir volando el Baltoy le golpeo con una de sus extremidades y la mandó directamente hacia el suelo y quedó por un momento tendida, momento que fue aprovechado por la veterana.

-Baltoy, usa giro rápido.

-¡Yami, usa Golpe bajo!- Grito el rubio al ver que el Baltoy se acercaba como un tornado a toda velocidad hacia la herida Zorua. Al momento en que la lobina comenzaba a reincorporarse el Baltoy intentó arrasar con ella pero esta dio un pequeño salto y evitó por centímetros el ataque. El Baltoy al sorprenderse redujo por un momento la velocidad de sus giros, momento que Yami aprovecho para encestar un fuerte golpe horizontal en la cabeza del pokémon psíquico, el cual se estrelló con una roca.

-¡Baltoy, usa tumba rocas y combínalo con telequinesis!- Gritó bastante exaltada la anciana al ver que el duelo se estaba alargando y el Baltoy apenas podía mantenerse sobre su eje, pero aun así, el pokémon psíquico creo unas diez rocas y las lanzó con gran velocidad hacia la lobina.

-¡Yami, evádelas y usa doble equipo!- Yami arremetió contra las rocas y creo cinco clones. Y a pesar de estar un poco agotada, la Zorua evadió las rocas con facilidad y siguió su camino con sus clones hacia el Baltoy, pero este aplicó su telequinesis en las rocas y estas se devolvieron hacia la lobina.

-¡No te detengas Yami! ¡Acércate él y usa golpe bajo!- La Zorua tal como le dijo su entrenador, ignoró a las rocas y siguió hacia adelante, pero fue sorprendida cuando las rocas flotantes aumentaron su velocidad y precisión e impactaron en dos clones. La Zorua miró por un instante a las rocas y con dificultad pudo evadirlas, pero uno sus clones fue alcanzado por estas quedando solamente dos clones y la real.

-¡Yami, no te asustes y sigue!- Al escuchar el grito de su entrenador, Yami dejó de mirar hacia atrás y se propuso a seguir hacia el pokémon adversario. El Baltoy al ver esto, movió sus rocas hacia la lobina, pero justo antes de que estas impactaran, esta comenzó a cruzarse con sus clones y las rocas a pesar de su precisión no podían atinarle. Hasta que de repente la Zorua redujo su velocidad hasta frenarse y quedar a solo un metro del Baltoy. Esta acción llamó la atención de todos pero a Naruto y Hinata lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los ojos de la lobina y sus clones, los cuales estaban brillando con un intenso destello de color azul.

"Eso es... una ilusión. ¿Pero dónde? ¿En qué lugar o objeto está aplicando la ilusión? eh?" -¡Yami!- Grito el rubio al ver que las rocas del Baltoy se posicionaron sobre la Zorua y sus clones y a gran velocidad descendieron y aplastaron a los clones y la lobina, pero de repente, la Zorua real comenzó a deshacerse en unas sombras revelando que no había nada ahí y desapareció por completo en el campo de batalla.

"¿También era un clon? no espera. ¿Donde está la real?" se preguntaba la veterana mientras intentaba localizar a la pokémon oscura pero no la hallaba en ninguna parte. Naruto en cambio se encontraba temblando, no de miedo, sino de emoción y estaba esbozando una confiada sonrisa.

"Je. Así que utilizaste una ilusión para eso eh.. Simplemente eres genial, Yami" -¡Yami, Acabalo!- El grito del rubio alarmo a los presentes, sobre todo a la anciana que aun buscaba desesperadamente la ubicación de la Zorua, cuando de repente, a unos escasos centímetros del Baltoy, sobre este comenzó a aparecer un aura oscura y de ella apareció la lobina esbozando una gran sonrisa. El pokémon psíquico se quedó paralizado al ver la mirada y sonrisa de la Zorua, por lo que no pudo prevenir el ataque de esta, la cual acumulo su energía en ambas patas delanteras y dio un fuerte golpe descendente el cual estrelló al Baltoy contra el suelo y levantó una pequeña polvareda que le cubrió.

Todos los expectantes quedaron sorprendidos por el sorpresivo ataque. Los niños se encontrabas susurrando y Hinata y Konohamaru aun no salían de su estupor. Asuma en cambio se acerco a los dos pokemons combatientes y al disiparse el polvo pudo notar que el Baltoy estaba totalmente inconsciente.

-¡Baltoy no puede continuar, la victoria es para Yami y Naruto!- Al escuchar al moreno, todos enfocaron su atención en el abatido pokémon y después se enfocaron en la pokémon victoriosa, la cual comenzaba a correr hacia su entrenador con una sonrisa mientras que este la recibía en sus brazos.

-Bien hecho Yami, ganamos...Eh? ¿Ganamos?- Naruto miró un poco confuso a la anciana. Chiyo a su vez al notar los ojos interrogantes del rubio, tomo su pokeball y regresó a ella a su derrotado pokémon, luego, volvió a mirar al rubio y le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

-Este pequeñín es el único pokémon que tengo, por lo que esta es tu victoria Naruto-kun.- Decía la anciana mientras se acercaba al rubio y le obsequiaba la Maxipepita. -Ten, es tuya.

Al recibir la esfera dorada, los ojos del rubio dejaron de ser azules y se tornaron de un radiante color dorado semejando a la esfera de oro, lo que causó que unas gotas pasaran por detrás de las cabezas de Azuma y Kurenai.

-E-Esto, Chiyo-san, no crees que darle algo tan caro a un muchacho es un poco...

-Está bien, está bien. No te preocupes Kurenai-san. Después de todo tengo otras cinco.- Interrumpió a la pelinegra la anciana mientras sacaba de su bolso unas cinco esferas iguales a la que le acababa de entregar al ojiazul.

"¿Acaso ella quiere juntar las siete esferas del dragón?" Decía la pelinegra en sus pensamientos mientras otra gota volvía a recorrer su nuca.

-¿Que fue lo que hiso?- Preguntaba Konohamaru a nadie en particular mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la Zorua que yacía sonriendo en los brazos del rubio.

-Lo que Yami-chan usó fue una ilusión. Por si no lo sabías esta es la habilidad especial que tienen los Zoruas.- Le respondió al chico la ojiperla mientras sostenía a su Snivy, la cual ya estaba mostrando indicios de querer despertar de su pequeña siesta.

-¿Una ilusión? ¿Y por qué no uso una ilusión contra mí en el duelo de ayer?

-Porque Yami-chan no es muy buena con las ilusiones, ella está especializada mas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- Respondía la ojiperla mientras notaba que el rubio se acercaba para hablarle.

-Mira Hinata. Gane. Si vendo esta esfera tendremos el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir por un mes sin problemas.- Le decía el Uzumaki a la peliazul con una radiante sonrisa que hiso que las mejillas de la chica se tornaran levemente de un color rosa.

-S-Si.. Fe-Felicidades por tu victoria Naruto, fue un gran combate. Y felicidades para ti también Yami-chan.

-¡_ROAR!_

-Supongo que ahora, ustedes se van. Que mala suerte tuve por no poder conocerlos mejor, pero se nota que son unos buenos muchachos. Gracias por alegrarles el día a los niños de aquí.- Decía la anciana a la vez que agachaba su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

-Nosotros somos los que deberían estar agradeciendo Chiyo-san. Gracias a ustedes por dejarnos dormir en un lugar tan acogedor y por brindarnos esas batallas que nos servirán como experiencia.- Mientras daba las gracias, el rubio regresaba a su pokémon a su pokeball y se acomodaba su mochila en la espalda y a su vez Hinata realizaba la misma acción. Por otra parte, Konohamaru no podía evitar sentirse un poco deprimido al ver que los dos viajeros se estaban preparando para partir.

-Así que ya se van. ¿Tienen pensado a donde ir ahora?

-Pues claro. Nos dirigimos ahora a Ciudad Cascada. Sé que se encuentra a un día de aquí, pero aprovechare el tiempo para hacer a mi equipo pokémon mas fuerte de lo que ya es, pues en esa ciudad se encuentra un gimnasio. Y ten en mente esto Monohamaru-kun, yo seré el Campeón de la Liga pokémon.- La última frase el rubio lo dijo alzando su puño hacia el castaño, el cual en vez de ponerle atención a la acción del rubio, se concentró mas en el apodo con el que el chico acaba de referírsele, apodo que provocó que una vena se inflara en su frente, pero trato de calmarse, pues pensó que no debería seguir respondiendo las provocaciones del ojiazul.

-Oh, Así que tú meta es ser el campeón de la liga. Pues bien, nosotros te estaremos apoyando. ¿Verdad Asuma?

-Por supuesto, nosotros te animaremos sin importar que.- Respondía el moreno después de que la ojos de rubí le cediera la palabra.

-Gracias, realmente muchas gracias. Hinata, ¿nos marchamos ahora?

-Sip, aun nos quedan muchos pokemons que registrar.- Decía la chica con una fina sonrisa.

-Bien, pues ya es hora, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, Chiyo-san, Monito-kun, chicos, muchas gracias por todo, fue un gusto el haber venido aquí, nos volveremos a ver algún día. Adiós.- Se despedía el chico mientras que la Hyuga realizaba lo mismo.

Después de despedirse, los entrenadores del pueblo Konoha se dirigieron a la salida del orfanato y estos fueron seguidos por los cuatro entrenadores del orfanato, quienes se quedaron observándolos desde la puerta. Naruto y Hinata ya se encontraban a unos ocho metros del hogar, cuando de repente Konohamaru depositó su mirada en la espalda del rubio y decidió que no perdería de vista al chico no sin antes realizarle una pequeña broma.

-¡Que tengas un buen viaje, Narucho-kun!- El grito del castaño provoco que Naruto detuviera su paso y se quedara totalmente quieto, lo que provocó que el chico de la bufanda soltara unas carcajadas, pero sus risas se detuvieron cuando diviso un pequeño objeto dirigiéndose hacia su rostro a toda velocidad. Konohamaru al verlo claramente, alcanzo a agacharse y evitar por poco a la piedra lanzada, que fue casualmente, cortesía del rubio.

-¡¿Me lanzaste una piedra?! ¡¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si me hubiera llegado en el rostro?!- Gritó Konohamaru con una cómica boca llena de dientes afilados.

-Te hubiera dolido.- Respondió el rubio secamente y con un rostro sin emoción alguna él.

-¡Esa respuesta fue demasiado contundente!- Volvió a gritar el castaño con la misma cara, solo que ahora con mas venas hinchadas en su frente.

-Ah! por cierto. ¡La próxima vez que nos encontremos, te traeré una banana, es una promesa!- Grito el rubio y cambio de tema esta vez con la cara más llena de alegría.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué una banana?!

-¡Por qué se me apetece traerte una banana, es una promesa y yo cumplo mis promesas!

-¡No me traigas una jodida banana!

-¡Te la traeré de todas formas, cuenta con ello!

Tras el último grito del rubio, los jóvenes viajeros emprendieron nuevamente su viaje mientras que los demás los miraban con alegría y con grandes esperanzas puestas en ellos, a excepción de Konohamaru el cual miraba algo irritado al rubio mientras estos se perdían de vista a la distancia.

-Así que la liga eh. Ciertamente ese chico me recuerda a Yahiko-chan.- Comentaba al aire la más veterana del orfanato con un poco de pena en sus palabras.

-Ciertamente se parecen un poco. Por cierto Chiyo-san ¿Has encontrado alguna información acerca de tu nieto?- Preguntaba Asuma con una temple un poco seria y preocupada a la vez.

-No, nada. No he sabido nada acerca del paradero de Sasori por ya casi un año. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.- Respondía la anciana con una voz triste y suave.

-No debes perder la esperanza Chiyo-san, en el lugar que el este, te aseguro que está bien.- Trataba de animar a la anciana el moreno, cosa que logró levemente.

-Tienes razón, no debo perder la esperanza, Sasori es un buen chico después de todo... "Solo espero que estés bien, Sasori"

...

Mientras tanto, en un pasillo de un edifico que se hallaba en un lugar desconocido, se encontraba caminando un adolecente de no más de 17 años de cabello rojo y ojos marrones y llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra con nubes rojas bordadas en ella. El tipo caminó por cerca de dos minutos hasta entrar a una sala muy espaciosa, en la cual se encontraba sentado en un escritorio un tipo con el pelo de color naranja y unos piercings cubrían su inexpresivo rostro.

-Buenos días, Pain-sama.- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras daba una pequeña reverencia. -Le traigo noticias de Deidara.- Hablo nuevamente este ganándose la atención del pelinaranja, el cual lo miro seriamente y después habló con una voz sin emoción alguna.

-Bien, pues habla. Sasori.

_**Continuara*****_

Y aquí termina el cuarto capítulo de Pokémon, la hoja dorada. Primero que nada pido disculpas por tardar en subir el capitulo, pues el motivo ya lo explique con anterioridad. Gracias por dejar sus reviews, pues me da mucho gusto que les guste mi historia. Y hablando de reviews hay algunos diciendo que le dé un pokémon de tipo dragón a Naruto, pues como yo soy malvado daré un pequeño spoiler;;;;;, chan-chan-chan... Aquí va, pues yo el equipo pokémon de Naruto así como el de Hinata y el de Sasuke ya están listos en mi cerebelo, pues antes de iniciar con la historia yo ya pensé como va a ser el final y el spoiler es que Naruto si tendrá un pokémon de tipo dragón, que pokémon será yo no se los voy a decir ahora jajajaja. Cuando lo atrapara? pues aun falta unos cuantos capítulos. Y ya no diré más spoiler porque arruinaría la historia. Ahora, lo que se viene en el próximo capitulo, por fin llegara la batalla de gimnasio, pero como estoy con exámenes puede que me demore en actualizar pero aun así intentare subirlo lo mas rápido que pueda. Y ya me di cuenta que me alargue demasiado. Se despide aquí, el gran PairrenStar y no se olviden chicos, ¡ATRAPENLOS A TODOS!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola Hola! He vuelto y esta vez les traigo el esperado capitulo cinco de Pokémon La Hoja Dorada. Sí, me demore mucho, pero que digo, mucho... Y el motivo es que tenia exámenes en la Universidad y tuve que matarme estudiando (Ya los termine 3) Pero ese fue el menor problema, el verdadero problema es que me mude de casa, hogar como quieran decirle, y a causa de eso no tuve internet por todo un mes.. ¡POR TODO UN MES! ¿Saben lo que es eso? : ¡El mismo infierno! Pero dejando eso de lado lo bueno es que estoy de vuelta y con eso les dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten...

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pokémon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.

CAPITULO 5

Llegada a Ciudad Cascada y Enfrentamiento en el Gimnasio

Ya han pasado cinco días desde que el profesor Hashirama le entregó los pokemons y las pokédex a los entrenadores novatos de este año dando así el comienzo de una nueva temporada de campeonato, donde para llegar a allí, se tiene que conseguir las ocho medallas de gimnasio.

Y ahora, justo en medio de la ruta 16 y poco antes de llegar a Ciudad Cascada, se encontraban tres de estos entrenadores preparándose para lo que parecía; un combate pokémon.

-¿Que te parecen 550 pokéyenes?- Preguntaba uno de los chicos, el cual tenía el cabello corto y de color negro azabache y también tenía los ojos de color verde.

-Por mi está bien, también apostare 550 pokéyenes. Hinata, ¿puedes hacer de arbitro?- Decía uno de los entrenadores, el cual tenía una erizada cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules como el cielo.

-S-Si, yo me encargo Naruto, no te preocupes.- Respondía la única chica de los presentes, la cual tenía un cabello corto azulado y unos ojos perlados.

Naruto y Hinata al fin estaban llegando a las afueras de ciudad Cascada tras un día de viaje desde su salida del pueblo Acuarela, pero justo antes de llegar, se toparon con otro entrenador novato, el cual retó al rubio a un combate para decidir quién era el más apto para enfrentarse al líder de gimnasio, combate que fue aceptado inmediatamente por el rubio.

-Bien, ahora que está todo preparado. ¡Dejemos de hablar y comencemos con el combate!- Decía el entrenador de ojos jade para después tomar una de sus pokeball y aventarla al aire mientras que el rubio a su vez hacia lo mismo.

-¡Ve Chespin!

-¡_LIMO!_

_-_¡A por el Saki!

-¡_CHAR!_

Después de llamar a sus pokemons de sus pokeballs, ambos entrenadores se quedaron mirando por un instante al pokémon de su adversario. Sus miradas por un momento fueron serias, pero eso duro muy poco pues sus ojos cambiaron de una manera drástica al comenzar a brillar como una súper nova. Hinata al verlos sintió un poco de vergüenza ajena y los ignoró por un instante y tomó su pokédex para proceder a registrar al Chespin del pelinegro. Naruto y el otro entrenador a su vez, también tomaron sus respectivas pokédex y registraron al pokémon de su adversario.

**Chespin, el pokémon erizo. Su forma corporal es similar a la de un roedor. Tiene el cuerpo marrón y una capucha de color verde con varios pinchos alrededor, simulando la cápsula espinosa de las castañas, conocida como erizo. Debido a su naturaleza curiosa, se mete en líos a menudo; sin embargo Chespin es un Pokémon optimista que no suele preocuparse por los problemas, lo que da muestra de su naturaleza amigable y gentil. Además, Chespin puede cargar energía y usarla para convertir sus suaves púas en unas muy duras y afiladas, con las que puede atravesar rocas.**

"Maldición, a pesar de recién iniciar con el combate ya comenzamos con problemas" Decía en sus pensamientos un poco frustrado el pelinegro al ver que su adversario tenía ventaja de tipo sobre su pokémon.

-Saki, no te confíes a pesar de estar en ventaja.- Le decía el rubio a su pokémon, la cual le dirigió una confiada mirada y después asintió ante su orden.

-Su-Supongo que ya conocen las reglas. Recuerden que ambos no pueden usar pociones o bayas durante el combate, y el primero al cual se le debiliten sus pokemons será el perdedor, y al finalizar el duelo se debe respetar la apuesta... ¿E-Están ambos listos?- Decía tímidamente la peliazul debido a que se trataba de la primera vez que ella hacía de moderadora en un combate pokémon.

-¡Sí!- respondieron al unisonó ambos retadores. Hinata al ver que ambos se encontraban listos prosiguió a dar inicio al combate.

-Mu-Muy bien, ¡comiencen!

-¡Chespin, usa Pin misil!

-_¡LIMOO!-_ De los pinchos que cubrían la cabeza del pokémon erizo, se desprendieron unas púas brillantes y verde con forma de un cohete, las cuales se propulsaron hacia la pokémon ígnea.

-¡Saki, evádelo y contraataca con ascuas!

-_¡CHAR!-_ Tras evadir los misiles sin mucha dificultad, la Charmander disparó una bola de fuego, la cual fue evadida por el Chespin al más puro estilo de Matrix, pero justo en ese momento el pokémon de planta bajó la guardia, momento que fue captado por el rubio y su pokémon.

-¡Saki, usa arañazo!

-¡Chespin, evádelo!- Gritó el pelinegro, pero su grito fue en vano debido a que el pokémon no pudo evadir el poderoso zarpazo de la Charmander, asiéndole retroceder por un metro, pero este se reincorporo inmediatamente.

-¡Chespin, usa látigo cepa!- Tras recibir la orden de su entrenador, el erizo lanzo dos lianas hacia la Charmander, la cual las evadió fácilmente pero no contaba con que las lianas hicieran una curva y la atraparan quedando ella amarrada por estas sin poder usar sus manos y después notó como el amarre le apretaba cada vez mas causándole un leve dolor.

-¡Bien jugado Chespin, la tenemos, ahora usa pin misil!- Gritó el chico pensando que la victoria ya estaba cerca, pero Naruto ni se había inmutado ante la situación en la que se encontraba la pequeña lagartija, y justo antes de que el erizo atacara, el rubio le dio la orden a su pokémon.

-¡Saki, bloquea sus misiles con ascuas!- Y justo cuando el Chespin disparo sus misiles, los cuales eran tres, Saki los interceptó con sus bolas de fuego y en uno de los choques de proyectiles la bola de fuego fue más fuerte que el misil verde, la cual siguió su trayecto hacia el pokémon de planta y le dio en pleno rostro provocando que este quedara semi aturdido y soltara a Saki, momento que fue aprovechado nuevamente por el rubio.

-¡Saki, usa arañazo y síguelo con ascuas!

-¡Evádelo Chespin!- Gritó nuevamente el pelinegro pero al igual que antes, su pokémon no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió un fuerte zarpazo en su mejilla que lo hiso girar por los aires, pero antes de que este cayera la Charmander le propinó un poderoso proyectil ígneo en el abdomen, lo que provocó que el Chespin saliera propulsado por unos cinco metros antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

-Che-Chespin no puede continuar, el pri-primer asalto es para Saki.- Decía todavía un poco nerviosa la ojiperla mientras le cedía la victoria a la pequeña de fuego.

"Maldición. Eso fue rápido. Sé que los ataques de fuego son eficaces contra los pokemons de tipo planta pero aun así fue una victoria aplastante" El pelinegro al ver que su pokémon había sido derrotado muy rápido se sintió un poco frustrado. El chico se acercó a su derrotado pokémon y lo llamó hacia su pokeball para después darle un pequeño reconocimiento al pokémon que se encontraba dentro de esta.

-Bien, es hora de proseguir con el combate.- Decía el ojiverde mientras tomaba otra pokeball de su bolsillo. Naruto por otra parte miraba atento y curioso por saber que pokémon será el siguiente en enfrentarse a Saki, mientras que ella miraba de igual manera al pelinegro.

¡Ve, Bidoof!

-_¡BUDUUF!- _Gritó el pokémon recién salido de la pokeball.

-Je, un Bidoof. ¿Qué dices Saki, quieres continuar o le quieres ceder el puesto a Yami?- le pregunto el rubio a la pequeña de fuego.

La Charmander al escuchar la pregunta de su entrenador volteó a verlo con una mirada inocente y un poco curiosa pero después dicha faceta cambio a una más confiada para que después Saki volteara la vista hacia el Bidoof y suspirara una pequeña llamarada.

-Je, que obstinada eres Saki. Pero primero déjame registrar el Bidoof.- Al mismo tiempo que Naruto tomaba su pokédex, la ojiperla también tomaba la suya y ambos apuntaron al pokémon castor y presionaron el centro de su pantalla táctil, después de eso, los datos del pokémon comenzaron a ser revelados y descritos por la rara voz a la que los tres entrenadores ya se habían acostumbrado.

**Bidoof, el pokémon castor. Este Pokémon se parece mucho a un castor por sus grandes dientes. A veces puede ser tierno, pero suele ser muy feroz. Sus dientes le ayudan para cortar árboles o para hacer su propia casa. Se agrupan en colonias no muy numerosas, y entre los suyos suelen ser bastante tranquilos. Construyen pequeñas casas individuales de hierba y hojas, con forma esférica, donde habitan. Los dientes de los Bidoof crecen sin parar desde el momento de nacer lo cual les causa mucha molestia y estrés, por eso es necesario roer un árbol, roca o algún solido regularmente. Cuando se hace una construcción en el bosque o cerca de un territorio de Bidoof algunas de estas construcciones son atacados por ellos ya que retiran rocas ó árboles que son necesario para que sus dientes no crezcan tan rápido y por desesperación roen las paredes de los edificios, autos, estatuas ó cualquier cosa que encuentre a su paso, hasta encontrar algo los suficientemente sólido y duro para calmarse.**

-Je, esto en cierto modo me recuerda a la vez que te enfrentaste a un Rattata.- Le decía el rubio a su pokémon mientras guardaba su pokédex en su mochila, la Charmander a su vez asentía ante el comentario y miraba con una confiada y fiera mirada a su rival.

-No deberías comparar a un Rattata con mi Bidoof, el es más fuerte que esa clase de pokémon. Yo que tu daría mis órdenes con cuidado.

-Joo, no es que lo subestime, me refería a que mi Charmander se tendrá que enfrentar a un pokémon que usa sus dientes para atacar... pero créeme, tú también deberías dar tus órdenes con cuidado si tu contrincante es mi Charmander.- Lo ultimo el rubio lo dijo con una desafiante mirada, el pelinegro a verlo solo dio una media sonrisa.

Hinata al ver que los dos contrincantes se encontraban listos para seguir con el duelo, alzó su mano derecha y luego la descendió mientras hablaba con un poco de timidez.

-Pu-Pueden seguir.

-¡Bidoof, usa hiper colmillo!

-¡Saki, evádelo!- Tras escuchar a sus entrenadores, ambos pokemons realizaron tales acciones, pero Saki lo evadió con suma facilidad demostrándole al pelinegro que ella era muy rápida y hábil.

-¡Saki, usa arañazo!

-¡Evádela y usa cola férrea!- Gritó el ojiverde al ver que la pokémon de fuego atacaba al pokémon topo. El Bidoof evadió el ataque con una agilidad casi comparable a la de Saki dejando a esta un poco sorprendida y luego dio un giro y cargó energía en su cola, la cual se tornó de un color plateado y brillante y golpeó con esta en el costado izquierdo de la Charmander, la cual retrocedió por un metro, pero inmediatamente se reincorporó y mostró que no había salido muy dañada por el ataque.

"A pesar de ser un ataque tan fuerte no le hiso casi nada eh. Supongo que así debe ser debido a que los pokemons de tipo fuego son resistentes a ataques de tipo acero" -Bidoof, usa hiper colmillo- Tras la orden del pelinegro, el topo cargó energía sobre sus dientes y arremetió hacia la Charmander, la cual solo se quedó mirando a su adversario esperando alguna orden de su entrenador, orden que llegó inmediatamente.

-¡Saki, evádelo y usa ascuas!- La Charmander evadió el ataque saltando hacía un lado y aprovechando la corta distancia que tenia con su adversario, disparó un proyectil ígneo que dio en el costado izquierdo del Bidoof, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y que este cayera al suelo.

-¡Saki, usa arañazo!- Aprovechando el estado del pokémon oponente, Saki se abalanzó sobre este y estuvo a punto de encestar el golpe, pero justo en ese momento el ojiverde le ordenó un rápido contraataque a su pokémon, el cual obedeció inmediatamente.

-¡Placaje!- El Bidoof, acumuló fuerza en sus patas traseras y de un salto se propulsó hacia la Charmander a gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza la envistió y la mandó directamente al suelo.

-¡Saki!- Gritó con un poco de preocupación el rubio, pero se calmó al ver que la Charmander se ponía de pie sin mucha dificultad.

-_CHAR-_ dijo la pequeña mientras le dedicaba una seria miraba a su entrenador y después procedía a limpiarse sus rodillas pegando unas pequeñas palmaditas. Naruto al ver tal acto por parte de su pokémon, solo esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Oye, no creas que voy a desaprovechar esta ocasión y dejar que tu Charmander recupere fuerzas. ¡Bidoof, usa cola férrea!- Gritó el pelinegro e inmediatamente el pokémon topo concentró energía en su cola y este atacó a Saki, pero justo en ese momento el rubio alcanzo a gritar su orden, orden que Saki obedeció inmediatamente.

-¡Salta y usa arañazo!- Justo cuando la poderosa cola del Bidoof estuvo a punto de interceptar a la Charmander, esta dio un salto hacia arriba y así la cola siguió su curso sin darle a su objetivo y producto de la fuerza del ataque, el pokémon topo giró un poco y su rostro quedó muy cerca de la pokémon de fuego, la cual aprovechó su cercanía y dio un poderoso zarpazo en la mejilla derecha del pokémon rival, asiéndole retroceder por un metro.

-Tch, ¡Bidoof, usa placaje!- Gritó con frustración el pelinegro al ver que las cosas se estaban complicando.

-¡Saki, usa placaje!- Ambos pokemons arremetieron contra el otro hasta que colisionaron con gran fuerza. Ambos pokemons se empujaban entre si hasta que Saki comenzó a perder terreno debido a que su ataque tenía menos fuerza que el placaje del Bidoof, y Naruto al percatarse de ello, optó por confiar en los poderosos zarpazos de la pequeña de fuego.

-¡Saki, usa arañazo y levántalo!- Y tal como le ordenó su entrenador, Saki dejó de empujar al Bidoof lo que provocó que este perdiera el equilibrio y la Charmander aprovechó el instante para dar con sus dos manos un poderoso golpe ascendente que levantó al pokémon topo por los aires dejándolo prácticamente indefenso ante el siguiente ataque de la pequeña de fuego.

-¡Usa ascuas!- Tras la orden del rubio, la Charmander disparo dos bolas de fuego que impactaron en el pokémon castor propulsándolo hacia el suelo para después girar en este producto de la fuerza de los proyectiles ígneos.

-¡Bidoof!- gritó con preocupación el pelinegro al ver a su pokémon tendido en el suelo, pero sus preocupaciones amenguaron al presenciar que su pokémon se levantaba demostrando así que la batalla aun no había terminado.

-Bidoof, ¿puedes continuar?

-_BUDUUF-_ Respondió el castor con un poco de dificultad haciéndole notar a su entrenador que el próximo ataque puede que sea el ultimo.

-¡Bidoof, usa hiper colmillo!- Tras la orden del ojiverde, el Bidoof concentró energía en sus dientes y cargó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba hacia la Charmander.

-¡Saki, usa placaje!- Por un instante la pequeña lagartija dudó de la orden del rubio, pero enseguida recordó las estrategias que este siempre empleaba y decidió confiar en su decisión arremetiendo a gran velocidad contra el pokémon oponente.

Los pokemons combatientes estuvieron a punto de interceptarse entre si cuando justo antes Naruto gritó una orden que tomó desprevenidos a los presentes pero a pesar de lo rápida que fue, Saki la siguió inmediatamente.

-¡Salta!- Y justo antes de que el Bidoof alcanzara a tomar a Saki con sus colmillos, esta saltó quedando por encima del pokémon topo justo por sobre su cabeza quedando así en una posición muy ventajosa.

-¡Arañazo!- Gritó muy entusiasmado el rubio para que después, en cuestión de milisegundos, Saki diera un golpe descendente justo en la frente del pokémon topo, el cual producto del golpe azotó su cabeza contra el suelo y dejó de moverse.

-Bi-Bidoof, no puede continuar, el segundo asalto es para Saki.- Dijo la ojiperla después de chequear el estado del pokémon topo, el cual se encontraba totalmente fuera de combate.

-Bien hecho Saki, estuviste muy genial ahí.- felicitaba el rubio a la pokémon de fuego mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y esta parecía disfrutar de dichas caricias. Por otro lado el pelinegro regresó a su Bidoof a su pokeball y la guardó en su bolsa para luego tomar otra pokeball.

-Maldición, ahora solo me queda un pokémon, pero el que viene ahora no te la pondrá tan fácil, ¡Sal Gothita!- Al arrojar la pokeball, esta desprendió una luz violeta y al atenuarse la luz, esta mostró a un pequeño pokémon con forma de una pequeña niña con unos lazos blancos adornando su cabeza.

-_GOTHI!-_ Dijo la pequeña al entrar a la batalla.

-¡Genial, un Gothita! Ese es un pokémon muy difícil de encontrar.- Decía muy entusiasmado el rubio al ver al pokémon recién introducido por el ojiverde.

-Cierto, Gothita es mi orgullo, además es del tipo psíquico, uno de los tipo de pokemons más poderosos que hay.- Hablaba el pelinegro muy orgulloso de su pokémon.

-Je, si es verdad. Los pokemons psíquicos son considerados por muchos como los más poderosos junto con los dragones, pero lamentablemente ellos tienen una peligrosa debilidad.- Las últimas palabras del rubio llamaron la atención del entrenador rival mientras que Hinata ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que Naruto quería decir.

-Saki, has peleado más que bien, pero ¿podrías dejarle este combate a Yami?- Saki miró por un instante a su entrenador con unos interrogantes ojos mientras notó que el rubio tomaba su pokeball, y en ese momento la pequeña Charmander se retiró de la batalla y se colocó a un lado de Hinata, acción que tomó por sorpresa al ojiazul.

-Are?.. Esto, Saki.. ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le preguntaba el rubio a la lagartija ígnea algo confuso, mientras que la Charmander le miraba con una inocente sonrisa.

-Saki, ¿Acaso quieres ver el combate de Yami?

-_CHAR!- _respondió la pequeña con una alegre sonrisa dando a entender que quería ver el combate de su compañera.

-Bien, después de todo tú y ella son muy amigas. Tómate un descanso - Decía el rubio mientras guardaba la pokeball de Saki y después tomaba la pokeball de Yami. Por otro lado el pelinegro miraba atento y curioso, pues se preguntaba con que pokémon entraría nuevamente al combate el rubio, hasta que..

-¡Yami, es tu turno!- Gritó el rubio tras arrojar la esfera bicolor, de la cual se desprendió una luz purpura para que cuando dejó de brillar, se podía apreciar a la pequeña Zorua con su habitual y picarona sonrisa.

-_ROAR!_

-¿Qué? ¿Una Zorua? Maldición, esto ahora sí que se puso difícil, pero ni creas que me daré por vencido a pesar de que tengas ventaja de tipo.- Decía el pelinegro tratando de disimular la preocupación que le inundaba al saber que tenia la total desventaja en este combate, sin mencionar que sus otros pokemons ya habían sido derrotados.

-Je, pues veamos lo que pasara, pero antes... Voy a registrar a tu pokémon.- Las palabras del rubio tomaron por sorpresa al pelinegro, el cual recordó que también era una buena oportunidad para registrar a esa Zorua. Así, ambos entrenadores tomaron sus pokédex y registraron al pokémon de su adversario, Hinata en cambio, no realizo tal acción, pues ella ya había registrado a la Gothita del ojiverde.

**Gothita, el pokémon inquisitivo. Tiene la apariencia de una pequeña niña que se encuentra a la moda de gothic lolita. Usando las antenas que hay en su cuerpo (en forma de lazos), amplifica sus poderes psíquicos y los potencia. Naturalmente su pasatiempo es mirar al cielo fijamente, contemplando su hermosa belleza. Se dice que los tres moños que tiene simbolizan a sus tres evoluciones (contándose) Gothita, Gothorita y Gothitelle. Hay veces que so pone a observar fijamente cualquier cosa, tanto que, en más de una ocasión, no se da cuenta de que un enemigo lo ataca.**

-Bi-Bien, ¿Están listos para continuar?- Preguntaba la ojiperla al ver que ambos contendientes guardaban sus pokédex. Después de que el rubio y el pelinegro asintieran ante la interrogante de la chica, esta dio el permiso para seguir con la batalla.

-Pueden continuar.

-¡Yami, usa mordisco!

-¡Gothita, evádela y usa destructor!- La pokémon psíquica evadió con mucha dificultad el ataque de la Zorua debido a la gran velocidad que esta demostraba, luego la Gothita intentó acertar su ataque pero...

-¡Doble equipo!- Tras la rápida orden del rubio, Yami creó cinco clones. La pokémon gótica al no saber cuál era la Zorua real, atacó a uno de los clones, el cual se desvaneció y la Gothita pasó a través del, lo que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y se tambaleara. Naruto al percatarse del descuido del pokémon adversario, decidió atacar con todo, y Yami estaba más que dispuesta a ello.

-¡Usa golpe bajo!- Y en ese instante, Yami y sus clones comenzaron a acumular energía en sus patas delanteras derechas y cargaron contra la pokémon psíquica y atacaron al mismo tiempo dando como resultado cinco ataques simultáneos creando una ligera polvareda en el campo de batalla.

-¡Gothita!- Gritó desesperado el pelinegro al ver que su pokémon había recibido una poderosa combinación de ataques que para empeorar las cosas fue un ataque muy eficaz, y la nube de polvo que cubría a las combatientes no ayudaba en nada al entrenador de la pokémon gótica, hasta que al pasar los segundos, la polvareda desapareció y reveló a una Zorua sonriente e ilesa, y a un lado de ella se encontraba la Gothita, la cual estaba completamente inconsciente.

-Go-Go-Gothita no puede con-continuar, la victoria es para Yami y Naruto.- Sentenciaba Hinata el final del combate muy sorprendida por el rápido y aplastante desenlace. El pelinegro por otra parte no lo podía creer, su pokémon no pudo hacer prácticamente nada y eso lo había dejado inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta que resignado, tomó su pokeball y regresó a Gothita a ella.

-Bien Hecho Yami, sin duda alguna eres genial.- Felicitaba Naruto a la pequeña lobina mientras esta saltaba muy alegre a sus brazos y Saki se acercaba para felicitarla, luego dejó a la Zorua en el suelo y esta chocó su pata con la mano de la Charmander.

-Fue una buena batalla, aunque tuvo un final aplastante. Ten, aquí está el dinero de la apuesta.- El pelinegro tras entregarle el dinero al rubio, emprendió nuevamente su viaje decidido a entrenar, pues concluyó que si no pudo derrotar a otro novato que tenía tan solo dos pokemons cuando el tenia tres, no podría hacerle frente al líder del gimnasio. Naruto y Hinata por otra parte tras despedirse del ojiverde, reiniciaron su viaje a Ciudad Cascada, pero esta vez el rubio decidió dejar a sus pokemons fuera de sus pokeballs, las cuales se pusieron muy contentas y cada una ocupó su lugar en el autobús (Naruto) quedando Saki detrás de la cabeza del rubio mientras apoyaba sus patas sobre los hombros de este y la Zorua se coloco dentro de la chaqueta del rubio, quedando su cabeza y sus patas delanteras asomadas por la cremallera. Hinata al ver esto, Llamó a sus pokemons para que estos también disfrutaran de la vista del paisaje. Helios se encontraba caminando a un lado de la ojiperla, pues a él le gustaba viajar de ese modo, mientras que Atenea se encontraba viajando cómodamente en los brazos de la Hyuga, aunque a veces le incomodaba sentir el peso de los atributos de la chica sobre su nuca.

-Na-Naruto, cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Cascada, que por cierto ya falta muy poco ¿iras inmediatamente por el Gimnasio o pasaras primero a un centro pokémon?- Le preguntaba la ojiperla al chico mientras miraba a la ciudad, la cual daba gala de sus inmensos edificios y uno que otro rascacielos.

-Pues primero tenía pensado ir a una tienda para vender la Maxipepita que me dio Chiyo-san, y después voy a ir al centro pokémon antes que el gimnasio, no soy tan arrogante como para ir al gimnasio sin que mis pokemons se encuentren en su cien por ciento. Además, se que este va a ser el combate mas difícil hasta ahora.

-Pues tienes razón, esta vez tienes que ir con todo, Saki, Yami, buena suerte.

-_CHAR._

_-ROAR.-_ Le respondieron al mismo tiempo ambas pokemons con suma alegría, lo que formuló una ligera alegría en la chica, la cual se encontraba entusiasmada por el venidero combate entre Naruto y el líder de Gimnasio.

Al llegar a la ciudad, los entrenadores quedaron maravillados por los edificios que se encontraban rodeándolos y su gran variedad de diseños, algunos tenían un diseño francés, otros con diseños alemanes y otros con un diseño japonés, a los pokemons por otra parte les llamó más la atención los pocos rascacielos que habían, superando todos los cien metros de altura, comparándolo con el pueblo Konoha en el cual el edificio más grande es el laboratorio del profesor Hashirama.

Tras caminar por cerca de veinte minutos y preguntarle la dirección a un transeúnte, los entrenadores llegaron a una tienda, en la cual aparte de vender la Maxipepita por poco más de treinta mil pokéyenes, también aprovecharon para comprar una que otra poción, Hinata a su vez también aprovechó para comprar algunos ingredientes para sus pokélitos. Luego se dirigieron al centro pokémon, el cual se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, aunque el único que dejó a sus pokemons en manos de la enfermera fue Naruto, ya que Hinata no vio que era necesario dejarle sus pokemons.

-Uf, esta ciudad sí que es grande, no sería raro si de repente nos perdiéramos.- Suspiraba y reclamaba a la nada el rubio, el cual se encontraba sentado en una mesa para visitas del centro pokémon mientras esperaba que las enfermeras se encargaran de Saki y Yami. Hinata por otro lado se acercaba a la mesa con unos refrescos recién comprados en una máquina expendedora mientras que sus dos pokemons le seguían el paso.

-De hecho esta es la segunda ciudad más grande de la región, la ciudad más grande es Ciudad Grafito, ciudad en el que se encuentra el segundo Gimnasio.- Decía la chica de cabello azulado mientras se sentaba en la mesa y le ofrecía uno de los refrescos al ojiazul, a lo que este le agradeció después de tomarlo.

-Ahora resulta que también sabes de geografía. Si que sabes hartas cosas Hinata.

-n-no es que sepa mucho, es solo que me gusta leer, creo que ya te lo dije.- Después de hablar, la ojiperla le obsequió unos pokélitos de manzana a sus dos pokemons, Naruto mientras tanto miraba a la chica y a sus pokemons en completo silencio mientras bebía su refresco hasta que le preguntó algo que tomó desprevenido a la chica.

-Por cierto, Hinata. ¿Ya has pensado que vas a hacer? ¿Participaras en la liga o serás coordinadora o algo por el estilo?

-Bu-Bu-Bueno yo... ee.. Aun no lo he decidido.- Respondió con la cara ensombrecida debido que estaba mirando el suelo.

-Tienes pensado combatir contra tu primo todavía o no?- Pregunto seriamente el rubio mientras miraba fijamente a la ojiperla, la cual levantó su rostro y su mirada se cruzó con la de Naruto y por un instante se perdió en los ojos azulados del chico, pero de repente volvió en si cuando este le posó su mano sobre su frente.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? te quedaste callada y tu cara se puso roja. ¿Tienes fiebre?

-¡Wawawawa, No-No-No-No pasa nada, es-estoy bien, además, mira! ¡Saki y Yami ya están listas!- La Hyuga intentaba cambiar de tema mientras apuntaba nerviosamente hacia la recepción del centro pokémon. Naruto a su vez enfocó su mirada hacia la recepción y vio como la enfermera le estaba llamando para que él fuera a por sus pokemons.

-Sus pokemons ya están listas, gracias por venir y que tengan un buen día.- Decía la enfermera mientras le entregaba las dos pokeballs al chico de ojos azules.

-Gracias enfermera. Bien, ahora solo tengo que dirigirme al Gimnasio y llevarme la medalla.- Pensaba en voz alta el rubio con un puño alzado a la altura de su pecho y con una mirada llena de determinación, pero de repente una voz femenina y conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que este se girara y enfocara su atención en la recién llegada.

-Naruto-kun? ¿Eres tú?

-Yu-Yugito-san?- Naruto se encontraba sorprendido, pues frente a él se encontraba la misma oficial que le ayudó a rescatar a la madre de Yami, y además, a él en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza el encontrarse con ella, y menos tan pronto.

-Así que eres tú, Naruto-kun, que alegría verte. Supongo que si estas en Ciudad Cascada es para retar a la líder de Gimnasio.

-Por supuesto que sí, hoy me llevare esa medalla y así estaré a un paso menos para convertirme en el campeón de la liga.- Respondía el chico con determinación mientras golpeaba su pecho con su mano derecha.

-Na-Naruto, ¿Quien es ella?- Preguntaba la ojiperla al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba a un lado del rubio y miraba con curiosidad a la rubia, mientras que su Snivy y su Eevee se encontraban detrás de ella y miraban atentos a la oficial.

-¡Oh! permítanme que les presente. Hinata, ella es Yugito-san, ella es la oficial que me ayudó a rescatar a la madre de Yami. Y Yugito-san, ella es Hinata y al igual que yo, ella es una novata de este año y es mi compañera de viajes.

-Un-Un gusto conocerla Yugito-san.- saludaba la peliazul dando una suave reverencia.

-El, gusto es mío, y no es necesario que seas tan formal Hinata-san. Por cierto, Naruto-kun, ¿cómo están Saki-chan y Yami-chan?

-Hum? pues ellas están excelentes, de hecho ahora están más fuertes que antes, a todo esto, creo que les gustaría saludarte. ¡Salgan, Saki, Yami!- Al salir las dos pokemons, ambas miraron a la rubia que tenían delante e inmediatamente la reconocieron y le regalaron una alegre sonrisa.

-_CHAR._

_-ROAR._

-Me alegra ver que estén bien.- Les decía la oficial a ambas pokemons mientras les acariciaba la cabeza. -Por cierto Naruto-kun. ¿No has atrapado ningún otro pokémon?- Termino por preguntar algo curiosa al ver que Naruto no tenía la intención de mostrarle otro pokémon y eso le causaba esa duda.

-No, no he capturado a ningún otro pokémon. Y ¿por qué esa pregunta?- Preguntaba el chico despreocupadamente mientras apoyaba su nuca en sus entrelazadas manos.

-Pues veras...

-Con que aquí estabas Yugito-san.- Dijo un hombre que se acercaba a la oficial y a los entrenadores.

-Oh, Shisui-san, mira, mira, este es el chico del que te hable, el que me ayudó en el problema que tenia con el equipo Akatsuki.- El hombre al que la oficial le hablaba era uno que tenía un cabello negro y alborotado. Tenía unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos que se extendían hacia los costados de su rostro. Llevaba puesto un traje negro con una extraña chaqueta de color purpura muy semejante a la de Yugito, pero con unas pocas diferencias que demostraban que el tipo era in oficial de un grado más alto que el de la rubia.

-Hmm? Así que tú eres el chico del que Yugito-san tanto habla. Un placer conocerte, yo soy el cabo Shisui Uchiha. Te doy gracias en nombre de los policías de Ciudad Cascada por haber ayudado a nuestra oficial, si necesitas cualquier ayuda no dudes en recurrir a nosotros.

-Un Uchiha eh. Sabía que tu cara me sonaba algo.- Decía el rubio mientras miraba al cabo con los ojos entrecerrados y con su mentón apoyado sobre los dorsos de sus dedos índice y pulgar. El oficial por otro lado se sintió extrañado de que alguien le identificara de esa manera, pero luego recordó que él es familiar del vigente bicampeón de la liga Itachi Uchiha, así que no sería raro que alguien recordara su apellido.

-Je, por lo visto debes conocer a mi primo Itachi Uchiha, lo que es muy normal ya que él es muy conocido.

-Sip, le conozco. A pesar de ser un poco serio y sin muchas emociones es una persona agradable, el me cae bien. No como su hermano, ese sí que es irritante.

-Eh? ¿Conoces a Itachi y a Sasuke?- Preguntaba con curiosidad el oficial, mientras que Hinata se sorprendió de que el rubio conociera en persona al actual bicampeón.

-Sí, los conozco desde que tengo ocho años, desde entonces el idiota de Sasuke es mi rival.- respondía el joven entrenador con los brazos cruzados y con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo al recordar al Uchiha que tanto le sacaba de quicio.

-Jajajajajaja, se que Sasuke puede ser un poco arrogante y todo, pero él es un buen chico en el fondo. A todo esto, justo ayer me topé con él en la ciudad, yo le pregunté por qué se enfrentaría a la líder de gimnasio tan pronto y él me respondió que debía conseguir las ocho medallas antes que cierta zanahoria rubia.- Las últimas dos palabras del oficial provocaron que el tic en el ojo del rubio aumentara y una risa fingida e irónica adornaba su rostro, mas aun al saber que fueron dichas por el entrenador que más le era insoportable.

-Pero en cierto modo me alegra que Sasuke tenga un buen rival como tú.- Dijo Shisui, ganándose no solo la atención de Naruto, sino que también la de Hinata y los cuatro pokemons que se encontraban a un lado de sus entrenadores. -Es bien sabido que para un entrenador pokémon es muy bueno tener un rival, al competir entre ellos uno siempre intentara superar al otro y así se harán cada vez más fuertes. Así es como han nacido grandes entrenadores.- terminó de decir el oficial. Tras escuchar las palabras de Shisui, Naruto se quedó pensando en lo que el oficial le dijo, y en sus pensamientos reconoció que muy en el fondo le agradaba a veces discutir con el Hermano del bicampeón, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que le desagradaba.

-Por cierto, Shisui-san.- Hablo la rubia ganándose la atención del Uchiha. -¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Yo? Pues.. ¡Ya recordé! Yugito-san, te venia a avisar que en tres horas más nos toca patrullar el centro de la ciudad, y no podía comunicarme contigo debido a que se te quedo la radio en la comisaría.- Al terminar, Shisui tomo una radio táctica VHF y se la entregó a la oficial, la cual la tomo con vergüenza y con un leve sonrojo al ser tan despistada, pero eso se le quitó luego al ver que el Cabo se le quedó mirando sin hacer nada mas, lo que le formuló una pequeña duda a ella.

-¿Y no importa que antes de esas tres horas pueda hacer algo más?

-No, no importa... ¿Porque? ¿Qué tienes que hacer?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad el Uchiha.

-Es que quería ayudar a Naruto-kun a resolver un ligero problemita.- Respondió la rubia con una coqueta mueca, mientras que a Naruto y a Hinata le llamó algo la atención; ¿Tenían un problema?

-Bueno, si quieres ayudar es decisión tuya, después de todo tienes mucho tiempo. Nos vemos luego, y por cierto, aun no se sus nombres chicos.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

-El mío es Hinata Hyuga.- Respondieron ambos entrenadores de Konoha, para que después el Uchiha se despidiera y se fuera del lugar dejando solo a los dos novatos con la oficial.

-¿Y cuál es ese supuesto problemita Yugito-san?- Preguntó Naruto con los brazos cruzados mientras que Hinata escuchaba atenta la respuesta de la rubia.

-Bueno, veraz. Es que tú tienes solo dos pokemons, mientras que en todos los Gimnasios esta puesta la regla de que solo se pueden usar tres pokemons por entrenador, lo que significa que cada entrenador para poder competir tiene que tener como mínimo a tres pokemons capturados.

-EEEhhhh?!- Exclamó con los ojos como plato el rubio para después mirar a la ojiperla como si estuviera buscando alguna explicación, pero ella se encontraba igual de sorprendida que el.- ¿Eso significa que no podré enfrentarme a la líder de gimnasio ahora?.- Volvió a decir esta vez el rubio mirando con cara de perrito hambriento a la oficial, lo que le causó un poco de gracia.

-Descuida Naruto-kun, que aún queda un poco de esperanza. Veraz, la regla no es absolutamente irrompible que digamos, de hecho para estos casos a veces los líderes hacen una excepción, pero no dan dichas opciones muy fácilmente, pero por suerte que yo conozco a la líder de gimnasio, de hecho ella es una buena amiga mía, yo puedo hablar con ella y pedirle que haga una excepción contigo.

-¿Enserio harías eso? Te estaría muy agradecido Yugito-san.- Decía Naruto casi dando saltitos de felicidad.

-Pues claro! después de todo te lo debo. Y bien? ¿Que estamos esperando? ¡En marcha!- Dijo la rubia con mucha energía y después comenzó su trayecto mientras que ambos entrenadores comenzaron a seguirla, pero justo antes de salir del centro pokémon, Yugito le sugirió al rubio el devolver sus pokemons a sus respectivas pokeballs para así evitar que la líder de gimnasio supiera con que tipos de pokemons contaba Naruto. Saki y Yami no estaban muy de acuerdo con esta decisión, pues se perderían la vista del viaje, pero al tratarse de una petición de su entrenador, ambas pokemons optaron por obedecerlo.

El Gimnasio se encontraba un poco alejado del centro de la ciudad, por lo que la oficial y los dos novatos llevaban ya un buen rato caminando y los temas de conversación se estaban terminando.

-¿Y qué clase de entrenadora es la líder del gimnasio Yugito-san?- Pregunto la ojiperla mientras llevaba en sus brazos a su Snivy y el Eevee caminaba junto a su derecha.

-Bueno, la líder de gimnasio es.. ¿Como podría explicártelo?... Ella es más joven que yo, si no mal recuerdo creo que le falta poco para cumplir los dieciocho años, es muy jovial y sonriente, aunque también es un poco despistada y directa. Pero en fin, creo que les va a agradar.

-¡¿E-Ese es el Gimnasio?!- Exclamó el rubio con entusiasmo haciendo que Hinata y Yugito enfocaran su atención en el edificio que tenían en frente, el cual claramente era enorme y tenía la forma de un estadio pero a menor escala, pero lo que le llamó la atención al rubio fue el emblema que se encontraba sobre la entrada del edifico, el cual tenía la forma de un escarabajo.

-Así que este es un gimnasio de tipo bicho. Saki tiene ventaja pero Yami es débil contra los tipo bicho.. Esto será duro.- Le decía el rubio a nadie en particular mientras se acercaba a la entrada del gimnasio junto a la rubia y a la ojiperla, pero al llegar a la entrada, sobre la puerta se encontraba un cartel que estaba escrito aparentemente por la líder del gimnasio.

-Queridos retadores, si vienen a enfrentarse a mí en busca de la medalla escarabajo, quiero que sepan que en estos momentos no me encuentro en el gimnasio. Si quieren combatir contra mí, le pido por favor que se dirijan al criadero de Beedrills que se encuentra justo a un lado del gimnasio, pues ahí es donde me encuentro. Disculpas por las molestias, se despide, la gran y hermosa Fū-chan.- leyó en voz alta la oficial, Y Naruto apenas al terminar de oírla, se dirigió a un costado del gimnasio y se encontró con el criadero el cual era un edificio de un tamaño mayor al del gimnasio, con un techo de cristal y a través de este se podía ver una gran cantidad de arboles en su interior.

-Ahora si supongo que la líder se encuentra dentro.

-Eso era lo que decía la nota que dejó en la entrada.- Decía la ojiperla al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al rubio junto con la oficial.

-Bueno, ¿que estamos esperando? entremos.- Decía Yugito para después proceder a entrar en el criadero seguida por los dos novatos de Konoha. Al entrar en el edificio no se toparon directamente con el criadero en sí, sino que primero se toparon con la recepción, en la cual se encontraba un anciano de edad que con suerte se notaba que estuviera vivo, ya que al pararse y dirigirse hacia los visitantes, este caminaba de tal forma que pareciera que se caería en cualquier momento.

"Un Zombi" Pensó el ojiazul al ver al anciano.

-¡Bienvenidos, oficial Yugito y compañía! ¡¿Que se les ofrece?!- Preguntó el anciano con una voz muy alegre y viva en contraste con su apariencia, lo que provocó que Naruto y Hinata se cayeran de espaldas.

-Hola Hiroki-san. Hemos venido a ver a Fū-san, necesitamos hablar con ella.

-¡Enseguida voy con ella!- Dijo el anciano con su viva voz mientras avanzaba a paso lento hacia una puerta que daba al criadero, y justo antes de que este pudiera llegar a la puerta, un grito femenino que provenía del otro lado de la puerta alarmó a los novatos pero la oficial solo se limitó a dar un suspiro, pues al parecer esa clase de gritos ya era muy habitual en ese lugar.

-¡KYYAAAAAA!- Se volvió a escuchar el grito hasta que la puerta fue abierta abruptamente y cerrada de igual manera por la dueña del grito, la cual llevaba un traje de apicultura y se encontraba apoyada en la puerta mientras jadeaba de cansancio como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia, además, sobre su hombro izquierdo, se encontraba un pequeño Teddiursa.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó con una gota en su nuca el joven entrenador mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la chica de rara vestimenta.

-Pues.. Eso que ves ahí es la líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Cascada.- Respondió la rubia con un poco de vergüenza ajena por la actitud de la líder, la cual, después de retomar el aliento, enfocó su atención en la oficial y en los dos entrenadores que la acompañaban.

-Eh? Yugito-san ¿qué sucede?- preguntaba la chica para después quitarse la máscara que llevaba puesta y mostrar su rostro, el cual tenía una piel de color bronceada, ojos naranjas y su pelo era corto con un color verde azulado.

-Eh venido a acompañar a este chico que quiere retarte a una batalla por la Medalla Escarabajo. Por cierto Fū-san, ¿aun tienes problemas con tus Beedrills?

-EEEEEH, bueno si. Ellos todavía no me han tomado cariño, debe ser porque sigo sacándoles miel para después venderla, jejeje.- Respondía la líder mientras daba una pequeña risa y se sobaba la nuca con su mano derecha. -Pero vamos al punto. Tú, el retador ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó la peliverde con una actitud confiada y llena de determinación.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, vengo del pueblo Konoha al igual que mi compañera Hinata Hyuga. Fū-san, antes de retarte a un combate tengo que decirte que solo tengo dos pokemons.

-Hummm, Naruto, ¿en donde habré escuchado ese nombre? bueno no importa. Pues ese sí que es un pequeño problema, ya que el requisito para retarme es tener tres pokemons por lo menos en el equipo.- Decía la chica mientras miraba al joven entrenador con un poco de angustia.

-Por eso he venido yo a acompañarlos, Fū-san ¿podrías hacer una excepción con Naruto-kun? El es un buen chico, creo que te agradara. Por favor siii- decía la oficial con las palmas de sus manos juntas a modo de petición. Fū al ver esto se quedó pensando y posó su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior hasta que al fin se le ocurrió una solución para el problema del rubio.

-Ya se, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a extraerle miel a mis Beedrills? si lo haces el combate de gimnasio en vez de ser un tres vs tres será un dos vs dos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Por mi me parece bien, además se ve entretenido. ¿Hinata, quieres acompañarme a extraer miel?- Preguntó el chico de la nada tomando por sorpresa a la ojiperla.

-S-S-Si, seguro.- Respondo la chica con timidez y con las mejillas teñidas de un apenas notable color rosa.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues tenemos un trato, cuando termine de ayudarte, combatiremos y me llevare la Medalla Escarabajo!- Exclamó el rubio con el puño alzado en dirección hacia la peliverde y con una mirada llena de determinación, que provoco una sonrisa en los demás presentes.

-Bien. Ya que el asunto esta arreglado, ya no necesitan de mis servicios, ahora si me disculpan me voy para cumplir con mis demás deberes. Que tengas un buen combate Naruto-kun- Tras despedirse del rubio y de los demás, Yugito se retiro del lugar dejando a los novatos en manos de la líder de gimnasio, la cual miraba callada a los entrenadores al no saber cómo empezar un tema de conversación con ellos.

-E-Esto, Fū-san, Se supone que eres una líder de un gimnasio de tipo bicho cierto, si es así. ¿Ese Teddiursa lo usa para combatir en el gimnasio o no?- Preguntó la ojiperla a la paz que señalaba al pokémon que la peliverde llevaba sobre su hombro.

-Eh? No, no uso a mi Teddiursa para los combates de gimnasio, a este pequeñín me lo encontré husmeando en mi criadero, pues se sentía atraído por la miel de mis Beedrills, así que cuando lo vi, lo atrape, jeje.- Respondía la chica de piel bronceada mientras dejaba a su pokémon sobre el piso, el cual se encontraba lamiendo una de sus garras.

-Asi que era eso. Si no te importa Fū-san, ¿N-Nos dejarías registrar a tu pokemon?- Volvió a preguntar la Hyuga mientras ella tomaba su pokédex al mismo tiempo que el rubio tomaba la suya. Fū por otra parte les dio el permiso con un simple movimiento vertical de su cabeza y con una alegre sonrisa, por lo que los dos novatos apuntaron con su pokédex hacia el pequeño oso y esta comenzó a dar su información.

**Teddiursa, el Pokémon osito. Tiene la apariencia de un osito de felpa y su cara expresa un alto nivel de ternura, esto lo hace muy diferente a su forma evolucionada. Es un Pokémon tímido y asustadizo que vive en bosques de árboles con bayas, árboles gigantes y panales. Suele cobijarse en árboles huecos. Si se siente muy asustado o muy feliz, la marca que tiene en su frente en forma de luna brillará. Se pasa todo el día comiendo miel. Casi siempre se ve a Teddiursa lamiéndose las garras impregnadas de miel. Se sabe que una garra tiene un sabor diferente de la otra, por lo que lame alternando las dos garras. El sabor de sus garras nunca se va. Aunque le encanta la miel, su dieta está basada en fruta, por ello Teddiursa se considera un Pokémon comilón y goloso.**

-Tal y como lo dice en la pokédex es un pokémon muy tierno.- Decía la peliazul mientras tomaba un pokélito de chocolate y se lo daba al pequeño oso, el cual recibió el obsequio con mucho agrado y comenzó a devorarlo con mucha ternura. Naruto mientras tanto puso su atención en la puerta que daba al criadero de Beedrills y al igual que Hinata se acerco a la peliverde para hacerle una pregunta.

-Fū-san, antes de salir a recolectar miel ¿Podría registras a uno de tus Beedrills en mi pokédex?

-Hum, Esta bien pero ten cuidado, y hazlo desde la puerta ya que mis Beedrills son muy agresivos.

-Ok, Hinata, vamos apúrate.

-S-Si.- Hinata regresó a sus pokemons en sus pokeballs y siguió al rubio hasta la puerta, y cuando este la abrió, ambos entrenadores notaron que dentro del edificio se encontraba una especie de bosque artificial con una gran cantidad y variedad de plantas y árboles. Hinata quedó maravillada con la vista que el criadero le ofrecía, hasta que el rubio encontró a uno de los Beedrills y ambos entrenadores le apuntaron con su pokédex.

**Beedrill, el pokémon abeja venenosa. Es la forma evolucionada de Kakuna. Beedrill comparte muchas características con avispas y abejas, de forma que también es parecido a Combee y Vespiquen. Es bastante territorial: si su nido es molestado comenzarán a atacar en un furioso enjambre. Es muy veloz y poderoso. Ataca usando sus grandes aguijones venenosos de sus patas delanteras y de su cola. Vuela muy rápido para luego lanzar un ataque a su rival. Son de carácter agresivo y carnívoros. Su fuerza e ímpetu de ataque puede ser tal que puede llegar traspasar metales. Beedrill también hace miel, como si de una abeja se tratara. Su miel es muy dulce y le encanta a los Pokémon, sobre todo a Snorlax.**

-Bien, ahora que han registrado a mis pokemons Necesito que me sigan, les daré las instrucciones y los equipamientos necesarios para extraer miel de Beedrill.- Los novatos siguieron a la peliverde por unos pasillos hasta que entraron en un almacén que contenía varios artefactos y equipos de apicultura, luego Fū se colocó frente a ellos y comenzó a dar las instrucciones.

-¡Muy bien reclutas! ¡Ahora comienza la lección de Fū-sensei! ¡Aquí se les enseñara como se debe extraer miel de un panal de Beedrill sin salir lastimados!

"¿Ahora estamos en una escuela militar?" Pensaba el rubio mientras una gota se le asomaba en la nuca.

"¿Sin salir lastimados dice? Pero si antes ella llegó gritando y corriendo como si hubiera sido atacada" Pensaba la ojiperla y al igual que el ojiazul, una gota iba bajando por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Esto que está en mis manos es un ahumador.- Dijo la líder mientras sostenía un artefacto con forma de pistola de agua con un globo que se unía a esta con una especie de manguera. -Esta cosa expulsa humo de su interior. Como sabrán los Beedrills son pokemons que tienen problemas con el fuego, así que si ven que en su panal hay humo creerán que hay un incendio o algo parecido, así que saldrán en busca de la fuente del humo y seguirán al que provocó eso. Luego está este frasco expendedor de aroma.- Continuo la peliverde a la vez que mostraba un frasco con una extraña tapa en forma de rociador. -Este frasco contiene aroma de la secreción de un Vileplume, que hará que los Beedrills que salieron de la colmena se calmen y se mantengan cerca del frasco. Ahora está esta aspiradora de miel.- Decía Fū mientras mostraba una maquina con forma de aspiradora, solo que tenía una especie de botella adherida a esta, la punta de la manguera tenia forma de embudo y además era inalámbrica. -Creo que no necesito explicar que hace esto, pero en pocas palabras succiona la miel que se encuentra en el panal. Y por último, está el traje especial de apicultura.- Decía la peliverde mientras mostraba unos trajes idénticos al que ella llevaba, solo que estos parecían tener la talla de los novatos. -Estos trajes le brindaran una protección de un ochenta por ciento en caso de que algo salga mal y un Beedrill se lance sobre ustedes. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Terminó por fin sus enseñanzas la líder de gimnasio y tras su pregunta, Naruto fue el primero en levantar la mano.

-¡¿Que pasa recluta Naruto?!

-Pues, dijiste que ese traje solo da una protección de ochenta porciento así que... ¿Qué pasa con el otro veinte por ciento?

-HUMM... Pues eso significa que si un Beedrill te ataca habrá una posibilidad de veinte por ciento de que te duela mucho.- respondió la peliverde con una sonrisa.

-Y-Y-Ya no sé si quiero hacer esto.- Dijo la ojiperla en un apenas audible susurro mientras que Naruto trago saliva producto de un leve nerviosismo.

-No se preocupen, yo usare el ahumador y el frasco expendedor de aroma para llamar la atención de los Beedrills y los mantendré a raya mientras ustedes usaran la aspiradora de miel y llenaran unas cuatro cubetas de tres litros por lo menos y con eso bastara, y que quede claro que no es una época de reproducción, por lo que no hay Weedles ni Kakunas, pues los que habían ya evolucionaron y se transformaron en Beedrills, además solo hay diecinueve Beedrills. Ahora ¡Vallan a ponerse los trajes, que saldremos en un rato reclutas!

-¡Si señora!- Respondieron los dos novatos al unísono para después darse cuenta de que le habían seguido el juego de militares de Fū en contra de sus voluntades.

Quince minutos después de que los chicos fueran a ponerse los trajes de apicultura, los tres entrenadores se encontraban ahora en la puerta que daba al criadero junto con los equipamientos para efectuar la extracción de miel. Naruto abrió la puerta y fue el primero en ingresar.

-Es .. un pequeño paso para el hombre... pero un gran salto para la humanidad.- Decía el rubio mientras avanzaba lentamente como si estuviera en la luna, debido a que para él, el traje que llevaba parecía un traje espacial.

-Ahh, este traje me queda muy ajustado, ¿No había un traje de una talla más grande?- Se quejaba la ojiperla debido a que el traje le quedaba ajustado y sobre todo le apretaba mucho en la zona del busto.

-No, no había un traje que te quedara mejor que ese, el otro es muy grande para ti. Pero de todos modos, ¿Enserio solo tienes doce años? lo digo porque tienes un buen pecho para la edad que tienes.- Dijo la líder de gimnasio haciendo que la ojiperla se pusiera nerviosa a estar siendo evaluada por su físico.

-¿De-De-De-De que estás hablando Fū-san? ¿Po-Porque estamos ahora hablando de esas cosas?

-Bueno, de eso hablan las mujeres ¿no? Con esa figura que tienes a mi edad podrás tener a cualquier hombre que desees.- Después de escuchar a Fū, Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, para después ponerse toda roja y un vapor comenzara a ser expulsado desde su cabeza. Fū al percatarse de eso, comenzó a picar con su dedo índice la mejilla de la ojiperla, que a pesar de la máscara que llevaba puesta, la peliverde podía notar lo roja que estaba.

-Jejeje, ¿qué fue lo que se te pasó por la mente? picarona.

-¡Fū-san, Hinata! ¡¿Que hacen ahí paradas?!- Gritó el rubio interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos chicas y salvando a Hinata de las bromas de la peliverde, solo para después ser chistado por la líder de gimnasio que miró un poco molesta al rubio.

-Naruto-kun, que no vez que hay que hacer el menor ruido posible y tú vienes a gritar igual que un Exploud.- Decía la líder de gimnasio con un susurro elevado para que el ojiazul pudiera escucharla, el cual sentó cabeza al ser reprendido por una mujer que no era su madre. Después de eso, los tres entrenadores se reagruparon y fueron comandados por la peliverde, la cual comenzó a dar las órdenes para poner la operación en marcha.

-Ahora que estamos aquí reclutas, es hora de poner en marcha la operación verdenaranjaperlatresmil.

-La que?- preguntó el rubio con una ceja arqueada y con una pequeña gota recorriendo su nuca.

-Solo hagan lo que les voy a decir, yo me acercare a la colmena y les lanzare humo, luego de eso los Beedrills saldrán e irán a por mí, yo saldré corriendo del lugar y los alejaré del nido para después mantenerlos en un sitio fijo con el frasco expendedor de aromas, y ustedes por mientras estarán en la colmena y extraerán la miel suficiente para llenar estas cuatro cubetas. ¿Entendido?

-Si.- respondieron los dos novatos al mismo tiempo.

Después de la pequeña planificación, cada uno de los entrenadores se preparó para cumplir con su misión. Fū fue la primera en moverse y con sumo cuidado al caminar para hacer el menor ruido posible, se acercó lo suficiente al nido sin se notada por los Beedrills que se encontraban en el árbol y les roció con el ahumador el humo suficiente para atraer la atención de los pokemons avispa, los cuales salieron despavoridos del árbol y enfocaron su atención en la entrenadora para después preparase para el ataque.

-_BKUSSS._

-Y ahora es momento de correr... ¡WAAAAAAA!- Comenzó a gritar la peliverde mientras corría a toda velocidad y era perseguida por los feroces pokemons, mientras que Naruto y Hinata la miraban con un poco de vergüenza ajena.

-Hinata, es nuestro turno.

-Si.- respondía la chica para después junto al rubio dirigirse al nido y comenzaron a extraer miel.

-Je, a pesar del peligro esto es muy entretenido.- Decía el ojiazul mientras terminaba de llenar una cubeta.

-Sip, además Yugito-san tenía razón, Fū-san es muy agradable.- Agregaba la chica al comentario del rubio mientras ella también terminaba de llenar una de sus cubetas y procedía con la siguiente.

La extracción estaba saliendo bien, sin ningún percance. Hasta que Hinata se apoyó en una frágil rama y esta se quebró, provocando que la peliazul perdiera el equilibrio y una pequeña cantidad de miel le salpicara encima. Los Beedrills al notar y oler la salpicadura de miel en el aire, dirigieron su mirada hacia el nido y notaron que uno de los intrusos había sido bañado en su miel, por lo que dejaron de ponerle atención al frasco expendedor de aroma y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la Hyuga. Fū al notar esto, comenzó a gritar para alertar a los dos entrenadores y si tenía suerte, desconcentrar a los pokemons avispa.

-¡HINATAAA, CORRE POR TU VIDA!- Tras el grito de la peliverde, Hinata miró en la dirección en la que esta se encontraba y se topó con el terror mismo.

-¡Hay santa madre!- Alcanzó a exclamar la Hyuga antes de echarse a correr despavoridamente.

-¡Corre Forrest, digo, corre Hinata!- gritaba el rubio mientras veía a la ojiperla correr en círculos mientras era perseguida por los Beedrills, hasta que la chica tropezó y cayó al suelo, siendo así, alcanzada por los pokemons avispa, los cuales en vez de atacar para la sorpresa de los otros dos entrenadores, estos le daban lamidas para extraerle así la miel que tenia encima.

-¡Bien hecho recluta Hinata, parece que les agradas!- Le gritaba la peliverde mientras tomaba la aspiradora de miel que fue soltada por la ojiperla.

-¡PUES A MI NO ME AGRADAN!- Gritaba la peliazul mientras seguía siendo lamida por los pokemons.

-Sea como sea mantenlos ahí mientras yo y Naruto-kun terminamos de extraer la miel.

-¡¿QUE-QUEEEEE?!- Gritaba la chica al saber que tendría que aguantar su situación actual por un rato más.

...

Quince minutos después, los entrenadores se encontraban celebrando que la extracción fue un éxito, a excepción de Hinata que aun seguía estando un poco perturbada por lo sucedido.

-Vamos Hinata, fue una suerte que los Beedrills no te atacaran, además se encariñaron contigo y gracias a eso pudimos extraer la miel sin ningún problema.- intentaba subirle el animo a la chica el rubio, cosa que parecía ser inútil.

-No volveré a entrar a ese criadero por muy lindo que sea.- Decía la ojiperla con una sombría voz.

-Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado con el asunto de la miel. Qué te parece si al fin tenemos el combate de gimnasio, Naruto-kun.- le proponía la chica de piel bronceada al rubio con una confiada mirada. Hinata al escuchar que al fin llegaría el combate entre estos dos entrenadores tubo un abrupto cambio de ánimo y miró con mucha atención a los dos entrenadores.

-Je, eso es lo que he estado esperando todo el día. Sera mejor que te prepares Fū-san.- Dijo el rubio con una mirada llena de confianza.

-joo, pues será mejor que tu también estés bien preparado, mira que en los combates yo soy una dura rival.- Hinata podía sentir la tensión del ambiente, no era un mal aura lo que se sentía en el aire, pero las ganas de llevarse la victoria estaba aumentando en ambos entrenadores.

-Ok, pero antes iré a darme una ducha. Ve al gimnasio, nos veremos las caras ahí, espero que sea un buen combate Naruto-kun.

-Ok, te estaré esperando en la arena, no te demores mucho.- Tras las palabras del ojiazul, Fū se retiró del lugar para prepararse para el combate, Mientras que los dos novatos se dirigieron a los camarines para quitarse el traje de apicultura, luego de eso ambos se toparon en el pasillo y caminaron hacia la salida del criadero, luego de salir, llegaron a la puerta del Gimnasio pokémon.

-Naruto, ¿deberás crees que estás listo? Digo, Saki tiene ventaja, pero los pokemons de tipo siniestro como Yami son muy débiles contra los pokemons de tipo bicho.

-Estoy consciente de la debilidad de Yami, pero ella es muy fuerte y su fortaleza es su gran velocidad, y eso es lo que tengo que aprovechar. Ahora, entremos.- Al abrir la puerta, los dos novatos fueron recibidos por un hombre de edad que llevaba un traje de mayordomo, el cual tenía una cara un poco seria.

-Ustedes deben ser los entrenadores de los que Fū-sama me habló.. Síganme, ella ya está por salir.- Dijo el hombre para después dirigirse a un pasillo mientras los dos novatos comenzaron a seguirle. Ambos entrenadores se encontraban viendo los diferentes retratos que se encontraban colgados en la pared, supuestamente deberían ser los antiguos líderes de gimnasio, hasta que el mayordomo llego al final del pasillo y se detuvo frente a una puerta y giró hacia el rubio y a la ojiperla.

-Detrás de esta puerta se encuentra la arena de combate, el retador debe esperar a Fū-sama en el borde de la arena, la señorita mientras tanto puede observar el enfrentamiento desde las gradas.- Después de darle las indicaciones a los jóvenes, el mayordomo abrió la puerta y los entrenadores pudieron apreciar lo que ahora sería el campo de batalla entre los pokemons de Naruto y los de Fū. La arena de combate tenía unas líneas parecidas a una cancha de futbol, y en cada borde superior se encontraba un rectángulo que indicaba que los combatientes debían posicionarse en ese lugar, y las gradas que rodeaban la arena eran de variados colores pero de los cuales predominaba el verde claro.

Después de ver lo que era el interior del gimnasio, Hinata se dirigió a las gradas y se sentó en un asiento que estaba cerca de la zona en donde el rubio se dirigía. Naruto a su vez, se posicionó en la zona de combatientes y se dispuso a esperar a la líder del gimnasio, espera que no se hiso muy larga debido a que después de unos pocos minutos la peliverde se encontraba ingresando por el otro costado de la arena y se ubicaba en la zona de entrenadores.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar. Espero no haberme tardado tanto, Naruto-kun.- La chica de piel bronceada ya no llevaba su traje de apicultura, sino que ahora llevaba un conjunto que consistía en una camisa blanca que dejaba ver su abdomen y falda blanca, brazaletes blancos y un cinturón rojo que terminaba en un moño de flor en su espalda.

-N-No te preocupes, no fue mucho el tiempo que esperé.- Decía el chico con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, cosa que fue notada disimuladamente por la ojiperla.

-Bueno, dejemos las formalidades. Tora-san, puedes empezar.- Le decía la peliverde al mayordomo, el cual se posicionaba en la mitad de la arena y daba a entender que el haría el papel de árbitro.

-¡Muy bien combatientes, este es una batalla de gimnasio y como es sabido las reglas son ligeramente diferentes a las de un combate normal! ¡Al ser el motivo del retador obtener la Medalla Escarabajo y el motivo de la líder es defender la medalla, en este combate no hay una apuesta! ¡El máximo números de pokemons que ambos pueden usar es de tres, pero en esta ocasión especial cada entrenador solo podrá usar dos pokemons! ¡Hasta que el combate no se finalice, ambos entrenadores no podrán usar ni pociones ni bayas! ¡Ambos combatientes, ¿Tienen alguna queja con las reglas?!

-No.

-¡Ninguna!- Respondieron Fū y Naruto respectivamente.

-¡Bien, ahora como regla adicional, el retador tiene la ventaja de elegir a su pokémon después de que el líder elija al suyo, por lo que Fū-sama será la primera en lanzar a su pokémon al combate!- Apenas el mayordomo terminó de hablar, Fū llevó su mano sobre el moño de su espalda, y debajo de este se encontraba una correa con dos pokeballs, tomó una de estas y la lanzó al aire.

-¡Combee, Yo te elijo!- Tras arrojar la pokeball, esta se abrió y de ella se desprendió una luz amarilla, de la cual salió después un pokémon con la forma de un panal de abeja.

-_BEE!-_

-Oh, genial, un Combee.- El rubio al ver al pokémon de su contrincante se emociono y no aguantó las ganas de registrarlo en su pokédex, por lo que tomo su artefacto electrónico y apuntó con este al pokémon abeja mientras que la peliazul realizaba la misma acción.

**Combee, el Pokémon abejita. Los Combee están en perfecta sincronía ya que están formados por tres abejas que viven en colonias donde la que manda es Vespiquen, polinizan las flores y hacen miel para alimentar a la colonia, sin embargo, los Mothim a veces les quitan su miel. Al parecer su especie es dominada por el género femenino ya que las características arrojan a que las hembras poseen mejores características de defensa y ataque que los machos, sin contar que los únicos Combee que evolucionan en Vespiquen son hembras y tienen la posibilidad de aprender nuevos movimientos. Sin embargo, los Combee son más rápidos que los Vespiquen.**

"Je, así que ella va a empezar con un pokémon que no es solo de tipo bicho, sino que también es de tipo volador, por lo que necesitare a alguien especializado en ataques de distancia, por lo que empezare contigo" Decía el rubio dentro de su cerebro para que después de guardar su pokédex y tomar una de sus pokeballs para después arrojarla hacia el aire.

-¡Ve, Saki!

-_CHAAR!- _Rugió con mucha energía la pequeña Charmander al salir de su pokeball, luego miró al pokémon adversario y sonrió confiadamente.

-Jooo? Así que tenias un Charmander, y más encima por el nombre diría que es hembra... Espera..- "Ropa naranja, cabello rubio, una Charmander hembra y se llama Naruto... ¡Naruto!" -¡AHHH! ¡Ahora recordé en donde escuche tu nombre!.- Gritaba la peliverde a la vez que apuntaba al rubio y dejaba a este con sorpresa.

-EH? ¿D-De que estás hablando Fū-san?- Preguntaba el chico pero su pregunta fue ignorada por la líder.

-¡Tora-san, ¿recuerdas al chico de cabello negro que vino ayer?!

-Si, Fū-sama.

-¡Pues trae la carta que me encargó y entrégasela a Naruto-kun!

-Enseguida Fū-sama.- Después de que el mayordomo abandonara el campo de batalla producto de la extraña petición de la peliverde, los dos novatos se quedaron estupefactos, aunque al rubio después se le formó una duda por lo que dijo la chica de piel bronceada.

"Chico de pelo negro, ¿Eso quiere decir que ya han venido otros retadores? Pero si es apenas el sexto día desde que empezó la temporada de campeonato, se supone que los primeros 32 entrenadores que consigan las ocho medallas podrán participar en la liga. Me pregunto cuántos entrenadores ya han vencido a Fū-san." - Fū-san, ¿Cuantos retadores han venido en esta temporada?

-Eh? pues han venido hasta ahora cinco retadores contándote a ti por supuesto.- Respondió la peliverde mientras esperaba el regreso del árbitro mayordomo.

-Así que cuatro entrenadores. ¿Y ellos ya te vencieron?- volvió a preguntar el ojiazul.

-Bueno, tres de ellos eran veteranos, uno de ellos era el Bicampeón Itachi Uchiha, el otro era el que siempre esta finalista o semifinalista Zabuza Momochi y un chico de cabello largo y castaño, si no mal recuerdo creo que su apellido era Hyuga y en la liga pasada creo que llegó hasta las semifinales. Obviamente contra esos tres yo no tenía mucho que hacer. El otro chico era un novato y ese fue el que te dejó una carta.- Respondió la entrenadora. Hinata al escuchar que su primo ya había conseguido la Medalla Escarabajo se sorprendió bastante, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al enterarse que grandes veteranos como Itachi Uchiha y Zabuza Momochi serian participantes, sin duda alguna esta liga tendría una alta gama de calidad. Por otro lado, Naruto se encontraba debatiendo en su interior el quién sería el que le dejó una carta, aunque tenía sus sospechas deseaba que se equivocase, hasta que el mayordomo llegó con la carta y se la entregó al rubio, y al final, sus sospechas fueron acertadas.

"Así que la carta resultó ser del Chihuahua. ¿Qué me habrá escrito ese idiota? solo espero que no esté ahora bateando para el otro lado." Pensaba el entrenador de cabello de puntas mientras abría la carta y leía su contenido, el cual tenía un lindo mensaje.

-_Hola zanahoria estúpida, si lees esta carta quiere decir que recién llegaste al Gimnasio de Ciudad Cascada.. Que tortuga eres. Como deberás suponer, yo ya tengo la Medalla Escarabajo y ahora voy a por el Gimnasio de ciudad Grafito. Deberías agradecer de que yo te este apoyando para que consigas las ocho medallas y así ingreses a la liga, ya que si tu no logras ingresar a la liga sería muy aburrido ya que yo no podría aplastarte en público. Por eso te digo que si no clasificas a la liga, solo demostraras lo perdedor que eres maldita zanahoria rubia, así que no me defraudes. Se despide aquí, el gran Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Posdata, ni sueñes en ser campeón de la liga, pues ese seré yo..._Al final de la carta y debajo del Posdata, se encontraba dibujada una mano con el dedo medio levantado, dibujo que incremento la repentina hinchazón de venas que estaba sufriendo la frente del rubio.

-Maldito Uchihuahua, si que se cree un gran cabronazo, maldito imbécil..- hablaba el chico en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera, aunque la pokémon ígnea lo escuchó claramente y una gota al estilo anime se asomó en su nuca.

-¡Naruto, ¿De quién era la carta?!- Le gritaba la ojiperla desde las gradas, pues se sintió un poco preocupada al ver el repentino cambio de humor en el entrenador.

-¡No es nada importante Hinata!- Le respondía el chico con una sonrisa fingida mientras quemaba la carta en la viva llama de la cola de Saki, la cual miraba extrañada la acción de su entrenador.

-Bueno, ahora que no hay interrupciones Naruto-kun, comencemos con el combate. ¡Tora-san, da el inicio!- Las palabras de la peliverde lograron hacer que el rubio dejara de lado el asunto de la carta y recuperara el espíritu de lucha. Hinata mientras tanto al ver al rubio devuelta se tranquilizo un poco y llamo a sus pokemons para que estos presenciaran el combate que estaba a punto de empezar.

-¡Líder de gimnasio Fū-sama! ¡¿Esta lista?!- preguntaba el mayordomo dando así los últimos preparativos para el combate. La peliverde mientras tanto, solo respondió con un simple sí.

-¡Retador Naruto! ¡¿Esta listo?!

-Siempre estoy listo!

-Muy bien... ¡COMIENCEN EL COMBATE!

-¡Saki, dale una lluvia de Ascuas!

-_¡CHAR!_

_-_¡Evádelo Combee!

-_¡BEE!-_ gruño la pequeña abeja mientras veía como la Charmander le disparaba unas bolas de fuego que viajaban a gran velocidad y luego las comenzó a evadir dando a relucir su gran habilidad y velocidad.

-¡Combee, usa Aire afilado!- Después de evadir las bolas ígneas, las alas de la Combee comenzaron a brillar y esta le lanzó a la lagartija unas espadas de viento. Saki por un momento pensó en evadirlas pero decidió esperar a la orden del rubio.

-¡Saki, corre a través del terreno y continua atacando con ascuas!- La lagartija ígnea comenzó a correr y así evitó a las espadas de viento, las cuales golpearon el campo de batalla con mucha fuerza, luego comenzó con su segunda oleada de bolas de fuego.

-Así que quieres una guerra de distancia eh? ¡Combee, continua evadiendo y contrarresta con aire afilado!- Y así, ambas pokemons continuaban evadiendo y atacando a distancia al mismo tiempo mientras que los ataques chocaban entre sí en el aire o bien seguían su curso e impactaban en un muro o en el suelo de la arena. Hinata mientras tanto miraba atónita al combate, pues a pesar del espectáculo que ambas pokemons estaban dando, ninguna todavía ha sido alcanzada por su contrincante.

-Así no llegaremos a ningún lado, ¡Combee, corta distancia con la Charmander y evita todo ataque que se te venga!- Tras escuchar a su entrenadora, la pokémon bicho voló a gran velocidad y evadió todas las bolas de fuego lanzadas por Saki hasta quedar a una distancia prudente para su siguiente ataque.

-¡Combee, usa Viento aciago!- En el instante en el que recibió la orden de la peliverde, la Combee giro sobre sí misma a toda velocidad y después expulsó unas ráfagas de viento de color violeta que se dirigieron hacia la Charmander en forma de un torbellino.

-¡Evádelo Saki!- La Charmander salto hacia un lado con mucha fuerza, pero el ataque de la abeja abarcaba mucho terreno y no pudo evitar la fuerte ráfaga de viento, la cual golpeó con fuerza a la pokémon de fuego y la mando contra el piso no sin antes hacerla girar unas cuantas vueltas en el aire, pero apenas toco el piso, la lagartija ígnea se puso de pie sin mucha dificultad y le propino una fiera mirada a la pokémon contrincante y a la vez le sonrió, pues estaba reconociendo que la rival era muy hábil.

-¡Combee, dale con aire afilado!

-¡Evádelo Saki y contraataca con Ascuas!- Al ver las espadas de aire dirigiéndose hacia ella, Saki las evadió de tal manera que demostraba que ella también poseía una gran agilidad. Luego mientras se mantenía en el aire, la Charmander disparó esta vez unas cinco bolas de fuego con una precisión mayor a las antes lanzadas, y debido a la distancia, la pokémon abeja decidió bloquear las bolas de fuego con sus espadas de aire, lo cual funcionó, pero justo cuando una espada colisiono con una bola ígnea, otro proyectil que venía justo detrás de la última bola siguió su curso hacia la Combee y le dio de lleno en su rostro principal, haciéndole girar en el aire hasta que pudo volver a mantener el vuelo.

-¡Bien hecho Saki, tenemos que seguir así!

-¡_CHAR!_- Le respondía la pequeña de fuego a su entrenador con una contagiosa sonrisa para luego girarse hacia la pokémon rival.

-Je, tu Charmander es muy buena, pero veamos si puede seguirle el ritmo a mi pequeña. ¡Combee, usa Viento afín!- Después de escuchar a su entrenadora, la Combee se rodeo de un viento huracanado y después este se impregno en el cuerpo de la abeja.

-¡Ahora Combee, Usa Picadura!- Apenas escuchó la orden de la peliverde, de la boca de la cara principal de la Combee comenzaron a aparecer unos pequeños colmillos que brillaban con los colores del arcoíris, luego, la abeja se abalanzo a una velocidad aun mayor a la antes mostrada sobre la Charmander, la cual fue sorprendida por el aumento de velocidad de la Combee y no pudo evitar el ataque, siendo así mordida en su brazo por esta.

-E-Esa velocidad, debió haberla aumentado con el ataque Viento afín, ese ataque hace que mientras su usuario este cubierto por ese aire su velocidad aumente por un cierto periodo de tiempo.- Decía la Hyuga mientras veía a la Charmander recibir las diferentes mordidas de la Combee e intentaba atinarle con una bola de fuego pero fallaba debido a la gran velocidad que la pokémon bicho tenia.

"Maldición, Saki ya ha recibido muchas mordidas, si no fuera porque no son muy eficaces ella ya estaría fuera de combate, pero si esto sigue así ella no podrá continuar, además gracias a esa velocidad que tiene no ha podido atinarle con un ascuas.. Necesito frenarla o Saki estará en problemas... Frenarla.. ¡Eso es!" Pensaba el rubio mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para contraatacar, momento que llego justo antes de que la Abeja le propinara un nuevo mordisco a Saki.

-¡Saki, sostenla con arañazo!

-_¡CHAR!-_ Y justo después de que la Combee le mordiera el hombro derecho y sin dejarla escapar, Saki la atrapó con sus poderosas garras y la mandó contra el suelo y aun sosteniéndola, comenzó a aplicar más fuerza con sus garras causándole a la pokémon bicho un leve dolor que le hiso gruñir.

-_¡BEEEE!_

_-_¡Combee, sal de ahí!- Gritó Fū preocupada por su pokémon al ver que se encontraba aprisionada no por cualquier pokémon, si no que por un pokémon de tipo fuego y eso es peligroso para cualquier pokémon de tipo bicho.

-¡Ahora Saki, dosis de ascuas!- Grito el rubio haciendo una extraña pose causando que le diera un poco de vergüenza ajena a la ojiperla, pero por muy divertida que sea la pose del rubio, el ataque de Saki venia enserio y esta le propinó a la Combee unas cuatro bolas de fuego a quemarropa, causando una humareda que rodeó a ambas pokemons, pero antes de que el humo se disipara, Saki salto de este hasta quedar a una distancia prudente.

El mayordomo comenzaba a acercarse para corroborar el estado de la pokémon abeja, pero antes de que el humo terminara de disiparse, Fū decidió dar una orden en caso de que la Abeja siguiera consiente.

-¡Combee, usa Disparo demora!- Justo después del grito de la peliverde, una seda blanca voló hacia la Charmander y la inmovilizo dejándole solo las patas, cola y cabeza sin amarrar. luego desde la humareda, la Combee se elevó y quedó nuevamente a una distancia prudente para atacar, aunque ahora se encontraba muy agotada y herida.

-¡Combee, usa aire afilado!- Tras la orden de la líder de gimnasio, la Combee lanzo seis espadas de aire, aunque estas iban a una menor velocidad que las anteriores debido al cansancio de la Abeja. Naruto por otra parte veía como su pokémon se encontraba aprisionada e incapaz de evadir el ataque, además desde esa posición no alcanzaría a bloquear todas las espadas con sus proyectiles de fuego, por lo que decidió recurrir a una jugada arriesgada.

-¡Saki, quema esa seda con ascuas!- El grito del rubio tomo por sorpresa a Fū y Hinata, pero Saki obedeció sin dudar en la orden de su entrenador a pesar de que podría salir herida con su propio ataque. Y sin esperar más tiempo, la Charmander se disparo sobre si misma unas dos bolas de fuego quemando así la tela que le aprisionaba justo antes de que las espadas de viento le alcanzaran y crearan una explosión que creó una cortina de polvo que cubrió a la lagartija ígnea, la cual después de un salto salió de la nube de polvo y se preparo para el ataque.

-¡Saki, usa ascuas!

-¡Combee, usa aire afilado!

-_¡CHAR!_

_-¡BEE!-_ Y en ese momento ambos pokemons lanzaron sus respectivos ataques, los cuales colisionaron y el proyectil de fuego demostró ser más fuerte que la espada de viento y siguió su curso hacia la Combee, la cual recibió de lleno el proyectil y comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, pero la Charmander aun seguía en el aire y se acercaba como un misil hacia la pokémon abeja más que lista para dar el golpe de gracia, golpe que fue correctamente aprovechado.

-¡Saki, usa arañazo!

-_¡CHAAAAR! ¡CHAR!- _Y tal como le ordenó el rubio, la Charmander le dio a la Combee un potente derechazo que la mandó a gran velocidad contra el suelo. Luego de eso, Saki se alejó un poco para evitar otro ataque sorpresa, el mayordomo mientras tanto, se acercó a la pokémon abeja para corroborar su estado.

-¡Combee no puede continuar, el primer asalto es para los retadores Naruto y su pokémon Saki!

Tras escuchar al mayordomo, Saki corrió hacia los brazos de Naruto, el cual la abrazó con cariño y comenzó a felicitarla, pero también sabían que el combate no había terminado, pues a Fū le quedaba otro pokémon. Hinata mientras tanto había quedado atónita por el desenlace del primer combate, pues la batalla fue muy igualada y en distintas ocasiones pensó que ya estaba definida. Fū mientras tanto regreso a su Combee hacia su pokeball y la felicitó en silencio, luego la guardo en su cinturón y después tomo la otra pokeball que llevaba.

-Han peleado muy bien Naruto-kun, Saki-chan, pero el pokémon que viene ahora no es tan pequeño como mi Combee. Je, veamos si pueden seguir peleando de igual manera. ¡Ve Pinsir!-tras arrojar su pokeball, de esta salió un imponente pokémon escarabajo con unas largas pinzas en sus cabezas.

-_¡GROU!- _Gruño el pokémon bicho mientras alzaba sus manos e intentaba intimidar a sus rivales, los cuales ni se inmutaron y miraron con gran confianza a su rival.

-Si Combee era velocidad, Pinsir es fuerza bruta. De todos modos, primero lo primero.- Se decía a sí mismo el rubio mientras tomaba su pokédex y registraba al pokémon rival.

**Pinsir, el Pokémon escarabajo. Pinsir es un Pokémon insecto que habita en los bosques que contienen árboles de savia, ya que se alimenta de ésta. Es un Pokémon con un temperamento fuerte, que posee unas largas pinzas afiladas en la parte superior de su cabeza que permite el corte de las ramas, y con su boca que contiene más de 20 dientes pequeños. Extrae la savia con su poderosa mandíbula. Este Pokémon no soporta el frío, que hace que le cueste moverse, por lo que cuando llega la noche cava madrigueras en el suelo usando sus pinzas. Sus pinzas son tan afiladas que pueden cortar un árbol.**

-Ok, Saki ¿Estas lista?

-_¡CHAR!-_ Respondió la pequeña de fuego con gran entusiasmo, provocando una sonrisa en los dos entrenadores combatientes. El mayordomo al ver que ambos entrenadores se encontraban listos para continuar, reanudó el combate.

-¡Ambos contendientes, comiencen con el segundo asalto!

-¡Saki, usa ascuas!- Sin perder más tiempo, la Charmander disparo un potente proyectil de fuego, pero el Pinsir y su entrenadora ni se inmutaron ante el ataque.

-¡Desvíalo!- Ordeno la peliverde, y después, el gran escarabajo desvió la bola ígnea con un simple golpe de su puño, dejando sorprendidos a la Charmander y a su entrenador.

-¡Golpe roca!- Volvió a decir la peliverde para que después el puño derecho del Pinsir comenzara a brillar y de un salto se posicionó frente a la lagartija ígnea, quedando a pocos centímetros de efectuar su ataque.

-¡Evádelo!- Alcanzó a gritar el rubio, y justo antes de que el golpe del Pinsir hiciera impacto, Saki saltó hacia atrás y así pudo evitar el ataque del pokémon bicho, el cual dejó un agujero en la arena.

-¡Otra vez Pinsir!- Mientras la Saki seguía en el aire producto del salto, el gran escarabajo aprovechó la poca distancia que los separaba y rodeó su puño izquierdo con el mismo brillo de antes y efectuó un poderoso zurdazo que dio de lleno en el abdomen de la Charmander, mandándola a volar hasta que ella quedo tendida en el suelo.

-¡Saki!- Gritó preocupado el rubio por el estado de su pokémon, pero se calmo un poco al ver que esta se ponía de pie nuevamente, aunque esta vez lo hacía con más dificultad que antes.

-Tu Charmander sí que es resistente, tengo que alagarla, ¿pero realmente crees que tiene algún tipo de oportunidad contra mi Pinsir?

-¡No lo sabré hasta que lo intente, y mientras sigamos de pie no nos rendiremos! ¡¿Cierto Saki?!

-_¡CHAR!_- respondió con determinación la pequeña de fuego, haciendo que la líder de gimnasio volviera a sonreír por la actitud de sus adversarios, luego, el rubio comenzó nuevamente con el ataque.

-¡Saki, ve hacia el Pinsir y espera mi señal!- La orden del rubio confundió un poco a la ojiperla, pues le ordenó a su pokémon que se acercara a un adversario que tenia mayor fuerza física que ella, pero decidió a esperar a ver qué era lo que el rubio tramaba. Saki por otra parte comenzó a cargar contra el Pinsir, mientras que Fū miraba curiosa el movimiento que su rival pueda efectuar.

-Je, así que quieres intentar un cuerpo a cuerpo, bueno, hora de cambiar el ataque. ¡Pinsir, usa Tijera x!- Tras la orden de su entrenadora, el Pinsir cruzó sus brazos y estos comenzaron a emitir un brillo verdoso y después arremetió contra la Charmander. Ambos pokemons se dirigían hacia a ellos, cuando justo antes de que el Pinsir atacara, el grito del rubio se hiso sonar en la arena y Saki siguió su orden al pie de la letra.

-¡Saki, deslízate en el piso y usa arañazo!- Y tal como le dijo el rubio, la Charmander se arrojó al suelo y se deslizó por este, eludiendo así el ataque del escarabajo, luego con sus fuertes garras le propinó un zarpazo justo en la pata derecha, haciendo que el Pinsir perdiera equilibrio y tuviera que apoyar su mano derecha en el suelo para evitar caerse, quedando así la pequeña de fuego justo detrás del pokémon bicho.

-¡Ahora Saki, Ascuas!- Y sin perder la oportunidad, Saki disparo tres feroces bolas de fuego que impactaron de lleno en la espalda del escarabajo, haciendo que este quedara herido y tuviera que estar apoyándose de sus dos brazos para evitar caerse.

-¡Ahora Saki, usa arañazo!- Sin esperar a que el rival se reincorporara, Saki saltó hacia este y preparó las garras de sus dos manos para efectuar un poderoso golpe descendente, pero justo antes de que llegara a su objetivo, Fū ordenó su siguiente ataque.

-¡Guillotina!- Y apenas su entrenadora terminó de gritar, el Pinsir se giró a gran velocidad y con sus dos pinzas atrapó a la Charmander y comenzó a apretarla con fuerza haciendo que esta gruñera de dolor.

-¡Saki!- Gritó preocupado el rubio mientras veía el problema en que su pokémon se encontraba, mientras que Fū decidió que ya era el momento de acabar con el segundo asalto.

-¡Pinsir, acabala y usa Tijera x!- Tras la orden de la peliverde, el Pinsir dio un giro sobre si y soltó a la Charmander hacia el suelo, asiendo que después de estrellarse, esta rebotara y quedara por un instante en el aire, instante en el que el escarabajo reunió energía verde en sus brazos y con un golpe de tijera mando a volar por unos cuantos metros a la pequeña de fuego, quedando esta tendida en el suelo a poca distancia del rubio.

-¡Saki no puede continuar, el segundo asalto es para la líder de gimnasio Fū-sama y su Pinsir!- Tras las declaraciones del árbitro, el cual se había acercado a la Charmander para ver su estado, Naruto se quedo callado por un instante y muy sorprendido, pues esta era la primera vez que veía a su pokémon derrotada después de todos los combates que habían disputados juntos. Hinata mientras tanto miraba preocupadamente al rubio mientras el regresaba a Saki a su pokeball, pues él se había quedado pálido por un instante y además el único pokémon que le quedaba era Yami, un pokémon que tenia clara desventaja contra el pokémon de Fū.

-Lo hiciste más que bien Saki, te mereces un buen descanso.- Le decía el rubio a la pokeball que contenía a la pequeña para después guardarla y tomar a la que contenía a su Zorua mientras que la peliverde esperaba curiosa al siguiente pokémon del ojiazul.

-¡Sal, Yami!- tras arrojar su pokeball al aire, esta desprendió un destello morado del cual después salió la sonriente Zorua, la cual después de entrar a la arena miraba con confianza a su rival.

-_ROAR!_

-Así que una Zorua, esto se te va a poner difícil Naruto-kun.- Decía la líder de gimnasio después de examinar a la pokémon del retador.

-¡No importa si tenemos desventaja de tipo, yo y mis pokemons no nos rendimos tan fácil ni retrocederemos!

-Je, esa es la actitud, recluta.

Al ver que ambos entrenadores ya se encontraban listos para continuar, el mayordomo decidió que ya era el momento de comenzar con el tercer y último asalto del combate.

-¡ambos entrenadores, pueden continuar!

-¡Yami, usa Golpe bajo!

-_ROAR- _Después de recibir la orden del ojiazul, la lobina comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el pokémon rival, velocidad que tomo por sorpresa al Pinsir y a su entrenadora, la cual decidió atacar antes de que el rival hiciera algo.

-¡Pinsir, usa golpe roca!

-_GROU!-_ El Pinsir, comenzó a reunir energía en su puño derecho y se abalanzo sobre la Zorua, pero la velocidad de esta era tal, que ella logro evitar el ataque del escarabajo y le atinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-¡Bien hecho Yami, sigue evadiendo y atacando con golpe bajo!

-¡Pinsir, evádela y contraataca con golpe roca!

-¡_ROAR!_

_-¡GROU!-_ Así, ambos pokemons se atacaron mutuamente y evadían el ataque del otro, pero el Pinsir ya había recibido cuatro golpes de la Zorua mientras que el no había logrado acertar ningún golpe, hasta que en un momento, el escarabajo pudo leer los movimientos de la lobina y adivinó la posición que ella tomaría, así que atacó con un derechazo que esta evadió y luego con su puño izquierdo este le propinó un poderoso golpe que mando a volar a la lobina, pero esta antes de caer en el suelo giro sobre ella misma y después callo de pie en la arena.

-Tu Zorua es muy hábil, si que le está dando problemas a mi Pinsir.- elogiaba la peliverde a sus adversarios.

-Gracias, tu Pinsir ciertamente también es muy fuerte, pero creo que ya es hora de dejarlo atrás. ¡Yami, usa doble equipo!- Después de escuchar la orden del rubio, Yami sonrió y creó quince clones, sorprendiendo así a la ojiperla por la gran cantidad de clones que esta vez la lobina había creado, luego la lobina u sus clones comenzaron a correr alrededor del pokémon bicho y lo encerró en un circulo mientras esperaba la siguiente orden del rubio.

-¡Yami, usa golpe bajo!- Y así, todas las patas delanteras de los Zoruas que se encontraban corriendo comenzaron a brillar y estos se abalanzaron sobre el gran escarabajo, pero Fū, en vez de asustarse simplemente sonrió para después ordenarle el siguiente ataque a su pokémon.

-¡Pinsir, acaba con los clones usando Tijera x!- Y aun mientras era rodeado por los Zoruas, el Pinsir acumuló energía verde en sus dos brazos y comenzó a atacar a todos los clones que se le venían en frente con mucha habilidad. Cada uno de los clones de Yami comenzaron a ser golpeados para después desaparecer sin poder atinar un golpe sobre el Pinsir y después de acabar con todos los clones, Yami quedó en el aire en una posición que le dejaba justo sobre el pokémon bicho, por lo que la lobina intentó acertar el golpe pero no contaba con que el pokémon la había notado y le propinó un fuerte golpe que la mandó volando hacia mas altura de donde se encontraban luchando.

-¡Yami!- Gritó el rubio al ver que su pokémon había sido alcanzada por un ataque muy eficaz, mientras que la peliverde al ver que el pokémon rival se encontraba en el aire, aprovechó el momento ordenó el siguiente ataque del pokémon bicho.

-¡Ahora Pinsir! ¡Usa Golpe roca!- Y de un gran saltó, el Pinsir se posiciono sobre la Zorua y de un poderoso derechazo la mando contra el suelo levantando una pequeña polvareda que se disipó rápidamente y reveló que Yami aun seguía consiente.

-¡Acabala con otro golpe roca!

-¡Evádelo Yami!- Tras ver como el escarabajo caía sobre ella con la intención de encestar un buen golpe, Yami rodó por el suelo y así pudo evitar el poderoso ataque del Pinsir, el cual, producto de la combinación de la gravedad y la fuerza del mismo, creo un gran cráter y levanto una gran polvareda no muy densa sobre la arena y que permitió que los entrenadores pudieran seguir el combate sin problemas.

-¡Yami, usa mordisco!- Aprovechando la distancia, Yami se abalanzo sobre el poderoso brazo del Pinsir y le dio un fuerte mordisco que hiso que el Pinsir hiciera una mueca de dolor. Fū al ver esto, decidió deshacerse luego de la lobina.

-¡Pinsir, dale con golpe roca!- Sin perder más tiempo, el Pinsir levanto su brazo que seguía siendo presa de las mandíbulas de Yami y con su puño izquierdo golpeó con fuerza a la lobina, la cual debido a la fuerza del golpe soltó el agarre y salió disparada hacia el suelo quedando a pocas distancias del rubio.

-¡Yami, ¿Estás bien?!- Preguntaba el ojiazul con mucha preocupación al ver que ella se levantaba con dificultad, pues era obvio que ella ya estaba muy agotada, pues había sido alcanzada por múltiples ataques que eran eficaces contra ella.

-Ciertamente tu Zorua ha dado un buen combate, pero creo que ya ha llegado la hora de terminar con esto. ¡Pinsir, ve hacia ella y usa Guillotina!- Tras escuchar a la peliverde, el Pinsir arremetió contra la lobina a toda velocidad. Naruto mientras tanto se había quedado sin ideas, pues ese Pinsir era muy fuerte y Yami tenía toda la pinta de que ya no resistiría un ataque más. Yami mientras tanto miró a su entrenador y noto lo preocupado que este se encontraba, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el pokémon enemigo, el cual ya se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ella, y mientras lo veía correr recordó al Emboar del entrenador de pelo naranja y los problemas que este le causo a su madre y a su hermano, y al recordar a su hermano recordó la promesa que hiso con este, que dejaría bien parado a los Zoruas y Zoroarks. Después de recordar, los ojos de Yami comenzaron a brillar con un fuerte color celeste y producto de esto, el Pinsir detuvo el ataque.

-Eh? ¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntaba la peliverde al ver que su pokémon había detenido el ataque cuando se encontraba a poco más de dos metros de la Zorua. Naruto y Hinata se preguntaban lo mismo, hasta que los tres entrenadores notaron que los ojos de la Zorua emitían una luz celeste, y no solo eso, pues los ojos del Pinsir también se encontraban brillando con ese color, lo que significaba solo una cosa; El Pinsir había caído en una ilusión de Yami, ilusión que solo el podía ver. Ilusión que consistía en que él era rodeado por nada más que por más cien Zoruas.

-¡Bien hecho Yami, ahora es nuestro, acabalo con Golpe bajo!- Aprovechando el estado del pokémon adversario, Yami corrió hacia él, salto a una gran altura y acumulo energía sobre sus dos patas delanteras, pero justo cuando ella estuvo a punto de efectuar su ataque, Fū, quien había notado que su pokémon se encontraba dentro de una ilusión, no dejaría que la lobina se saliera con la suya.

-¡Pinsir, usa Tijera x a la altura de tus ojos!- Y aun mientras se encontraba en la ilusión y sin dudar, el escarabajo acumulo energía en ambos brazos y realizo un corte cruzado que dio de lleno en la Zorua, sorprendiendo así a Naruto y a la ojiperla y eliminando a la vez la ilusión a la que había sido sometido.

-¡YAMII!- Gritó bastante preocupado el rubio, mientras que la Zorua se encontraba girando en el aire y aun se encontraba muy cerca del pokémon bicho, el cual aprovechó la oportunidad para dar el golpe de gracia.

-¡Pinsir, usa Golpe roca!- Y sin esperar más, el Pinsir rodeo su puño de una abundante energía y le propino a Yami un derechazo que la mando con fuerza contra el suelo, levantando una pequeña cortina de polvo que la cubrió por un instante. Luego de eso, el mayordomo se acercó a la polvareda y esperó a que esta desapareciera para corroborar el estado de la Zorua, hasta que al pasar los segundos, la nube de polvo por fin se disipó.

-¡Yami no puede continuar, el tercer asalto victoria es para la líder de gimnasio Fū-sama y su Pinsir!- Tras escuchar al árbitro el rubio se quedó totalmente paralizado, pues le costaba trabajo admitir que Yami había sido derrotada.

-Naruto.- Susurro la ojiperla mientras veía preocupada al rubio mientras este agachaba la cabeza y ensombrecía su mirada.

Naruto vs Fū por la medalla escarabajo, resultado: Derrota.

_**CONTINUARA*****_

Aquí está el Quinto capítulo de Pokémon la Hoja Dorada, Les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la demora, pero no tener internet por más de un mes es toda una tortura... Naruto perdió su primera batalla de Gimnasio, pues de todo modos Saki Y Yami aun no tienen lo que se necesita para vencer a un líder pero descuiden, en el próximo capitulo habrá revancha y las dos pequeñas de Naruto recibirán un Power UP. Gracias por dejar sus reviews y ah!.. Antes de irme quiero aclarar algo: **Zafir09****. **De hecho yo quiero respetar la regla del juego que consiste en que cada entrenador no puede llevar consigo a más de seis pokemons. Eevee tiene ocho evoluciones y mas el mismo Eevee hace una cantidad total de nueve pokemons, por lo que no me será posible agregarle esos pokemons al rubio además de que no quiero que Naruto sea como Ash/Satoshi y deje a algunos pokemons con el profesor, pero no te deprimas o algo por el estilo, habrán mas entrenadores que tendrán Eevees y sus evoluciones, de echo habrá un personaje que saldrá en varios capítulos y que tendrá a dos Eevees, y... Ya estoy dando spoilers... Ya vi que me alargue demasiado.. Dejen sus Reviews si es posible, sus likes y favorito ¡QUE ESTE NO ES YOU TUBE!

ya me desvié nuevamente, adiós y que estén bien.. Les deseo una feliz Navidad en caso de que no pueda actualizar antes y que reciban muchos pero que muchos regalos.. Y recuerden chicos.. ¡Atrápenlos a todos!


End file.
